The Father Factor
by bailey0
Summary: Julian and Eve : Eve wrestles with her feelings for Julian Crane and her husband TC Russell. When her past is finally revealed, a shocking announcement changes everything.
1. Discovered

**Present Day...  
**  
Steam rose from the crushed car, now sitting crippled in the intersection. Frantically people ran about trying to figure out what to do. Finally someone located a cell phone and called an ambulance.  
  
The driver from the other vehicle involved raced up to the driver's side of the totaled car. He gasped in horror when he saw the woman leaning against the steering wheel; a gash on the side of her head was bleeding heavily.  
  
Frantic, he yanked open the door, thanking God that it wasn't stuck, and pressed a handkerchief to her wound. Immediately he threw it away and took off his shirt, pressing it against her head, while he tried to wake her up.  
  
The emotion in his voice was uncontrollable. He stroked her hair, crying, fearing the worst.  
  
When the paramedics arrived, they had to wrestle the man away from the victim. Naked and bloody from the waist up, he tried to wipe his tears away, smearing her blood on his face.  
  
"Mister," a police officer tried to console him, "are you all right?"  
  
He looked at the officer blankly. "I don't think I'll ever be all right again. If she dies, my life will be over."  
  
"Hey," the officer touched his shoulder, "You managed to stop the bleeding, and the paramedics have her stabilized. She is unconscious, but I think she is going to survive. I have seen much worse than this, and they have survived."  
  
Watching the ambulance drive away, he looked at the officer and said nothing, the pain too great in his heart to speak.  
  
The officer decided to wait for the man to calm down before questioning him. Sitting down on the curb next to him, he watched the road crew and fellow officers try to figure out what happened, as the man sat with his head in his hands, clearly inconsolable.  
  
Finally, after sitting there for fifteen minutes, the office offered to drive the distraught man to the hospital. "You can see for yourself that she is going to be OK. Besides, the doctors need to check you out as well."  
  
The man nodded gratefully and followed him to the police cruiser.  
  
**20 years earlier....**

The rain poured hard as Eve Johnson buckled her son, J.T., into his car seat, and then quickly jumped into the car and headed to work. The bleak rainy day reminded her of the day she left Boston.  
  
Eve let herself float back to the day she had left, three years and one month ago. Alistair Crane had forced her to leave, even going so far as to threaten her life. Eve had decided that the only thing for her to do was to get as far away as she could. The very idea tore her heart into pieces.  
  
The night before she left, just as she had finished putting her packed bags back into the closet, just in case someone spotted them, there was a knock and Eve opened the door to see who it was.  
  
Julian stood there, dressed in a black suit that made him look so devilishly handsome. Lord, how she loved him! Grinning at her, he asked to come in for a minute. Against her better judgment, Eve let him in.  
  
As he entered the room, it suddenly seemed smaller to Eve. His size and presence seemed to fill not just the room, but her senses as well. Eve's eyes met his and they stared at each other for a long time. Her heart started to pound as he stepped close to her.  
  
He touched her face lightly and pushed back a strand of hair. Eve caught her breath at his touch. He smiled at the effect he was having on her - not to mention how crazy he was for her. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her face to his.  
  
The gentle smile on his face, the love in his eyes, the warmth of his breath, and the intoxicating scent of his cologne caused Eve's head to spin. "W...w...why are you here?" she stammered weakly.  
  
"Shhhhh," he whispered. "I'm here because I love you."  
  
Tears filled her eyes; the thought of leaving him was almost unbearable. "I love you too," she choked out.  
  
Mistaking her tears for happiness, Julian pulled her into his arms and gently lowered his lips to hers.  
  
Eve clung to him and welcomed his kiss in a desperate attempt to ease the pain in her heart.  
  
Their kiss quickly became passionate. He pressed her body closer to his, thrilled that she wanted him like he wanted her. He backed closer to the bed, pulling her with him, and kissing her still.  
  
Reaching out, he turned off the lights, leaving the bedside lamp on, giving the room a soft romantic glow.  
  
Eve pulled off his jacket and then started to unbutton his shirt. Her heart was pounding with love.  
  
Julian needed no more encouragement. He unbuttoned her blouse, pulled it off her shoulders, and then tossed it to the floor.  
  
His shirt soon followed, as did the rest of their clothes. Julian admired her beautiful body, and then proceeded to kiss her passionately.  
  
Eve clung to him, savoring every moment of making love with him, giving herself to him, her whole being, heart, body, mind, and soul. It was as if she had been made just for him, and he for her.  
  
They spent the night together, wrapped in each others arms, and then later, made love again. Neither she nor Julian had even thought about protection. And it never came up.  
  
The following morning, while Julian still slept, Eve sat and watched him, his face etched into her brain. With tears in her eyes, Eve scribbled him a note and explained to him that even though she loved him, she could not stay with him, and how their relationship would not work out - that he would be better off without her. All in all, she did not give Julian a satisfactory explanation for why she was leaving.  
  
Placing the note on the table, Eve took one last look at Julian and quickly left the room, fearing partly that he would awaken, and partly that she would change her mind and stay.  
  
Eve moved quickly and quietly down the hall to the front desk. She told the desk attendant that she would not return, and paid her bill. As she got into her car, the tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Julian, my love, maybe someday you will understand and forgive why I had to do this," Eve thought, trying to reassure herself that she was doing the right thing.  
  
A rut in the road caused Eve to snap back to reality. The car swerved slightly and then straightened out. Her heart pounding, she gripped the steering wheel tightly and drove a little slower.  
  
As the rain continued to pour, Eve's thoughts once again drifted back in time. To prevent being found, Eve had left her phone number unlisted and requested that her name at her employment be kept as discrete as possible.  
  
And as good as Julian's resources were, it appeared that he was not bothering to pursue her. It grieved her heart to think that he wasn't even going to try to find her. But then she thought that maybe her note convinced him enough to leave her alone.  
  
Eve looked into the rearview mirror. J.T., now two years and four months, was playing with a book. Julian's son! They had not used protection that night. One month later, Eve had realized that she was pregnant, and it was confirmed by her doctor.  
  
Going through the birth on her own was very difficult for her. She had wanted to call Julian so many times, but she was determined to keep her end of the bargain. She was thrilled though to have a son, Julian's son. At least she had part of him with her, even though her heart still longed for him.  
  
Eve finally arrived at work. She parked her car, grabbed the umbrella and unbuckled J.T. Then she lifted him from his car seat.  
  
"Mommy." He reached out happily and hugged her neck.  
  
"Oh, honey, Mommy loves you very much." She held his small body close.  
  
"Kiss?" he offered as he planted a noisy one on her cheek.  
  
Eve laughed and kissed him back  
  
Dropping J.T. off at the nursery, Eve rode the elevator to the third floor of the hospital. She considered herself very fortunate to have gotten into medical school. Eve realized being a doctor was her calling in life, but wouldn't disclose how she was paying for it. She worked hard, and it was starting to pay off for her.  
  
Joel Ward, the chief of staff, took a keen interest in her and encouraged her work. They had hit it off right away. Though he was 45, he still looked youthful and very handsome. They even dated sometimes, but though Eve tried, her heart was just not in it.  
  
Feeling that she needed to see other men to get over Julian, Eve went along with dating Joel, and never let him see what her true feelings were. She felt bad for using him like that because he was a true gentleman and a wonderful friend.  
  
When Eve reached her desk, Joel's head popped out of his office. "Eve, can you come in here for a minute?"  
  
Eve smiled and said, "Sure, I'll be right there."  
  
Joel grinned. "Thanks."  
  
Joel sat behind his large oak desk and waved her in. Eve entered the spacious office and glanced around. Floor to ceiling windows covered the wall behind his desk. A leather couch and chair with coffee tables complemented another wall. Joel Ward was a rich man; he had it all, but what he didn't have was Eve Johnson.  
  
Eve smiled and approached the desk. "You called, sir," she saluted him jokingly.  
  
He laughed and stood to greet her. Walking around the desk, he drew her into his arms and kissed her. Eve responded and then pushed him back. "Why did you call me in here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I love to kiss you," he teased and tried to steal another.  
  
"Be serious, Joel."  
  
"Oh, all right," he gave in and straightened his tie. "We are hosting a party here tonight. Some very important people will be there, including the richest men in the state. And I.......well, I thought that maybe you would consider being my date." He smiled at her hopefully.  
  
"Well, I would have to find a baby-sitter......." she started.  
  
"Done, you can leave J.T. in daycare downstairs. Some of the doctors do have children, and so care for them has been provided. It's hard to find decent care these day, so we feel that is the least we can do. We even hired designated drivers if there is the need for any." He smiled.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way, I guess it might be fun." Eve grinned.  
  
"Great, shall I pick you and J.T. up at eight then?" he asked.  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
"OK then, since that's settled, let's get back to work before we create the latest gossip." He quickly kissed her on the lips and then opened the door and let her get back to her work.  
  
After supper Eve dressed J.T. and then got dressed herself. She put on a knee-length black evening dress and wore her long dark hair down.  
  
Eve peeked into the living room and smiled as she watched J.T. play with a tractor. What a precious boy he was. She jumped slightly when the doorbell rang. J.T. scrambled to his feet and yelled, "I get it!"  
  
As he tried to slip past his mother, Eve stopped him and forced him to walk with her to get their coats and shoes. As she had expected, it was Joel.  
  
Dressed in a black tux, he stood and grinned at her. "Ready?"  
  
Eve smiled. "Yes, let me just get J.T. dressed." She turned and grabbed the boy's coat.  
  
While she was helping her son on with his coat, Joel stepped inside and closed the door. He watched her and her son quietly. "It just occurred to me that all this time that I have known you, I have never bothered to ask what J.T. stands for," he remarked suddenly.  
  
"Julian Trey," Eve informed him. "I named him after his father," she volunteered, knowing that Joel would just press for the information.  
  
"Your relationship didn't work out then?" he asked.  
  
Quickly Eve buttoned J.T.'s jacket and nodded her head. "Something like that."  
  
When she stood, Joel noticed that she was trembling slightly. "Are you OK, Eve? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Eve shook her head. "No, there is nothing to talk about. It's over; it was a long time ago."  
  
"Then why did you name him after his father?" Joel asked, realizing that he had hit a nerve.  
  
"Even though it didn't work out back then, I still loved him. I.......I guess I just wanted him to be a part of his son's life, even if in name only."  
  
"But you're over him right?"  
  
"Right......." Eve tried her best to be convincing. "Can we just forget about this and get to the party, Joel? I really don't want to drag myself through an evening of bad memories."  
  
"Sure." Joel smiled gently. "I'm sorry I started it; I didn't mean to upset you." He opened the door and held it while she and J.T walked to his limousine.  
  
Sitting comfortably in the car, Eve placed her hand on Joel's arm and said, "You didn't upset me, Joel. I'm just trying to make a new life here with J.T." She smiled.  
  
Joel took her hand and squeezed it. "Maybe the party will do you some good then."  
  
"I think so." She smiled.  
  
Arriving at the party, they were escorted inside. After taking J.T. to the daycare room, Eve and Joel joined the party. A collection of what was considered to be the richest men in the state were all drinking champagne and engaging in conversations.  
  
Music started to play; Joel turned to Eve and said, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Smiling, she said, "Yes?"  
  
While they were dancing, Joel said, "You look so beautiful tonight."  
  
Eve smiled. "You look pretty terrific yourself."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"There is someone that I would like you to meet. I think you will find him fascinating. In my book, one of the richest men this state has to offer. I bragged about you and offered him a dance with you if.......he would consider giving a donation to the new wing the hospital wants to build." Joel grinned.  
  
"Great way to win him over," Eve laughed. "Where is this 'fascinating' man?" Eve mimicked with a smile.  
  
"Talk about the devil; here he comes now." Joel waved at someone behind Eve's back.  
  
Smiling, Eve turned to meet the man Joel was ranting about. Her smiled disappeared, and her heart jumped into her throat as she stood, frozen, staring into the familiar face of Julian Crane.


	2. JT

Overcome with shock, both Eve and Julian stared at each other silently.  
  
Enthusiastically, Joel introduced them. "Julian Crane, meet Eve Johnson. Eve, this is...I am hoping our newest partner, Julian Crane."  
  
Numbly, Julian held out his hand, his heart pounding at the shock of seeing her after all these years.  
  
Eve extended her hand and placed it in his, which was large and warm, just like she remembered it.  
  
Julian closed his hand over hers. He felt it tremble, and his heart leaped. He had dreamed so often of this moment, and now he was at total loss for words. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her beautiful dark hair, longer than he remembered, made him want to reach out and run his fingers through it.  
  
Joel stood, quiet now, noticing an unusual tension between them. "Do you two know each other?"  
  
"No!" Eve blurted out before Julian could speak.  
  
Pain flashed in Julian's eyes. He held her hand tightly and said in a hushed tone, "I would never forget such a beautiful face."  
  
Her lips parted as if to speak as she gazed into his eyes. Breathing suddenly became impossible as she felt herself drown in the liquid pools of deep brown. There was sadness in them that she had never seen before, and it broke her heart as she realized she was the cause of it. She wanted to throw herself into his arms, to kiss him, hold him, love him, be with him...  
  
Julian watched her intently, but at the same time tried not to be too obvious about how much she affected him. He almost groaned out load when her lips parted slightly. Realizing he was not helping himself, he quickly released her hand.  
  
"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to cash in on that dance, Julian," Joel chirped, slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Dance?" Eve asked, confused.   
  
"I promised Julian a dance with you if he would think about giving a donation," Joel reminded her. "This hospital is counting on you." He pleaded with his eyes.   
  
"I'm game if you are," Julian challenged.  
  
"I...I guess it would be OK." Eve smiled at Joel weakly. The thought of dancing with Julian almost caused her knees to buckle.   
  
"Great! I have some business to take care of, so you guys..." He slapped Julian on the shoulder, "have fun!"   
  
Eve watched helplessly as Joel walk away. 'Dear God, now what?' Her heart hammered as she looked at Julian.  
  
His eyes were gentle as he stepped nearer and drew her trembling body close to his. They danced quietly. Neither had the nerve to speak; they were just leaning against each other, eyes closed, letting that old familiar feeling come rushing back to fill their hearts once more.  
  
Julian pressed her closer still, his eyes shut tight to keep the tears from falling. He never wanted to let her go. The love he felt for her, that he had tried so hard to forget, filled his heart, body, mind and soul. As angry and hurt as he had been, it all fled the moment he laid eyes on her.  
  
He raised his hand and placed it against her hair, so soft and silky, it almost drove him mad. He felt her breathe deeply, her body trembling slightly, and he knew she was crying. Slowly he slid his hand up to her neck and pressed her face into his chest.  
  
Grateful that Julian was taller and broader, she let him press her closer to hide her tears. The music continued, slow and haunting, as Eve slid one arm inside Julian's open jacket and held on for dear life.  
  
She felt so safe in his arms, so loved. Oh, if he only knew how often she had longed to be in his arms! No other man made her feel the way that he did. Her love for him was forever, the kind of love that most people only dream about - pure, honest, and more powerful than any drug in the world. She loved him, and only him.  
  
As the song came to an end, she tried to collect her wits, scolding herself silently for letting her emotions get the best of her. Pulling from his arms, she stepped back a bit, her cheeks glistening with tears. Looking into his face, she noticed a tear had managed to escape and roll down his cheek.  
  
They stared at each other, still saying nothing. Then Julian reached up and placed his palm on her cheek, gently wiping the tears with his thumb. As she pressed her cheek into his palm, he reached down and kissed her other cheek.  
  
Shocked by his unexpected kiss, she suddenly turned and bolted for the door, leaving a startled Julian staring after her.  
  
Joel finished his business, and when he noticed Julian heading out onto the balcony, he followed him, bringing along two glasses of brandy. When he reached Julian, he handed him the brandy.  
  
"Thanks." Julian smiled gratefully and tasted it. "Great stuff!"  
  
"The best!" Joel boasted with a smile. "Where did Eve go?"  
  
"Probably to the ladies' room. Isn't that where all women hang out when they are missing?" Julian tried to joke.  
  
"Women, who can understand them?"  
  
"Not me, that's for sure." Julian took another sip from his drink.  
  
"I saw you dance with her; looked mighty cozy," Joel commented.   
  
Julian smiled. "It was. She's pretty terrific."   
  
"You sound like you're speaking from experience."  
  
Julian swallowed the rest of his drink and exhaled as he stared across the city. "I do know her, Joel; she used to live in Boston. We...were...in love." Julian pressed his lips together tightly.  
  
"Ahh...that explains the tension between you two. But why would she lie about knowing you?" Joel wondered.  
  
"Maybe she was trying to protect you, keep you from feeling threatened by what we once had," Julian offered.  
  
Joel laughed. "My relationship with Eve is mostly friendship. I always knew there was someone else in her heart, but she refused to discuss him."  
  
Julian shuffled from one foot to the other. "So there is nothing going on between you two? There is no one else in her life?"   
  
"Not that I know of...except for J.T."   
  
"J.T? Who is J.T.?" Julian asked.   
  
"Her son!"   
  
The news hit Julian like a ton of bricks. "She has a son??"   
  
"Cute little guy too. She thinks the world of him," Joel informed him.   
  
"Excuse me, Joel; there is something I have to take care of." Julian turned and hurried back inside. 


	3. Julian's Plot

In the ladies' room, Eve washed her face and reapplied her makeup. She had sobbed her mascara right off. The dance with Julian, still fresh in her mind, caused her to lose it again. As the tears rolled down her face, so did her fresh makeup. "Damn you, Julian Crane. Why do you do this to me?" she cursed.  
  
"Because what we had together is still there." Julian stood just inside the door, one hand in his pants pocket and the other resting against the door jam.  
  
Startled, Eve whirled around. "This is the ladies' room."  
  
"I know. I put an 'out of order' note on the door, so we are all alone." He locked the door and then turned and walked towards her. "Now, tell me about your son!" he demanded.  
  
Startled, Eve dropped her mascara, and then quickly fumbled to pick it up as Julian slowly approached her.  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Tell me!" he insisted, ignoring her question.  
  
Eve looked at him, feeling unnerved by his insistence. "There is nothing to tell." She brushed past him, her back now to him. "It was a 'one night stand' after I left you, and I got pregnant," she lied, hoping that he would buy it.  
  
"You slept with someone else?!" he cried, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.  
  
"What difference does it make, Julian?" she flared. "It's my life; I can do what I please. And I certainly don't need to explain myself to you."  
  
He bristled, his lips pressed tightly, his eyes blazing with fire. "So that's it? It's your life; you don't care who you hurt, just as long as you get your fun?" He was having a difficult time controlling his anger.  
  
"I didn't hurt anyone!" she fired back.  
  
"You hurt me! Or did that never occur to you?" The pain in his voice was unmistakable.  
  
Eve shrank back like a whipped puppy. "I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I left you because it was the right thing to do. I had no choice."  
  
This really blew Julian away. "The right thing? The right thing for whom, Eve? It certainly wasn't the right thing for me. Or were you just playing me for a fool, telling me that you loved me, and then throwing me away like yesterday's trash?" His nostrils flared with anger. "You took my heart and ripped it to pieces, and then you stomped all over it. And for what?"  
  
"I had my reasons, just accept it." She walked towards the door.  
  
"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily. You're not leaving till you tell me why you left me." He took hold of her arm and held her tightly.  
  
She winced when he squeezed tighter. "You're hurting me!"  
  
"Sorry!" he said sarcastically as he let go of her arm.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"This is why." He grabbed her once more and pulled her into his arms. Then he crushed her lips to his. His kiss was fierce and full of anger.  
  
Eve pushed against his chest and struggled to free herself, but she was powerless against him. The more she struggled, the tighter he held her.  
  
His lips roamed over hers, demanding total surrender.  
  
With her hands trapped against his chest, she could feel his heart pounding. Her knees weakened under his onslaught of kisses; he assaulted her senses unlike anyone she had ever known.  
  
Weak from struggling, Eve parted her lips and surrendered to his kiss.  
  
Her response caused Julian to pause for a moment, her soft lips against his, wanting him, just as much as he wanted her. His anger fizzled out, and he softly kissed her upper lip. He raised his hands and cupped her face, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. It was there...she loved him; it was clear as day.  
  
Slowly he lowered his lips to hers once more, this time gently moving them over her mouth, tasting, feeling, loving.... He parted his lips to cover her mouth and deepened the kiss, his arms sliding around her slim body and holding onto her for dear life.  
  
Eve responded fully to him, her heart pounding. She managed to push her arms into his jacket and around his back. She pressed him closer to her, wanting to be a part of him, giving herself to him. Her tongue responded to his and together they awakened desires hidden deep inside for so long.  
  
Finally Julian released her lips and rested his forehead against hers. Their breath was quick and shallow. They stood quietly, still in each others arms, listening to the rhythm of their breathing.  
  
Eve moved and leaned her head against his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart. She loved the feel of him, the way he filled her arms.  
  
Julian bowed his head and pressed his face into her hair. The sweet smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils. "You're the only woman who can make me crazy with anger and crazy with desire at the same time," he finally said.  
  
Jerking herself out of his arms, Eve stepped back, trying desperately to put some distance between them. "Julian, please," she pleaded. "This is all too much."  
  
Feeling like she had just dumped cold water on his head, he stepped closer. "Too Much? After all this time, you owe me more than that, Eve. I want to know why...why you left me. And I want to know where you got the insane idea that I would be better off without you. You had completely changed my life, Eve. I used to be a player - lots of women; then you came into my life and completely rewrote my entire existence. Then one day I woke up with a smile on my lips, rolled over and hugged an ice cold pillow. I remember I was so angry, I completely trashed the room we stayed in."  
  
He inhaled sharply and shook his head to clear his mind. Raising her downcast face with a finger, he said, "After the most incredible night together, and believe me, I have played it over and over in my mind... Too bad I didn't have the good sense to bring my camera along then. I may have saved myself a lot of mental grief with some actual visual images." He smiled at the thought.  
  
"Are you still into that silly old game?" she retorted, annoyed at his tasteless idea of 'good sense.'  
  
"Only with you, my dear," he replied, enjoying her obvious discomfort.  
  
"What happened to Ivy Winthrop?" Eve asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Julian straightened up and smoothed his rumpled suit. "The Ice Queen? The only thing she ever gave me was frostbite. Every time I approached her, her fangs would drip and she would snarl like a pit bull. I always love a challenge, but I am no fool. I had no doubts that she would pull a 'Lorena Bobbitt' on me. I really don't know what Sam Bennett sees in her. He probably has to sleep in his parka."  
  
Eve covered her mouth with her hand to hide the smile at his choice of words. He always had a hilarious way of putting things.  
  
"Anyway, I told Father that I refused to marry her. He was furious with me and tried his best to bully me to change my mind. But one look at Ivy's nasty disposition and I knew that I had made a sane decision. Besides, her head was in a fog anyway. Most of the time she was daydreaming; I assume about Sam Bennett. Finally when I told her it wasn't going to happen, she gladly fled into his arms. I think she felt more trapped by Father's arrangements than I. If it worked out for her or not, I do not know." Julian shuddered at the thought of her.  
  
"I'm sorry things didn't work out better for you," Eve offered.  
  
Julian gazed at her. "Not nearly as sorry as I am."  
  
Eve looked at the floor nervously, knowing that he was speaking of her and not Ivy Winthrop. "Well, sometimes things just don't turn out the way we want. Things happen that can change the whole course of your life. One day you think that you have it all, and the next it is all stripped from you."  
  
"What happened, Eve? Why did you run away from me? Did I do something to hurt you?" His eyes filled with concern as he reached out to touch her.  
  
Eve quickly moved to avoid his hand, not trusting that she wouldn't give in if he were to pull her into his arms. "I can't talk about it, Julian. Just know that you did nothing wrong; you just loved the wrong woman," she said sadly.  
  
"The wrong woman? There is no one on earth more right for me," he pressed.  
  
"Do you really think that your father would have allowed you to...?" Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Do what? Marry you?" He grinned at her hesitation with what he was sure she meant.  
  
"Yes...I mean...a black Mrs. Crane? Think about it, Julian. I can see it now, the headlines, calling it scandalous." Tears suddenly flooded her eyes.  
  
"Hey." He brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I think it would have been the most wonderful moment in Crane history. Nothing would have made me happier than making you my wife, Eve. I don't care what people say. All I know is how you make me feel inside. You have made me a better person. Without you, I am nothing."  
  
"That is all very flattering, Julian, but it changes nothing. I can't be with you now... or ever." She pulled from his arms and fled from the bathroom, her body trembling with sobs.  
  
Julian punched the door in frustration. 'What the hell is going on with you? It makes no sense. Worrying about the tabloids?? No, there had to be something else, something you are not telling me.' He rubbed his knuckles thoughtfully to relieve the pain. 'If it is the last thing I do, I will find out why you left me, Eve. And then I promise you, we will be together again. One way or another, you will be mine again, my luscious beauty. You will be mine again!"  
  
Julian made his way back to the party, his mind racing. He had to come up with a plan, something that would ensure that she didn't disappear from his life again. Suddenly he smiled, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "Eve, my dear, it is only a matter of time, only a matter of time." With renewed confidence, he strode purposefully to find Joel Ward, the man who would set his plan in motion.  
  
An emotional wreck, Eve located another bathroom and tried to clean herself up. She had to get out of there. She couldn't afford to run into Julian again. Her life, and her son's life, depended on it. With trembling hands, she wiped her face, and took an elevator to the day care to pick up J.T.  
  
Thankful not to have run into anyone she knew, Eve quickly dressed a 'not so eager to leave' J.T.  
  
"No!" he cried, wanting to play some more.  
  
"Shhh, sweetheart, Mommy has to go now. We will come back tomorrow, OK?" She brushed the tears from his cheeks, and then picked him up and rushed out the door.  
  
"Forgive me, Joel," she breathed into the breeze as she hailed a taxi and quickly made her escape.  
  
From the balcony above, Julian watched her intently. 'Run, my sweet, but you can't hide anymore. This time I am in control of our lives.'  
  
He turned and shook Joel Ward's hand. "For this, you have my full support on your new development. Just name your price, and it is all yours." Julian smiled gratefully, having assured Joel that his intentions toward Eve were nothing but honorable. "Thank you. It has been a pleasure."  
  
Joel shook Julian's hand, his heart going out to the guy. 'He sure seems to love Eve,' he thought, feeling guilty for his part in this elaborate scheme of Julian's. And for Eve's sake and little J.T.'s, he sure hoped that it worked. 


	4. Eve's Transfer

Joel Ward sat in his plush office chair, going over some hospital paperwork, when the telephone rang shrilly in his ear. He jumped slightly and then picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes, Tina, what is it?"  
  
"Dr. Ward, there is a call for you from a Mr. Julian Crane."  
  
"Put him through, Tina, and please hold all my calls."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Ward."  
  
With a click, Joel had Julian Crane on the line. "Julian, I have been expecting your call. How are things going?" He made an attempt at small talk.  
  
"I was hoping that you would tell me, Doctor," Julian replied cheerfully. "Is everything all set?"  
  
"Yes it is, but I am warning you, this plan of yours will take some time. These things cannot be rushed," Joel advised.  
  
"I am willing to wait, whatever it takes to get this rolling. I will keep in touch," Julian promised and hung up the phone.  
  
Leaning back in his large leather chair, Julian laced his fingers together and put them behind his back. Leaning back comfortably, he placed his feet on the edge of his desk and crooned in satisfaction. "Soon, my dear, soon - very soon..."  
  
6 months later.....  
  
It was a chilly but beautiful December day. Snow, light and fluffy, was falling gently, giving the air a magical charge, the kind that only came around once a year. It was time to celebrate the birth of Salvation, Jesus...the Hope for mankind, Transformer of the heart, and Savior of the soul; it was Christmastime, Eve's favorite time of year.  
  
Stepping out on the third floor hospital balcony, Eve warmed her hands on her coffee cup, loving the crisp, clean air that filled her lungs. Looking down, she took in the spectacular lights decorating the streets below.  
  
She remembered not so many years ago when she and Julian used to love to drive the streets of Boston, pointing out the scenes that were their favorites. After a few times around, they would playfully argue about their choices. Eve always favored the simpler displays, while Julian, being the Crane that he was, loved all the brilliant, extensive ones.  
  
"How can you want to have that many lights?" Eve argued. "It must cost a fortune to keep up."  
  
"Alas, you forget, my dear, money is not an issue with a Crane. I could easily afford to pay this city's hydro for the entire year, much less a few measly lights," he stated arrogantly.  
  
"Well, I think it is a waste in any case," she countered.  
  
"Yes, you are probably right, love, but I still enjoy seeing the artist's handiwork. After all, Christmas wouldn't be the same without them, don't you think?" He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Mmmm, I think having these moments with you is the best part of Christmas," she purred against his lips.  
  
"It's official then: limo, lights, champagne, warm jackets, and incredibly sexy lips...they win, hands down, no doubt about it." Julian pulled her closer and snuggled deeper into the comfortable seat, leaving no doubt at all in Eve's mind as to who was the star of the evening.  
  
Shaking her head at the vivid memories, Eve scolded herself for her lack of self control when it came to her thoughts of Julian Crane. 'Girl, you have got to snap out of it. Thinking about him is only going to cause you more pain. Besides, you are not likely to see him again,' she assured herself, believing wholeheartedly that her passionate plea that they could never be together actually convinced him to stay away. 'Well, it has been six months since that totally unexpected, shocking run-in with him. And he hasn't shown up since, so I guess he took you seriously,' she mused, feeling more depressed than relieved.  
  
Somehow though, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder why he never pursued her after she ran out on him. She knew him all too well to think that he gave up on her that easily. 'I wonder what you are up to, Julian Crane. You are not acting like I expected. This is not like the Julian that I once knew and loved.' She suddenly got uneasy. 'Well, I can only hope and pray that you stay away from us. Our lives depend on it.' If Alistair Crane were to discover that Julian was pursuing her again, the consequences, Eve feared, would be deadly.  
  
A sudden gust of wind caused Eve to shiver when the door opened, and Joel Ward stepped out to join her. "Eve? Are you all right?" he asked, concern masking his face.  
  
"Y-yes, why do you ask?" She smiled weakly.  
  
"Because you looked... I don't know, scared maybe. Are you afraid of heights?" he asked.  
  
Grateful for the escape, she stammered, "Yes, that's it. I leaned out a bit too far, and it left me kind of breathless."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Crazy, I guess. I thought maybe I could conquer my fears." She laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, you could have fallen," he stated.  
  
"I know; it was dumb of me. It won't happen again...promise." She gave the scouts' honor sign.  
  
"Good!" He smiled in relief. "Since we are alone, Eve, there is something that I want to discuss with you."  
  
"OK, I'm all ears."  
  
"Eve, you are doing really well academically, and your 'hands-on' approach with the patients is to be envied. I wish all my students were as caring as you, Eve."  
  
"Thank you, Joel. It means a lot to hear you say that." Eve beamed happily.  
  
"Well, we feel that you are extremely talented, and staying here is not the best place for you. You need to go somewhere people can truly benefit from your skills, where you will be the most effective. So...we have decided to transfer you."  
  
Suddenly, Eve felt like her world came crashing down. "I appreciate your faith in me, Joel, but I have a life here. I wanted to stay in this city and was hoping that you would support me in this when the time came. I just didn't think it would be so soon."  
  
"I support you one hundred percent, Eve. I have your best interests at heart. And I promise that you will be better off as a doctor where you are needed most."  
  
Eve turned and looked out over the city that she had come to know and love. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of having to start all over again. 'Well, at least I can be sure that I won't run into Julian here again,' she realized, a worry that was always on her mind.  
  
"Well, promise me, Joel, that you won't tell anyone where I am - especially Julian Crane. Promise me, please," she pleaded.  
  
"I know, dear, that you had a bad run-in with him the last time you met, and I am sorry that I was the cause of your pain. I promise from this day on, I will never speak to him of you again," he lied, feeling bad for having to do so. But he knew that she loved the guy, and who was he to stand in the way of 'true love?' In fact, he was glad to help it along.  
  
"Well then, now that that is settled, where am I going?" Eve asked in relief.  
  
"A small town in New England, a place called Harmony!" He smiled widely, feeling justified that he was doing the right thing for her.  
  
"Harmony, I think I have heard of it somewhere," she replied thoughtfully, "but I am not sure where. Anyway, when am I leaving?"  
  
"Well, you may as well get packing. You are going right away."  
  
A few moments later, Eve was alone again. 'Harmony, where have I heard that name before?' The thought was nagging in her mind. 'I just can't put my finger on it,' she mused thoughtfully. 'Well, I'm sure it's not important.' Harmony, it had a nice ring to it. 'I am sure I'll love it.' Feeling better, she returned to work. 


	5. Eve Moves To Harmony

Driving through the streets of Harmony, Eve watched the buildings carefully, looking for the hospital. She wanted to know where it was before her first day of work. The hassle of looking for it on the first day would make the stressful day worse, so Eve kept on searching.  
  
As she continued down the street, she came upon a towering building which looked like a law firm or maybe a large business with many offices. Interested, she made a mental note to get the name above the doors. As she was almost upon it, a sudden honking jerked her attention back to the road, and she missed the sign completely. The building was Crane Industries.  
  
Finally after a series of turns, Eve found the hospital. She paused for a moment and looked at it, wondering what it held in store for her.  
  
Driving off, she spotted a small coffee shop called The Book Café. Deciding to get a cappuccino, she parked her car and unbuckled J.T., who had been sleeping for most of the trip to Harmony. "Wakie, wakie, sleepy head." She nudged him gently.  
  
J.T. awoke and stretched. Looking around, he seemed in awe of the strange surroundings. He then reached up and said, "Out, Mommy."  
  
Eve chuckled softly. "Maybe they will have an orange juice for you. Would you like that?"  
  
"Yea!" he chirped and leaped into her arms.  
  
Soft music greeted them as they entered the cozy little café. "What a lovely place." Eve smiled with pleasure.  
  
A dark-haired young woman came to serve them as they sat down at a corner table. "Hi, my name is Beth. Are you new in town?" she asked.  
  
"Umm...yes." Eve hesitated for a moment, and then decided there was no harm in getting to know the locals.  
  
"Well, I hope you like it here. It is such a...lovely town," she said, gazing dreamily after a good-looking, dark-haired Latino guy who had just walked in.  
  
Noticing her love-struck look, Eve replied, "Yes, I am sure I will."  
  
"Well, what'll it be?" Beth turned her attention back to Eve and J.T.  
  
"French Vanilla Cappuccino and a small orange juice, please."  
  
"OK, I won't be but a minute." Beth stuck the bill in her apron and left to get their order.  
  
While they waited for their drinks, J.T. played with his stuffed Pooh bear, and Eve glanced around the room.  
  
In the opposite corner from where they sat, Eve noticed a young black man. She guessed he was probably close to her age. He was drinking coffee and totally immersed in a tennis magazine. He took a sip from his coffee and then glanced around the room. He caught her looking and smiled.  
  
Feeling suddenly foolish, Eve smiled weakly and looked away. She wasn't one that usually let herself stare, but she had to admit he was attractive.  
  
Finally, Beth came with their drinks. "There you go." She placed them on serviettes. "Is there anything else that I can get you?" She smiled distractedly, trying to keep her eyes on the dark-haired boy.  
  
Clearing her throat, Eve smiled at her stiffly. "Well, if it is not too much trouble, can you please bring my son some fries?"  
  
Catching her drift, Beth straightened up and said, "Fine, I'll be back as soon as they are done."  
  
Eve took a sip of her cappuccino and closed her eyes in pleasure. Her favorite hot drink! "Mmmm, how is your orange juice, J.T.?" She opened her eyes. Horrified, she saw that he was gone from his chair. She jumped up and frantically looked around the room.  
  
"J.T.?!" she called.  
  
Relieved, she spotted him sitting with the young man reading the tennis magazine. Rushing over, she apologized for the intrusion. "I'm sorry. I only closed my eyes for a moment, and he was gone."  
  
"It's OK; he wasn't bothering me. He was looking this way, and I waved. I guess he thought it was an invitation." The man laughed.  
  
"Well thank you, thank you for your kindness." Eve grabbed J.T by the hand, ready to march back to their table.  
  
"Wait," he said. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"  
  
Eve extended her hand and smiled sheepishly. "I'm Eve Johnson, and this is my son J.T."  
  
His hand was warm and gentle. "Eve and J.T! Well, I am T.C. Russell." He laughed. "How about that, little fellow? We both use our initials for a name." He ruffled his hair.  
  
"Well, Mr. Russell, we won't take up anymore of your time. Thank you again for being so understanding."  
  
"It was no problem; he seems like a wonderful little boy."  
  
"He is." Eve smiled proudly and hugged J.T. to her side. "Well, we have to go now. Say goodbye to the nice man, J.T."  
  
J.T. raised his hand and waved. "Bye-bye."  
  
"Hey, are you staying in town long?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, yes, we just moved here."  
  
"Well, maybe I'll see you around then." He smiled hopefully.  
  
"Maybe." Eve returned his smile. Although she thought he was a nice enough man, she knew that she could never really commit herself to seeing anyone till she was completely over Julian Crane. And that, she feared, was probably never going to happen.  
  
Returning to their table, Eve discovered her cappuccino was cold, so she took their order of fries to go. Once she was back in the safety of the car, she shared the fries with J.T. and sipped some of his OJ. When they finished, she disposed of the containers in a plastic bag on the rear seat floor. Making sure that J.T was still buckled securely, she shifted the car into drive and drove off to find their apartment building.  
  
After a few turns, she was delighted to find that their home was only a couple of blocks from the hospital. Parking the car, she and J.T. spent a few minutes just staring at the building. It was a lot bigger than she had expected. It appeared to be twenty stories high, and actually looked more like a hotel than an apartment building.  
  
As they approached the door, and were about to buzz for the superintendent, the door swung open and an elderly door man ushered her in. "Hello, my dear. Come on in out of the cold." He smiled warmly.  
  
"Thank you," Eve said as she ushered J.T. into the lobby.  
  
A middle-aged gentleman came and took her bags. "Good evening, miss. We are glad you had a safe trip. I am the manager here, and I have been ordered to take care of all your needs." He smiled and took her bag for her.  
  
"You have?" Eve asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, dear. We were expecting you an hour ago."  
  
"Actually, I think that I have the wrong address. You must be waiting for someone else." Eve fiddled nervously with her jacket, her other hand holding onto J.T. a little too tightly.  
  
"Ouch!" He tried to yank his hand away.  
  
"Oh, no, I am positive you are the right lady. The note said, 'Beautiful African-American woman with a small boy, about two years of age, by the names of Eve Johnson and J.T.' Is that about right, ma'am?"  
  
"Well, yes, but there is no way this can be the right place. It is too much. It can't possibly be right," she said, feeling like she was about to faint.  
  
He laughed. "Oh, you are in the right place, all right. Let's just say your gentleman friend who arranged this for you was feeling generous."  
  
"Well, I must say I am a bit overwhelmed," she said breathlessly. "To say the least."  
  
"Well, my dear, I hope that you will enjoy your new home." He smiled. "By the way, my name is Jack." He led her to the elevator and pressed floor number 5.  
  
As they rode the elevator to the fifth floor, Eve felt a sudden uneasiness about the whole thing. Joel had told her that he had made arrangements for her, found her a home. But something didn't make sense. Why would Joel spend so much on her? It was such an expensive way to show affection. Well, for the time being, she didn't have much choice. She was starting work on Monday, and that left no time at all to find a decent place.  
  
When they reached the fifth floor, Jack stepped out and bid her to follow him. A few doors from the elevator, he stopped. Room 503! He opened the door and stepped aside, letting her enter first.  
  
The apartment was simple but beautiful. She was actually surprised how cozy and welcoming it felt. A nice kitchen was off to the right, and straight ahead was the living room, with large windows overlooking the town's waterfront area.  
  
To the left of the living room was the master bedroom with a large queen- size bed and cozy looking cotton sheets, and a smaller room that would be perfect for J.T. with a small single bed with railings on both sides to keep him from falling out. The bathroom was surprisingly large, equipped with towels and soap, and the tub was so inviting.  
  
The apartment was spacious and comfortable. Eve loved it! She knew it was probably more than she could afford, but she felt that it was 'her.' Crazy as that sounded, it almost felt like she had picked it out and decorated it herself. Although she did have a substantial amount of money from a source that she was very unwilling to talk about, she had put most of that toward medical school. The rest she was saving for a rainy day and J.T's education. Well, no matter, she was taking it!!  
  
"I love it!!" She smiled happily.  
  
"Good! I am glad you like it." Jack smiled back, heading for the door.  
  
"Wait, what is the rent on this place?" Eve wondered, wincing at what she was sure would be a large sum.  
  
"Actually, ma'am, I wouldn't know. I am sure that the owner will take that up with you when you meet with him."  
  
"Well, where is he? I would like to find out, before I get carried away here." She laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, miss. It seems that the gentleman who called for you took care of the first six months of your rent," he offered.  
  
"Really??" Eve asked, astonished. "How generous of him." She made a mental note to call Joel and thank him.  
  
"Well, I hear that he cares for you a lot, my dear." He grinned knowingly.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing like that." She laughed. "He's just a friend."  
  
"If you say so, miss." He gave her the key and turned to leave. "If there is anything that you need, just call downstairs, OK?"  
  
"OK. Thanks, Jack!" She smiled and closed the door after him.  
  
Touring the apartment, she felt like shouting as she looked out over the water. What a great place!!  
  
J.T. was also enjoying the spacious rooms. He ran from one end to the other, not quite sure what to make of all this freedom. This was nothing like their previous, quite a bit smaller, home.  
  
Eve went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. She grinned happily. It was fully stocked, along with all the cupboards. "Joel, you are an angel!" she said. She went about preparing a light supper, and then settled down to watch a bit of TV before giving J.T. a bath and putting him to bed.  
  
After Eve was sure that J.T was sleeping, she filled the tub with hot water and stepped in for a good long soak to relieve away the day's drive. She wondered, though, what exactly she was going to do with her stuff when it arrived tomorrow. She had planned on staying in a hotel tonight, but since that wasn't necessary, she would just soak here and enjoy the rest of the night. She slipped deeper into the bubbles and smiled in contentment.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
One the outskirts of town, on a large sprawling landscape, rested the Crane Mansion. Julian was sitting in his office enjoying his favorite brandy. Tonight he was going to celebrate. He had done it! He had gotten her to Harmony...set her up in a lovely apartment, one that he could have made much more lavish. But he knew Eve. She would have been suspicious; she knew his tastes. So he dressed it up according to what was practical, and he also felt that it was more appropriate for a child.  
  
A child! The thought of J.T. pained his heart. 'Why Eve? Why would you have another man's baby? Why couldn't he be ours?' A tear escaped his eye, and he brushed it away with a flip of his hand.  
  
Taking another sip of brandy, Julian gazed longingly at a picture of Eve and vowed, "Soon, my sweet, soon we will meet again. And this time, you are not getting away. This time you will give me what I want. Nothing and no one will get in the way. And that is a promise." He raised his glass to her and then drained it. 


	6. Eve Meets Grace

It was a cool Monday morning. Winter had nicely settled in, and Christmas was just around the corner. There were only a few more days to go, and Eve suddenly realized that she had not even gotten any of her shopping done. Well, not that she had a whole lot of shopping to do; it's just that she wanted to spend a little more time this year trying to find the perfect toy for J.T. and something special for herself. Oh well, she thought, it would have to wait.  
  
J.T. was eating his eggs while she placed some calls to try to locate the best day care for him until she could find a babysitter that would be willing to compromise with her work schedule. Her first shift started at 8:00 a.m., and she would have to leave him somewhere. Finally, she found the local Harmony Daycare Center, and she prayed that it was a nice place. The last thing she needed was to leave J.T. in a dump.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. It was Jack. "Good morning, Miss Johnson." He smiled.  
  
"Good morning, and please, call me Eve," she offered. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was hoping that I would be able to help you out today. Since you have to go to work, and obviously need a sitter, Mr. C...uh..." He cleared his throat suddenly. "Well, the gentleman who took care of your home needs, he also hired a nanny for your son. That is, if you approve of her, of course."  
  
"Really??" Eve laughed in disbelief. "I can't believe this; I am beginning to feel like someone really loves me up there."  
  
"Oh, I believe that he really does!" Jack said.  
  
"You've met him then?" She wondered when Joel would have had the time to come here.  
  
"Well, actually, I've met him a few times. He is a rather charming fellow."  
  
"I think so too, but I don't know where Joel found the time to come out here once, let alone a few times," Eve said thoughtfully.  
  
"Joel??" Jack asked, confused.  
  
"Joel Ward. That is who you mean, right?"  
  
"Uh, yes, that's it. Pardon me. Joel Ward, quite a gentleman," he stammered, trying to recover his error. He had been specifically told by Mr. Julian Crane to keep his name under wraps.  
  
Eve looked at him and wrinkled her brow. 'What was the matter with him, too much coffee or something?'  
  
"Well, where is she? I really need to get to work."  
  
"She should be here any moment. Her name is Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald. She raised four or five of her own already, so I assure you that she is quite capable of taking care of J.T.," Jack assured her.  
  
"Well, that certainly helps, but I still..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "That must be her."  
  
She opened the door. "Come on in, Pilar." She smiled warmly at the dark- haired woman who appeared to be about forty years of age.  
  
"Hi, I understand that you need a sitter for your son." Pilar smiled.  
  
"Yes, thank you for coming. Can you wait just a moment, please?" Eve asked as she walked Jack out the door.  
  
"Thank you, Jack; I really appreciate your help."  
  
"I am just doing my job, dear. And trust me; I am sure that Pilar will be a wonderful nanny for your son." With that, he walked to the elevator.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Eve offered to take Pilar's coat and hung it on a hook.  
  
They discussed everything from the town of Harmony to family. Finally, after half an hour, Eve was convinced that Pilar would be perfect for J.T.  
  
"I just want to make sure that if you need anything, you can reach me with this pager number. No matter what, if J.T. needs anything, you call me." Eve scribbled a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Pilar. "Thank you again, Pilar, but I was wondering what you would like to be paid."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Miss Johnson; I have already been paid, thank you...for six months anyway. And I must say, rather handsomely too."  
  
Well, this was getting to be too much for Eve. She was going to have to call Joel and tell him so. She was determined to make it on her own, and wasn't going to take anymore handouts. The apartment was enough. "Well, OK then, I had better go for a shower. Why don't you and J.T. get acquainted, and I will get ready for work." She headed for the bathroom as Pilar and J.T. sat on the couch and stared at each other.  
  
When Eve came out of the shower, she was delighted to see Pilar reading a book to J.T. He seemed totally engrossed in the story as he snuggled up close to her. Pilar seemed to have a way with kids, all right.  
  
As Eve drove to the hospital, her mind wandered back to J.T.'s birth. What a wonderful day that had been! Of all the heartache she had been through, finally there was hope, a reason for living again. Though her heart still ached for Julian, she knew that she would never be able to go back again. No, it would be too risky! Alistair Crane had made sure she was certain of that.  
  
Eve recalled the day that he had shown up at her door with a couple of beefed up bodyguards. Bodyguards! What did he expect she would do to him, cry him to death? That was, after all, all that she could do when he had threatened to kill her if she didn't stay away from Julian.  
  
"He is a Crane, and Crane blood does not mix with colored trash," he'd snarled at her as he grabbed her arm and held her tightly. "Stay away from him, you hear, or Jim and Max, here, will pay you a visit that is not going to be this civilized." And with a flip of his hand, he had thrown a package on the floor and left as quickly as he'd come.  
  
"'Civilized,' he'd said. The racist pig, he didn't know the meaning of the word," She'd thought as she quickly packed her bags to leave town. Her plans had been slightly delayed when Julian showed up. Full of fear, she was grateful though to at least be with him one more time. The next morning, while Julian still slept, she quietly took Alistair Crane's money and left Boston, and her life with Julian, behind.  
  
One month later, she discovered that she was pregnant. What a glorious day that was. A baby! Julian's baby. With the thought of Julian's baby in her heart, she was able to carry on, make a life for herself and her child. When the baby was born, Eve was thrilled when the doctor told her that it was a boy. He had skin like hers and shining brown eyes. One would never be able to tell that his father was white.  
  
She would name him after his father though, just so that at least he had some part of him. Julian, Julian Trey Johnson. She carefully filled out the birth certificate, 'J.T. Johnson,' ensuring that he could not be linked to Julian Crane, and certainly she hoped to keep his horrible father, Alistair, away.  
  
The very idea of her child having Alistair Crane for a grandfather had made Eve sick to her stomach, and she had had to rush to the bathroom, vomiting till she was convinced that every fiber of her being was rejecting the idea as well. If she never saw or heard that man's name again, it would be too soon.  
  
When she'd cleaned herself up, she continued to fill out the birth certificate. After deliberately writing 'unknown' next to the father's name, with the help of Joel Ward, she was able to alter the date of birth by a few months.  
  
So even if Julian tried to find her, at least he couldn't prove, short of a DNA test, that J.T. was his. And this way she hoped that if Julian ever found out that she had a child with another man, he would stay away from her. Then she wouldn't have to live in fear of Alistair Crane all her life. She shuddered at what might happen if he found out about J.T.  
  
Even though she and Julian had briefly met since, she was convinced that he would indeed leave her alone. She never even gave him a chance. As much as she had longed to remain in his arms, and to introduce him to his son, she knew that she had done the right thing - for J.T's sake!  
  
Eve was aware that Julian was a very powerful man, that he could probably find her anywhere, and yes, even somehow find out that J.T. was his son. But she was counting on his love and respect for her to prevent him from prying into her life.  
  
Eve knew that when it came to her, Julian was the perfect gentleman. He adored her, loved her, and would never do anything that he thought might hurt her, emotionally or physically. No, she was convinced that Julian wouldn't stoop so low as to manipulate her life just to get her back - unless maybe if he was desperate, but nah, not 'her' Julian; he wasn't like that! And it seemed to Eve that his lack of pursuit was a good sign that he would leave her alone.  
  
When Eve arrived at the hospital, she parked her car and entered the building through the front emergency door. She was pointed in the right direction by the receptionist, and after being introduced to the rest of the staff that she would be working with, was assigned to the emergency ward.  
  
During her lunch break, Eve sat alone trying to get in some study time. A loud banging on the door made her jump.  
  
A woman with auburn colored hair stood before her, grinning from ear to ear. Eve groaned inwardly, not really wanting any company at the moment.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" she drawled.  
  
"Oh, not much." Eve closed her book. "Just catching up on school work."  
  
"Bummer, that is such a drag...school, I mean." She plopped down on an empty chair.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Eve asked.  
  
"Awe, nothing, just trying to be friendly. I am a candy striper myself, just here helping out." She extended her hand in greeting. "I'm Grace Standish."  
  
"Eve Johnson," she said as she shook her hand.  
  
"Well, Eve, I think we are going to see a lot of each other. I work here three times a week."  
  
"That is very generous of you. How do you find the time to come here so much?" Eve wondered.  
  
"I live with my folks, and I am actually here because I have to be. Got a little too rowdy one night at a club, and next thing I know, I am doing community service." She smiled wickedly, as if she enjoyed the whole thing. "At least I get to cheer up a bunch of old geezers with not much to live for. I swear, a couple of shots of whiskey for each of them, and they would be dancing all the way home with a clean bill of health."  
  
"You don't say?" Eve asked in dismay.  
  
"Oh don't look so shocked, Doc! The Holy Bible says 'a little wine is good for the stomach.' And who should know better than God himself, right?" Grace laughed at Eve's horrified look. "Relax, I was just kidding. I know that as long as a body has insurance, you will try to keep them fit as a fiddle."  
  
"Well, I hope that isn't the case here in Harmony," Eve replied. "Insurance or not, I think that everybody deserves to be treated equally."  
  
Grace leaned closer and whispered, "Well, they all like to pretend that that is the way it is, but I know better. One way or another, someone always has something to hide."  
  
Unnerved, Eve suddenly stood. "Well, it was nice meeting you...uh, Grace. But I have to get back to work." She gathered her books and tried to smile.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll catch you again later." She grinned as she got up to leave. "You take care, Doc." With a quick wave of her hand, she was gone.  
  
Not knowing quite what to make of that, Eve glanced around nervously. She breathed deeply and scolded herself, "Relax, Eve, no one here knows who you are. You have nothing to worry about." Finishing her coffee, she put her books in her locker and returned to work.  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
On the other side of town, in the Crane Mansion library, Julian Crane had just made the last of a series of calls that he'd been making all morning. Everything was set. He was ready; ready to sweep Eve right off her feet. With a devilish grin, he grabbed his car keys and headed for the garage. 'Genius, Julian, you are a genius. She won't be able to resist you this time.' With a laugh, he got into his car and sped off down the driveway.  
  
In some remote part of the world, a phone on a large luxurious oak desk rang shrilly. A hand reached out and grabbed it. "Yes?"  
  
"I tracked her down in a small town called Harmony," the voice on the phone said.  
  
The hand slammed down in the form of a fist onto the shiny desk surface. "This could ruin everything. We must deal with her immediately!" The man behind the desk snarled.  
  
"Yes, sir!" The voice said as the phone clicked dead. 


	7. TC Russell

When Eve returned home from work, she was thrilled to find the movers had just arrived with her stuff. Earlier that day, she had looked into a storage facility and to her delight had found one called 'Harmony Storage.' Eve instructed the driver where to take her things and then followed them to make sure that everything was done to her satisfaction.  
  
When they arrived, Eve jogged up to the main entrance to inquire about rates. She was surprised to see the same young man she had met at the coffee shop. "Hi." Eve smiled.  
  
"Well, hello to you too." T.C. grinned with pleasure. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."  
  
"Well, it is a rather small town," Eve said.  
  
"That it is," he chuckled. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I am looking for a clean, dry place to store my things for awhile. And you seem to be the only storage place in town," Eve pointed out.  
  
"That I am. I specialize in storage sheds. You need a shed; T.C. is the man to see about it. Why, you can keep almost anything in my sheds - bikes, boxes, furniture..." His mind seemed to wander. "Trophies, pictures of your worst enemy, plans for revenge, a punching bag with his picture on it..." He punched the desk in a fit of rage, his nostrils flaring like an angry stallion. "I hate him!"  
  
Eve's eyebrows shot up in surprise. The man clearly had some major issues to deal with. She cleared her throat loudly. "Excuse me, Mr. Russell, but I only want to rent one shed, just to put my things into - if it's not too much bother, that is," she said as her thoughts drifted to Alistair Crane. 'A punching bag, how about a baseball bat to go with it?'  
  
'Eve!!' she scolded herself. 'What is wrong with you? All this talk of punching and revenge has got you thinking crazy thoughts. Mental note: stay away from T.C. Russell...seems to have some screws loose!' She smiled at him. "So how about it, have you got a shed for me?"  
  
He straightened up, clearly embarrassed by his outburst. "I am so sorry. Sometimes I just can't help myself. I get so worked up. But that, I'm sure, is of no interest to you." He apologized again, seeming genuinely sorry. "It's just that he gets under my skin, and..."  
  
"Well, does 'he' have a name?" Eve interrupted and immediately felt like kicking herself for asking and encouraging him further.  
  
"Yeah, his name is Jul..." He was interrupted when the truck driver opened the door and impatiently informed them that he didn't have all night.  
  
"Right, I do have a perfect shed for you." T.C. dropped the subject and grabbed some keys from the wall, motioning for Eve to follow him.  
  
Eve shrugged and followed. The man was clearly troubled. Maybe she should recommend that he see a doctor, or a pastor, or, well, anyone!  
  
After they had unloaded the truck, Eve returned to the office with T.C. to take care of the bill. "How much?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I think that 25 dollars a month should cover it." He smiled.  
  
Grateful for the low rate, Eve handed him a check to cover six months' worth. "Thank you, Mr. Russell. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime." He smiled and waved at her. "See you around, Miss Johnson."  
  
"Uh, sure." Eve waved and gave him a phony sweet smile as she thought, 'Not if I can help it!'  
  
When she returned home, Pilar had dinner on the stove, and J.T. was playing in the living room with some toys.  
  
"Mommy!" he cried as he jumped up and ran to the door, throwing himself into her arms.  
  
"Hello, sweetheart, did you have a good day with Pilar?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah!" he chirped. "We read books and play games!" He smiled shyly at Pilar.  
  
"He was a wonderful boy, so well behaved. You've done a great job raising him, Miss Johnson." Pilar smiled back at him.  
  
"Sorry I am late, Pilar. I put my things in storage. I hope you didn't mind."  
  
"Not at all, Miss Johnson. It was something that needed to be done. Think nothing of it." Pilar returned to the stove.  
  
"Thank you, Pilar, and please, call me Eve," she said as she unbuttoned her coat and hung it on a hook. "I am grateful to have you here looking after J.T., but you didn't have to make us dinner. I do appreciate it, but I don't expect it of you."  
  
"That's all right, Eve. I wanted to. I figured that you might be tired, and I was hired to make life easier for you." Pilar waved a hand at her protests. "Relax, spend time with J.T., and I will finish here. Then I will go home."  
  
"You're an angel. Remind me to thank Joel for sending you to me. Of all that he has done, you have been the most wonderful and appreciated." Eve walked up to Pilar and hugged her. "Thank you so much," she said as tears started to brim her eyes. "It's a pleasure for me as well, Eve." Pilar patted Eve's back as she smiled at the mention of Joel's name. 'You have no idea what you are in for, my dear,' she thought with a smile.  
  
While Pilar finished with supper, Eve set the table, enjoying having someone around to talk to. As always in a new place, it was getting a little lonely.  
  
"Well, dinner is ready, and I must go." Pilar put her jacket and shoes on.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much, Pilar. My shift starts later tomorrow; I will call you in the morning. Is that OK?"  
  
"Yes, that will be fine. Bye-bye, J.T." Pilar waved to J.T., who was hiding behind Eve's leg.  
  
He smiled shyly and waved back.  
  
Eve stood in the doorway and watched Pilar leave, wondering who was taking care of her family. She might have asked, but she didn't want to pry.  
  
Pilar was brushing the snow from her car when a black Mercedes pulled into the parking lot. She paused a moment, and then approached it when she saw who it was. The window slowly lowered and Julian grinned at Pilar.  
  
"Hello, Pilar."  
  
"Mr. Crane. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that Eve has everything she needs," Julian explained.  
  
"What if she sees you?" Pilar opened her car and started the engine.  
  
"From five stories up?" he asked in doubt.  
  
"You can never be too careful," Pilar wisely pointed out.  
  
"How is she, Pilar?" His voice was low and full of emotion.  
  
"She is doing really well, I would say." Pilar felt sorry for him. "Why are you going to such lengths, Mr. Crane? Why don't you just go up and see her?"  
  
Julian chuckled. "The last time I did that, she ran out on me. No..." he said with a smile. "The next time we meet...well, let's just say she won't soon forget it!"  
  
"Well, I have to go. Good luck, Mr. Crane. I hope it works out for you." She got into her car and drove off.  
  
Julian sat thoughtfully in his car for awhile, looking up at Eve's apartment window. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her opening the blinds. He ducked back, just in case she did have eagle vision. He laughed at the absurd idea as he shifted the car into drive. Then slowly and reluctantly, he turned his attention back to the road.  
  
Eve looked down onto the street and stared at the black car in the parking lot. It took her back to the days when she and Julian used to ride in his expensive cars. Her heart ached as she watched the car pull onto the street, wondering what life with Julian would have been like if Alistair had not torn them apart.  
  
As the car pulled farther away, to her complete surprise, she felt a sudden sadness when it disappeared into the night. 'Girl, you seriously need a life when an expensive car makes you feel like someone just ran over you,' she sighed, unable to conceive what had just come over her. Exhaling loudly, she joined J.T. for dinner.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
The phone on Alistair's desk rang shrilly. He picked it up with an impatient snap of his wrist. "It's about time; I left you a message and hour ago!" he yelled angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Crane. It won't happen again." The voice was strained and on the verge of panic. Quickly changing the subject, he said, "Eve Johnson has a two-year-old son." The man on the line grimaced at the sound of the phone crashing against a wall. Then the line went dead. 


	8. The Talent Show

The next day, Eve left for work at 1:30 pm. Pilar had assured her that it was not a problem for her to stay with J.T. till she got home. When she got to the hospital, she was greeted by a lot of excitement. Thankful that Grace was there, she pulled her aside. "What is all the fuss about?"  
  
"Oh, you haven't heard?" Grace asked.  
  
"Well no, I am not up to date on Harmony events as of yet," Eve said.  
  
"Every year the town hall holds a talent contest. Anyone can go up and do what they do best. What's really great is the hospital is giving away a free pair of tickets. Since the event is a fundraiser, you have to pay to get in," Grace explained. "I hope that I win. I want to go, so bad." Grace danced as if she needed to pee.  
  
"Well, good luck then." Eve wrinkled her brow at Grace's odd behavior and then turned to go.  
  
"Wait, don't you want to see if you've won?"  
  
"I didn't enter," Eve said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We are all here on staff, so we all get a chance to win."  
  
"Oh," Eve said, not really worried, since she never won anything.  
  
Finally, after a few moments, the chief of staff waved a couple of tickets. "The winner this year is...Eve Johnson, the newest member of our staff."  
  
Shocked, Eve stared at the tickets that were placed in her hand, not sure what to do with them. One thing she was certain, she wasn't planning on using them.  
  
"Right on!" Grace shrieked. "I can't believe this. You are sooooo lucky."  
  
"You want them?" Eve asked.  
  
"But they are for you," Grace said, suddenly acting almost normal.  
  
"Yes, but I have to work till 10:00 p.m., so I can't go anyway," Eve explained.  
  
"Oh, yes you can." The chief of staff smiled at her. "Because you are new here, I am going to let you take the time off and go to the concert. I won't take no for an answer." He smiled, trying to persuade her to go.  
  
"Yes, go, Eve. You will not regret it," Grace gushed. "And I can even go with you if you like," she added hopefully.  
  
"Well, since it starts at 7:30, my sitter will still be with my son. And if you are sure that I can go during my shift, well then, I guess I'll go." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "And yes, Grace, you may come with me. I will, after all, need someone who knows the place, because I sure don't." She laughed as Grace jumped for joy.  
  
At 7:15, Grace showed up at the hospital ready to go to the show. Eve took off her lab coat and looked in the mirror. Her black slacks went well with her maroon blouse. She smoothed her collar and put on her winter parka. She loved the feel of the soft fur around her neck as she zipped it up tight. "Ready?" she asked as Grace entered the room.  
  
"Yep, I am all revved up!" Grace clapped excitedly.  
  
"Why are you so excited about a talent show? I mean, how great can it be?" Eve wondered.  
  
"Oh, but this isn't just any show. Tonight is special," Grace said, trying to act mysterious.  
  
"How so?" Eve asked.  
  
"Well, I am not exactly sure, but there is supposed to be a new talent on tonight. No one has ever heard or seen what he can do. I am so excited. Ohhh, I hope he's cute." She licked her lips lustfully.  
  
"You're sure it's a 'he'?" Eve asked, feeling like a total putz for not sharing Grace's enthusiasm over this, this 'Talent Show'???  
  
"I am not sure, but that is the rumor." Grace flipped her scarf over her shoulder and held the door open for Eve.  
  
As they walked to the parking lot, Eve rubbed her head. She had a feeling she was going to need a lot of aspirin before this evening was over. "How far is this place from here?"  
  
"Not far, in fact, we can walk." Grace pointed in the direction of the town hall. "It is just a block from here."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Eve smiled, happy to get the fresh air.  
  
As they walked to the show, it started to snow - light fluffy flakes, the kind that, when resting in your hair, took a moment and then melted away. The evening was truly beautiful! Well, at least she was enjoying this part of the evening, Eve thought, as she walked beside an ever so chipper Grace.  
  
When they got to the town hall, the music was loud, and the place almost packed full. Eve wondered if this is what small towns were like - talent shows instead of concerts.  
  
Handing their tickets to the young man at the door, Grace leaned over and planted a big noisy kiss on his cheek. "Hello, Miguel."  
  
He smiled sheepishly and said, "Hi, Grace. Who is your new friend?"  
  
"This is Eve. Eve, Miguel."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." She shook his hand and smiled.  
  
"Well, you have great seats tonight - front row, center." He pointed up the crowded aisle.  
  
"Thanks, Miguel." Grace stuck out her hand to be stamped and then took Eve's hand and pulled her through the crowd to the beer table. "You want a beer?" she yelled above the music.  
  
"Sure." Eve nodded and took the plastic cup that Grace handed her. "I am surprised that they sell beer here. I mean, the boy at the door seemed so young!" Eve shouted back.  
  
"He is, but this is a small town. Everybody knows everybody, so you can't pretend you're legal here. It has never been a problem!" Grace yelled as she grabbed two cups for herself.  
  
Eve raised her eyebrows at the beers in Grace's hands; community service didn't appear to slow her down.  
  
"I wonder who the special talent is." Grace leaned closer so Eve could hear her above the music.  
  
Eve shrugged, not caring one way or another. She was simply doing the time, and having a beer to ease her pain.  
  
They got to their seats and sat down, but Grace yanked her back onto her feet when the MC came on stage.  
  
"Ladies and germs..." he joked, and the men all protested good-naturedly. "We have a very special treat for you today...one of Harmony's very best! Enjoy!!" He would say no more as he ran off the stage and gave someone in the shadows thumbs up.  
  
Eve and Grace sipped on their beers and stared at the stage. Eve had to admit, this was intriguing. Everything was dark except a single spotlight in the middle of the stage.  
  
Then the music started, Jamaican rhythm, wonderful to dance to. The singer started his song....  
  
One day I looked up and there you were,  
Like a simple question, looking for an answer,  
  
"Ooooo mysterious, and my, what a sexy voice," Grace commented as she and Eve started to move to the rhythm of the music.  
  
Now I am a whale, listening to some midnight call,  
Swimming blindly to throw myself upon your shore,  
What if I don't find you when I have landed,  
Would you leave me here to die, on the shore stranded,  
I think I know why the dog howls at the moon.  
I think I know why the dog howls at the moon.  
  
"I would howl too if you serenaded me baby," Grace crooned.  
  
Eve laughed. Grace was clearing enjoying herself. Eve returned her attention to the singer, who had not yet stepped into the light. Moving to the music, she strained to see if he could be spotted, but he remained in the shadows.  
  
"I wonder why he won't come into the light!" Eve yelled.  
  
"I don't care, as long as he keeps on singing!" Grace yelled back. "Sing it, baby!"  
  
I sing dela...dela,  
  
Minangya dela when I'm with you,  
  
Dela, some dela mamma,  
  
Some dela, I burn for you.  
  
Eve danced to the song, loving the rhythm, feeling it move her soul. She didn't care anymore about the singer; this song was the best. As the song picked up its beat and burst into a joyous handclapping chorus, he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Eve saw him instantly! Overcome with shock, she dropped her beer on Grace's shoes. Julian Crane moved into the spotlight, directly in front of her. He was dressed in black jeans and a soft cream shirt that had the first button undone.  
  
"Oh my, would you look at that hunk of tomato soup cake!" Grace shouted as she kicked up her heels, unaware that her feet were soaked in beer. "What I wouldn't give to take that home tonight for a taste test!" She let out a shrill whistle and started to whoop it up.  
  
Ignoring Grace altogether, Eve stood frozen, completely paralyzed. In her wildest dreams, she never expected this. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling as he sang...  
  
I've been waiting for you all my life,  
  
Hoping for a miracle, I've been waiting day and night, day and night,  
I've been waiting for you all my life,  
  
Waiting for redemption,  
I've been waiting day and night,  
I burn for you.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she listened to him sing - his voice, oh so sultry; the words, striking her in the heart; her eyes never leaving his. She was pulled into a magical realm, a place where only the two of them existed.  
  
Like a lover under a spell, she watched as he descended the staircase directly in front of her. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he stood before her. His eyes were filled with love as he reached out and took her hand in his as he continued to sing...  
  
The blind bird sings, Inside the cage that is my heart, The image of your face comes to me, When I am alone in the dark, If I could give a shape to this ache that I have for you, If I could find the voice that says the words that capture you.  
  
Her heart pounded in her chest as she gazed into his shining eyes. She could hardly believe it. Eve blinked, thinking that maybe her eyes deceived her. But those beautiful twinkling eyes and those words just took her breath away. It was so seductive, so enchanting, and so utterly romantic, that Eve could not help but smile. Only Julian could pull off something so outrageous.  
  
In the background, the band continued to chant.  
  
I think I know, I think I know, I think I know, I think I know...  
  
Julian drew her near him and pulled her with him up onto the stage. Grace, dancing like a wild woman, grabbed Eve's hand, determined not to be left behind.  
  
For moral support, Eve held Grace's hand tightly, much to Julian's annoyance.  
  
'Who was this oddball? Surely she couldn't be a friend of Eve's...no class whatsoever.' And with that thought, he firmly removed her grip from Eve's hand and gave her a slight shove back down the stairs, where security returned a tipsy Grace to her seat.  
  
Smiling mischievously, he continued singing...  
  
I think I know why the dog howls at the moon; I think I know why the dog howls at the moon, I sing dela...dela Minangya, dela when I'm with you, Dela, some dela, mamma Some dela, I burn for you.  
  
Julian moved to the rhythm of the song, circling Eve like a hungry cat on the prowl. Then he grabbed her hand once more, held it up high and twirled her gracefully around as he broke into the chorus.  
  
I've been waiting for you all my life Hoping for a miracle,  
  
I've been waiting day and night, day and night,  
I've been waiting for you all my life,  
Waiting for redemption,  
I've been waiting day and night,  
I burn for you.  
  
As the musicians continued to croon the song, Julian pulled a reluctant Eve close and kissed her. The crowd went wild, cheering and whistling, whooping and crying.  
  
"Hello, Eve," he whispered. Eve shivered as his lips seductively kissed her ear.  
  
"How incredibly romantic," one lady said to her friend as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I hope she says 'yes'!" she cried optimistically.  
  
When the song ended, they stood for a moment and stared at each other. Then he let go of her hand and backed away. Eve stared numbly after him. When the band broke into a new song, Eve jerked back to reality and quickly returned to her seat, feeling like she was in a dream and would wake up at any moment. It had to be, things like this didn't happen in real life.  
  
Julian ran off the stage and grabbed his coat from his chauffeur. "Let's go!"  
  
"Where are we going?" He puffed after Julian.  
  
"If I know Eve, she is on the run. And I am going to catch her." He laughed wickedly.  
  
"Hey, Eve, what was that all about?" Grace bellowed a little too loudly when Eve returned to her seat.  
  
Annoyed, Eve lied. "I have no idea. Just a lucky shot, being in the front row and everything."  
  
"Lucky? He looked like he wanted to make love to you right on the spot. And that song... Oh my goodness, what a singer." Grace took another swig of beer.  
  
"You have had enough, Grace." Eve grabbed her beer and threw it on the floor. "We are getting out of here." She took Grace's hand and pulled her to the exit.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, they managed to fight their way to the lobby.  
  
Pulling her parka close around her ears, Grace sniffed the air. "Lordy, we smell like a couple of boozing skanks tonight. Pheww!" She belched and then accidentally farted. "Oops!" She giggled.  
  
"Grace, you reek of beer because I spilled mine on you. And you have obviously had way too much yourself." Eve wrinkled her nose in displeasure.  
  
"Don't get preachy, Eve. I...hick, I am just having fun." Grace belched. "Besides, I'm not ready to go home. That was only the first guy."  
  
"Well, I am not staying another minute, Grace. You can stay if you want to, but I am leaving." That said, Eve ran to the door.  
  
A blast of snowflakes flew into her face as Eve opened the door and rushed out. She shrieked as a hand snaked out, grabbed her arm, and pulled her sideways.  
  
Her boots gave way under the slippery snow as she landed on her back, with her 'would be' assailant on top of her, in a cloud of powdered snow. The weight of his body was crushing her as Eve stared into the laughing eyes of Julian Crane.  
  
"I had every intention of sweeping you off your feet, my love - just not quite like this." He laughed and then leaned down and kissed her astonished lips. 


	9. The Threat

Staring up at the evening sky, Eve could see that the snow was still falling lightly. She blinked as a flurry landed near her eye. Julian singing?? That was enough of a shock, but to run out and find herself suddenly flipped onto her backside with Julian landing on top of her, well, you can just about imagine her surprise.  
  
Julian laughed; the stunned look on Eve's face was priceless, but honestly, she never looked more beautiful. "I'm sorry, Eve. This is not what I had planned at all." He chuckled, making no attempt to roll off of her.  
  
"Get off of me!" She squirmed and tried to move him.  
  
"But I like this position," he teased, holding her more firmly.  
  
"Julian, this is not funny!" She tried to be as serious as possible. "You're squishing me."  
  
Finally, he rolled off of her but firmly held onto her hand. He jumped to his feet and pulled her up with him. When she slipped again, he caught her, almost falling again himself.  
  
"Whoops, it's getting really slippery out here," he commented as Eve tried to regain her composure.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you made this ice, Julian." Eve brushed the snow from her jacket.  
  
"Me?!" he asked in mocked horror. "I wouldn't dream of making you slip."  
  
"Right!" Eve said sarcastically. "Just like you didn't plan this, this...so- called horrible excuse for a talent show."  
  
"But you liked it, didn't you?" He grinned, feeling pretty proud of himself.  
  
"No!" she retorted, almost too quickly, refusing to admit that she was completely taken in by his gesture, and that she loved every minute of it.  
  
"I know you liked it. You must have, otherwise you wouldn't have stayed; you wouldn't have danced with me; you wouldn't have let me kiss you." He leaned closer and tried to kiss her again.  
  
Still angry, she turned away. "Well, you practically held me hostage. It was not like I could leave," she exaggerated. "Besides, I must have been drunk. I did have a beer."  
  
"You HAD a beer, but from what I saw, you dropped it on that...that..." He couldn't come up with a word to describe Grace.  
  
"Her name is Grace!" Eve retorted.  
  
"You were not drunk; I bet you only had one sip." He smiled at her attempt to lie.  
  
"Well, that was enough; it completely messed with my head," she said lamely.  
  
"You know what I think?" he asked. "I think that I am the one who got into your head and caused you to go deliciously drunk with pleasure."  
  
"Oh, get over yourself, Julian. I was not drunk with pleasure."  
  
"Well then, drunk with loooove," he drawled, and then quickly pulled her closer and planted a firm kiss on her lips before she could make up any more ridiculous excuses.  
  
She refused to give in at first, but when he softened the kiss, she couldn't help herself. Sighing, she surrendered to him completely.  
  
When the kiss ended, he held her close, afraid to let her go. "I love you, Eve. I love you so much."  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Eve gave in to her emotions. "I love you too, Julian. I always will."  
  
Julian laughed with joy. "I can't believe this, after all those nights dreaming, hoping to find you and hear you say those words to me!" He kissed her again, as she laughed with him, sharing his happiness.  
  
When she shivered from the cold, he pulled her closer and said, "Come on, I'll drive you home." He signaled the driver to bring over the Mercedes.  
  
Stunned, Eve stared at the black car. "That was you! You were the one in the parking lot." Suddenly it dawned on her. She pulled from his arms, rubbing her temples, trying to relieve the sudden throbbing in her head. "This was all you, wasn't it? The whole bit, the apartment, the nanny, and...oh my word...YOU had me transferred, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, that depends...are you going to be mad or happy about it?" He smiled, hoping for the latter.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Eve cried in disbelief. "You had no right!" She turned and angrily ran toward the hospital.  
  
"Eve!!" He ran after her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She snapped her arm away.  
  
"Please, at least let me explain." He stepped in front of her and stopped.  
  
"I don't want to hear it," she said and tried to step around him. Exasperated when he kept blocking her, she threw up her arms in surrender but refused to look at him.  
  
"Please!" he pleaded.  
  
"You have one minute." She turned her back on him, furious with herself for being such an idiot and not having seen this before.  
  
"Please look at me," he begged. Frustrated when she refused, he simply began to speak. "The last time we met, at the hospital benefit, I was completely blown away. I never thought that I would ever see you again. But that night, I knew that no matter what happened, there would never be another woman in my life that I would love as much as I love you, Eve. I also realized that if I didn't do something, I would lose you forever. And I just couldn't live with that."  
  
"So you had me transferred and set up where you could spy on me?" she asked in disgust.  
  
"Not spy...just look after you." He tried to make her see that his intentions had been honorable.  
  
"You know, this is the most underhanded, the most manipulative, selfish..."  
  
"OK, OK, I get the picture," he said dryly.  
  
They stared at each other quietly for a moment. The silence was deafening to Julian's chauffeur, who had been standing by the car waiting. He was about to get into the car, thinking that this could take awhile, when he saw a dark car slowly approach Julian and Eve. He panicked when the window rolled down and a gun appeared. "GUN!" he shouted, and dove to the ground.  
  
Julian wasted no time. He grabbed Eve and dove for the cover of his car. Two shots rang out and landed close to Julian as he covered Eve's body with his own, crushing her into the snow. When the car sped off into the night, he got up and stared after it. When he heard Eve cry, he quickly dropped to his knees and tried to help her up.  
  
Eve sobbed uncontrollably as she sat in the cold snow. Julian's arms around her were little comfort to the terror in her heart. She knew without a doubt that it had to be Alistair making good on his threat. "J.T.!" she cried in desperation and jumped to her feet. "My baby!"  
  
"Come, I'll take you too him," Julian offered, truly concerned about this horrific turn of events. He helped Eve into the car and slid in next to her. He held her in his arms as she cried hysterically. "Drive, man, drive!" Julian urged and gave him directions.  
  
"It's going to be OK," Julian tried to comfort Eve. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at Eve's home. Without a word, she opened the car door and raced to the apartment building's entrance with Julian close at her heels.  
  
"Eve, wait!" Julian yelled.  
  
Frantic, Eve raced for the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. Taking the steps two at a time, she ran, desperate to get to J.T., fearing for his life.  
  
Julian was in good shape, but he was nowhere near to having Eve's stamina. He couldn't believe the energy she had. 'Good lord, I must be getting old,' he thought as he puffed after her, losing ground with each floor. He couldn't understand why she was so worried about her son. After all, he was home with Pilar, safe!  
  
With adrenaline rushing through her veins, Eve finally reached the fifth floor. She ran to her apartment and hurriedly fumbled with the key. Opening the door, she rushed in.  
  
"J.T.?!"  
  
"Oh, he's quite all right," the dreadful voice said.  
  
Eve paled when she saw Alistair sitting on the living room chair, holding her son. 


	10. The Awakening

Julian reached the fifth floor about a minute after Eve. He stood for a moment to catch his breath, just as the elevator opened and the chauffeur stepped out. Annoyed that he had just raced up five flights of stairs at the same pace, Julian waved him away. "I'll take care of her. You may as well go home."  
  
When the chauffeur left, Julian approached the open door. Entering the apartment, he was stunned to see Alistair holding a gun on Eve. "Father, what are you doing?!" Julian shouted in disbelief. "Where is Pilar?"  
  
"She was escorted home," Alistair said matter-of-factly.  
  
With all the shouting, and strangers, and his mother crying, J.T. started to cry as well.  
  
"Shut up!" Alistair slapped the toddler.  
  
Eve screamed, "Don't hurt him! He's done nothing to you."  
  
"He was born alive! That's enough reason," Alistair snarled viciously.  
  
"Father, let the boy go!" Julian could not believe what he was hearing as he stepped toward Alistair.  
  
"You stay right where you are, sonny!" Alistair now pointed the gun at him.  
  
Julian stopped. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"You always were clueless. To think that you actually have Crane blood, what a disgrace to the family name," Alistair sneered.  
  
"Clueless about what?" Julian asked, confused, and looked to a terrified Eve for help.  
  
"Take a good look at this boy, Julian; aside from his appalling color, who does he remind you of?" Alistair forced the wailing boy to look toward him.  
  
While Alistair was content in torturing Julian with the news of his son, Eve had backed toward the stove and gently eased the cast iron skillet off of it.  
  
J.T. kept squirming, trying to get away from Alistair. Alistair angrily grabbed the boy with both hands and pushed him into Julian. "There, get acquainted with your son, for the first and LAST time." He stood and pointed the gun at the boy and laughed cruelly at Julian's shocked expression.  
  
"Eve, what is he talking about?" Julian turned to face her, as he stepped in front of J.T. to shield him from the gun.  
  
"It's true, Julian; J.T. is your son. And you can thank your 'miserable excuse for a father'" she quoted Alistair's words, "that you never had the chance to get to know him." She spat at Alistair.  
  
"How dare you speak to a Crane that way?" Alistair said arrogantly. "You are not fit to breathe the same air as a Crane, let alone speak down to one." He stepped closer to her and cocked the gun. "You shouldn't have taken my warning so lightly, Eve. I warned you to stay away."  
  
"No!" cried Julian as he rushed his father and tried to wrestle the gun away. The gun went off just as Julian reached him. It missed, but Alistair clobbered him over the head with the butt end. Julian crumpled to the floor and groaned in pain.  
  
At this point, Eve had pointed J.T. to his room, and he wasted no time getting there. He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Satisfied that he was at least out of Alistair reach, Eve raised the skillet in self defense.  
  
Alistair laughed hysterically at it. "And what do you think you are going to do with that, hmmm?" He waved the gun at Eve and continued to insult her. "You lower-class foot stool, you'd have to be shown how to use it."  
  
Julian lifted his leg and kicked Alistair with all the energy that he could muster. Alistair staggered and fell onto his knees.  
  
Eve wasted no time. She made a mad dash for Alistair, raised her skillet and smashed it onto his head. He crumpled in a heap next to Julian, completely out cold.  
  
Shaking, Eve jabbed him with the skillet, making sure he was out, and said in defiance, "I don't know how to use a skillet, eh?" She stood over Alistair like a lion over her kill.  
  
Julian groaned and reached up to touch his aching head. "I think you are a natural with it." He tried to smile as he rubbed his injured head.  
  
"Oh Julian!" She dropped the skillet and knelt down next to him. When she touched the wound, he winced. "I'm sorry; hold on, I'll get my medical kit." She went to the bathroom and got the supplies that she needed.  
  
While she was bandaging Julian's head, J.T. came out of his room to see what was going on. His face was wet with tears.  
  
"Come here, sweetie." Eve held out her arms, and he ran straight for them.  
  
"He seems like a wonderful boy," Julian said, sitting up.  
  
"Just like his father." Eve smiled, her eyes begging for him to understand.  
  
"You should have told me, Eve," he said.  
  
"I know," she whispered. "I know that now. I just wish that I would have had the courage to tell you years ago," she said as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Hey, don't cry." He reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I understand that you were afraid for your life. I know what an evil man my father is, and I believe that he would have killed you just like he threatened." Julian looked at the crumpled figure of Alistair in disgust. "But I want you to know that I would have helped you."  
  
"Julian," she cried as she threw herself into his arms, "I've ruined everything."  
  
"Shhh, you haven't ruined anything, just delayed things for awhile, that's all." He pulled back and smiled. "Now that we are together again, we can start all over...you, me and our son." He pulled J.T. close and held them both in his arms.  
  
J.T., a little unsure of this stranger, held tightly to his mother.  
  
"It's OK, son, we have lots of time to get to know each other." He laughed and leaned over to kissed Eve as J.T. squirmed out of their arms and stood, staring thoughtfully at the stranger on the floor.  
  
"Yes," Eve agreed happily. "But what are we going to do with him?" She turned to face Alistair.  
  
"Maybe we could tie him up and torture him for awhile - show him how much we love each other." Julian grinned wickedly.  
  
"Oh, Julian, you are too much." She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Half an hour later, the police arrived and took Alistair into custody for attempted murder.  
  
"You are going away for a long time," Sam Bennett, the chief of police, said.  
  
Later that evening, when J.T. was sound asleep, Julian and Eve lay in bed and held each other close.  
  
"I've missed you so much," Eve said.  
  
"Not nearly as much as I have," he sighed, hugging her closer.  
  
Eve lazily ran her fingers lightly over his chest. "Julian," she murmured sleepily as she dozed off happily.  
  
**Present Day... One week later...**  
  
"EVE!!" The loud angry voice awoke her with a start.  
  
"What's wrong?? J.T.?" She sat up in confusion.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he practically shouted.  
  
"What's going on?" she repeated, trying to focus on the face leaning over her.  
  
Slowly everything came into focus, including the angry face of her husband, TC Russell. She stared for a moment, confused. "What happened?"  
  
"You were in a car accident. We brought you in here, unconscious. You have been in a coma for a week. Then out of the blue, you started smiling and rubbing my hand. Then you said 'Julian!'"  
  
Eve stared at TC in shock. It had all seemed so real, the emotions she felt. 'Dear God, help me, how am I going to explain this one?' she thought frantically.  
  
"What is going on, Eve? Why were you saying Julian's name? What do you have to do with him?" TC demanded angrily. 


	11. Eve Recalls Her Dream

Eve's head was throbbing with pain. She tried to think, tried to remember what had happened. She had been driving to work, stressed from all of Liz's threats. Eve remembered a horn blaring, and then she realized that she had run a red light. The sickening crunch of metal the violent whip of her head against the steering wheel, and then everything went black.  
  
She rubbed her temples, trying to ease the pain. Trying to block out the noise, then relief came, when the noise stopped. Eve opened her eyes; she focused on the nurse leaning over her. TC was glaring angrily; a group of orderlies was helping a nurse to her feet beside her bed. "What happened to her?" Eve asked.  
  
"Well dear, you were having some kind of nightmare; your brain waves were really active. Then suddenly you punch the nurse who was leaning over you."  
  
"That must have been when I hit Alistair with a skillet." Eve said unaware that she was thinking out loud. "Alistair?" TC rushed to the bed.  
  
The nurse held him back. "I know that you are concerned about your wife Mr. Russell, but you have to control yourself. You can't upset her, and all this anger is not good for her. She must have had a nightmare; there is no reason for you to get so upset." The nurse escorted TC from the room. "You can come back later; right now we have to be alone with her."  
  
"I'll be back later." TC promised, and unhappy scowl on his face.  
  
Outside Eve hospital room, Sam grabbed TC and took him aside. "What is the matter with you man, your wife just came out of a coma, and you are drilling her about something she mumbled in her sleep. Come on, where is your head." He chastised TC for his irresponsible behavior.  
  
TC breathed deeply, "I know, it's just that whenever I hear Julian's name, I get so angry." He slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.  
  
"Well, you know that Julian's car is the one that ran into her, that must have been the reason she said his name." Sam tried to reason.  
  
"Yea well, it was his fault that she was in a coma. If it is the last thing I do, I will make him pay." TC promised.  
  
"Come on TC, you know that Eve ran a red light, it wasn't Julian's fault. You should be grateful that he isn't pressing charges. And more important, grateful that he was there to help her till the ambulance arrived. If he hadn't stopped the bleeding on her head, who knows what might have happened. She could have died TC." Sam shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Your right Sam, I'm sorry. I lost my head there for a while." TC breathed deeply to help himself calm down. "I guess I owe Julian another 'thanks'." He dreaded have to thank him for anything.  
  
"Yea, it is strange. Lately he has been so decent, I mean it's amazing, he has gotten your family out of sticky situations how many times now...4?" Sam asked.  
  
"This is the third time. It's not that I am not grateful, it's just that it's Julian Crane. You know what I mean?" TC tried to justify his actions.  
  
"Well in any case, you have to give him a break man; he doesn't seem to have any agenda other than trying to be a decent human being. And I for one am glad." Sam smiled when he saw Grace approach.  
  
"Hi honey!" He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hi," she smiled and kissed him back. "TC."  
  
"Hi Grace,"  
  
"How is Eve doing?" Grace asked.  
  
"She's awake." Sam said.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful," She cried and she hugged TC in delight.  
  
TC smiled weakly, the thought of Eve saying Julian's name still bothering him. "Yes it is."  
  
"Well can I see her?"  
  
"Not yet, the nurse is in there checking up on her." Sam explained.  
  
"Oh, I guess I'll just get some coffee and wait then. You want some?" She asked both men.  
  
"No honey, I have to go to the station, maybe TC wants some. I'll see you later." He kissed her and then turned to TC. "Be cool man!" He said and left.  
  
"So how about it TC, would you like some coffee?" Grace asked.  
  
"No thank you, I think I'll go find the girls. Tell them that their mom is awake. I told them to go get some rest. They have barely had any sleep this last week." TC said wearily.  
  
"I am sure they will be thrilled." Grace said and waved as TC left.  
  
Grace was about to go for coffee when the nurse came out of Eve's room. "Can I go see her?" Grace asked. "I am her best friend."  
  
"Ok, just as long as you don't get her upset. She has been through quite an ordeal." The nurse explained.  
  
"I promise." Grace smiled and entered the room. "Hi, how are you feeling?" She asked a 'groggy' looking Eve.  
  
Eve smiled weakly. "Terrible! I feel like I've been run over by a truck."  
  
"Well not quite a truck. You were hit by a car." Grace explained.  
  
"So I've been told. Was anyone else hurt?" Eve asked in concern, trying to sit up a little.  
  
"No, he had just a few scrapes." Grace said vaguely.  
  
"Do you know who he was?" Eve breathed deeply, trying to clear her head.  
  
"It was Julian Crane."  
  
"Oh no," groaned Eve. "This is the second time we've ruined his car. "He must be so furious." "Actually he was more concerned about you. He thought he might have killed you when you didn't respond. I've never seen him that emotional."  
  
"Oh," Eve said distractedly, trying not to let it show how effected she was hearing about Julian.  
  
"What's wrong Eve? I heard that you punched a nurse in your sleep." Grace now sat down on the stool beside the bed.  
  
"I know I feel terrible about that. I guess it must have happened when I was dreaming about Alistair Crane."  
  
"Alistair Crane, why would you be dreaming about him?" Grace asked confused.  
  
"I don't know. It all seemed so real, I mean...we were all in it, TC, Alistair, Sam and Julian, you..."  
  
"Me? What were you dream about me?" Grace was now getting very interested.  
  
"Trust me Grace, you don't want to know." Eve shuddered at the thought of the wild and wacky Grace in her dream.  
  
"Yes I do, come on don't leave me in suspense start from the beginning." Grace begged.  
  
Eve raised her eyebrows, not sure how to describe it to her. "Well it started when I was pregnant with Julian's baby. Alistair threatened to kill me, so I ran away. Then Julian found me and our son, and arranged for us to move here to Harmony..."  
  
"Really, sound like the life you never had." Grace listened with interest.  
  
"Tell me about it. It was kind of like that green smoke night." Eve explained.  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean." Grace said, remembering her dream with David.  
  
"Yes, well. I think we all had visions that night." Eve said; trying not to think of the vision she shared with Julian.  
  
"Go on, what else happened in your dream?"  
  
"Well after I got to Harmony, I worked at the hospital and you were a candy striper. Actually you were there on community service." Eve laughed, and then winced in pain.  
  
"Easy Eve, if it is too much for you, we can talk about it later." Grace offered.  
  
"No, I'm alright."  
  
"Ok, if you're sure." Grace sat back down. "Why was I doing community service?"  
  
"You had a brawl in a bar."  
  
"A bar brawl? Me? That doesn't sound like me?" Grace paled a little.  
  
"I know it was the weirdest dream. TC was selling sheds."  
  
"Sheds? How funny is that?" Grace laughed.  
  
Eve smiled, "The only thing that seemed to be real was.....I find it so odd that even in my dream, when I didn't know him, he was still obsessing over getting even with Julian." Eve said thoughtfully.  
  
"Odd, what else happened?"  
  
"Well you liked getting drunk. I'm sorry Grace." Eve said apologetically when Grace shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Shall I stop?"  
  
"No, no, after all it's just a dream, go on." Grace sat up and smoothed her hair.  
  
"Well, here is where it gets weirder. There was a talent show. Julian came on stage and sang to me."  
  
"Julian singing??" Grace laughed. "Girl you really hit your head hard."  
  
"Actually he was very good, and as I recall, you want to take him home." Eve chuckled.  
  
Grace slapped her leg and laughed louder. "That is such a riot, who was the lucky one to take him home?"  
  
Eve sobered and shifted nervously fiddling with the blanket.  
  
"Eve?? What's wrong?" Grace asked, concerned by her sudden silence.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired I guess." She lied.  
  
"I thought I heard my name." Julian stuck his head inside the door.  
  
"Julian!" Grace said with a start and then got up.  
  
"Are you up for visitors?" He asked hopefully, stepping closer to the bed.  
  
Eve swallowed hard; she hadn't expected to be so unnerved at his presence. "Well, Grace and I...."  
  
"I think I'll go get some coffee. I'll be back in a little while." Grace said, feeling suddenly out of place.  
  
Julian walked to the stool, and paused, unsure if he should sit down.  
  
Eve noticed his hesitation and motioned for him to sit. He gladly obliged.  
  
Grace paused a moment at the door when she notice Eve's heart monitor beating faster than before. Neither Eve nor Julian seemed to have noticed. Grace's heart went out to Eve, realizing for the first time that Eve still had feelings for Julian. Whether Eve knew it or not.  
  
When the door closed behind Grace, Julian turned to face Eve. He smiled, his heart pounding nervously. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Groggy, I am on pain killers." Eve said, playing with her blanket, trying not to look as anxious as she felt.  
  
"Are you in a lot of pain?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"No, no, I'm not in any pain." She smiled at his concern.  
  
"Good, I was worried...."  
  
"I'm sorry for wrecking your car Julian." Eve said, feeling really terrible for her bad driving.  
  
"No, don't be, it's just a car. It can be replaced." He smiled tenderly. "It is more important to me that you are OK. I could never have forgiven myself if anything would have happened to you Eve. You are irreplaceable." He reached out and took her hand gently.  
  
Eve's heart skipped a beat when he took her hand in his, and made no attempt to pull it away. "Thank you Julian. You have been so kind to me and my family."  
  
"I would do anything to make you happy Eve." He said, his eyes shining.  
  
Eve looked away, unnerved by his lack of attempt to hide his feelings. "Thank you, I appreciate that." She said, her heart fluttering when he squeezed her hand.  
  
"Do you mind if I come again? To see how you are doing I mean." Julian asked hopefully.  
  
After all that he had done, Eve felt like it was the least that she could do for him. "Sure, I think that would be alright."  
  
"Great!" He grinned happily. "Well, I will let you get some rest now." He reluctantly released her hand and got up to leave.  
  
"Julian," Eve said.  
  
"Yes?" He turned back to her.  
  
"I like the 'new' Julian. I hope He's here to stay."  
  
"Thank you, I think I like him too." He smiled happily, "Get some rest now I'm sure your family soon will be here to see you."  
  
Outside Eve's room, Julian paused a moment to collect himself, his heart racing wildly. Never before had he felt this exhilarated.  
  
"Eve my dear, I noticed the beep on that heart machine, the way it quicken when I took your hand. You still care for me, I know you do." With a smile on his lips and new hope in his heart, be headed for the elevator. 


	12. Julian's Steals A Kiss

Eve had just finished her supper when her hospital door opened and Whitney and Simone rushed in. They screeched with glee and raced to the bed, hugging Eve in delight.  
  
"We were so scared," Whitney said.  
  
"Yeah, we've never prayed so hard in our entire lives." Simone smiled, holding Eve's hand to her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry to put you through this. I promise from now on I'll be more careful." Eve smiled tenderly at her daughters and the flowers that they had brought her. "Thank you so much, they're beautiful." She inhaled their intoxicating scent. "Where is your daddy?"  
  
"He'll be here in a minute; he is parking the car," Whitney explained.  
  
Eve and her girls were chatting when TC came into the room. He smiled and approached the bed. "Hi, honey, how are you feeling?" he asked a little sheepishly, still feeling guilty about his earlier behavior.  
  
"My head hurts, and my body is quite sore. Other than that, I think I'll survive." She smiled as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Well, you were very lucky. The broken glass from your car gave you some pretty nasty cuts. It's a good thing that there were no permanent injuries. I mean, the nurse told me earlier that your tests showed no signs of any internal damage. I guess you'll probably have headaches for awhile, from that nasty concussion, but the wounds from the glass should heal quickly," TC explained.  
  
"Yes, they informed me how fortunate I was, though they don't know why I was in a coma for so long. I guess maybe my body just needed the time off." She chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, well, just as long as you didn't have any nightmares - I mean, you did mention that you dreamed about Julian and Alistair Crane."  
  
"You dreamed about Julian Crane?" Whitney asked in surprise. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember much," Eve lied. There was no way that she was ever going to tell her daughters, or especially TC, that she had dreamed of Julian Crane and the son she had conceived with him. Her heart ached for the child she never had a chance to know.  
  
"Eve?"  
  
"Yes?" Eve asked, startled from her thoughts.  
  
"Where were you? You seemed like a thousand miles away," TC asked in concern. "Are you in pain, honey? Shall I get a nurse?"  
  
"No, no, TC...I'm just tired, I guess," Eve said wearily.  
  
"We should let Mom get her rest. I am sure she has had a really tiring day with all the visitors and everything," Simone pointed out.  
  
"I guess you're right. We'll let you get some rest, honey." TC kissed her cheek tenderly.  
  
"Bye, Mom." Whitney hugged Eve gently. "Get better soon. We miss you."  
  
"I miss you guys too." Eve smiled and blew kisses at her family as they left.  
  
With the lights off, and only the soft glow of the bed lamp shining, Eve closed her eyes and tried to get some rest. Try as she may, she couldn't stop thinking of the dream she had had. Julian and their son, was that what life would have been like for her? 'Questions, all kinds of unanswered questions,' Eve thought as she dozed off.  
  
Stepping out of the boardroom, Julian Crane strode down the hall, heading for the nurses' desk. He had come to the hospital to finish up some last minute business, and thought since he was here, he would ask the nurses if Eve was doing all right.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Crane."  
  
"Good evening, Kate." Julian smiled. He knew all the nurses, something that he had always prided himself on. But lately, that old pride was becoming less and less of a priority. He was not getting any younger, even though he thought that he was still quite dashing. And the gray hair, well, that could only be explained in one word...wives! He had had too many of them recently!! Luckily, Theresa and Ivy had been dispatched. There was only Rebecca left now, still acting as if she were Mrs. Julian Crane, even though no legal paper could support her claim. 'I think it's time I dealt with that nasty business.' He sighed, not looking forward to facing Rebecca's wrath. "How is Dr. Russell doing this evening?" he asked Kate.  
  
"She's resting. The last of the day's visitors just left. I've been instructed not to disturb her, so I am sure that she going to be sleeping for the rest of the night," Kate explained. "I've got to go. A patient is beeping me, and the other nurses are on break." With that, she was off, leaving Julian to stare after her.  
  
Julian turned to leave, and then noticed that Eve's door was slightly ajar. He couldn't help himself as he walked over to peek inside.  
  
Eve was sleeping soundly; the sound of her soft breathing filled his ears. Making sure that no one was looking, he entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
He sat on the stool next to her bed and watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful, even though she did have bandages on her head. He reached out and gently caressed her cheek with his finger. His heart pounded when she stirred. The last thing he wanted was to scare her, and he was sure that his presence would do just that.  
  
"My sweet Eve," he whispered. "If only I could show you how much I care for you." He continued to caress her face lightly.  
  
When she shifted in her sleep, he quickly withdrew his hand and got to his feet. When she settled back down, he leaned over her, his arm stretched across her bed, bracing himself against the railing. On impulse, with his heart beating wildly, he gently touched his lips to hers, so soft and sweet. It took all the strength he possessed to pull away, and with one last caress, he quietly left the room.  
  
Eve awoke when the door clicked shut. She blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the dimly lit room.  
  
Unconsciously, she raised her hand and touched her lips. Had she been dreaming? She'd swear that she could still feel the soft pressure of his lips. "TC, you are such a romantic," she whispered as she dozed off to sleep again.  
  
Driving home, Julian was deep in thought, the feel of Eve's lips still lingering on his own. He couldn't believe that he had taken such a risk and kissed her. 'What if she had awakened? That would have ruined everything!' Julian punched the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk.  
  
His reawakened love for Eve was causing conflict with his current lifestyle. There was no question that he couldn't continue to live the way that he had been and expect a woman like Eve to want him. But one thing he was certain of, he would sacrifice anything to be with her...in a heartbeat. Even the Crane billions! But first, he'd have to deal with the shrew that lived under his roof! 


	13. Julian's Request

The next day, sometime around 7:30, Julian was awakened by a blaring, honking type of sound in his ear. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a hairy looking, wide-eyed donkey. He jumped up with a shout and pulled the covers around him in self defense.  
  
"What in the blazes is that four-legged beast doing in my room?!" he yelled.  
  
Rebecca laughed. "Oh, Pookie, don't worry. It's just a little ole donkey."  
  
"How did it get in here?" he asked, hurriedly getting dressed.  
  
"Oh don't get dressed yet, Pookie. I thought you and I could have some fun first," she purred as she caressed his chest.  
  
"With that hideous thing? Have you lost your mind?" He brushed her away and hurried to his bathroom. "That thing had better be gone when I get out of the shower!" he shouted through the bathroom door.  
  
Rebecca pouted and led the donkey out of the bedroom. "Ethan, can you please escort Maria to the barn?" She handed a startled Ethan the reins.  
  
"But I was just..." he started.  
  
"I'm sure that whatever it is you're doing can wait." She patted him on the shoulder and left him standing there stupidly with the donkey heehawing at him.  
  
"Pookie, can I join you?" Rebecca asked as she entered the steaming bathroom.  
  
"No, I have some business to attend to, and I don't want to be late." He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower.  
  
Rebecca grabbed the towel and tugged. "Come on, don't you even want a quickie?" She pinched him wickedly.  
  
Julian jumped. "No, I don't have time for this, Becks. I really have to go." He grabbed his pants and put them on. "I'll be back later. We'll talk then."  
  
"Talk? Who wants to talk?" Rebecca whined.  
  
"Yes, talk; we need to talk." Julian said, amused at her pouting expressions. "I'll see you later." He grabbed his jacket and left her staring after him in disbelief.  
  
"I wonder what is going on with you, Pookie? You're not one to turn down a roll in the hay," Rebecca said thoughtfully. "Not for anything!"  
  
At the hospital, Eve was still sleeping when the nurse came in with her breakfast tray.  
  
"Time for breakfast!" She smiled when Eve opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Kate. Are you still here?" Eve asked.  
  
"My shift ends at eight. I just wanted to check on you one more time before I go home," Kate explained.  
  
"Did my husband come by last night?" Eve asked, still wondering if she had imagined the late night kiss.  
  
"No, I didn't see him. But he might have come when I was with a patient," Kate offered.  
  
"I must have been imagining it," Eve thought out loud.  
  
"Julian Crane stopped by to see how you were, but I told him that you were asleep, and he must have left."  
  
"Must have?" Eve asked, her heart fluttering at the mention of his name.  
  
Kate raised her eyebrows at the sudden quickening of the heart monitor. "I guess he did; he was gone when I returned to my desk."  
  
"Kate, shut that thing off!" Eve said, annoyed. "I think I'll live without it."  
  
"Sure." Kate smiled knowingly and then turned it off. "Is there any reason you ask why someone was here last night? Did something happen?"  
  
"No...no, nothing happened. I just thought maybe TC was here, that's all," Eve stammered.  
  
"Like I said, only Julian Crane stopped by, and he left right away," Kate said.  
  
"So, how am I doing? Any chance of me getting out of here soon?" Eve asked, changing the subject. She didn't want to think about it anymore.  
  
"Well, you'll have to discuss that with your doctor. But I think you are doing very well considering what you went through." Kate pushed the breakfast tray close to Eve so that she could eat. "Enjoy your breakfast, Dr. Russell," she said and then left the room.  
  
Eve sighed and nibbled on her toast. 'Well, I may as well make the best of it,' she thought as she eyed the oatmeal, toast and tea.  
  
Try as she may, she could not bring herself to eat the oatmeal, so she ate the toast and drank the tea, and then pushed the dishes aside. Slowly, she sat up and lifted her legs over the side of the bed. She rested for a moment and then tried to get on her feet. A sudden dizzy spell caused her to quickly sit back down on the bed. 'I guess it's too soon,' she thought.  
  
Getting back under the covers, Eve grabbed a magazine and flipped through the pages. She stopped short when she spotted a picture of Julian Crane in the business section. She stared at his picture, unconsciously tracing his face, admiring how distinguished he looked with gray hair.  
  
Eve dropped the magazine and cursed, "Damn you, Julian, why are doing this to me?" When the door opened, she quickly grabbed it and hid it under the covers, and then straightened up.  
  
"Hello, Eve." Liz smiled.  
  
"Liz, what are you doing here?" Eve asked, suddenly uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, can't I come by and see how my sister is doing?" Liz asked with a sly smile, enjoying Eve's discomfort. "Oh, would you relax. I may want my revenge, but I certainly don't want you dead," she stated.  
  
"Well, that's a relief!" Eve said sarcastically.  
  
"What are you hiding under the covers?" Liz grinned, leaning over for a better look.  
  
"Nothing!" Eve lied in surprise as she pulled farther away from her.  
  
"Oh, come now, I saw you stuff something under the covers. What is it, hmmm? Perhaps you're hiding drugs, or maybe a list of all your latest lovers," Liz taunted.  
  
"Get out!" Eve yelled.  
  
"I'm not leaving till I'm ready!" her sister fired back.  
  
A nurse came in to see what the commotion was all about. "What is going on in here?" she asked in concern. "You cannot upset the patient. Besides, visiting hours aren't till two o'clock, so I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."  
  
Eve smiled in smug satisfaction as the nurse escorted an unwilling Liz to the door.  
  
"I'll be back later," Liz promised.  
  
"Not if I can help it! And stay away from my family," Eve added as she called after her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Russell," the nurse apologized. "I didn't see her enter your room. I would have stopped her."  
  
"It's OK, Rachel." Eve smiled. "If it's possible, try not to let her in here again, OK? I don't need this stress." She rubbed her temples to relieve the tension.  
  
"Are you all right? Shall I get your doctor?" Rachel asked, concerned.  
  
"No, I'm sure he'll be here soon. I'll talk to him then." Eve waved wearily. "I just need to get some rest."  
  
After the nurse left, Eve took out the magazine and placed it under her pillow. She didn't want to risk TC seeing it. 'No use getting him all worked up,' she thought, firmly patting the pillow.  
  
Later that day, Julian finished his meetings and headed for the hospital, in hopes of visiting with Eve for a little while. He stopped at the gift store and bought her some flowers. He declined the greeting card, thinking that it would only cause TC to 'fly off the handle.' He shuddered at the thought of TC's insane desire to put an end to his life, and the last thing he needed was to give him a reason to do just that. At the nurse's station, he stopped to see if Eve had any visitors.  
  
"No, she is alone right now, Mr. Crane," Rachel said.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled and straightened his suit in an attempt to look his best, and then laughed at how ridiculous he was acting.  
  
Eve was trying to take a nap when she heard Julian's voice. She sat up when he entered the room.  
  
"Are you up for some company?" He smiled tenderly as he sat on the stool next to her bed, placing the flowers on the night table. "I didn't get a card," he pointed out. "I didn't want to upset TC."  
  
"Thank you, they are very beautiful." Eve smiled at the thoughtful gesture, ignoring his comments on TC.  
  
"So," Julian exhaled nervously, "how are you feeling today?"  
  
"Actually, I tried to get up. But I guess I am not quite ready," she said.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Well, I got a little dizzy; I guess I'll just have to wait till TC gets here, and then maybe I'll try again," she explained.  
  
Julian raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Maybe you don't have to wait."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll help you, if you want," he offered.  
  
"No, that's OK. I don't want to bother you," she said, feeling suddenly uneasy.  
  
"It won't be a bother, Eve. After all, it's the least I can do, since I put you here in the first place."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Julian. You aren't responsible," she said.  
  
"Well, I want to do what I can to help you get better." He smiled as he got to his feet.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked in surprise when he pulled the blanket off of her.  
  
"I'm going to help you stand," he said.  
  
Self-conscious of the thin gown that she was wearing, Eve pulled the covers back over her legs. "I think I'll just wait for TC," she said, trying to hide her reddening cheeks.  
  
"You don't have to be embarrassed, Eve." He smiled tenderly when he noticed she was blushing. "I promise I'll behave."  
  
Feeling silly, Eve agreed. "All right, but just for a minute."  
  
Julian helped her swing her legs over the side of the bed. Then he sat down next to her and placed his arm around her waist. His heart almost stopped from the pure pleasure of it.  
  
Eve closed her eyes for a moment to steady her nerves. The feel of his arm around her affected her senses more than she would care to admit. Taking a deep breath, she pushed up and stood, Julian's protective arm holding her firmly next to him.  
  
When she wobbled slightly, he reached out with his other hand and steadied her. He looked up to see if she was all right and held her gaze, his face only inches from hers. He stopped breathing, his heart pounding crazily in his chest.  
  
Eve, overwhelmed by his masculine presence, couldn't bring herself to look away. His eyes were so warm and gentle, begging her to trust him. Unconsciously, she shifted her gaze to his lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss him again.  
  
"Eve," he whispered. "I won't take advantage of you."  
  
Eve looked into his eyes and saw the genuine sincerity there. Never before had she felt as much respect for him as she did at that moment. She didn't know what to say. She had had her doubts about his claims to have changed, but this...she had never seen Julian so open and honest, and frankly, it terrified her. Not in a sense that he was a danger to her, but now she wasn't sure how she felt about him. All the anger and pain he had caused her in the past seemed to just melt away. On impulse, she suddenly reached out and hugged him.  
  
Julian closed his eyes, holding her close for a moment. He pulled back and caressed her cheek. "I'll never do anything to hurt you, not ever!" he promised with a smile and then helped her into bed and covered her back up with her blanket.  
  
"Julian," she said, her voice full of emotion.  
  
He looked up and was surprised to see tears brimming in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked in alarm. "Are you in any pain?"  
  
"No, it's just that..." She wiped the tears impatiently. "Thank you," she finally said. "If there is anything that I can do to repay the kindness you have shown to me and to my family..."  
  
"There is one thing that you can do for me," he said.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"I'd like for us to be friends." He raised his hand in case she protested. "Just between the two of us," he added, taking a risk in suggesting that they keep it hidden from TC.  
  
She paused for a moment, knowing full well what he was asking of her. Considering the mountain of secrets she was already keeping from TC, she didn't feel right about it. "I don't know, Julian. My life is complicated enough right now."  
  
"Well, let this be the one thing that isn't complicated," he offered. "I promise not to interfere with your life in any way. I'll only be there when you need me."  
  
Eve looked into his pleading eyes and smiled. She really believed that he was being completely sincere and honest. "I'll think about it," she finally said. "And thank you again, Julian."  
  
"You're more than welcome." He smiled and then took his scarf off her bed and turned to leave. "Get well soon, OK?"  
  
"OK." She smiled and then watched as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Falling back onto her pillow, Eve exhaled loudly. 'What am I going to do? My husband wants to kill Julian. Liz is out to destroy me, and now Julian wants to be friends. My life couldn't get any weirder.' She grabbed her glass of water from the table in frustration and then sighed at the flowers that Julian had brought. 


	14. TC Loses His Cool

Christmas music was playing softly when Julian entered the book café. Chad stood behind the counter, smiling at Whitney, who was sitting on a stool across from him. He approached the couple, "I see that you have taken my advice Whitney." Julian smiled.  
  
"Oh! Hello Mr. Crane. I didn't see you there." She said.  
  
"Mr. Crane." Chad looked uncomfortable. "Uh, thank you for saving Whitney's life. I don't know what I would do without her." His eyes shone as he took her hand.  
  
Julian smiled, "I would do it again in a heartbeat. I would never have forgiven myself if anything had happened to you Whitney. You father would have probably killed me, and your mother.." He stopped, thinking of Eve, her luscious lips, so sweet on his own.  
  
"My mother? What about my mother?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Yea, what about Eve?" Chad asked suspiciously, not trusting Julian at all.  
  
Julian cleared his throat guiltily. "Well, they say that the mother takes it the hardest when they lose a child, and I just am glad that she was spared the grief." He tried to explain.  
  
"She is very grateful too." Whitney said and then turned to smile at Chad again.  
  
"You two hang on to the love you have, don't let anyone take it from you." Julian said.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Crane, are you talking about the woman that you loved all those years ago?"  
  
Whitney touched his arm sympathetically.  
  
"I still do Whitney, I still do." He shook his head and said, "Enough about me, what about you two?"  
  
"We love each other very much, Mr. Crane. And thanks to you I was able to tell Chad so." Whitney smiled adoringly at Chad.  
  
"It was not my doing, as long as you hold on to your love you can make it through anything." Julian said, his heart longing to love Eve.  
  
"Well I hope that you find a way to be with the woman you love. Mr. Crane." Whitney smiled.  
  
"Me too," Julian said and then ordered a coffee to go.  
  
"When he had paid for his coffee, Julian headed out to do a little Christmas shopping. In a window of a local merchant, he saw a beautiful scarf. It was not an outrageously expensive scarf, but it reminded him of Eve, and against his better judgment he decided to get it for her. When the scarf was wrapped, he headed back to the hospital.  
  
At the hospital Dr. Bradley opened the door and entered Eve's room, "Good afternoon Dr. Russell. How are you feeling today?" He smiled at TC who was sitting the stool next to her bed.  
  
"I feel good. I am hoping to go home soon." She said hopefully.  
  
"I am very pleased that you stood today, you need to get up and about some more, then we will see if you are ready to go home."  
  
"You got out of bed today? By yourself? You didn't tell me that." TC looked at Eve in wonder.  
  
"It was nothing." Eve tried to dismiss the subject.  
  
"She did have help, so you need not worry Mr. Russell." Dr. Bradley assured him.  
  
"Oh good, the nurses helped." TC sighed in relief.  
  
"Actually you can give your thanks to Julian Crane." The doctor said, unaware that Eve wanted to keep it quiet.  
  
"Julian Crane, why do I need to thank him?" TC asked getting irritated.  
  
"Well..he is the one who helped your wife get to her feet." Dr. Bradley wasn't sure why TC was getting all hot and bothered about it.  
  
"That pig touched my wife?" TC bellowed. "I'm going to kill him."  
  
"TC, stop it!" Eve pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't know that you would get so upset." Dr. Bradley said feeling terrible that he had mentioned anything at all. "I'll let you two discuss it, I'll be back later." With that he left, leaving the door slightly ajar.  
  
Outside the room, Julian walked up to Eve's room, and stopped short when he heard TC's angry voice. He leaned closer to the door and listened.  
  
"TC please." Eve pleaded, "He didn't do anything, he just helped me up and then back down. It was nothing at all." Eve tried to calm him down.  
  
"Nothing, I don't want that pig touch you. You are too good for him. You are like..like a temple, and I don't want him defiling you." TC fumed not caring about the spectacle he made of himself.  
  
Finally Eve had had enough, "TC.TC!"  
  
"What?" He paused for a moment, just long enough for her to get a word in edgewise.  
  
"This has got to stop!" Eve said in a stern voice. "I have had enough of this.this outrageous behavior. I told you that he did nothing to me but try to help. I am so tired of you blowing everything out of proportion. And if it doesn't stop, well then this temple that you come and pray in will no longer be available for prayer.  
  
Outside the door, Julian's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oooo Eve you naughty girl, I would love to pray with you." He said with a glint of mischief in his eye.  
  
TC stopped short in surprise, "There you go again, always defending him. Why is that Eve, what is going on." He panted in anger.  
  
Eve rubbed her temples trying to relieve the pain, "TC, you have got to stop. I will not stand for this any longer. Enough is enough! Get over it already!! How long do you want to continue with this ridiculous vendetta of yours? For years you have been nursing this anger, and I think it is time to let it go and move on. For all our sakes." Eve said, her voice rising to a higher level of irritation.  
  
"Let it go, you want me to let it go?" TC said, his eyes flashing angrily. "You want me to forget what that pig did to my career, to forget that he broke my father's heart and caused his death?"  
  
"Yes, for your own good, this is not healthy what you are doing to yourself."  
  
He stared at her in disbelief; he couldn't believe that she was no longer supporting his beliefs. The belief that Julian must pay!! "I never thought that I would ever see the day when my lovely, perfect wife would support a pig like Julian over her own husband." He spat in disgust.  
  
"She's not so perfect!" Liz said, leaning against the door jam. 


	15. Eve Kisses Julian

Eve stared helplessly at Liz. Everything that she had worked so hard to protect was going up in smoke before her very eyes. TC was stood demanding an explanation, and Eve knew there was no way of getting out of this.  
  
Liz smirked at Eve in delight, loving the torment she saw on her face.  
  
"What is going on here?" Rachel, the nurse demanded. "Dr. Russell needs to rest; I will not allow you too to upset her like this." She flared. "You're going to have to leave. Now!"  
  
As Rachel checked Eve's vitals, TC and Liz left the room reluctantly. "We'll finish this later." TC promised, still upset with Eve's continual defense of Julian Crane.  
  
After they had left, Eve breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the nurse. "Thank you Rachel. Please, tell my husband that I am going to rest now, and that I would like to see him later. Alone!" Eve made sure that Rachel understood that Liz was not welcome.  
  
"Sure, you just take it easy and rest; I'll see what I can do about these outbursts that keep occurring here." She smiled sympathetically.  
  
After Rachel left, Eve pulled the covers up under chin and turned off the lights, except for the night light above her bed and lay back and tried to relax. Troubled by TC's behavior, and the ever present threats that Liz was always throwing at her, Eve finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Outside Eve's room, Rachel took TC and Liz aside, "You are her husband; I thought that you might be more sympathetic considering what she has been through. Here you are acting like a spoiled child who couldn't get his candy. Eve needs to rest. Not be yelled at by the man who is supposed to love her. You ought to be ashamed of yourself Mr. Russell." Rachel said to TC who hung his head in embarrassment.  
  
Turning she glared at Liz. "What is the matter with you people anyways? Have you completely lost your senses?" Rachel was getting more and more irritated by the moment. "If this happens one more time, I will have you both banned from the hospital. Family or not!" Rachel didn't bother to give TC and Liz time to explain as she headed back to her station completely forgetting to tell TC that Eve wanted to see him later.  
  
Red faced, TC and Liz made a mad dash for the elevator. Liz, slightly miffed at being told off and mad at not having had a chance to stick it to Eve. TC, though feeling ashamed couldn't let go of the fueling anger toward Julian that still rage inside him.  
  
Around the corner Julian Crane had listened and waited for TC and Liz to leave. His heart ached for Eve and the trouble she was going through just to protect their fragile friendship. It thrilled him though that she was sticking up for him, but he didn't want her to be hurt in the process, especially now, so soon after her accident.  
  
When TC and Liz had left, Julian waited for Rachel enter another patient's room, before he quietly tiptoed into Eve's. With all this sneaking around, he was beginning to feel like a criminal, but with TC out to kill him, who would blame him for being extra careful.  
  
Quietly he closed the door, and approached Eve's bed. 'She must be really exhausted.' He thought as he sat on the stool next to her bed and placed his wrapped scarf on the night table beside her bed. He watched her sleep, she seemed peaceful and happy and to him, more beautiful than ever.  
  
Unlike her troubled reality, Eve's dreams took her to a happier place, far away from the troubles of her life, to a place where she was completely happy, a place that gave her peace and joy and complete acceptance..  
  
(Dreaming here...)  
  
Eve lay in her comfortable bed, snuggling deeper into the pillows. Her hand bumped against an arm and she jumped up with a start. Her confusion quickly turned to joy at the sight of Julian smiling up at her.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." He pulled her down for a kiss.  
  
"Hmmmm," She murmured against his lips. "I could get used to waking up like this." She smiled after a moment.  
  
"Me too!" Julian grinned and rolled over with her, laying her head onto her pillow.  
  
Looking up at him, Eve could hardly believe that he was here, in her arms, just like she had always dreamed. Her heart fluttered when he smiled. His eyes deep and warm, the windows to his soul, and so full of love for her. "I love you Julian." She whispered as she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
(End Dream)  
  
When Eve whispered in her sleep, Julian leaned over her to try and catch what she was saying. To his surprise she suddenly reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. Julian tried to resist at first, but the softness of her lips pressing against his was more than he could take. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek his heart pounding wildly in his chest.  
  
With the scent of his cologne in her nostrils and the pressure of his lips on hers, Eve awoke and opened her eyes.  
  
Julian aware that she was awake pulled back quickly, expecting her to slap him. He paused and looked into her eyes. There was no sign of anger; instead she stared up at him, not moving a muscle.  
  
Eve's heart pounded furiously and she was thankful that the heart machine was turned off. She gazed at him, dressed in his winter overcoat, looking so handsome and distinguished. She fought the impulse to reach up and touch his graying hair, though it was almost too dark in the room to see it.  
  
His eyes gentle, roaming over her face, lingering on her lips, and then back to hold her gaze again. Eve noticed the change, the passion in his eyes, his intent, yet still he held back not wanting to overstep his bounds. Even though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but feel exhilarated at the forbidden thought of kissing Julian. And weather it was right or not, she wanted him to kiss her again.  
  
Realizing that she was not objecting to his obvious intentions, Julian slowly lowered his head, hesitating, just to be sure. They were so close, their breathing becoming shallow, and their lips moving closer still. He paused, unsure if he should continue, but all his doubts were erased when her fingers crept into his hair and she closed the breaths space between them pressing her lips to his.  
  
Immediately his mouth fused to hers. He kissed her with a passion and hunger of a man about to live his last days on earth, and to Julian this was the way he would want to spend them, her mouth, so soft and full, completely surrendering to his.  
  
Eve's heart pounded in her ears, as she opened her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss. She loved the feel of his tongue dancing with hers, the pressure of his lips, tasting every part of her mouth and lips.  
  
As her fingers ran through his soft hair, Julian shivered with pleasure. He had forgotten what sweet ecstasy it was to be in the arms of a woman that he truly loved. Eve's arms, the only woman he had ever loved, and he hoped against hope that she might still love him too. He caressed her cheek as he continued to kiss her, then his fingers roamed into her dark hair, tangling in the softness of it.  
  
When they finally came up for air, their breathing was ragged and shallow. They stared at each other, unable to pull away.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Julian pulled his fingers from her hair and with his thumb gently traced her lips, still glistening from his kiss. "Eve," He whispered as he caught his breath when she parted them slightly.  
  
"Hmmm," She breathed, completely lost in the drunken pleasure of his kisses as she licked her lips.  
  
He groaned when her tongue brushed his thumb. Leaning down he replaced his thumb with his lips, claiming hers once again in a firm but gently kiss. He deepened the kiss with a hunger that overpowered his ability to reason. He cared for nothing at this moment, only that she was in his arms and her lips on his.  
  
As much as he would have like to spend the night kissing her, and loving her, Julian knew that he was treading on shaky ground. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and sat back onto the stool, her hand slipping from his face and landed on his hand. She didn't bother to move it.  
  
Julian turned his hand over and grasped hers in his. He stroked it for a moment with his thumb and then looked up into her eyes.  
  
Eve leaned back into her pillow and sighed. She smiled at him nervously well aware of the line they had crossed. As she held his gaze, she knew her life would never be the same again. 


	16. True Love

At the Russell home, TC slammed the door with Liz close at his heels. "I need a drink." He muttered.  
  
"I'll get one for you." Liz jumped right on it.  
  
Pouring two rather large drinks, Liz handed on to TC and kept the other for herself. They sat in silence draining the drinks, sulking in their self made misery.  
  
After a few more, TC was getting quite drunk, and Liz was not far behind. She smiled wickedly and sat down next to TC. Purring in his ear she said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you TC."  
  
"Mmmm that is good." He smiled at her, not caring one way or another about what she meant.  
  
Liz slipped her hand inside his shirt and ran her hands over his chest.  
  
"Ahhh," TC groaned in pleasure as he pulled Liz into his arms, sloshing his drink on the sofa. Roughly he placed his lips on hers, kissing her with a wild and drunken abandon giving in to the lust that burned inside of him.  
  
At the hospital Julian was happy. For the first time in countless years he was truly happy. He smiled at Eve, his eyes sparkling with love. "I bought you something. It's nothing much, I just saw it in the window of a store and thought of you. I hope you like it." He handed her the gift he had brought.  
  
Eve took the gift and said, "Oh, you shouldn't have Julian."  
  
"I wanted too. I wanted to get you a little something for putting you in here in the first place." He explained apologetically.  
  
"You know that was my fault. If anything I should be getting you a new car. After all, it is the second one that we have ruined for you." Eve pointed out.  
  
Julian chuckled, "You need not worry about my cars Eve. I can afford to replace them whenever I please. Besides, I already got a new car. A black Mercedes to be exact!"  
  
Eve stopped short, "A black Mercedes?"  
  
"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Uh.no. I just..well nothing." She stammered, thinking of the black car in her dream.  
  
'This is so weird.' She thought as she started to open the gift.  
  
"Actually I don't exactly know why I bought it. It just felt...right." Julian tried to explain.  
  
Eve smiled when she pulled out the scarf. It was black with flecks of silver in it. "It's beautiful Julian, but you shouldn't have." Her smile of delight saying otherwise.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I knew you would." He grinned happily at her obvious pleasure.  
  
"I love it, but I can't accept this. TC would kill you if he found out." Eve said anxiously.  
  
"I won't tell him if you won't." Julian offered. "But if it makes you that uncomfortable, I'll take it back."  
  
Eve sighed and smiled at him, "its ok. I am going to keep it."  
  
As Eve and Julian talked, the door suddenly opened and Whitney and Chad walked in.  
  
She stopped short when she saw Julian sitting next to her mother. "Mom is everything ok here." She eyes Julian, who smiled at them.  
  
"Hello Whitney, Chad." He nodded to Chad. "Good to see you again."  
  
"Again?" Asked Eve.  
  
"I saw them at the Book Café earlier today." Julian turned to explain and then got up.  
  
"I'll see you later Eve. Get better soon, ok." He touched her hand briefly and walked to the door.  
  
When Julian had left, Whitney sat on the stool and eyed the scarf on Eve's lap. "Gift?"  
  
Eve shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, Julian felt bad about the accident and he bought me this scarf to try to make me feel better."  
  
"Did it work?" Whitney raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Well not as much as seeing you guys." Eve smiled weakly, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Where is Simone? I thought she might be with you Chad."  
  
"She's over at the Bennett house." Whitey explained quickly. "I mentioned that I wanted to come see you, and Chad offered to walk me."  
  
"Oh," said Eve, eyeing the two suspiciously. "You know I am still amazed that you and Simone are going out." She said to Chad. "I always thought that it would be you and Whitney. But I guess I was wrong...or was I?" She said when Whitney and Chad exchanged a look.  
  
Whitney looked at Eve guiltily. "Please don't tell daddy. Chad and I have been in love for a while now, and we just want to prove to daddy that I can play tennis and have a boyfriend too." She pleaded.  
  
Eve exhaled loudly. "What about Simone?"  
  
"Well that's just it, Chad and I don't want to hurt her, so we are letting her believe she and Chad are a couple. And then Chad will gradually ease her out of what she now thinks is a relationship." Whitney tried to explain as Chad held her hand in support.  
  
"I don't know about this Whitney. It's one thing to keep this from your father, but to deceive Simone like this. I don't like it." Eve said, a worried look wrinkling her brow.  
  
"I know," sighed Whitney, "We don't like it either, but we think that it is the only thing that will work. We don't want to hurt her."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Russell, we don't want to hurt anyone. We just want to be together, you understand, right? You know what it is like to be in love?" Chad asked, hoping to sway Eve for her support in this matter.  
  
Eve's thoughts turned to Julian, 'love, it can cause a lot of pain.' She looked at the pleading faces of Whitney and Chad. Holding hands, they looked very much in love, but caught between a rock and a hard place. Eve's heart when out to them, to be so young and in such a predicament. It broke her heart. "I understand where you are coming from.  
  
I definitely know what its like to be in love, and not be able to be with the one you love..."  
  
"How? Did something happen when you and daddy fell in love? Was someone keeping you apart?" Whitney asked curiously.  
  
"No..no." Eve lied, thinking of how it was Julian that was taken from her, not TC. "I was just thinking of some of the patients that I have counseled. There have been some with this problem. The thing is I am not sure that this plan of yours is going to work Whitney." Eve quickly changed the topic back to her daughter, feeling foolish for letting her thoughts slip out.  
  
"Why not? What did you tell your patients to do?" Whitney wanted to know.  
  
"I.well, I just told them to..to..follow their hearts." Eve said, scrambling for an answer.  
  
"See that is what I have been saying all along." Chad jumped in. "We belong together, and I want to be able to follow my heart and dream. And that is to be with Whitney." He smiled fondly at her and placed his arm protectively around her shoulders.  
  
"Well I can see that you are in love. But I am not sure that TC will accept it." Eve said.  
  
"I know," Whitney said, "that is why I want to win tournaments and show daddy that I can handle both."  
  
"Well your losing the last one did not help." Eve pointed out.  
  
"I don't know what happened. I didn't get to bed that late, but when I woke up, I was so tired. I don't understand what could have made me so tired." Whitney said bewildered.  
  
"Well you just make sure that you get in on time from now on. I will support you as much as I can. But I will warn you, I am not going against your father's wishes for you. This means too much to him." Eve warned.  
  
"Too much!" Chad blurted out.  
  
"Well he wants what is best for Whitney, Chad." Eve said in TC's defense.  
  
"I know, it's just that sometimes I think that Whitney's tennis career is more his dream than it is Whitney's."  
  
"That's not true," Whitney jumped in when Eve's eyes narrowed in disapproval. "I love to play Tennis." She said, "I just want to have a life at the same time too. You know?"  
  
Chad smiled and took her hand. "I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy. I love you so much."  
  
Whitney grinned with pleasure.  
  
Eve smiled at the two young lovers. 'To be young in love again.' She thought as her thoughts turned to Julian Crane. Her pulse quicken as she remembered his kiss, the soft masculine feel of his lips on hers, the scent of his cologne that still lingered in the air.  
  
She squeezed the scarf in her hands as her body responded to the thoughts running free in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut as a tear tried to escape. 'What am I going to do about you Julian?' She thought.  
  
"Mom? Are you crying? What's wrong?" Whitney asked in alarm.  
  
Eve brushed the tears from her cheeks and smiled, "Nothing dear, it's just so touching to see my beautiful daughter in love for the first time." She said.  
  
"Oh," Whitney and Chad both grinned in delight.  
  
"Thanks mom, I knew that I could count on you." Whitney hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Russell. We going to go now, and let you get some rest." Chad said as he shook her hand politely and then pulled Whitney from the room.  
  
After they left, Eve sank back into her pillow exhausted. Her head reeling from the days events. TC, Liz, Whitney, Simone, Julian.it was all beginning to take its toll on her as she slipped into an exhausted sleep.  
  
Her heart and mind took her to the only relief she could find these days, the life that might have been..  
  
(Dream..)  
  
Julian sat up and pulled Eve with him, "Come on, I want to show you something." He grinned at her.  
  
"Where?" She shrieked as her feet hit the cold floor. "Hold on, I want to get my slippers." She laughed when he kept tugging her hand eagerly.  
  
In the living room, Eve was astonished to see a beautiful Christmas tree all decorated in silver and gold. Beautifully wrapped gift were laid out beneath it. "Where did you get all this? When did you do this?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Last night when you were asleep. Pilar came over to help me, after I convinced her that Alistair was safe in jail. She did a great job. I'll have to give her a bonus for this one." He smiled.  
  
"Oh Julian how wonderful. I never had the time to shop. I never even got a gift for J.T." Tears suddenly sprang into her eyes.  
  
"Well, no harm done. It is Christmas morning, and we are all here together." He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "As soon as our son wakes up, we'll see what Santa brought us this year." He bent and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"He already brought me the best gift of all." Eve smiled as she hugged him closer.  
  
"Oh yea, what's that?" He laughed.  
  
"He got us a tree!" She teased, and laughed at his phony hurt expression.  
  
"It is rather beautiful." He commented, playing along.  
  
"I love you Julian." Eve whispered. "More than I ever thought possible."  
  
"Hmmm," He murmured as he kissed her again. "I love you too, and our son." He smiled when J.T. came out of the room and stared at them.  
  
Eve pulled out of Julian's arms and knelt down to hug JT who raced into her arms, keeping a wary eye on Julian. "Good morning sweetheart." She said as Julian knelt down beside her.  
  
"Hello JT." He offered his hand to shake.  
  
JT looked at it for a moment and then clutched it in an adult fashion and shook it proudly. "Hi!" He smiled, still hanging onto Eve.  
  
Julian laughed, "You sure are a big boy." He ruffled his hair.  
  
Shy, JT ducked behind his mother, and then let out a shriek when he spotted all the gifts behind her. Eve and Julian sat down on the floor and watched him eagerly tear into the gifts.  
  
They laughed as he opened one toy after another, laughing with delight at all the new toys.  
  
"Thank you Julian," Eve leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"You are so welcome. I have dreamed of this moment like this for a long, long time." He breathed huskily as he reached into the tree and brought out a small package and handed it to Eve. "I got this for you." He smiled.  
  
With nervous fingers, Eve opened the gift. Her heart stopped when she noticed it was a small square jewelry box. She slowly opened the lid and gasped. Sparkling brilliantly back at her was the biggest diamond ring that she had ever seen. "Oh Julian, it's beautiful." She said as tears slipped down her cheeks.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He whispered as he took the ring from the box.  
  
Getting up on one knee, he took her hand and kissed it. "Eve," He said nervously. "I have loved you from the first moment I saw you singing in that bar in Boston. I never knew that a woman could change a man as completely as you have changed me. You have given me a second chance at life. Before I met you, I was a runaway train, on its way down hill. But you saved me Eve, you saved my life. You gave me hope when there was none, and you gave me love, when I didn't deserve any. I love you more than I love my own life. Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you be my wife?" His eyes glistened with tears as he waited anxiously for her response.  
  
Eve sat in stunned silence at his profound words. She never dreamed that she could love him any more than she already did, but at that moment, hearing his passionate plea, she knew she did. Brushing tears from his cheek she leaned over and kissed him. With her lips pressed to his she whispered "Yes, yes, I will marry you Julian. Now and forever."  
  
She threw her arms around him and cried with joy.  
  
JT stared at them in confusion, and then started to cry himself. "Mommy." He pressed himself against her and hugged her.  
  
Eve and Julian laughed and pulled away from each other. "It's ok son. Mommy is just very happy. That's all." Eve smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead.  
  
Satisfied that nothing was wrong, JT went back to playing with his toys.  
  
Eve turned back to Julian and held out her left hand and smiled happily as Julian slipped the diamond ring on her finger, then he pulled her into his arms and held her close as they watched JT play with his new toys.  
  
(End Dream)  
  
Eve opened her eyes, not understanding why she kept dreaming about Julian and the son she never knew. 'Could it be? Could it be a glimpse of what might have been?' She wondered.  
  
She took a sip of water and then relaxed back against her pillow. "Dear Lord," she prayed, "please help me to sort out this mess that is my life. I don't know what to do, where to turn. My husband is always angry, and frankly it is getting quite tiresome. I don't want to live like this anymore Lord. I am tired of being anxious all the time, worrying about how I say things for fear that TC might misinterpret what I say. Please help me, show me what to do. Lord, be with my girls, I know that they are all grown up now, and ready to live their own lives. I just pray that you will be with them and keep them from making the same mistakes I made. Protect them, bless them."  
  
Eve poured out her heart to God, not knowing what else to do, or where else to turn. "Lord, I love Liz, but she is making it awfully hard for me to like her. Help her to forgive me for all that I did to hurt her. And Lord I need your wisdom concerning Julian Crane. He was the first man that I ever loved. After all this time I thought I had gotten over him, but now I am not sure of these feelings that he stirs in me. And I have no idea why I am dreaming of him the way that I am. Help me to do what is right. If my son is out there somewhere, please look out for him. And if it's not too much to ask Lord, I would love to see him, even just once, just to see if he is ok." Eve prayed as tears slipped down her cheeks, her heart heavy with the burdens that she was no longer able to bear.  
  
Sitting in his black Mercedes Julian leaned against the side window, his heart aching for Eve. "Oh Eve, what I wouldn't give to have you here in my arms." He sighed as his mind wondered back to the kiss he had shared with her. His heart raced at the thought of it. Shaking his head he pulled himself together and started his car. Shifting into drive, he slowly headed for the mansion. 


	17. Julian's Fist Meets TC's Nose

Whitney and Chad arrived at the Russell house soon after they had left the hospital.  
  
Turning to face Chad, Whitney took his hand and said, "I know, I know. I want to spend the night with you too, but if we are going to prove to my dad that I can be responsible then I have to get home early." She smiled at him, her eyes begging him to understand.  
  
"I know." Chad hugged her, "But when is your life going to belong to you? I mean, your not a minor anymore. You are an adult. I just think that you should get to live your life the way that you want too. Not the way your father wants you too. I mean, there are guidelines that he can teach you, but not dictate how you live every waking moment." Chad sighed wearily, getting tired of this topic.  
  
"He's not just my father, he's my coach." Whitney stated. "And besides, I don't want to waste a wonderful evening discussing this." She leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"You're right! I am just glad that your mom understands. That is a load off my mind."  
  
"Yea, me too. I just wonder what is up with Julian Crane." She said thoughtfully. "Why my mom suddenly puts up with him."  
  
"Maybe she feels guilty for the accident." Chad said thoughtfully, his mind suddenly wondering, "Hey did you notice how he touched her hand when he left?" He suddenly asked, remembering the gesture between Eve and Julian.  
  
"I did see his hand brush hers, but I thought nothing of it." Whitney said. "Why what are you thinking?" She asked.  
  
"I think that, and by no means do I mean to disrespect your mom, but I think that there is something going on between those two. I mean you did say that Julian loved a woman once, and that she is here in Harmony. Maybe the woman he loves is your moms."  
  
Whitney laughed, "Sure, sure, my mom and Julian Crane. I don't know why I didn't see it before." She slapped her leg and laughed harder.  
  
"I'm being serious Whit." Chad said.  
  
"What?" Whitney said, suddenly alarmed. "That's crazy, my mom hates Julian Crane."  
  
"You're right, it's crazy." Chad dismissed the subject and kissed her.  
  
As they sat in the front seat of the car, kissing, they were startled by breaking glass.  
  
"What was that?" Whitney asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I better check it out." Chad said as he opened the car door. "You stay here I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I'm not staying here by myself." Whitney said, her voice trembling with fear.  
  
"Alright, but stay close to me." Chad took her hand as they approached the Russell house.  
  
Slowly, making sure that they made no noise, Chad and Whitney kept up to the front door. Turning the door knob gently, Chad quietly pushed the door open. There on the living room floor, partially covered in a blanket lay Liz and TC, sleeping, broken drinking glasses on the floor beside them.  
  
Quickly Chad turned Whitney away, "It's nothing, let's get out of here."  
  
"Why? What's wrong Chad?" Whitney pushed past him and entered the house.  
  
Stifling a scream, Whitney turned and ran back out of the house crying. "Liz and my father? This can't be happening." She cried as she ran blindly into the street, oblivious to the traffic.  
  
Julian had been taking his time going home, and had decided to cruise by the Russell home, for whatever reason, he did not know. Maybe he thought that he might feel better about his current position in Eve's life if he saw that she had a happy family. A happy home, even without him. Julian was willing to step aside for Eve's happiness's sake. If she wanted her life with TC and the girls, than he was just going to have to except it.  
  
As he approached the Russell home, he suddenly slammed on his brakes when two young people raced out onto the street. Narrowly missing them, Julian clutched his heart, trying to calm its frantic pounding. He opened the car door and was about to start yelling at them when he noticed that it was Whitney and Chad. Whitney crying hysterically.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in alarm.  
  
"Nothing, I have it under control." Chad said, trying to discourage Julian from prying any further.  
  
"The hell you have." Julian said when Whitney continued to sob uncontrollably. "What happened?" He demanded again, looking up at the Russell home. Then he noticed that the front door was open. Fear gripped him as he rushed to the door, praying that nothing serious was wrong.  
  
When he stepped into the house, his heart stopped at the sight in front of him. TC and Liz fumbling for their clothes.  
  
"You bastard," Julian roared in anger, as he slammed the door shut and approached TC and Liz. "How could you do this to Eve?" He swung a fist and punched him.  
  
TC reeled from the impact and sat down on the floor, spitting blood that oozed from his lips. Suddenly overcome by an almost demonic rage, TC realized that it was Julian Crane that had hit him. He staggered to his feet screaming and rushed at Julian, throwing himself into him, fists flying.  
  
Stunned, Julian stumbled back almost falling. One of TC's fists connected with his nose and he howled in pain. 'I am too old for this shit!' Julian thought as he tried to wipe the blood from his nose.  
  
When TC rushed him again, Julian stepped aside and TC went flying into the wall. With a sickening thud he sank to the floor. Julian reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet.  
  
His eyes wild with rage, TC glared murderously at Julian, "I'm going to kill you." He screaming, swinging his fists.  
  
"Not today you aren't!" Julian said matter-of-factly and then punched him one more time. TC sank to the floor, out cold. "That was for Eve." Julian said as he rubbed his knuckles and back away in disgust.  
  
Julian stood for a moment and stared at the crumpled figure of TC lying on the floor. He glared at Liz who was shivering on the sofa, and then turned to leave.  
  
Chad and Whitney had come rushing in when they heard TC screaming and stepped aside when Julian approached them. He tried to speak but his nose hurt too badly and frankly he didn't know what to say to them anyways. With another disgusted look at TC he straightened up and tried his best to smooth his disheveled appearance. He slowly walked back to his car, wishing that he could somehow protect Eve from the pain that she was surely going to have to endure.  
  
After Julian had left, Chad turned to Whitney, "What was that all about? I never thought that Julian Crane would try to avenge your moms."  
  
Whitney wiped her tears as she glared at Liz. "And to think that I respected and admired you." She hissed.  
  
Liz, suddenly aware of what this was going to do to the girl, hung her head in shame. She hadn't wanted to hurt the girl. Then as she thought of Eve, her concern for them flew out the window and she smiled to herself. 'Go on Whitney,' she thought, 'tell mommy dearest everything you saw tonight.'  
  
"I want to get out of here. I never want to lay eyes on these two again." She snorted in disgust.  
  
"Come on, we'll go to my place." Chad said.  
  
"We can't leave like this, what if Simone comes home and finds them." Whitney said frantically.  
  
"She's staying with the Bennett's tonight she called me earlier and told me where I could find her." Chad said as he pulled Whitney toward the door.  
  
Whitney looked back once more and started to cry again. "I can't believe this has happened Chad. My poor mom, what are we going to tell her?"  
  
Holding her close, Chad ushered her to the car trying to comfort her. "It's going to be ok, you'll see."  
  
"No Chad, I don't think it'll ever be ok again." Whitney leaned against him and cried. 


	18. Julian's Plea

Whitney and Chad left, leaving TC and Liz alone to clean up the mess. TC groaned in pain and Liz raced over to help him up. Helping him to the couch, Liz looked around for something to wipe the blood from his face.  
  
"What happened?" TC spit blood.  
  
"You were in a fight." Liz said.  
  
"A fight? With whom?" TC asked confused.  
  
"Julian Crane."  
  
"JULIAN CRANE!" TC jumped to hit feet and then wobbled. "Where is he, I'm going to finish him off. He is a dead man." He held onto the couch to steady himself.  
  
Liz cleared her throat trying to find a way to tell him what happened. "Well TC he's.."  
  
"Why are we half naked Liz? Why is the house a mess? What happened here?" TC interrupted in confusion.  
  
"Well you and I were enjoying drinks and each others company when."  
  
"Enjoying? What do you mean enjoying?" TC asked in alarm.  
  
Purring like a kitten, Liz played with him, "Do I have to spell it out for you TC?"  
  
"No, no, this can't be real. This must be a nightmare." He cried desperately.  
  
"Well thanks a lot!" Liz snorted.  
  
"I'm sorry Liz, but I must have been drunk, there is no way that I would do this to Eve otherwise." TC apologized. "I have to go to her, I have to explain."  
  
"Do you really think she will forgive you for sleeping with her sister?" Liz spat out. TC stopped short, "Her sister?"  
  
"Yes TC I am Eve's sister!!" She practically shouted.  
  
Stunned TC stared at her. He couldn't believe it. His perfect Eve, she was Liz's horrible sister? "This can't be true, not my Eve. She is beautiful and kind and...she wouldn't lie to me...I must see her, I must find out what is going on." He grabbed his keys and headed for his car with Liz following close behind him, the shocking news clearing his head of all the effects the alcohol had left.  
  
Julian arrived at the hospital to have his nose examined. He howled when the doctor made sure it was straight. When it was time to leave, he took the prescription for pain killers and left the cubicle. He stood there for a moment, wondering if he should go and see Eve. He decided not to and turned to leave. As he walked past the nurse's station he heard Nurses Kate and Rachel discussing Eve. Pausing he asked about her.  
  
"Is she alright?" He wondered.  
  
"Dr. Russell is going to be fine physically, but I am not sure how she will cope emotionally." Kate said. "Her daughter Whitney just broke to her some rather disturbing news. She is a wreck in there. Whitney is fairing no better herself."  
  
Ignoring their protests Julian dropped his coat and prescription and headed for Eve's room. He opened the door to the sounds of sobbing. Whitney was sitting on the bed with Chad by her side, trying desperately to console Eve.  
  
"What do you want man?" Chad stood up quickly.  
  
"I want to see if Eve is ok." Julian said.  
  
"She'll be fine." Chad said, "We'll take care of her, this doesn't concern you." He eyed Julian's blackening nose.  
  
"Oh yes it does." Julian stated.  
  
"How? How do the Russell's concern you Julian? I'd like to know?" Chad started getting annoyed.  
  
"I love her!" Julian replied, and then felt like kicking himself for letting it slip. "No I mean." He tried to retract his admission, but Chad wasn't buying it.  
  
"I knew it!" Chad said. "I knew that when you touched Eve's hand earlier that there was something going on. And that's why you beat on Whitney's Pops, isn't it?"  
  
"TC had it coming. He had no right to hurt Eve like that." Julian said angrily.  
  
"He had it coming alright, but I still think you should leave. Eve is upset enough."  
  
"It's ok Chad." Eve sniffed wiping her eyes. "I'd like to speak to him. In private though." She touched Whitney's cheek and begged her to understand.  
  
"Ok mom, Chad and I will be right outside." She squeezed Eve's hand and then looked at Julian. She smiled weakly in attempt to thank him for defending her mother's honor.  
  
Julian nodded understanding. When Whitney closed the door, he stood there looking at Eve's tear stained face. "I am so sorry Eve. I wish that I could take away your pain."  
  
Eve blinked and tried hard not to cry again but failed as the tears started to flow again. "I have been such a fool." She cried.  
  
Julian sat on the stool next to the bed. "You didn't do anything wrong Eve. TC is the one who cheated on you."  
  
"And I didn't?" She asked speaking of the kiss they had shared earlier. "I may not have had sex, but kissing you was wrong too."  
  
"No.." Julian objected.  
  
"Yes, it was wrong, and I am sorry that it happened. I want you to know that it can never happen again. I am going to forgive TC, and hope that he forgives me."  
  
"What about Liz?" Julian asked his eyes full of pain. "What are you going to do about her?"  
  
"I'll tell TC the truth and hope that he loves me enough to understand why I kept my past from him. Then that wretched sister of mine will be out on the street in a flash."  
  
"Sister? Liz is your sister?" Julian asked incredulously.  
  
Realizing what she had said, Eve covered her mouth in regret. She relaxed when Julian motioned that his lips were sealed.  
  
"Eve, you can't honestly believe that TC will forgive you for having a child with me. He will go ballistic. And now your sister is living with you and you never told him who she is? I don't think that this is a good idea." Julian expressed his concern to Eve.  
  
"He will be mad at first, but I think that he will come around." Eve said, although she knew that it was going to be a lot rougher than that.  
  
"After what those two did to you, why would you want to go back to that Eve?" Julian asked.  
  
"Because I love TC and the girls." She said firmly.  
  
"Do you Eve? Do you love him?"  
  
"Of course I love him." Eve almost shouted. "I have spent 20 years of my life with that man."  
  
"Doing what Eve? Hiding your past from him? Have you ever had time to get over your past Eve? Have you gotten over the love we shared?" Julian probed all to close to her heart.  
  
"Yes, yes I have. I've had plenty of time to get over our past Julian." Eve replied, putting up that shell that she was so famous for.  
  
"Have you?" He pressed, reaching and taking her hand in his. "You're trembling." He said with a smile.  
  
"I am not." She retorted and pulled away her hand.  
  
Julian sighed, "Eve, I know you all too well, you can't lie to me. TC may be naïve enough to believe everything you've said to him about yourself, but I know you Eve. I know that you are lying to me, I know that you still have feelings for me." He said boldly.  
  
"Why you.." Eve reached out and slapped him.  
  
Julian winced with pain, the slap hurt because of his broken nose.  
  
"I am so sorry." Eve apologized. "I forgot that you broke your nose. Really Julian, I am sorry."  
  
Blinking back tears from the intense pain in his face, Julian waved his hand to dismiss her apology. "It's ok, I deserved it. I shouldn't have behaved the way I did. I am the one who should apologize." He smiled weakly, trying to look tougher than he felt.  
  
"Oh Julian," Eve said as she reached out and brushed her hand against his cheek. "You have been nothing but gracious to me, and I am so sorry that you had to get your nose broken for me."  
  
Quickly grabbing her hand and pressing it to his cheek more firmly Julian said, "I'd do it again. I would do anything for you Eve." He smiled and then kissed the palm of her hand.  
  
The brush of his lips against her palm sent shivers up and down her spine. As much as she tried to deny her feelings for him, every time he touched her, they were immediately awakened.  
  
Noticing that she was warming up to him, Julian looked up, his gaze holding hers. The air in the room was thick and heavy as his heart started to flutter at the thought of kissing her.  
  
Eve leaned closer her heart pounding..suddenly she pulled back, blushing furiously.  
  
"We can't do this, this is wrong." She tried to pull her hand away.  
  
Julian held her hand tightly, refusing to let go. "I love you Eve."  
  
Eve smiled, "I can see that."  
  
"I don't want you to just see it I want you to feel it too. If you ever need anything Eve, just call me ok." He squeezed her hand gently as he got up to leave. "I'm going to go now I hope that things work out for the best for you." He turned to leave and then on impulse bent down and kissed her.  
  
His lips lingered on hers, their softness driving him crazy. He thought about pulling back and then realized it may be the last time he was going to kiss her if she was going to be so foolish and just forgive TC's for cheating on her. So with that thought in mind he sat on the bed and pulled her off the pillows and into his arms. Passion coursed through his veins as he encouraged her to deepen the kiss.  
  
Her mind reeling from the effects his closeness was having on her, Eve responded to the kiss. As her hands slid up his chest she placed one over his heart and one against his cheek, her heart pounding matching the rhythm of his as it pulsed against her hand. The pain in her heart seemed to fade away, the uncertainty of her life vanishing as she rose to meet him kiss for kiss.  
  
Encouraged by her response, Julian crushed her more tightly against him. His hands splayed across her back. The intense need driving him was almost too much for him to control. Realizing that if he didn't stop soon, he was going to lose his mind, Julian reluctantly pulled back.  
  
Her breathing ragged and her head spinning, Eve didn't know what to feel anymore. TC, her love for the past 20 years, and Julian, her first love, whom she had despised for all those years, and now had wormed his way back into her heart. Frustrated she pushed Julian away. "We can't do this, this is wrong." She turned away so she wouldn't have to look at him.  
  
"Eve," His voice was full of passion and pain. "Remember me when you need someone." He whispered and then quickly got up and left.  
  
As Julian entered one elevator hitting the 'ground' floor, TC raced out of the second one, his breath short and desperate. "Eve, I have to talk to Eve." He stopped short when he spotted Whitney and Chad glaring at him.  
  
"Get away from her." Whitney shouted.  
  
Chad held her as she screamed at TC. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't let him hurt her." 


	19. Confrontation

Julian opened the hospital doors. A blast of cold snow greeted him, and he realized that he had forgotten his coat. Sighing he walked back to the elevator grumbling about his forgetfulness. With the broken nose, all he wanted was a stiff brandy and painkillers.  
  
When the elevators opened, he spied his coat on the nurse's desk. He picked it up and turned to leave when he heard a commotion coming from Eve's room. Softly walking up to the door, which hadn't been closed completely. His heart pounded when he heard TC voice.  
  
"I can explain."  
  
"What could you possibly have to say after what you did?" Whitney raised her voice in anger.  
  
Exasperated at Whitney's continual interruptions, TC stared at Eve, pleading for understanding, "I was drunk, I left here upset, and had a few drinks. The next thing I remembered was waking up with the house a mess and..."  
  
"How could you TC?" Eve cried, "I trusted you. How am I ever going to trust you again?"  
  
"Oh please baby," TC's voice quivered with emotion, "please forgive me." He dropped to his knees beside her bed.  
  
Whitney stared at him in disgust, while Chad backed into a corner to stay out of the way. "Let your moms and pops works this out Whitney. Let's go."  
  
"And leave her alone with him? Not on your life." She snapped.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. But let's just stay back and give them some space." He said as he pulled her with him.  
  
Outside the room, Julian listened anxiously to what was going on. He hid when he spotted Liz heading towards him.  
  
Liz paused for a moment, "Its show time sis. Time to put all the cards on the table." She pushed open the door and entered the room.  
  
Julian tip toed back to the door. "Oh my sweet Eve, what is she planning to do to you?"  
  
"Liz, I told you to wait outside." TC said.  
  
"Well I thought that maybe I could help you explain what happened." Liz smiled sweetly.  
  
"You have done enough." Whitney said, and then closed her mouth when Chad covered it with his hand.  
  
"Don't get involved Whit, your moms is a big girl. She can take care of herself."  
  
Eve glared at Liz. "Get out!" She pointed to the door. "I don't ever want to see you again."  
  
"Know is that any way to talk to your own sister?" Liz smiled wickedly at Eve's astonished face.  
  
"Sister?" Whitney couldn't contain herself. "What kind of game are you playing? It's not enough that you slept with my father, but now you are making up these ridiculous stories about being my mom's sister. You should be ashamed of yourself. You are nothing but a lowlife home wrecker." Whitney glared at her angrily.  
  
Whitney's words stung as Liz tried to suck up her courage to go on. Whitney's accusations almost convinced her to give it up. "No, Whitney, I am not making this up. Eve, your mom really is my sister."  
  
TC turned to Eve, "Why didn't you tell me that Liz was your sister?" He asked. "Why did you have to lie to me?" The hurt in his voice was unmistakable.  
  
"This is not about Liz being my sister, and I am not saying that she is." Eve tried to regain control, "This is about you cheating on me."  
  
"Well not any more. I want answers Eve, and I want them now!!" He said, his voice raising a level. "Is Liz your sister?"  
  
Eve looked into TC's eyes; she could see that it was pointless to lie to him, for he seemed to believe it even if she hadn't confirmed it.  
  
"Of course she isn't." Whitney cried, as Chad tightly held onto her.  
  
Eve's heart broke as she looked at her daughter trying to defend her. "Its true honey," She said to Whitney. "Liz is my sister."  
  
Whitney stared at her in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell us the truth?"  
  
"Because Liz hates me. And I didn't want that hate to be around you. A lot of good it did trying to keep you from it." She glared at Liz.  
  
TC paced, his mind spinning, "I can't believe you lied to me Eve."  
  
"Oh that is not all she lied about TC. She has lied to you for years." Liz added.  
  
Eve's heart started to race, 'oh god, this is it. She is finally going to expose all my lies.'  
  
TC turned to Liz, "What do you mean Liz? What else could Eve possibly lie about?"  
  
Liz turned to Eve, "Why don't you tell him Eve. Tell him your whole sordid past."  
  
Eve swallowed hard. "I.I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Oh come off it Eve, you know exactly what I am talking about. Tell him about all your Johns, all the drugs, and the booze. Go ahead," Liz sneered, "Tell TC just how imperfect you really are."  
  
Whitney, Chad and TC gasped at Liz's accusations.  
  
Outside the room, Julian felt like rushing in and taking Eve into his arms and run, run as far away from all the pain as he could. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down as he leaned closer to hear what would happen next.  
  
Eve started to cry. "Get out of here, you horrible, horrible person."  
  
"Oh I am horrible. You have lied and manipulated TC this whole time. And you want to call me horrible." Liz asked in disbelief.  
  
TC didn't know what to think. This was all too much for him. "Hold on Liz, Where do you get off saying these things about my wife?"  
  
"Ask her TC. Ask her about her life before she met you." Liz smirked as TC leaned over Eve's bed.  
  
"Is it true Eve? Is what Liz is saying true?" He looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
Eve tried to look away, but for lack of space she couldn't.  
  
"I want the truth Eve." TC said as he struggled to control himself. "Nothing but the truth." 


	20. TC Learns The Truth

Eve stared at TC in disbelief. 'Here he was, having just cheated on her, and he was demanding an explanation for her behavior?' Eve struggled to get up. She sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
TC backed off slightly and gave her some space. The scowl on his face told Eve that he still demanded an explanation.  
  
"The truth is TC that you cheated on me. I thought that I might be able to forgive and forget, but this, this attitude of yours, thinking that you have the right to do me wrong, but I can fail at nothing? Well I have news for you, its going to stop, now!" She glared angrily at TC and Liz. "Yes I may have kept some things from my past to myself. But these are things that I am not proud of, things that I am ashamed of, things that I felt that were best left where they were, in the past. But it is clear to me now that that was a wrong attitude to have. I should have been honest with you from the start TC. Although when I think about it, I can see why I never told you. You are irrational TC, you could never have seen past your own arrogant life to forgive a life like mine. I kept it from you because I knew without a doubt that you would go to the worst extremes and maybe even kill. I probably saved you sorry behind from a life in prison." Eve smiled inside at the look of disbelief on TC's face.  
  
Outside the room, Julian bit down on his fist to cover his glee as he listened to Eve give TC a piece of her mind. 'That's the fire you used to have my love. Give it to him; show him what you're really made of." He pressed his ear closer to the door, motioning to the nurses that everything was alright.  
  
The Nurses knew him all too well, they didn't dare tell him to leave. So they went on with their work, pretending to ignore him. At the same time one ear was cocked in his direction trying to get a hint of what was going on.  
  
Inside Eve's room, Whitney and Chad stared at Eve, not believing what they were hearing. "Oh my goodness," Whitney gasped.  
  
"My thoughts exactly, I never knew your moms had it in her." Chad agreed.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of what 'might' have happened." TC flared.  
  
"I dare TC because I have lived with you for 20 years. I know how little it takes to set you off. I mean seriously let's take Julian for example. All he has to do is drive down the street in sight of you and you suddenly become enraged. I am telling you TC, you seriously need to get some help."  
  
"Julian," TC fired angrily. "What does he have to do with anything? I should have put that miserable human being out of my misery a long time ago." TC slammed his fist into his palm.  
  
"Point made." Eve stated.  
  
TC stared at her blankly. "What?"  
  
"See you don't even realize what this insane rage is doing to you. It's like you have two personalities." Eve said.  
  
Ignoring her statements, TC said, "We are getting off the subject here. I want to know what Liz is talking about, what does she mean, johns, booze and drugs."  
  
"Exactly what she said TC, I used to be bad! Oh I was so bad!" Eve cried sarcastically. "I made mistakes, god forbid, but I made them. And if you can't handle that, then that is just too bad." Eve eyed him defiantly.  
  
"What about the baby?" Liz jumped in with a gleeful smile as she met Eve's horrified look.  
  
"You knew about that?"  
  
"Oh I knew a lot about you Eve." Liz smiled.  
  
"Baby?" TC, Chad and Whitney chorused.  
  
Eve was dumbfounded. She had no idea that anyone knew of her son except Julian Grace and Alistair Crane. She sat for a moment, and then sucked up her fear and eyed Liz with a courage that she didn't know she possessed. "Yes, I had a baby. But he died at birth. It is very painful and emotional for me, and I guess that is why I never told you."  
  
"I can't believe this." TC cried. "You kept that from me all these years? What kind of monster did you believe me to be that you would keep that from me? All those years that you professed to love and trust me, you lied. Our whole life has been a total lie." TC held his head in his hands to try to control the rage that the pain in his heart was causing.  
  
"TC I don't think that it was the baby that had Eve tongue tied. Why don't you ask her who the father was?" Liz said cruelly.  
  
"And to think I ever called you my sister." Eve spat. "You are nothing but a cruel heartless bitch. I wish that I had never known you."  
  
Liz stepped back when Eve threw her water glass at her. For a moment she felt bad about what she had started. Then the revengeful demon buried inside her reared its ugly head and Liz laughed.  
  
"I can't believe how evil Liz is being." Chad said to Whitney.  
  
Whitney wiped her eyes, "My poor mom, she must have been through so much."  
  
"Who is he?" TC demanded.  
  
"It doesn't matter?" Eve snapped.  
  
"Oh it matters alright." TC grabbed her arm and held her tightly. "Who is he?" He demanded again.  
  
Eve tried to loosen his grip. He only held on tighter. "Tell me who he is Eve. Who is the father of your bastard child?" He snarled angrily.  
  
Julian stepped into the room, his heart aching with pain. He could not longer take the abuse that TC was dishing out to Eve. Standing boldly, a defiant glint in his eyes, he said  
  
"I am!" 


	21. The Aftermath

Julian was well aware of the fact that he was probably committing suicide by stepping into Eve's room and declaring that he was the father of Eve's dead child. But regardless, he was not going to let Eve go through this alone. So he stood, almost defiantly as he smiled tenderly at Eve, who stood frozen in total shock. "Yes TC that is right, I am the father of Eve's son."  
  
TC whirled around, almost losing his balance as he stared at Julian in surprise. Breathing heavily, he slowly staggered toward Julian, his fists clenched at his side. "You bastard, how dare you come in here." He snarled, closing the distance between them.  
  
Standing inches from Julian, his eyes piercing with hate, TC breathed heavily into his face. His fists clenched and teeth grinding with rage, TC reached out to grab Julian.  
  
"Touch me and I'll have your job." Julian threatened angrily as his eyes turned cold.  
  
"I'll make sure that you never work in this town again."  
  
TC paused a moment, not quite sure that he heard right. Julian wasn't acting like his usual cowardly self. In fact this was the first time that he ever stood up to him, and TC was not sure how to react to this.  
  
Eve's heart pounded furiously as she helplessly watched TC and Julian face off. She admired Julian for stepping up to the plate, but feared for his life, as TC breathed on him heavily, his body shaking with rage.  
  
"I am going to kill you!" TC snarled, "How dare you come in here and say that you had a son with my wife. She is a good person she would have nothing to do with the likes of you. Isn't that right sweetheart?" He turned to Eve.  
  
Eve stood trembling, not sure what to say that would ease the shock for TC. She was comforted to have Julian there for support but feared what TC might do when he learned the truth.  
  
Liz grinned like a sly cat at Eve's discomfort. Then before Eve could say anything, she jumped in and said, "Yes Eve, why don't you tell TC exactly what your likes were." She laughed wickedly.  
  
TC backed off from Julian for a moment and turned to Liz. "What is that supposed to mean Liz?"  
  
Eve breathed deeply, "I think that it is time you knew the truth TC. There are some things that I never told you. Things that I am not proud of. Things that I kept from you to keep you from getting hurt."  
  
"Just spit it out Eve." TC said impatiently realizing that this was more than he thought.  
  
Eve looked at Julian, who smiled encouragingly at her, his eyes full of pain for her. She smiled back weakly, thankful for his support.  
  
Chad and Whitney fiercely held hands, till Whitney winced with pain. "Sorry, but this is getting a little nerve wracking." Chad said.  
  
"I feel so bad for my mom." Whitney replied.  
  
"Before I met you," Eve began, "My dream was not to be a doctor, but to be a singer."  
  
"What?" TC asked in disbelief. "You hate singing."  
  
"I don't hate singing; I just don't want anything to do with that lifestyle." Eve explained.  
  
"Why?" TC asked confused.  
  
"Well I used to sing. I managed to get a job singing at a nightclub in Boston. I did real well too. Then one night I met a young man who charmed me and swept me off my feet." TC's face clouded visibly.  
  
Julian smiled to himself at the memory of his first meeting with Eve.  
  
Eve noticed and then continued. "He kept pursuing me and eventually I gave in. We got involved and I got pregnant, and then the baby died when I gave birth." She gave a cleaned up version of her life, hoping to soften the blow to TC's heart.  
  
Angrily TC cried, "Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me the truth?" The hurt in his voice was undeniable. "What was so horrible about that, I would have understood. I would have helped you deal with the baby's death."  
  
"She didn't tell you because of who the father of the baby was." Liz pointed out.  
  
"Shut up Liz." Eve snapped.  
  
TC paled when it hit him. "Julian Crane!" He was visibly sick as he grabbed hold of Liz to steady himself.  
  
Eve reached out to try to help him, but shrank back when he pushed her away. Julian wanted to run to Eve, but feared that TC would flip his lid completely if he got involved.  
  
"Get away from me." TC said to Eve, his voice cold and full of pain.  
  
"Wait TC, she has more to tell you." Liz said cruelly. "Tell him about your drunken nights and drug abuse."  
  
Whitney covered her mouth in horror. It was hard for her to think of her mother as a drunken drug addict having an affair with Julian Crane. Chad hugged her close in support.  
  
Eve glared at Liz, wanting more than anything to put her in her place. "My sister, my flesh and blood. To think that I actually felt sorry for what you claim is 'my ruining of your life.' I have never loathed anyone more. Sister dear," Eve spat.  
  
TC looked at Eve, his beautiful, perfect Eve. Now he didn't even know her. Trembling with rage, he pointed at her, "I never..want to see you again." His eyes were filled with pain.  
  
"TC, that was in the past, before I met you." Eve pleaded.  
  
"I..don't..care." TC said. "You lied to me. You slept with Julian, had his baby. You have no idea how that sickens me." His face contorted with disgust.  
  
"You slept with Liz." Eve tried to gain some kind of control.  
  
TC stared at her in disbelief. "How can you even compare the two? You have lied to me for 20 years. I was drunk; hell I don't even remember sleeping with Liz. And you think that that makes us even?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"You were drunk? Isn't that a convenient excuse?" Eve cried in disbelief.  
  
"At least I told you the truth, but you, you have lied..I don't even know who you are." TC spat and then turned to leave. "If I never see you again, it will be too soon."  
  
"TC please." Eve cried and touched his arm.  
  
Yanking his arm away TC said, "Don't touch me. I don't want anything to do with anyone who had an association with Julian Crane, let alone slept with him." In disgust he grabbed Liz's hand and turned to leave. He stopped short at the sight of Julian beside the door.  
  
Julian moved out of his way, not sure what TC was going to do.  
  
"If this wasn't a hospital where they could easily revive you, I would tear you to pieces." TC snarled.  
  
Liz pulled TC from the room, fearing that he would do just that. "Come on TC, let's get away from here. They aren't worth the effort."  
  
After they left, Eve began to sob. Her whole life had just gone up in smoke, and all because of lies.  
  
As she sat back on the bed, Whitney and Chad approached her. Not sure what to say, Whitney reached out her hand and laid it gently on her mother's shoulder.  
  
The touch of her hand seemed to shock Eve. Looking into Whitney's eyes, she saw that unlike TC, she understood. Pulling her close, Eve and Whitney cried together.  
  
"I am so sorry mom." Whitney said.  
  
Eve only cried harder.  
  
Feeling like he was intruding, Julian stepped out of the room.  
  
Chad noticed and followed him out of the room, giving Whitney and her mom the privacy they needed. "I thought for sure that TC was going to kill you." Chad said.  
  
"Don't think that I didn't think the same." Julian breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"He didn't even touch you." Chad remarked.  
  
"Maybe there is a tiny bit of self control in him after all." Julian replied.  
  
"Maybe," Chad said as he turned to look into the room. He smiled when Whitey approached the door.  
  
Outside Eve's room, Chad, Whitney and Julian stood in silence. No one really knew what to say.  
  
Finally Whitney said, "My mom wants to see you Julian, but I am warning you, you better not hurt her. She has been through enough."  
  
"I promise." Julian tried to reassure her, "I would never do anything to hurt your mother."  
  
Satisfied that he was being honorable, Whitney and Chad left. Julian exhaled loudly, and entered the room.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as Julian approached her. Brushing them from her face she said, "That went well huh?"  
  
Julian smiled as he sat on the stool next to her bed. "I am so sorry you had to go through that." He brushed a stray tear from her cheek.  
  
"Well it was inevitable though wasn't it?" She breathed deeply and brushed her hair back from her face. "I don't think I'm going to be going home for a while."  
  
"If you need a place to stay, you can stay at my hotel. Free of charge of course." He said and then got up and helped Eve back into bed. Pulling the covers up under her chin, he tucked her in. Her cheeks glistened with tears, and he fought the urge to kiss them away.  
  
"I couldn't." Eve started.  
  
"Don't be silly, you need a safe place to stay, a place where you won't be bothered, and your girls can still come and see you." Julian assured her, wiping a tear from her cheek. Eve started to cry. "How did my life go so wrong? What am I going to do now? TC wants nothing to do with me. My sister hates me. Lord knows what Simone will think...thank God Whitney understands." She leaned into Julian chest.  
  
Julian sat on the edge of the bed and held her in his arms and let her cry. "I always thought Whitney had a good head on her shoulders." He said as Eve nodded her head in agreement. When she finally stopped crying, he kept on holding onto her, trying to help ease some of her pain.  
  
After a long while Eve pulled from his arms. "You know I actually feel much better than I thought I might. This burden I have been carrying had become unbearable already." Eve sighed in relief. "I probably lost TC for good though." She said sadly.  
  
"You haven't lost me." Julian smiled as he brushed his hand lightly up and down her arm. "As a friend I mean."  
  
Eve smiled, "I'm grateful to have a friend."  
  
"You can always count on me Eve. I know that things may be a little rougher from here on out, but I will be there for you. Don't be afraid to ask." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I don't quite know what to make of you Julian. I haven't seen this side of you in a long, long time."  
  
"I know...I got lost missing you." He smiled tenderly his voice full of regret.  
  
Eve gasped at the raw emotion in his voice. "Julian."  
  
"Shhhhh.." He whispered as he bent down and placed his lips on hers.  
  
She hesitated for a moment and then leaned closer, hands clinging to his shirt.  
  
Her response encouraged him to pull her completely into his arms. He released her lips for a moment and whispered, "I love you Eve." Then without giving her a chance to reply he reclaimed her lips, tasting her, kissing away the pain, the hurt, all the confusion that had settled around her. If Eve knew nothing at this moment, he wanted her to be certain of his love for her.  
  
Her heart pounding, she gave into her body's response to his kiss. She opened her mouth and gasped at the incredible wave of passion that swept over her when he deepened the kiss, invading her senses, leaving her breathless and desperate for more.  
  
As Julian leaned her back against the pillows, he reached up blindly and pulled the cord to the lights and switched them off, leaving the soft glow of the side table lamp glowing dimly.  
  
Her arms circle his back, pulling him closer, as he leaned against her, careful not to hurt her. He released her lips and kissed her cheek, then her neck, loving the smooth silkiness of the tender skin.  
  
She shivered when he kissed her sensitive skin. "Julian." She groaned as she pushed against his chest. "We have to stop."  
  
Breathing hard, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He tried to pull away.  
  
"Don't," She whispered as she placed a finger against his lips.  
  
Kissing them he smiled. "I don't want to leave, but I think I better. I will get that apartment ready for you. As soon as you are released, I will take you there. There you can rest till you feel up to facing your family again."  
  
Smiling sadly Eve whispered, "Thank you Julian."  
  
"Ok then, you get some rest. I'll see you soon." He got up from the bed and picked up his coat and scarf that he had dropped earlier. "Hopefully you can get out of here tomorrow."  
  
"I hope so too." She said.  
  
"Good night." He smiled and then left the room.  
  
Eve sank back onto her pillow. Her heart wounded, but not shredded. Somehow Julian had managed to save her from what might have been a total emotional disaster. The last few days he had managed to reawaken old buried feelings that she now realized she still had after all this time. Even though his life style didn't show it, she felt that inside he truly was a wonderful man, and that man seemed to be reborn every time he was around her. Eve smiled, maybe this turn of events was for the best, and maybe with Julian was where she belonged.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to TC. She had loved him for a long time. As it sunk in that her marriage was basically over, she was surprised that it didn't sadden her like she expected that it would. Actually she felt kind of relieved, relieved because for the first time in a long time she felt free. Free from TC's rage, from the secrets she had been keeping, free from Liz, free to be herself, the woman she was when she first came to Harmony 20 years ago. 


	22. Rebecca Gets The Boot

Rebecca pranced up the Crane Mansion stairs and headed for her room. Opening the door she was shocked to find all of her belonging being packed up. "Phyllis, what are you doing?" Rebecca shrieked.  
  
"Mr. Crane ordered me to pack you things." Phyllis said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Alistair Crane? Why would Alistair want to get rid of me? He did discover that I.."  
  
She quickly clamped her mouth. "No... He couldn't possibly know about that." She mused slightly confused.  
  
Phyllis sighed, "Julian is the one who ordered me to pack your things. And if you ask me, he should have done it long ago."  
  
"Well no one asked you, and you better unpack my things again. I am sure that you misunderstood my pookie." With a flip of her hair, she gave Phyllis a smug look and went in search of Julian.  
  
She found Julian in his study, sipping a brandy. He smiled dreamily into space, with his feet on the desk. He seemed oblivious to her presence so she snuck up to him and tickled him.  
  
Julian jumped up in surprise and spilled his brandy on his clothes. "What is the matter with you?" He yelped. "That is expensive brandy." Realizing it was Rebecca; he calmed down and smiled guiltily. "You're still here?"  
  
"Where else would I be?" She asked faking a hurt look.  
  
"Well it's just that I had your things pack, and I thought that you might have gone by now." He returned.  
  
"Julian! You are not throwing me out like a common servant. I deserve better." She fired angrily.  
  
"Yes, yes you do, that is why I have asked Jonathon to come and get you. He is very willing to take you back." Julian explained as he sat down.  
  
"But I don't want to be with him. I want you Pookie." Rebecca whined as she tried to snuggle onto Julian's lap.  
  
Pushing her off he said, "No, it's finished. We are through. You are moving out today."  
  
"You know I will go to the police. When they find out that you tried to kill Sheridan."  
  
"They will charge you as an accomplice. You withheld information all this time. A good lawyer may be able to prove that you were in on it." Julian fired back.  
  
Unsure, Rebecca backed off. "Well I never..."  
  
"It's time to go Rebecca. We had a lot of good times. I thank you for that, but I don't love you and I certainly am not going to marry someone else that I don't love. The next time I say 'I do' it will be for love alone." He smiled as he thought of Eve. 'Oh my sweet Eve' he thought, 'marrying you would be a dream come true.'  
  
"Have you been sniffing glue Julian? Since when do you care about 'love'? That is highly overrated." She tried to point out.  
  
"You should try it sometime Rebecca, it may actually suit you." Julian smiled.  
  
"But why are you dumping me? Maybe we'll fall..in love if it's so important to you." She whimpered.  
  
Julian laughed, "Becks, you are going to make some man very happy one day. That man is just not going to be me."  
  
"How do you know.?" She started.  
  
"Trust me Becks, I just know." Julian walked her to the door and then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye Rebecca, you are truly an artist when it comes to..spice."  
  
Flattered she smoothed her dress and stood straighter. "Why thank you Julian, I never thought of myself as an artist." With a flip of her hair she was off, leaving Julian to shake his head.  
  
He closed his study door and went to the CD player and popped in the tape of Eve's singing. Her haunting voice filled the room. He reached up and turned it off; he would not longer need this tape to feel close to Eve. After making a few calls, he grabbed his car keys and headed out, locking the study behind him.  
  
At the hospital, Julian's chauffeur entered Eve's room. She was busy packing her bags. "Are you ready Dr. Russell?"  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"Julian Crane sent me to pick you up. I am to bring you to the Crane Hotel." He explained.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I was preoccupied." She apologized feeling foolish.  
  
"I just grab your bags when you are ready then." He offered as he stepped back out of the room.  
  
Eve glanced around the room to make sure that she didn't miss anything. She sighed wearily, unable to shake the heaviness in her heart. Her doctor had given her a clean bill of health. After a few days rest, she should be back to normal. 'Normal' Eve thought. She wasn't sure what that was anymore. Her husband was a virtual stranger, and her sister despised her. Closing her suitcase, Eve could at least thank God that Whitney understood. She wondered how Simone would react to her life story.  
  
Calling the chauffeur into the room, Eve motioned that she was ready to leave. "I'll just sign my release forms and I'll be right with you." She smiled.  
  
"Take your time Dr. Russell. Mr. Crane told me not to rush you." He smiled back.  
  
Eve's heart skipped a beat at the thought of Julian's kindness. She could hardly believe the change that had taken place in that man. Of one thing she was sure; it was obvious how he felt about her. Should she let him back into her life? Eve wondered if she could completely trust Julian. Shaking her head, Eve tried to clear her mind. Right now she needed space and time, not men.  
  
Eve left her room and followed the chauffeur to the nurse's station. She signed her release papers, thanked the nurses and then stepped into the elevator. She was thankful that she had a place to go, going home to TC was the last thing she felt that she needed right now.  
  
She frowned slightly when she saw the stretch limousine parked in front of the hospital.  
  
Apparently no one objected to the Crane limo blocking the entrance, but it still bothered her. Eve was offended that the Crane's thought they were above everyone else, that they could do what they pleased. But she was in no mood to lecture the driver. So she just clamped her mouth shut and climbed into the car.  
  
The sheer luxury of the limo overwhelmed Eve. It took her back to the days when she and Julian would spend hours in the back seat, driving through the country side, just spending time together away from the bustle of city life and prying eyes.  
  
She remembered their young love, the feelings she had, and the love she felt. Tears welled up in her eyes as she wondered how their life might have turned out if Alistair wouldn't have interfered. She wondered if Julian would have married her, or if their son would be alive today. As they neared the hotel, she wiped the tears from her face and tried her best to compose herself.  
  
The car stopped in front of the hotel, and the doorman rushed up to open the door. He smiled and extended a hand to Eve and helped her out of the car. "Good morning Dr. Russell. We have been expecting you."  
  
"You have?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crane informed us of your arrival. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here." He grabbed her bags and led the way into the lobby. Somehow she wasn't surprised when the hotel resembled the apartment building in her dream that she had had while in a coma.  
  
The hotel manager rushed over to greet her. "I am going to take you to your room Dr. Russell, if there is anything that you need, you can reach me at the front desk." He smiled gently as he led her to the elevators.  
  
When they stepped into the elevator he pressed the fifth floor button.  
  
"This is unbelievable." Eve laughed.  
  
"What is?"  
  
Suddenly self conscious she said, "Oh nothing, it's just that.. it's like I've been here before." She explained.  
  
"Maybe you have, we do have a lot of business."  
  
"No, I am certain I have never stayed here." Eve said, thinking that nothing would have made TC to ever want to spend the night in anything related to the Crane's.  
  
When they reached to fifth floor, Eve walked up to room 503. Surprised the manager said, "How did you know this was your room?"  
  
"Just a hunch ... Jack isn't it?" She replied.  
  
Laughing Jack said, "Why yes, I guess Mr. Crane filled you in then."  
  
"Yes, in a way I guess he did." Eve said, not surprised when she saw the room was a suite, resembling the one she had in her dream.  
  
"Here are your bags, if you need anything else.like I said, just call." And with that, Jack left her to explore the room.  
  
Eve dropped her purse and sank onto the sofa. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. The sofa was very comfortable, and the warm sun shining on her face through the large living room windows sent shivers down her spine as she warmed herself. She didn't bother looking over the rest of the suite, somehow she knew exactly what to expect.  
  
She dozed comfortable, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time. Here she somehow felt safe, safe from TC's wrath, her sister's hatred, and all the emotional pain that she had suffered the last few days. Grabbing the blanket hanging on the back of the sofa, Eve wrapped herself in it and burrowed deeper into the sofa, and in the warm sunshine fell fast asleep. 


	23. Eve's Confession of Love

Eve slept peacefully. Her weary body relaxed in the warm sunshine. The quiet apartment offered the rest that she had needed since she woke from her coma. Rolling over onto her side, Eve readjusted herself and awoke with a start when she nearly toppled onto the floor.  
  
Confused she looked around for a moment. She then stretched lazily trying to loosen her stiff muscles as she remembered where she was. Sighing wearily she tried to rub the anxiety that was returning again away. Finally after a few unsuccessful attempts, she got up and walked to the window, and looked out over the waterfront.  
  
A knock at the door caused her to jump slightly. Unsure of who it could be she approached the door and looked through the peep hole. Smiling she unlocked the door and opened it. "Sweetheart!" Eve exclaimed happily.  
  
Simone pushed past her and entered the apartment. "How could you mom? How could you leave daddy?" She cried angrily.  
  
"I didn't leave your father Simone. He wants nothing to do with me. He found out about my past with Julian Crane and he just can't forgive me for it." Eve tried to explain.  
  
"But you could have begged him. He would have forgiven you."  
  
Eve sighed, "Beg Simone? I am not a desperate pathetic woman that I am going to beg for forgiveness for something that I did when I was young and dumb and didn't even know your father then. I admit it was wrong to keep it from him, but he can't see past his hatred for Julian to even consider forgiving me."  
  
Simone cried louder, "Why did you have to have an affair with that pig anyways. All he's ever done is ruin our lives."  
  
"I admit Julian has been a horrible person in the past, but I really believe he has changed and deserves a second chance." Eve was surprised at her defense of Julian.  
  
"You're defending that pig?" Simone cried in disbelief.  
  
"Well yes, I.." Eve started.  
  
"I don't believe this mom, how could you? How could you stand up for Julian and not daddy?"  
  
"This is between your father and me, not Julian, Simone. You father can't forgive my past. And as long as that is the case, I'm afraid we don't have a future together." Eve tried desperately to get Simone to understand.  
  
"You are just like Whitney; choosing another man over your family. You both make me sick." She screamed and ran out the door.  
  
"Simone." Eve called after her as Simone raced for the door.  
  
"I don't want to hear it." She stormed out and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Eve sank to the floor and cried.  
  
Just as Simone stepped into one elevator, Julian stepped out of the other. He approached Eve's suite and stood outside her door and listened for a moment to her sobs. His heart went out to her as he gently opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
Startled Eve looked up. When she saw Julian she only cried louder.  
  
Julian removed his shoes and tossed his coat on the counter and then knelt down on the floor next to her. He pulled her into his arms and leaned her head against his chest, letting her cry till she was spent and exhausted.  
  
Gently he ran his fingers through her hair, pressing her closer to him, letting her know that he was there for her. He was rewarded when she buried her face deeper into his chest, her arms sliding around his back, clinging to him desperately.  
  
"My sweet Eve," He whispered, "I wish that I could take away all your pain. I wish that I would have stayed with you all those years ago.." He said as a tear escaped and slid down his cheek.  
  
Eve leaned back slightly and looked up into his face. The tears glistening in his eyes took her breath away. She reached up and tried to brush them away, but Julian caught her hand and pressed it to his lips.  
  
"I wish that things could have been different for us too Julian." Eve said sadly.  
  
"I made a mistake that I have regretted for 20 years Eve." Julian's voice shook with emotion. "Maybe I can do it right this time."  
  
Julian caught his breath as Eve's gaze settled on his lips. When her eyes rose to meet his once more, he saw that he had not misread her intentions and pulled her to him placing his mouth on hers kissing her with the urgency of a desperate dying man. He held her close, never wanting to let her go. Finally after what seemed like forever he released her lips for a moment, breathing deeply, his forehead resting against hers.  
  
Eve pulled back and looked into his eyes. She could see the love and passion shining in them. Overwhelming emotions flooded her soul as she tried to make sense of what was happening to her. The feelings she used to feel for Julian came rushing back, like a river that had been held back and finally released, only this time they were so much more intense.  
  
Julian smiled as Eve blinked back tears that threatened to fall. He finally saw in her eyes what he had been hoping to see for such a long time. He didn't need words to tell him how she felt, he knew. He knew at last that she loved him still, and he would wait, as long as she needed him too for her to tell him so.  
  
Julian smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. He caught her face in his hands and drew her nearer. When his lips settled on hers once more, he kissed her gently, feeling her, tasting her as he gave her his heart and soul.  
  
Eve's heart soared as she returned him kiss for kiss. She felt that in all her years she had never been loved so completely, and so unconditionally. At that moment she realized that he was the man for her. The man she wanted to grow old with.  
  
Though Eve had wanted to distance herself from men, she knew in her heart that 20 years away from your true love was more than any one person should have to endure. 20 years had slipped away from them, and she wasn't about to let it happen again.  
  
After a few moments, Julian pulled back and got to his feet, dragging Eve up with him. She protested good-naturedly as he pulled her over to the window.  
  
They stood in the sunshine gazing out over the waterfront. Boats were slowly moving in and out of the piers as seagulls flew overhead looking for any scraps that the fishermen might throw away.  
  
Julian stood behind Eve and circled her waist with his arms and locked his fingers together holding her close. He hugged her and smiling leaned down and kissed her on the neck just below her ear.  
  
Eve shivered with pleasure and folded one arm across his and hugged him closer as her other hand reached up and pressed his cheek against her own. "I love you Julian." She whispered. 


	24. Whitney's Accident

Eve turned in Julian's arms and slipped her hands up into the hair at the nape of his neck. "I know that my life has been a mess lately, and that I still have a long way to go to straighten it all out. I just want to thank you for being so supportive and for being there." She smiled shyly.  
  
"You love me?" He grinned and hugged her close.  
  
"And for being my friend..." Brushing his shoulder with her hand, she teased him, as he waited anxiously for her to say it again.  
  
Julian placed his lips on hers to shut her up. She melted in his arms and when he released her lips he said, "I love you too!"  
  
Eve laughed. "You always did know how to get me to respond to you."  
  
"Your right, I do know you. I remember everything about you. The feel of your lips, the curve of your neck, the sensuous curves of your body." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Eve sucked in her breath at his seductive tone. "What else do you remember?"  
  
"Hmmmm let me see." He kissed her neck, "you shiver when I kiss you here."  
  
Right on cue, Eve shivered and then laughed. "That's easy, most people shiver when you kiss the sensitive part of the neck."  
  
"Oh yea," He teased, "How about here?" He kissed her below her throat steadily moving downward."  
  
"Julian." Eve whispered weakly.  
  
Eve shrieked as he bent down and scooped her up in his arms. He was amazed how light she was. He walked up to the sofa and sat down, placing her on his lap. "I am the happiest man in the world right now Eve. I have dreamed of this moment for the last 20 years. The only thing that could make me happier would be to find our son, and for us to be a family." He played with her hair with one hand and lightly caressed her arm with the other.  
  
Eve swallowed hard, trying to fight back her tears. "I wish with all my heart that we would find him Julian. I have spent a lot of tears wishing for our son." She placed her head on his shoulder and buried her face in the crook of neck.  
  
Julian leaned his head against hers and sat quietly, waiting for the lump in his throat to pass. He hugged her tightly to him, thankful that at least he had her.  
  
As Julian and Eve sat on the couch, Eve's cell phone rang shrilly. Eve jumped slightly and tried to get to her feet. Julian held her tightly, attempting to keep her from answering.  
  
"Julian, it could be important. Besides, only the hospital and my family have my number." She smiled sweetly struggling to get up.  
  
Julian laughed and finally released her. He made her sit on the sofa while he got up to get the phone. He brought it to her and sat down beside her as she answered the call.  
  
"Hello, this is Dr. Russell." She spoke as she places her hand in Julian's.  
  
When Eve started to squeeze his hand tightly Julian realized that something was wrong.  
  
Eve dropped the phone and jumped to her feet. "I have to get to the hospital Julian." She cried, not waiting for him to respond as she headed for the door.  
  
"Eve wait," Julian called after her as he closed the phone and then followed her. "You can't drive, I'll take you."  
  
Eve nodded her head 'yes' as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong Eve?" He asked in concern as they headed for the elevator.  
  
"Whitney, she's been in a car accident. She lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Well I am sure that you or TC can donate blood. Don't worry dear, she will be alright, she is a brave strong girl." Julian tried to comfort her as he helped her into his black Mercedes.  
  
Eve sat numbly in the front seat. "We can't."  
  
"We can't what?"  
  
"I can't give her my blood, neither can TC, Julian."  
  
"What? Why not, you are her parents after all." Julian stated.  
  
Eve stared out the window in silence for a moment. Finally she said, "Whitney was adopted Julian. We don't share her blood type."  
  
Julian stared ahead in silence, shock, not sure how to respond. "Whitney was adopted? Why?"  
  
"TC and I tried having a baby when we first got married. After a couple years without success, I was convinced that the drugs and booze I had taken had taken its toll on my body and that I would never have anymore children. I convinced TC that we should adopt. He agreed and we put in an application. It seemed to be an endless wait. The demand for adoption was so high at the time that we felt like we would have to wait for too long. We decided to go with an older child. We were actually surprised when we were offered this black little girl that was 3 years old."  
  
"Whitney?" Julian offered.  
  
"Yes, she was the most darling little girl. We fell in love with her instantly."  
  
"Wow, does Whitney know about this?" Julian asked as he parked the car in the hospital parking lot.  
  
As they rushed to the emergency room, Eve said, "No! And you have to promise me that you will never tell her either."  
  
"Don't worry Eve your secret is safe with me."  
  
As they approached the emergency desk, a nurse called to Eve. "Dr. Russell I am afraid we have an emergency, we don't have your daughter's blood type available. We will have to find a donor."  
  
"Oh no, did you call TC?" Eve trembled, trying to keep her composure.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Russell said he would be here right away. Don't worry Dr. Russell we will get Whitney the help she needs."  
  
The door burst open and TC rushed in, followed by Liz close at his heels. "Whitney? Where is Whitney?" He stopped short when he saw Eve and Julian. "What are you doing here? He snarled, advancing threateningly toward him.  
  
Liz grabbed his arm, "TC not now, Whitney needs you right now, he's isn't worth it." She pulled him away from Eve and Julian.  
  
Eve turned away when TC glared at her as he approached the nurse's station. "How is Whitney?"  
  
"She needs blood, is there anyone here with type O blood?" They nurse asked.  
  
Startled Julian looked at Eve. "I have type O blood." He whispered to her, not wanting TC to hear him.  
  
Eve grabbed his arm and rushed him to a nearby cubicle. "Will you donate some blood?" She asked, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Julian took her into his arms and hugged her, "Of coarse I will, I have come to care a great deal for Whitney."  
  
"You have?" Eve asked confused.  
  
"Yes, but we can discuss that later." He said as the nurse moved the curtain.  
  
"Everything OK here?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, better than OK," Eve smiled happily. "Mr. Crane has type O blood, and he has agreed to donate."  
  
"Ok then, let's get started. You will need to fill out these forms first though." The nurse handed him some papers to sign. "Then we will have you tested and make sure that you are a match, and everything checks out OK?"  
  
"OK," Julian smiled and took the papers. As he signed them, he heard the nurse inform TC that they had found a potential donor.  
  
"He is a type O, but we are going to run tests just to be sure."  
  
"Who is it?" TC asked, sounding grateful.  
  
"Mr. Julian Crane." The nurse replied.  
  
"What? No way! There is no way that pig is putting his blood into my daughter." HE shrieked.  
  
Eve rushed into the hall. "TC, have you completely lost your mind? We are trying to save Whitney's life here."  
  
TC stared at Eve as if in shock. Then he shook his head as sanity seemed to return to him. "Your right, I'm sorry. But I don't want that pig near my little girl."  
  
Eve shook her head in disgust and turned to leave.  
  
"My lawyer is drawing up papers as we speak Eve. I want a divorce." He spat after her as she entered the cubicle where Julian was.  
  
Julian gave the nurse the papers and then turned to Eve as he waited for the nurse to begin testing his blood. "I am so sorry Eve. You shouldn't have to go through this in a time like this." He pulled her into his arms and Eve cried as she circled her arms around his back.  
  
"She's going to be OK Eve. She's going to be OK." He ran his hands gently up and down her back.  
  
"Can you go see Whitney yet?" Julian asked.  
  
"No, I have to wait just like everyone else." She pulled from his arms when the nurse motioned that she was ready to test Julian. "I'll be right outside if you need anything." Eve said.  
  
Julian smiled and waved and then sat on the bed and rolled up his sleeve. 


	25. Broken Heart

The hospital doors to the emergency admitting area flew open and Simone, Theresa, Ethan, Gwen, and Chad rushed in. Glancing around, they all rushed over to TC and Liz.  
  
"Is Whitney alright?" Simone cried.  
  
"We will have our blood tested for her." Theresa stated.  
  
Chad paced nervously, staying away from TC. When he saw Eve approach he rushed up to her. "How is she Dr. Russell?"  
  
"I am not sure, but the good news is that we have a donor. Now we just have to wait and see. The nurse should be out soon with more information." Eve tried to reassure him.  
  
Overhearing, Theresa asked, "So everything is going to be OK right? She is going to make it." Her lips quivered as she fought to keep from crying.  
  
"Ethan placed his hands on Theresa's shoulders and tried to comfort her. "She'll be alright, don't you worry."  
  
Gwen glared at Theresa and pulled Ethan away from her. "Ethan, do you know what happened?" She asked, attempting to get him to pay attention to her.  
  
"All I know is that she was on her way to see Theresa. When she didn't show up Theresa called Simone. Simone told her of the accident and then Theresa called me."  
  
Simone approached her mother rather sheepishly. She smiled adoringly at Chad, who smiled back weakly as he tried to be brave for Whitney.  
  
"I'm sorry mom for what I said earlier to you. I didn't mean it." She cried as Eve took her into her arms.  
  
"It's OK honey, we all fail sometimes." Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked at TC.  
  
TC blinked guiltily. He seemed to soften somewhat as he stood and listened to Eve and Simone's tearful exchange.  
  
"Come on TC, let's sit here." Liz glared at Eve and then dragged TC away.  
  
The doctor emerged from the emergency room with a smile. "It was a perfect match, and Whitney has stabilized. She is a remarkable young woman, with a strong will to live." The doctor announced.  
  
Eve broke into tears. "When can we see her?"  
  
"Soon, but only one at a time, we just need to get her to recovery. Then you can all see her. One at a time."  
  
TC beamed in relief. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her."  
  
Chad turned away from everyone, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Thank you God for looking out for her."  
  
In the cubicle Julian lay on the bed resting for a moment when Eve entered the room.  
  
Smiling broadly she said, "Thank you Julian. Because of you my baby is going to be OK." She leaned over him and kissed him soundly.  
  
Julian placed his arms around her and deepened the kiss. After a few moments, he released her lips and said. "Hmmmm I think I'll give blood every day if that is the reward that I get." He grinned happily.  
  
"You are something else you know that!" Eve slapped him on the shoulder lightly. "Are you feeling good enough to get up?"  
  
"I think I will just rest for a few more minutes." Julian said.  
  
"OK, I will go and check on Whitney now." Eve smiled and then quickly kissed him before she left the room.  
  
As Eve left the cubicle, the head nurse approached her and took her aside. "Can you meet me in my office Dr. Russell? There is something that I need to speak to you about."  
  
"Is everything OK? Is Whitney alright?" Eve asked in concern.  
  
"Whitney is fine. You can go see her now before you come see me."  
  
"OK, I'll see you soon Kate." Eve smiled and headed for the recovery room.  
  
TC saw Eve leave and asked the nurse, "Can I see Whitney?"  
  
"Yes, but just you and Eve." She turned to the rest and said, "I know you are anxious, but right now I am only allowing one visitor at a time."  
  
TC and Eve approached the recovery room. They entered quietly, careful not to disturb Whitney. But as quiet as they thought they were, Whitney opened her eyes when the reached her bed side.  
  
Eve cried in relief.  
  
TC smiled broadly. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" He stroked her hair tenderly. Whitney looked from one parent to the other. "What happened?"  
  
"You were in a car accident. But not to worry, you are going to be fine." Eve assured her, her eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"Daddy," Whitney said weakly.  
  
"Yes sweetheart? I'm here for you." He took her hand.  
  
"Please don't be mad a mom. Life is too short to be fighting all the time. Promise me that you will make it right." She pleaded.  
  
Eve and TC looked at each other, not sure what to say.  
  
TC blinked, trying to keep the tears from falling as he reached for Eve's hand. Shocked Eve allowed him to take her hand.  
  
"I promise from now on I will try to be a better father Whitney. I also promise to try to make things right between your mother and I, if she will let me that is." He looked at Eve.  
  
Eve nodded her head. "Yes, life is too short to spend it fighting. So if you're willing to try and work things out, then I am too." Eve smiled as Whitney's face lit up with joy. TC placed his arm around Eve and turned to face Whitney. "You just get better sweetheart, and we promise to make things alright again."  
  
Eve glanced at TC. She wasn't sure what to make of his declaration. A part of her wanted to believe they could work things out, but at the same time she wasn't sure if TC could ever overcome his hatred and forgive her. But to give him the benefit of the doubt, she placed her arm around his waist and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Outside the room, Julian stood listening. He peered through the open door as Eve placed her arm around TC's waist. His heart sank. He pressed his lips together tightly and then quietly went back to his cubicle. Picking up his jacket, he sighed loudly, then grabbed his keys and headed for the exit.  
  
The sun was starting to set as Julian sat in his car just staring at nothing in particular. The pain in his heart was almost unbearable as he sat, tears streaming down his face. Numbly he started the engine and then put the car into drive. Slowly he rolled out of the parking lot, and headed down to the pier.  
  
As the evening sky grew darker, Julian leaned against a railing, peering down into the water. He watched as it lapped against the dock. As he thought of Eve and her arm around TC, tears began to roll down his cheeks again. Julian guessed it had been too good to be true to think that she would leave it all for him. TC to be exact.  
  
Miserably Julian batted the tears away. "You should be used to this by now." He scolded himself. "You have never been able to hold onto what matters most to you. Not twenty years ago, and you were a fool to think things would be different now."  
  
He took out his cell phone and placed a call. "Rebecca? Ummm," He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you are busy tonight." He paused and listened to her response. "Could you meet me here at pier 9?" He smiled and then added, "Thanks, I'll see you later."  
  
At the hospital, Eve and TC left Whitney's room after an emotional plea from their daughter.  
  
"I think that Whitney is right TC. We should try to come to some kind of truce. For the girls anyway." Eve said.  
  
"Yea, well we'll see. OK?" He reached out and hugged Simone. "You can go see her now honey, she's awake."  
  
Sam and Grace Bennett entered the hospital and rushed up to TC and Eve.  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked in concern.  
  
"Whitney was in a car accident. She is going to be alright though, thanks to Julian." Eve said, and then immediately regretted mentioning his name. TC stormed off angrily, with Sam close on his heels.  
  
"What is the matter man?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's that damn Julian Crane. Everywhere I turn he has his nose in our business." TC started, and then proceeded to tell Sam the whole messy details of Eve's affair.  
  
As Sam listened, his eyes grew wider and wider. "I can't believe it. Eve and Julian?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly. I was so shocked that I almost tore him to pieces." TC stated. "I got a lawyer to draw up divorce papers."  
  
"What? Sam asked in shock. "You can't possibly mean to do that. Throw away twenty years with Eve, just because of her past with Julian?"  
  
"It's not her past Sam, it's all the lies." TC tried to justify his actions.  
  
"But still man, you love her. Don't you?" Sam probed.  
  
"Yea, I guess I still do." TC wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
"Then give her another chance man. Don't throw her away. Julian is probably hoping that that is what you'll do. Then he'll just move in and take your place in her life. You can't possibly want that." Sam pointed out.  
  
TC stood and stared at Sam for a moment. "I never thought of that Sam. There is no way that I want that pig to have Eve. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him away from her. Even if it means staying married to her."  
  
"Well you love her, isn't being married to her what you want?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't want Julian to have her; that is what I want." TC smirked.  
  
"What about Eve, how does she feel about all this?"  
  
"I don't know all I know is she keeps defending Julian. She's probably still in love with him. And I'll be damned if I'll let her go to him." TC rubbed his hands together, trying to think of a way to keep Julian away from Eve.  
  
Eve stood and watched TC and Sam; Grace patiently listened to her side of the story.  
  
"I know that TC is hurt, Grace, I am truly sorry for that."  
  
"What about Julian?" Grace dared to cross that line.  
  
Eve sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore. Sometimes I think that I have it figured out, that I know what I want, but now, with TC pledging to make things right for Whitney, I am not sure anymore. My family is very important to me Grace."  
  
"I can see that Eve, but what about you hmmm, what is right for you?" Grace probed at the strings of her heart.  
  
"I..." Eve started and was interrupted by TC.  
  
"Eve, I've just had a great idea. Sam here said there was a new club opening tonight. Why don't the four of us go out and have a few drinks. Relax see if we can straighten this mess out." He smiled sweetly at Eve.  
  
"What about Whitney?" Eve asked in surprise.  
  
Thinking quickly, TC said, "Chad will want to see her. Why don't we let him spend some time with her?"  
  
Shocked Eve stared at him. "Are you sure about that TC? I mean you are not exactly fond of the boy."  
  
"I think maybe I have been too hard on the kid, besides, Whitney will be pleased I'm sure." TC cringed inside, but applauded himself for his clever tactics.  
  
Not sure what to say, Eve just nodded. "Ok, ok then, I think that would be a good idea. To get out and just spend time together and have some fun." Eve smiled nervously. She wasn't sure why she felt so uneasy about the whole thing. "I have to go see Kate Mitchell. She is the head nurse. She asked to see me earlier."  
  
"Is everything Ok with Whitney?" TC asked in sudden concern.  
  
"No, Whitney is fine. I am not sure what she wants." Eve explained as she turned and walked towards the cubicle where Julian was.  
  
She stepped inside and noticed that he had left. Her heart sank in disappointment. 'I guess he had some place to be.' She tried to shrug off the sudden heaviness she felt.  
  
She left the cubicle and walked down the hall to Kate's office.  
  
TC called after her, "I'll wait for you here."  
  
Eve waved in agreement and continued down the hall.  
  
She approached Kate's office and knocked gently.  
  
"Come in." Kate called through the door.  
  
Eve opened the door and entered. "You wanted to see me Kate?"  
  
"Yes, thank you for coming. There is something that I want you to look at." She handed Eve a piece of paper.  
  
Eve studied the paper for a minute. As she continued to read, her hands began to tremble and her face paled. "How did you get this?"  
  
"It was in my memo box this afternoon." Kate explained.  
  
"Who else knows about this?"  
  
"No one; just you and me." Kate assured her.  
  
"Do you think you could check this out Kate? See if it is true."  
  
"I already have Eve. What you are holding in your hand is one hundred percent truth." Kate studied Eve carefully.  
  
With trembling hands, Eve folded the memo and carefully placed it in her pocket. "Thanks Kate. I can count on your discretion then?"  
  
"Absolutely dear." Kate got up and walked Eve to the door.  
  
Eve left Kate's office, visibly shaken. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected this.  
  
TC found Eve outside Kate's office. "Hey there you are. Sam and Grace are waiting for us. We are ready to go if you are. We thought that we would eat at the club as well. Hey are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." TC asked in concern.  
  
Shaking her head, "No I'm OK just some news on a patient. Nothing for you to worry about," She patted his hand that he had placed on her arm.  
  
"Are you ready to leave then?"  
  
"Yes, I'll just get my coat. I'll meet you outside." She smiled weakly as she went to fetch her coat.  
  
The evening stars were shimmering brilliantly as TC, Eve, Grace and Sam made their way into the club.  
  
"This is a lovely place." Grace commented.  
  
"Yes it is." Eve said as memories of her youth came flooding back to her. The nights where she would sing on stage, flirt with Julian..." She shook her head and turned her attention back to TC.  
  
"Shall we get a table?" Sam said to TC.  
  
"Good idea." TC remarked as he grabbed Eve's hand and made his way to a table.  
  
After about half an hour, the club was beginning to fill up. People were dancing, drinking and laughing.  
  
Julian and Rebecca stepped into the club. "What do you want in this place Julian? Isn't there a better club we can go too?" She wined.  
  
"I like this Rebecca. I used to love these clubs when I was young." He remarked as he dragged her to a private booth in a corner.  
  
As TC and Sam went to the bar to get some drinks, Eve and Grace surveyed the room. Eve's eyes roamed over the crowd and was dumbfounded when she saw Julian dragging Rebecca to a private booth. She stared after them, her heart pounding as she watched him move easily through the crowd.  
  
Grace noticed Eve's look and turned to see what she was looking at. "Oh my." She said as she noticed Julian and Rebecca. "I wonder what he is doing here."  
  
"Probably the same as everyone else, just looking to have a nice evening." Eve said trying not to look obvious about how she felt.  
  
Right on cue, Grace said, "And how do you feel about him being here?"  
  
Eve shook her head, "He can go and do what he wants; he owes me nothing." Eve said, her heart completely disagreeing with her.  
  
"Eve, I can see how his presence is effecting you." Grace said tenderly. "I am your friend, you can talk to me." She said.  
  
Eve sighed wearily. "I don't know how to feel Grace. I care for both of them."  
  
"But who does your heart long for?" Grace probed.  
  
"Well one thing is for sure, I can't ignore how I feel about Julian. I just have to figure out what I want, and who I want it with." Eve looked at TC who approached and handed her a drink.  
  
"Here you go sweetheart." He smiled sweetly. "Before you dive into that, why don't we dance first?" He held out his hand, pouring on all the charm.  
  
Eve smiled and took his hand. "Sure I think that would be great." She tried to forget Julian sitting in the corner, and prayed that he wouldn't see them.  
  
Sam and Grace got up to dance as well.  
  
As the music started to play, the dance floor started to fill with couples. Julian held out his hand to Rebecca and said, "Would you like to dance."  
  
"Sure." Rebecca chirped.  
  
The slow song started to play as couples wrapped in each others arms started to dance. Julian took Rebecca in his arms and held her rather stiffly. As they danced to the intro of the song, he stopped in his tracks when he looked up and saw Eve dancing with TC.  
  
"What is wrong?" Rebecca asked.  
  
His heart pounding he said, "Nothing," as he picked up the pace again, his eyes never leaving Eve.  
  
Eve looked up and saw him. Their gaze met and held. Eve's heart flip- flopped at the sight of him. She had hoped he wouldn't see her, but now that he had, she couldn't take her eyes off him. Their gaze continued to hold as they danced to the song. The haunting lyrics tore at her heart.  
  
I can feel my heart,  
  
And it's fit to burst,  
  
I tried to clean it up,  
  
But I just get worse,  
  
Wish I could fall,  
  
On a night like this,  
  
Into your loving arms,  
  
For a moonlight kiss.  
  
I thought I saw your face,  
  
In the evening sky,  
  
On a lonesome cloud  
  
That was drifting by,  
  
I wish I could fall,  
  
On a night this,  
  
Into your loving arms,  
  
For a moonlight kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eve blinked as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow and run down her cheeks.  
  
Through the maze of people Julian could see that the song was effecting Eve just as much as it was moving him. He longed to hold her in his arms, to brush away her tears. But it seemed clear to him that she has chosen to go back to TC. And whether he liked it or not, he was going to be a man about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You got someone else,  
  
Maybe it's for the best,  
  
Since I took the cure for happiness,  
  
And I'd trade it all,  
  
On a night like this,  
  
For your loving arms,  
  
And a moonlight,  
  
For your loving arms,  
  
And a moonlight kiss, Your loving arms,  
  
And a moonlight kiss,  
  
Oh yea..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the song crooned to an end, Julian pulled Rebecca from the dance floor. "You get us some drinks; I have to get some air for a while. I'll be back soon. OK?" He said as he left an astonished Rebecca to stare after him.  
  
As Eve, TC, Sam and Grace made their way back to their table. Eve got up with Grace.  
  
"I need to use the powder room." Eve said.  
  
Grace played along. "Yes me too. We'll be right back." She smiled and leaned down to kiss Sam.  
  
As Grace and Eve neared to restrooms, Eve said "I have to go for a little while. can you cover for me please?"  
  
"What am I supposed to tell TC?" She asked bewildered.  
  
"I don't know tell him that I got an emergency call to the hospital."  
  
"But you aren't working." Grace said.  
  
"Right," Eve said as she tried to think of another excuse. "Just tell him that my shirt is torn and I am fixing it in the bathroom."  
  
"Ok," Grace said unsure if it was going to work. "You're going to find Julian aren't you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I have to talk to him, tonight!" Eve said as she put on her coat and headed out the door.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing." Grace called after her.  
  
Eve hoped so too as she walked down to the pier. She was certain that that was most likely where Julian was, since his car was still in the parking lot.  
  
Walking quietly, Eve surveyed the docks, spotting him at the far end she softly walked up behind him.  
  
Julian leaned against the railing, looking out over the water. His mind in a whirl, his heart aching. He didn't know how he would ever get over this blow. One minute he thought he had a shot with Eve, and the next, it seemed the rug was pulled out from under him. Tears brimmed his eyes, and he made no attempt to brush them away.  
  
A hand reached out and touched his.  
  
Startled he said, "Rebecca, I told you I need air, not company." He said slightly irritated.  
  
"Not even me?" Eve asked.  
  
Julian whirled around nearly knocking Eve down in the process. He reached out and caught her. "Eve!" He breathed his heart racing. 


	26. Dr Eve

Julian pulled Eve close, not wanting to let go of her. "Eve." He breathed, is voice low and full of emotion.  
  
"If you'd rather be alone.." She turned but not making any attempt to move out of his arms.  
  
"No," He cried, almost desperate. "Don't leave."  
  
Eve smiled, "I saw you come out. I am sorry I missed you at the hospital."  
  
"Oh, I had things to do. You were busy with Whitney. I didn't want to bother you." He lied, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"You are on a date with Rebecca then?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I guess so. I didn't feel like coming here alone so I asked her." He tried to explain. "It's nothing serious."  
  
"I could tell by the tone of your voice when you thought I was Rebecca." Eve smiled.  
  
Julian smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." He released her when he heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Pookie, Pookie..oh there you are." Rebecca came into view and stopped short when she saw Eve standing next to Julian. "Dr. Russell, I didn't know you were out here."  
  
Eve straighten up and put her best professional face forward. "I can out for some air and saw Julian here. I just though I might see what he is up to." She lied.  
  
"Really, I didn't know you cared." Rebecca replied.  
  
"I don't really," Eve looked at Julian, who was stepping from foot to foot nervously, her eyes pleading for him to understand. "Like I said, I came out for some air. The place is quite full in there."  
  
Nodding her head, though slightly suspicious, Rebecca said, "Well since you're here Dr. Russell, maybe you can help us out."  
  
Julian raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What..what do you mean Rebecca?"  
  
"Well you are a shrink, Dr. Russell, aren't you?"  
  
"Not really, but I do try to help when I can." Eve shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well good enough, maybe you can tell me what to do to help my Pookie here get over this mystery woman that he is pining after. One day we were fine, having a lot of fun, playing our games.."  
  
Julian coughed and laughed nervously. "I don't think that Dr. Russell wants to know the details of our relationship Rebecca." He glared at her.  
  
Eve's face paled slightly. "Julian is right, Rebecca, I don't think that I'll be of any help to you."  
  
"But I think as a woman you might be able to help me out though." Rebecca insisted.  
  
"Well, maybe, but I am sure that I won't be much help." Eve said.  
  
Julian turned away from Eve in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, just give me your opinion then. You see, Pookie and I were doing fine, and then suddenly a few days ago, he up and dumps me. Imagine my surprise, just when things were getting interesting." Rebecca pouted.  
  
Julian rubbed his brow as if to wipe away a sudden migraine. "Rebecca, I am sure that Dr. Russell won't have any romantic advice for you. I ended our relationship because it had run its course."  
  
Hurt Rebecca lashed out at him. "It is that damn woman isn't it. She isn't even here Julian. You are pining after a phantom. You never talk about her, you won't say who it is.but I know she has a grip on your heart, like a death grip or something. Dr. Russell, he is in love with a woman who doesn't want him."  
  
"What makes you think she doesn't want him?" Eve asked.  
  
Julian turned to Eve in surprise. His eyes probing hers, trying to figure out what she was saying.  
  
"Well, where is this great love that his heart is hung up on? I don't see her, do you?"  
  
"What do you know about her?" Eve asked.  
  
"Not much, he refuses to talk about her." Rebecca stamped her foot in frustration.  
  
"Well maybe she has issues that she needs to deal with and can't be with Julian right now." Eve said as she met Julian's eyes.  
  
Julian cleared his throat and smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh, so you admit that she is unavailable." Rebecca asked him.  
  
"Dr. Russell seems to think so." Julian smiled stiffly. "Tell me Dr. what do you suggest that I do? Maybe I was too hasty in ending my relationship with Rebecca. Should I give her another chance? Or should I wait..."  
  
Eve blinked, taken aback by the question. "Well I.."  
  
"Yes, tell him to give her up. It is obvious to me that if she wanted to be with my Pookie, then she would be here. And the only one who is here is you Dr. Russell. And I know you are not the great love of his life." Rebecca laughed at the ridiculous idea.  
  
Eve smiled, "I think Julian should give her some time to figure out what she wants to do.and since Julian won't tell you who she is or what her situation is..I mean she could be married and have children to think about."  
  
"You may be on to something there." Rebecca said, "Is she right Julian is this great love of yours married?"  
  
Julian sighed, "I told you Rebecca, this is one part of my life that I keep to myself."  
  
Eve studied him quietly. She admired the way he was determined to protect their relationship. So different from the young man that he used to be, who was so easily swayed so many years ago. Turning to Rebecca she spoke to Julian "I think that Julian should give her some time..if she is with another man..then he should give her time to work through her feelings. I mean to see if she wants to be with Julian or her husband. I am sure that love will win in the end. Love always finds a way for two people who should be together, to actually be together. I have heard that is especially true when it is your first love." Eve turned her eyes seeking for him to understand.  
  
"Whoa, you are something else Dr. Russell, I mean you may have nailed it right on the head. Providing that is actually what is going on." Rebecca stared at her in amazement. "What if she can't stand him? I mean since Julian here won't say; what if she hates him?"  
  
"Oh, no; she doesn't hate him!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
Julian and Rebecca both gasped in surprise, both for totally different reasons.  
  
"Eve.." Julian started.  
  
"How do you know?" Rebecca asked.  
  
Feeling foolish Eve stammered. "I...I mean, I am sure that if she hated Julian, he wouldn't be struggling over her like he apparently seems to be."  
  
Rebecca thought for a moment, "I guess you may be right." She replied.  
  
Julian exhaled in relief. "Enough of this Rebecca, I think we best be getting back to our table. Did you get us those drinks?"  
  
"Opps, they must be ruined by now." She said. "I'll go get us some fresh ones. I hope that you get over this woman soon Julian." She said as she turned to leave. "Dr. Russell." She nodded.  
  
"I'll be right there." Julian called after her.  
  
"I guess I had better go too." Eve said loud enough for Rebecca to hear but waited till she was well on her way to the club. "TC will wonder where I am." She said as she turned back to Julian.  
  
"Let him wait," Julian growled as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
Eve almost shrieked when she fell against him. She began to protest, but stopped when his lips descended on hers. Mesmerized she watched as they drew closer. Finally she sighed with pleasure as his mouth covered hers in sweet intimate kiss that left her breathless.  
  
As her heart pounded in her ears he kissed her with such love and passion that she almost started to cry. Her arms crept up into his hair and around his neck pressing him closer to her. Their bodies pressed together formed a silhouette of one in the evening moonlight.  
  
Julian pulled back slightly, not wanting to let her go. "I love you Eve." He whispered. "I wish that I could be with you like this forever."  
  
"I know." Eve whispered. "I just need some time Julian. I have a family. I need to put their needs into consideration too. I've invested 20 in TC and the girls, and he seems to have had a change of heart and wants to work things out. I just can't throw it all away."  
  
"Is that what you want Eve? To work things out with him, to go back and make a life with him, knowing what we share?" His eyes were full of pain at the thought.  
  
"Julian." She breathed, "I know this is hurting you. I don't want to hurt you." She pressed her lips against his and kissed him as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you too much."  
  
Hugging her close, Julian cried as he pressed her body closer to his, his lips pressed firmly against hers. After a moment he released her and stepped back. "You do what you have to do Eve. I'll wait as long as you need me too, even forever. Just as long as you always remember how much I love you." He wiped a tear from her cheek and brushed a stray hair back from her eye.  
  
Eve reached into her pocket for a Kleenex and touched the memo from Kate. Her hand froze. She had completely forgotten about it. "Julian...can you do me a favor?" She asked.  
  
"I'll be happy too." He said with a smile  
  
"I need you to meet me at the hotel suite you let me stay in later on tonight. There is something that I want to show you." She said and then laughed when his eyes lit up with obvious pleasure. "Get your mind out of the gutter Julian. I just want to talk."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her. "I hardly consider making love to you as being in the gutter. More like Heaven if my memory serves me correctly."  
  
"I'm serious Julian." She pushed him away. "I'll see you later then?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He teased.  
  
Eve shook her head, "I have to go." With that she raced up the dock and returned to the club.  
  
Julian looked longingly after her. "Someday we will be together Eve. Somehow, someway, I promise we will be together. He said as he made his way back to the club. 


	27. Enter Alistair Crane

Eve opened the door to the club and was greeted by Grace Bennett. "Where have you been?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Talking to Julian and Rebecca, why?" Eve wanted to know why Grace was so anxious.  
  
"Liz just came in and dragged TC off to the back room. I don't know what is going on, but I don't trust her." Grace said anxiously.  
  
"That's it!" Eve fumed. "I have had it with her." She stormed off in the direction that Grace pointed with Grace close behind.  
  
Julian entered the club a few minutes after Eve. He looked around briefly and then headed over to his table. Rebecca sat sipping her drink staring at a cute muscular man dancing with his young lover. "Must you be so obvious Rebecca?" Julian said annoyed.  
  
Rebecca laughed, "Says the Crane obsessed with a former lover."  
  
Julian saw her point and waved a hand in a truce. "So, what are we drinking?" He picked up his drink and took a sip.  
  
"Double vodka on the rocks. I figured you could use it." Rebecca smirked.  
  
"Thanks, you're right!" He said as he drained the drink.  
  
Rebecca stared at him in surprise. "My, my, she must have been some catch."  
  
"She is perfect!" Julian waved the waiter over.  
  
Rebecca shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "You really have it bad. I wish it was me you were pining after."  
  
Julian looked up in surprise. "I am sure there is someone out there for you Rebecca. All I know is that someone is not me. I could never give you the love you deserve." He touched her arm tenderly.  
  
"I don't believe in love. There is no such thing." Rebecca dismissed the idea.  
  
"You are so wrong Becky; love is the most wonderful gift that God has to offer the human race. Without love, we are nothing."  
  
"Oh my, now you're getting preachy Julian. What next, a pulpit?"  
  
"I am serious Rebecca. You'll understand when it happens to you." He resigned the conversation. "Until that happens it is almost pointless to discuss with you."  
  
"Give me a hot muscular male any day over love. At least that way I won't be as miserable as 'love' seems to have made you." Rebecca drained the rest of her drink.  
  
'Not for long.' Julian thought with a smile. 'Not if I have it my way.'  
  
At the back of the club, Grace and Eve walked quietly along the corridor looking for TC and Liz. They walked past a closed door, and would have kept on walking had TC not spoken up through the door and startled them.  
  
Eve threw open the door. She glared at Liz and then turned to TC. "What is going on here?"  
  
Startled TC backed away from Liz, "I was just telling Liz that I have reconsidered getting a divorce." He walked up to Eve and took her hands in his. "I was a fool sweetheart. I acted out of anger. I want us to try over and work this out. I don't want to lose you." TC pleaded.  
  
Eve stared at him; she wasn't sure what to think. On one hand she was thrilled that he seemed to be on the road to forgiveness, and on the other hand her feelings for Julian were causing her to falter when it came to knowing what she wanted.  
  
Grace smiled uncomfortably, knowing Eve's dilemma. She turned to leave and then paused when she noticed Liz wasn't going to follow her. "I think we should give them some space." Grace motioned to Liz.  
  
Liz glared at her. "I don't think..."  
  
"Please Liz I'd like to speak to Eve in private please." TC said.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Liz followed Grace out of the room. She turned to TC, "This is not over." She promised as she closed the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Eve asked.  
  
"Nothing, you know Liz. She probably wants to make sure we straighten this out." He shifted nervously.  
  
"I'll bet!" Eve said sarcastically.  
  
"Enough about Liz, I want to talk about us Eve." TC took her hands in his. "I want us to try and get past this thing with.." TC paused, unable to bring himself to say Julian's name.  
  
"Julian Crane?" Eve asked. "Are you willing to forgive me for keeping my past with him from you?"  
  
TC opened his mouth and then closed it.  
  
"You can't can you?" Eve asked.  
  
"All I am saying is that I am willing to try if you will give us another chance." TC tried to look as convincing as possible. The thought of Julian with Eve made him cringe with hate. 'I'll be damned if I'll just hand her over to that pig.' TC thought as he took Eve in his arms and hugged her. "I'll try my best to forget about it Eve."  
  
Eve pulled from his arms. "Forget about it? Is that what you call dealing with it? Pretending it didn't happen?" Eve was astonished. "That is no way to deal with something. All you will be doing is making things worse. I'll constantly have to worry about mentioning Julian's name or worse yet, every time we see him, I am sure you will remember it. No TC forgetting is not the solution."  
  
TC brushed his hand across his face in frustration. "Why don't we discuss this later? We have Sam and Grace waiting for us. We will pick this up at home." TC opened the door.  
  
"I think it would be better if I stayed away from home till we work this out." Eve suggested.  
  
"What? No! I don't want you taking handouts from Julian Crane." He said loudly.  
  
"Keep your voice down." Eve said in annoyance. "Julian was a part of my past, and as long as we share a son, he will be in my life TC. There is nothing you can do about that. Now, I am excepting his generous offer to let me stay at the Crane Hotel as a friend, and because I think we need some space to work out our feelings." Eve said.  
  
TC stared at the floor for a moment. "Well I know I can't talk you out of it, so let's just go." He placed a stiff hand on Eve's back and walked her back to their table.  
  
"You're just in time." Sam said.  
  
"In time for what?" TC asked.  
  
"Alistair Crane just showed up. Looks like he is about to make a speech." Sam said motioning to the stage.  
  
Alistair Crane stood arrogantly on the stage and grabbed the microphone. He surveyed the crowd and smiled widely when he noticed that everyone was watching him intently. "I am sure that you are all wondering what I am doing here. Well I won't waste your time; I'll get right to the point." He said and fixed his gaze on TC.  
  
TC shifted nervously. "What the hell does he want?" He whispered to Sam.  
  
"I'll tell you what I want TC." Alistair said.  
  
Shocked TC sat down. "He couldn't possibly have heard me." He whispered quietly.  
  
"I hear everything, I see everything." Alistair said arrogantly. "Well, I may as well start with you TC. Do you know that your wife has been unfaithful with my lousy excuse for a son?"  
  
Julian spat out his drink in horror. "What the hell..."  
  
Eve paled two shades and almost choked on a pretzel. "I have not!" She squeaked weakly.  
  
Rebecca dropped her martini in shock, "you..you and Eve?" She stared at Julian in disbelief.  
  
Sam and Grace stared with their mouths hanging open.  
  
TC slammed his fist into the table as his eyes turned a murderous shade of black. "I'm going to kill that bastard." He started to get up.  
  
"Don't worry TC," Alistair laughed wickedly. "She didn't sleep with him, just heavy petting. But I am sure it won't be long until she does"  
  
TC struggled to get away from Sam, "I'll kill you!!" He screamed at Alistair. Sam restrained him and tried to calm him down.  
  
"You should talk TC." Alistair smirked, "What about you? Hmmm? Have you told Eve that you have been sleeping with her sister? Not just the one time either." He shifted his menacing stare to Eve, who was clutching her heart in shock.  
  
"Is it true?" Eve cried.  
  
TC stared at her helplessly. "We were separated." He closed his eyes when she slapped him, his face stung with pain.  
  
"As far as I am concerned, it will stay that way." Eve spat in disgust.  
  
Julian got up from his table, leaving a dumbstruck Rebecca to chew the news of Julian and Eve's relationship. "Good lord, it was right under my nose and I didn't even see it." She drained another drink, trying to calm her rattled senses.  
  
Approaching the stage, Julian tried to grab the mike away from Alistair. His bodyguards restrained him and forced him to step back. "Why are you doing this father?" He yelled. "I am doing it for the betterment of Harmony. You would be surprised how full of lies and deceit this town is. Everyone has something to hide." He fixed his gaze on Sam and Grace. "You may want to give John another paternity test Grace, this time make sure you trust your doctor."  
  
Confused Grace and Sam looked at each other and then to Eve.  
  
Eve burst into tears and turned away from them.  
  
"Oh my god, tell me it isn't true Eve." Grace cried. "Tell me that the tests were real." Eve sobbed louder.  
  
Tears formed in Grace's eyes, she bent to get her coat and ran out of the club, with Sam close at her heels.  
  
"You bastard!" Julian glared at his father angrily. "How could you hurt people like this?"  
  
"I didn't hurt them, I told them the truth. They hurt each other." Alistair said, smiling.  
  
"Now let me see...what else is there to tell you..ahhhhh yes, Whitney Russell." He grinned when TC and Eve stared at him in shock.  
  
"You leave my little girl alone." TC tried to claw his way toward Alistair. Two large men grabbed him and held him still.  
  
"You are going to listen to this TC if it is the last thing you do." Alistair snarled. "First off, she is no longer a little girl, and second, she is not you're little girl."  
  
"She is my daughter." TC yelled.  
  
"You may have raised her, but she is not yours. I told you, I know everything." He smiled when TC continued to struggle to get loose. "You didn't think that I wouldn't know that Whitney is adopted did you? Well TC, I do know, in fact, I know the whole story and I am just dying to tell you all about it." Alistair laughed in delight.  
  
Julian walked around Eve and TC's table and sat down beside Eve. He was sure that TC would not notice while he struggled with the security guards. "My darling, I am so sorry." He took her in his arms.  
  
Eve leaned on him and cried into his shoulder. "Make it go away Julian." She pleaded, "Make this nightmare go away." 


	28. Julian's Sacrifice

Alistair Crane smirked at TC as he continued to struggle to get away from the security guards. "You know TC, all these years you have hated the Crane's because you thought that Julian was responsible for the car accident that shattered your knee and ruined your tennis career."  
  
TC glared at him, "One day I am going to find that receipt and prove that I am right. That Julian's car was the one that hit mine that night."  
  
I'll save you the trouble TC. Julian was responsible..partly anyways."  
  
"I knew it!!" TC shouted.  
  
Julian and Eve both gasped in shock.  
  
"Father.."  
  
Ignoring Julian's plea Alistair continued. "Yes TC, it was Julian's car that hit you that night, but it wasn't Julian who was driving it."  
  
"FATHER.." Julian's voice rose in panic.  
  
"What? I saw Julian." TC said.  
  
"Yes you saw Julian alright, but he wasn't the one who hit you. He was the passenger."  
  
"That is enough father!!" Julian cried.  
  
"No Julian, it is time that TC knew the truth. Frankly I am tired of listening to his wild accusations. He has no idea what he is talking about, and it is time that he knew the truth." With that he turned back to face TC.  
  
"Well if it wasn't Julian, who was it then?" TC demanded.  
  
"Eve!" Alistair said simply.  
  
Eve's hand flew to her mouth in horror. "Oh no! It couldn't be true."  
  
"You see Eve sang at a local club and Julian showed up with Ivy Winthrop. Eve was devastated when she saw them together, and when it was all over, she drank till she could hardly walk. Julian returned later to pick her up. Even though Eve was hurt, she still went with him and like that whipped pup that he was, Julian allowed Eve to convince him to let her drive. After the accident, Julian quickly had the car fixed while he took Eve to the luxurious Crane hotel and carried on with her all night. When she sobered up in the morning, she didn't remember a thing and by the looks of things, she still doesn't." Alistair glanced at Eve who collapsed in Julian's arms in a wave of sobs.  
  
"I didn't know..I didn't know..." She cried.  
  
TC turned and stared at Eve. His eyes filled with pain, and his face twisted in disgust as thoughts of her and Julian together filled his mind. He couldn't believe it. It seemed so outrageous that he could not bring himself to accept it as truth. "I don't believe it. Eve would never do anything like that. She would never drink and drive."  
  
"The Eve you know now wouldn't, but the Eve of Julian's past, well she was a whole different person." Alistair informed him.  
  
The security guards let TC drop to the floor in a heap. "No, not Eve, I don't believe it." His heart ached with bitter pain as he realized that he had been wrong all those years and that the one he'd loved most was the one who had ruined his life.  
  
"Well you had better; it is the truth TC, the whole truth." Alistair smirked.  
  
"Father stop it!!" Julian demanded as he supported Eve in his arms.  
  
"I am sorry Julian; you have carried the blame for Eve long enough."  
  
"That was my choice." Julian fired angrily. "You had no right to bring this up."  
  
"Why not? After all we are in a truth telling mood." Alistair shrugged.  
  
"You have accomplished nothing by bringing this up."  
  
"Really? I think that I have. You my son are free. TC will no longer threaten your life, and Grace and Sam will get their marriage back. I think that I have done a lot of good."  
  
"Free? If my freedom comes at Eve's expense then I don't want it." Julian spat.  
  
"Yes, yes, you love her. I've heard it all before."  
  
Julian turned to Eve and kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry Eve."  
  
Eve wiped her tears, "all this time you took the blame Julian. Why? Why would you let TC beat you up time and time again? Why would you let him keep thinking it was you, keep hating you for something you didn't do?"  
  
"What, and have him hate you, and maybe even leave you? No, your happiness was far more important to me Eve. I would never have hurt you like that." Julian said tenderly as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
Incredulously Eve stared at him. "Not even if it meant you might get a second chance with me."  
  
"Eve, I want you to come to me because you love me and want me, not because I manipulated the situation."  
  
"Julian.." Eve whispered her eyes full of love and respect. "What can I say?"  
  
Julian hugged her close. "Shhh you don't have to say anything. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."  
  
Eve drew back and before TC and Alistair and all the curious spectators that had gathered to listen, she kissed him.  
  
Alistair rolled his eyes as he fixed his gaze on Eve and Julian wrapped in each others arms kissing passionately. "JULIAN!" He roared into the mike.  
  
Startled, Julian and Eve jumped apart. "Do you have to yell?" Julian asked annoyed.  
  
TC got to his feet, his heart pounding. "I'll kill you Julian; I'll kill you and your pig of a father."  
  
"Shut up!!" Julian and Alistair shouted.  
  
A smack on the back of the head from one of the security guards caused TC to wince in pain. "Let go of me." He turned to leave. "I'm out of here."  
  
A signal from Alistair and the guards held TC firmly. "You are not leaving till I am finished." Alistair nodded his approval as security forced him to sit in a chair. "When I am done, then you can go where ever you like. Until then, you are going to sit there and you are going to be quiet. You got that?"  
  
TC grit his teeth in anger, but he knew that he had no choice with two beefed up security guards sticking to him like glue.  
  
Satisfied that TC wasn't going to interrupt again, Alistair returned his attention to Julian and Eve. He glared at Julian who held onto Eve protectively. "You are a disgrace to the Crane name. How dare you dishonor the family name by carrying on like that in public with the local riff raff?" He goaded him.  
  
Julian's face turned red with anger. "Eve has more class and more honor than all the Crane's put together."  
  
"I told you years ago to cut your ties with that woman. I meant it then and I sure as hell mean it now. Get those ridiculous fantasies out of your head and set your mind on the family business. You had better do as I say or..."  
  
"Or what father? You'll disown me? You'll cancel all my accounts?" Julian asked in disgust. "Well, go ahead. I don't care. I'll be damned if I am going to let you ruin my life again like you did twenty years ago. I love Eve, and no one is going to make me give her up again. Not even you father, not even all the money and power we possess." Julian pulled Eve closer as she stared at him in astonishment.  
  
"Julian, what are you doing?" Eve protested. "You will lose everything."  
  
"You are worth so much more to me than the Crane name and money Eve. I love you more that my own life and if I have to be dirt poor because of it, then so be it." He looked at Alistair defiantly.  
  
To his surprise Alistair stood and clapped and then shouted "Hallelujah!!"  
  
Julian and Eve looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Finally," said Alistair, "finally after all these years you have displayed some backbone. You have taken a stand like a true Crane. You have not allowed yourself to be deterred from what you want. Not even by me." Alistair smiled proudly. "Yes Julian, twenty years ago I put you to the test and you failed miserably. You chose to give up what you wanted most in this world rather than lose your name and the power that came with it." Alistair continued. "Twenty years ago I searched for a way to test you, and when you fell for Eve Johnson, I knew I had found it. I hoped that your love for this woman would make you stand on your own two feet, but I was wrong. You were nothing but a coward; you gave in to the slightest pressure."  
  
Julian's face went pale. "You forced me to give up Eve just to see if I would stand up to you?"  
  
Eve pulled from Julian's arms and sat down on a chair. Tears sprang into her eyes. "All those years.."  
  
Looking at his father, Julian's eyes turned cold. "You are a miserable excuse for a human being. You destroyed my life and Eve's and for what? You make me sick." He spat as he turned from Alistair and knelt beside Eve. "I am so sorry Eve."  
  
Tears rolling down her cheeks she said, "My poor baby." Her eyes were full of pain as she looked into Julian's. "How could you let him do this to us Julian?"  
  
Stung, Julian took her hands in his. His eyes were pleading for forgiveness. "You have every right to hate me Eve. I was a coward. Because of me we lost our son, we lost each other. I am so sorry Eve. Please forgive me for my spineless behavior." Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Touched she reached out and placed her palm against his cheek. "I don't blame you Julian. You were young, you had no way of knowing how evil and vindictive you father was." Eve rose to her feet and stared coldly at Alistair. "Where is my son? What have you done with him?" Her heart pounded as she stood defiantly demanding an answer. 


	29. Past Mistakes

Liz stood watching the events unfold as Rebecca Hotchkiss approached her from behind.  
  
"Incredible isn't it?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Better than I could ever have imagined." Liz said with a smile.  
  
"What? You are enjoying seeing Eve and TC in so much pain?" Rebecca asked incredulously.  
  
"Not TC, but I sure am enjoying seeing Eve so miserable." Liz turned to her and smiled to emphasize her point.  
  
"Well, well, you have an axe to grind." Rebecca commented. "What are your reasons for enjoying this fiasco?"  
  
"That is my business." Liz said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ohh, a secretive one. Well no matter, I will find out eventually." Rebecca smoothed her hair and waited for Alistair's response to Eve's question.  
  
Eve stood her heart pounding madly as she waited for an answer. "Where is my son Alistair. I know that you had something to do with him being taken from me."  
  
"Oh do you?" Alistair smiled. "Well tell me, what do you know?"  
  
Taken aback, Eve stammered. "Well, I..I had a dream that he was stolen from the hospital, and that he was never really dead like I was told." She couldn't help but feel foolish for telling him this. She was comforted when Julian squeezed her hand in support. She turned and smiled her gratitude.  
  
Alistair laughed, "What nonsense. You are basing all your hopes on a dream?" He mocked her.  
  
"It was very real, and I have every reason to believe it is true, that my son is still alive." Eve's lips quivered as she struggled to keep her emotions in check.  
  
Julian waited just as anxiously as Eve for news about their son, but was disappointed when Alistair got up and walked off the stage towards them.  
  
"I am taking a break, but since you are so insistent that I know something about your "son" stick around, maybe I do know something that might be of interest to you." With that he disappeared into a private room.  
  
Eve turned to Julian, "Damn him, I know that he is responsible for our son's disappearance. I just know it." She reached down and picked up her jacket.  
  
"You know I support you one hundred percent, don't you?" Julian asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." She looked up in surprise. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't hang your hopes so highly on that dream Eve. I mean it may not be true."  
  
"What? I thought that you believed it too?" Eve asked in confusion. "Are you saying you don't believe me?"  
  
Julian reached out and took her hand, "Not here, let's go somewhere private to talk about this." He pulled her along behind him as he headed for the back of the club.  
  
Julian opened a door to an empty room furnished for private parties. "This seems deserted, let's go in here." He held the door for Eve and then closed it behind her and locked it.  
  
"What wrong Julian, I thought that you believed that our son is alive." Eve asked in confusion. "Has that changed?"  
  
Julian ran his hands up her arms, "No, I still believe that our son is out there somewhere. I just don't know if my father will be able to help us. Or want too for that matter. I'm just afraid that you're hopes will get dashed again Eve. I can't bear to see you hurting this way again." Julian said, concerned.  
  
Eve sighed and stepped into his arms. "I know Julian I am scared too. I want to find our son so badly that I would risk just about anything make it happen." She breathed deeply, inhaling his masculine cologne. "Julian.."  
  
"Yes love?" He said dreamily as he held her close.  
  
"What happened that night?" She asked.  
  
"What night?"  
  
Pulling back so she could look at him she said, "The night I crashed your car."  
  
"Oh Eve, are you sure you want to know?" He questioned, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Yes, I want to know everything. Please don't leave anything out."  
  
He smiled weakly, "I'll try, but I can't say that I remember all that much. Now ask me about what we did after that, well that is as clear as if it was yesterday." He grinned when she slapped her hand playfully against his back.  
  
"Seriously.."  
  
"Alright, if that is what you really want."  
  
"I do."  
  
Julian coughed lightly, "Well as you know, when I came to the Harmony Country Club with Ivy, I had no idea you were singing there. When you got up on stage and you sang that song.." He strayed as he remembered the emotional shock waves that had stunned him to the very core of his being. "That *song*, your voice..I had never felt anything so raw and powerful in all my life Eve. I realized at that moment how deeply in love with you I was. I desperately wanted to be with you, to love you, to make you mine.." Tears sprang into his eyes as he remembered how he felt.  
  
"I know," She whispered. "I felt it too. I had waited for you. I was so excited to see you. When I saw you...so incredibly handsome...I knew then that I loved you, I loved you so much." Her heart ached at the thought of that painful night.  
  
He sucked in his breath, "What I wouldn't give to have that moment back, to do what was in my heart, to come to you...leave Ivy." Pain flashed in his eyes.  
  
"You came back....you came." Eve cried tears rolling down her cheeks. "I was so hurt Julian, seeing you with her..." She said against his shoulder.  
  
Julian pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. "I am so sorry Eve; I wish I could go back..I wish I could go back.." His voice trembled with emotion. "How I loved you..how I love you still." He rocked her as both he and Eve experienced the pain of their loss all over again.  
  
"I thought I was hallucinating when you came. I thought I was beyond drunk."  
  
"It was all my fault. If I had not introduced you to drinking and drugs you wouldn't have turned to the bottle that night. If I would have stood by you, there would have been no need to drown your pain...there would have been no pain." Julian pulled back and studied her face. He brushed the tears from her cheeks.  
  
Eve shook her head. "Don't blame yourself Julian. I was responsible for my own actions. You didn't force me to do drugs and drink."  
  
"I guess I felt so guilty that I just gave in when you begged to drive. I knew better..that is why I kept it from you. I was totally to blame, and that is why I didn't tell you that it was you driving the car the night we crashed into TC's car. You would never have known if it wasn't for my father."  
  
"You kept that all to yourself, all these years?" Eve asked in amazement.  
  
"Why not, no one ever needed to know."  
  
"You should have told me." Eve said.  
  
"Least of all you Eve, I didn't want you to carry that burden. I carried it easily, because I carried it for you. I knew that as long as I was being blamed, you would be safe, and that is what I wanted."  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
He paused a moment, not wanting to burden her with the truth. The pleading in her eyes to know the whole truth prompted him to continue. "You were too drunk, I shouldn't have let you drive, but you begged me and kissed me, and well...I gave in. I should have been stronger, but the fact was, I was drinking too. You drove a little too fast and then you passed out and we hit TC's car."  
  
Eve covered her mouth in disbelief. "I can't believe it. We might have been killed. Poor TC, I destroyed his life." She started to cry with regret.  
  
Julian swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Eve, it wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself. You were too drunk to know any better. That is why I kept it from you. I knew it would kill you to here about it. I didn't want TC to hate you, for something that could have been avoided had I used common sense."  
  
Eve stepped away from Julian. "I understand why you covered it up. I am grateful. So grateful, but it wasn't right for you to take the blame. Especially with TC threatening you all the time, I mean that has got to have been tiring to here knowing you were not responsible." She said as she sat down on a sofa.  
  
Julian shook his head, "I was responsible. I think I put up with TC's abuse as a way of punishing myself for deserting you. I left you and our son to marry a woman I didn't even love." He sat down next to her on the couch. "Many nights I wished it was you."  
  
Eve smiled briefly at that and then folded her arm across her waist and rubbed one hand across her forehead. "You had the car fixed and took me to Boston.."  
  
"Yes, we stayed in a hotel." He added.  
  
"I was passed out then?" She asked. "Because I remember nothing."  
  
"You came too when we got to Boston, we spent the night together. I let you sleep in the next morning and left." He finished.  
  
Rubbing her neck Eve took it all in. She breathed deeply and said, "Thank you Julian. I am glad that I know what happened."  
  
Julian placed his hand on her leg and traced circles on her knee with his fingers. "Do you feel any better knowing?"  
  
Eve looked up at him, "No. But I am glad that you don't have to carry this anymore."  
  
He smiled, "I would do it again you know."  
  
"I think you would." She smiled back at him and placed her hand on top of his.  
  
Julian spread his fingers so that hers fell between his. He closed his palm and held her hand and then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
Eve's heart skipped a beat when his lips brushed her hand. She closed her eyes and savored the moment.  
  
Julian smiled at her reaction. Then he lifted his other hand and caressed her chin with his thumb. When she opened her eyes, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, lingering briefly before pulling back.  
  
As he sat back against the sofa, Eve shifted and after a moment she leaned over and she rested her head against his chest, sliding her arms around his back inside his open jacket. Against his shirt she could feel the steady rhythm of his heart.  
  
The warmth of his body caused her to shiver. Julian picked up her coat lying on the sofa next to him and wrapped it around her body as he held her close. "Everything is going to be alright Eve." He promised. "Everything is going to be alright."  
  
At the foot of the stage, sitting at a table, TC, now calmer, ordered a drink while he eyed the two security guards who stood nearby watching him. "You can leave now." He said with annoyance.  
  
"Our orders are to keep you here till the boss says otherwise."  
  
Liz, who had been unsuccessfully trying to shake loose a prying Rebecca finally managed to get away from her and approached TC. "How are you holding up TC?" She asked.  
  
"About as well as can be expected." He motioned for her to sit down.  
  
Liz slid her chair next to TC. "Well just know that I am here for you."  
  
"Thanks Liz, at least I can count on you." He smiled as he paid for his drink.  
  
"It seems like Eve has made her choice. I saw her leave with Julian Crane." Liz commented.  
  
"If I never see that bastard again, it will be too soon. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Seducing my wife right under my nose. The pig!" TC grit his teeth in anger.  
  
Liz twisted the knife a little more. "I think Eve wanted it that way TC. After all she did kiss him here in front of everyone."  
  
"He probably forced her."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes in disgust. "TC, would you let go of that 'perfect Eve' image. Here's a newsflash for you..she has faults!"  
  
"No! I see it clearly now, Julian is to blame for everything. He got her hooked on drugs and booze, he deserted her." He took a swig from his drink.  
  
"But she lied to you TC, she kept it all from you.she caused the accident that ruined your career." Liz tried desperately to get TC to come around and see the real Eve.  
  
"All Julian's fault; He should never have let her drive. The pig, when I get my hands on him, I will make him pay." He slammed his fist on the table in anger.  
  
Liz sighed, "Is there nothing I can say that will convince you that Eve is not who you think she is?"  
  
"Eve would have been perfect had she not gotten sucked in by Julian Crane." TC's eyes glistened with tears. "He is to blame for everything, not Eve. She was a victim in all of this. And I swear to God, I will make him pay."  
  
"But she kissed him.."  
  
"Another trick, Julian probably trying to save his own skin by blaming Eve for the accident. Making her feel grateful to him for being so 'noble' and taking the blame." He drained the rest of his drink.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes in frustration. "TC, you have had way too much to drink! How can you sit there and make one excuse after another to try and divert blame form Eve. She is to blame, don't you get it? Why are you doing this to yourself, why are you insisting on putting Eve up on a pedestal again.she fell off, remember?"  
  
"Because I love her Liz." He said simply. "I know that I overreacted at the hospital, but I didn't see the whole picture then the way I see it now. I didn't see that Julian was the cause of all Eve's pain."  
  
"She is in love with Julian TC there is nothing you can do that will change that. She will leave you to be with him."  
  
"No! We will work this out; we will get through it, just as soon as I get rid of Julian Crane."  
  
"You are a fool, TC." Liz fired at him. "You believe what you want, but I am telling you that Eve is going to leave you for Julian."  
  
TC jumped to his feet, "No she won't! I will kill him before I let him have her." He cried angrily.  
  
Security approached the table and force TC to calm down. "One more outburst like that and you will be sorry."  
  
"He's drunk, give him a break." Liz said angrily.  
  
"You better watch that lip missy, or you are out the door." The taller one said.  
  
Offended, Liz sat back and clamped her mouth shut. She didn't want to miss the rest of the night's action. "Fine, have it your way." She said as she placed a hand on TC's arm to help him calm down.  
  
Security knocked on the door to the room where Julian and Eve were. Reluctantly Julian released Eve and got up to answer the door. "What is it?"  
  
"Your father is ready to go on stage again. He said to tell you to make sure you are out there when he gets there."  
  
Julian looked at Eve, his heart pounding, "You ready for this?"  
  
Eve smiled and placed her hand in his, "more than ready."  
  
*song* -- Page 129 from Hidden Passions 


	30. The Shocking Truth

Julian and Eve were about to step out of the room, when Julian stopped short and pulled Eve back in.  
  
"What?" Eve asked in surprise as she looked at him.  
  
Pulling her into his arms he smiled. "Before we go out there, there is just one thing I want." His gaze locked on her lips.  
  
She eyes, deep and brown, shone as they roamed his face.  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes hmmm?" Julian said as if in awe. "They are so full of life. Full of love..a man could lose his mind looking into those incredible eyes of yours." He hugged her closer.  
  
"Julian. How sweet! I think I could get used to getting spoiled with compliments like that." She said with a smile.  
  
"I could get used to spoiling you." He replied.  
  
They stood for a moment and looked at each other. Julian raised his hand and placed it against her face. He brushed his thumb lightly across her cheek. "How did I ever manage to live without you?" He asked absently, his voice suddenly filled with sadness. "So many wasted years..so many nights..lonely nights."  
  
Eve reached up and placed fingers on his lips. "I know." She whispered her eyes resting on his lips.  
  
Julian locked his gaze on her mouth and leaned towards her. Slowly his lips descended to hers and after a few breathless moments, they finally settled on hers.  
  
Eve parted her lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss. She sighed when he responded and entered her mouth and explored every part of hers. Reaching up, she placed her fingers in his hair, loving the soft feel of it as it slipped through her fingers when she moved her hand across the nape of his neck.  
  
Julian pressed her closer, her slim body fitting perfectly to his. It was like she was made just for him, and he believed with all his heart that that had always been the divine plan, he and Eve, together forever.  
  
As he continued to kiss her, his heart beat madly at the sweet pain he felt holding her in his arms.though she was not really his to hold just yet. His mouth moved over hers, his fingers splayed her back pressing her closer still. Then, moving his arms up, he buried one hand in her black hair, tangling in the softness of it as the sweet scent of her coconut shampoo released its fragrance and filled his senses.  
  
Breaking away, Eve said breathlessly, "If we don't stop now Julian.."  
  
He groaned in protest. "I could go on like this forever.."  
  
Eve chuckled softly. "Yes, I know."  
  
He smiled as he remembered the nights they used to spend together. "Yes my love, we did know how to set the bed on fire didn't we?"  
  
Eve remembered. It had been a long, long time since she had experienced a lover like Julian. TC was good in his own right, but Julian.maybe it was because she shared the same passion for him that he did for her. Maybe they were so good together because their love was so intense, or their love was simply what so few ever get to experience. Eve somehow felt it was the same for him, that he never that same magic with anyone else. "Yes, we were good together Julian." She replied.  
  
"It can be that way again." He smiled into her eyes.  
  
Eve moved out of his arms and headed for the door. "We better go. Your father is waiting for us." She said ignoring bait.  
  
Julian exhaled loudly. "What I love about you most Eve, is you are your own woman. You won't let me push you." He approached her, bent down and kissed her. "I'll wait Eve, as long as you need. But I promise you this, I will not lose you again.to anyone."  
  
Eve smiled at his promise. Somehow she felt that this time he just may keep his word. She placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him. "I don't want to hurt you Julian. That is the last thing I want. But I don't know what I want right now. I still have my family to think about. The girls, TC.."  
  
"TC?" Julian spat angrily. "He doesn't deserve you Eve. He doesn't love you the way I love you."  
  
"He does love me. We spent twenty years together, I know that he loves me, even though he.."  
  
"Cheated on you?" Julian was almost beside himself. "How can you go back to that?"  
  
"You don't think what you and I have been doing is wrong? How can you be so hypocritical Julian? How dare you accuse TC of cheating when I know for a fact you would do the same thing with me if I would consent to it; You wouldn't mind at all if I cheated on TC with you. I suppose that would be OK in your book." Her eyes flashed angrily.  
  
Julian backed away from her, as if she had slapped him.  
  
The hurt in his eyes was almost more than she could take. "I'm sorry Julian." She stepped into his arms and hugged him. "I didn't mean to be so hard on you. I am just so frustrated with all this. I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
He nodded, realizing that he had crossed a line. "No, you're right Eve. I am the one who should apologize, not you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you; I know how hard these few months have been for you. I should not be making things worse. Forgive me sweetheart." He pleaded as he hugged her to him.  
  
"It's alright Julian; we have all been under a lot of stress lately." She smiled at him, and back out of his arms. "You have been there for me when no one else has. And I owe you for that." She walked to the door. "But right now I really think we should."  
  
A loud bang on the door caused Eve to jump in fright.  
  
"What the hell." Julian opened the door angrily.  
  
A security guard stood outside the door about the rap on it again. "What is the hold up? I called you once already. Your father is waiting."  
  
"Let him wait!" Julian slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Julian!" Eve exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"I refuse to be bullied any longer Eve. We will go when you are ready."  
  
Eve walked to the couch and picked up her coat. "I'm ready. We may as well go and see what he knows about our son. If he knows anything at all that is."  
  
"Ok, but I don't want you to get your hopes up Eve. My father is very devious he is probably just stringing us along." He opened the door and held it for her.  
  
"I guess we'll soon find out." Eve said as she walked towards the stage, Julian followed right behind her.  
  
Alistair sat on the stool up on stage, glaring at Julian and Eve. "I said you were to be here.."  
  
"Whatever father, just get on with what you are planning here. I personally have better places to be at this time of night." Julian interrupted him.  
  
"Like where?" Alistair smirked. "No don't tell me, I know exactly where you are heading after you leave here tonight." He eyed Eve and laughed. "I may put a crimp in your plans tonight dear."  
  
"What are you talking about?" TC shouted.  
  
Mortified Eve sat down and covered her cheeks with her hands. Her face burned hot as she felt the eyes of everyone in the room upon her.  
  
"Ohhhh," Rebecca cooed, as she stood behind TC and Liz's table. "I wonder what plans he's talking about."  
  
"Probably meeting Julian somewhere for a night of illicit sex." Liz said rudely.  
  
TC spat out his drink, "If you don't mind Liz, that is my wife you are talking about. Eve would never do that."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. "Oh spare me TC. I know they say that love is blind, but I see you have cataracts on top of it."  
  
Alistair snorted into the mike. "Alright let's get back to business shall we? Where were we? Oh yes, Whitney Russell, the talented Whitney Russell. I must say, for a colored woman she is quite a looker."  
  
"You racist pig!" TC spat at him.  
  
Alistair snapped his fingers and one of the security guards near TC hauled him to his feet and slammed his fist into his stomach.  
  
TC doubled over in pain as the air rushed out of his lungs. He coughed violently as he tried to recover his breath. "ohhhh,"  
  
Eve gasped as TC groaned in pain. She jumped to her feet to rushed to his side, only to be held back by Julian. "Let go of me." She cried.  
  
"Eve, you could get hurt. You saw what he did to TC." Julian tried to reason with her.  
  
Eve cried histerically. "Why are you doing this?" She shouted at Alistair.  
  
"He was out of line!" He said simply.  
  
"What did he ever do to you?" Eve sobbed as she continued to try to get away from Julian.  
  
"He is just getting a taste of what he's been dishing out. Right Julian."  
  
"Don't you dare get me involved in this father you know I would never beat anyone."  
  
Alistair laughed, "Because you would get beaten to pulp if you would."  
  
Julian cleared his throat and straightened his tie, "I just don't believe in violence."  
  
"Right!" Alistair smirked. "Don't get me started on that one." He turned his attention back to TC. "Now TC, are you going to be quiet, or am I going to have to give you another sample of Harry's fist here?"  
  
TC raised his hand in surrender.  
  
"Good, glad you agree, because frankly you people are becoming a real bore to me already, so let's get on with it." He shifted his attention back to Julian and Eve.  
  
Julian helped Eve sit back down, then he pulled one up beside her and held her hand.  
  
Eve wiped her eyes as she looked over at TC. Liz was comforting him, trying to help him recover from his wounded pride.  
  
Rebecca pulled up a chair and sat as close to the action as she dared. "Ohhh, I can't wait to hear what Alistair knows about Whitney Russell. I hope it's a doosy."  
  
Alistair rocked back slightly and adjusted his tie. "Where do I begin.I have decided that this is the appropriate time to reveal this..loose end. For no other reason other than that I decided so..."  
  
"Just get on with it father." Julian snapped impatiently.  
  
"You may not be so eager when you here the truth Julian. So I suggest that you relax, or Harry here will help you to do so."  
  
Julian back off quickly, knowing full well that his father cared nothing of the fact that he was his own son. He knew all too well that Alistair would not hesitate to have him beaten within an inch of his life if he thought it appropriate.  
  
Satisfied that he had everyone's utmost attention, Alistair began his story. "You see Julian I have no news of your son.." He held up his hand to silence them when Eve and Julian started to protest. "But I do have information on your daughter."  
  
"Daughter? What are you talking about? The only daughter's I have are with Ivy." He shuddered at the thought of producing children with her.  
  
"That's what you think. You have had your spawn running loose all over the place." Alistair said bluntly.  
  
Embarrassed that Eve had to hear that, Julian buried his face in his hands. "Oh god what won't he say and do?"  
  
Eve's face turned red for Julian. Alistair seemed to enjoy embarrassing his son.  
  
"What are you saying father?" Julian finally had the courage to ask.  
  
"Why don't you ask Eve what she was going to tell you tonight when you got to the suite you set up for her?"  
  
"How did you know about that?" Eve asked in surprise.  
  
"I've told you all before, I know everything." Alistair said arrogantly.  
  
Julian turned to Eve. "What is he talking about? What does he know?"  
  
Eve's hand started to tremble. She had completely forgotten about the note with all the activity going on. She pulled the note from her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
Julian looked at Eve in wonder and then read the note. His face paled slightly. Unsure of what to think, he turned to his father. "What is this? Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"I never joke Julian, you should know that by now."  
  
"But it can't be true, how could I be??? This is not possible." Julian said in bewilderment.  
  
"The way you carry on Julian one might have think you were the town bull. Our fortune will be gone in no time the way your offspring pops up everywhere."  
  
Chuckles were heard around the room. Liz and TC were delighted that Julian was being humiliated.  
  
Eve was mortified. She'd known about Julian's promiscuous life style, but could hardly believe he fathered more children than Ivy's children and their son."  
  
"I refuse to believe this father Whitney Russell is not my daughter." He shouted at Alistair.  
  
TC gasped in horror. "Oh god, Whitney is a Crane? I think I'm going to be sick." He cried as the bile rose from his stomach. Then just as he said, he threw up all over the floor in front of the stage where he was sitting.  
  
Liz stared in amazement from Julian to Alistair to TC. "This is so much better than I could have ever dreamed. Maybe now TC will come to his senses and dump Eve."  
  
Rebecca's eyebrows shot up in shocked surprise. "Well, well. I always wondered why he and Whitney were so 'buddy, buddy' lately. Huh, I should have known. You are slacking Rebecca." She scolded herself.  
  
Julian turned to Eve, "It is not possible Eve, you said we had a son."  
  
Tears filled her eyes. "You didn't waste time replacing me did you?" She said her voice full of pain.  
  
"No, you don't understand Eve, It's not true." Julian protested.  
  
"Oh please, the blood tests don't lie Julian." Eve said bitterly.  
  
Julian reached over and took her hand. "What I am trying to say is I could barely bring myself to look at an African American woman after you left. Let alone sleep with one."  
  
"I guess you have black genes in your blood then Julian which just happened to show up in Whitney." Eve said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh for Pete's sake do I have to spell everything out for you." Alistair bellowed. "It's true Eve, Whitney is Julian's daughter, and it is also true that you Eve, are Whitney's mother." 


	31. TC's Lesson

"What?" Eve gasped in shock. Clutching her heart as if she was about to have a stroke, Eve started to cry. "You are such a horrible man. The child I had with Julian was a boy."  
  
"Did you deliver him?" Alistair challenged her. "Or was this boy handed to you five minutes after he was born?"  
  
"Why yes." Eve exclaimed wiping her eyes.  
  
"Well my dear, a lot can happen in five minutes." Alistair pointed out.  
  
"What are you talking about father?" Julian asked, holding Eve's hand tightly for support.  
  
"A boy was handed to you Eve, but he was not your son. He was a decoy."  
  
"What?" Julian cried in shocked disbelief.  
  
Alistair dismissed his outburst with a flip of his hand. "As I was saying..I had the babies switched so that Eve would think she had a son, that way she would never track her down, and never come after the Crane fortune."  
  
"You think I would have used my child to get at your lousy money?" Eve screamed hysterically.  
  
"One can never be too sure my dear. You wouldn't be the first one." Alistair remarked, "Besides there was no room in the Crane family for a colored twit."  
  
TC grabbed the table edge for support. His head was swimming and his stomach threatened to turn over again.  
  
Liz hailed a waiter to get some water. After he arrived she gave TC the glass. "Here TC, this should help. Drink it slowly you may want to be around for the rest of this."  
  
Alistair eyed Eve and continued. "The baby you and Julian had was a girl. I placed her in a foster home. The boy you thought you gave birth too was returned to his mother."  
  
"So my baby never died?" Eve voice trembled.  
  
"No, that was said to mislead you, make you forget about this child you had with Julian."  
  
"A mother never forgets her child." Eve cried bitterly.  
  
Julian placed a comforting arm around Eve's back and hugged her to his side as she cried. "I am so sorry Eve." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I am sorry our child had to grow up without us."  
  
"Oh spare me Julian," Alistair laughed. "I did the girl a favor. Lord knows you've been a miserable father to your other children."  
  
"Well can you blame me? They were conceived at gun point." Julian retorted, referring to the fact that he was forced to marry Ivy Winthrop and produce heirs for the Crane fortune.  
  
Alistair laughed, "You were hardly forced Julian. But I do sympathize for all those nights she had a headache. Ivy must hold the world record for nighttime ailments."  
  
Rebecca laughed, "No wonder Julian cheated on her repeatedly."  
  
"How..how did I end up with Whitney?" Eve asked turning to face Alistair again. This was all too much to conceive.  
  
"She wasn't doing so well in foster homes, and you and TC were looking to adopt. I thought what a golden opportunity. So I made arrangements to have you adopt her."  
  
"Why? Why would you care what happens to Whitney?" Julian asked.  
  
"Well that is the best part. It was my own private joke. TC raising a Crane! TC you ever wonder why Whitney liked tennis? He turned to TC. "Julian's gift, you raised Julian's daughter as your own tennis star. Marvelous job you did too, although you are a bit over the top with it." Alistair praised him. "I thought to myself, 'what is the one thing that would totally destroy TC Russell? When I heard you were looking to adopt, I knew. It was ingenious. Brilliant." He boasted. "The reason why? Simple, I wanted too, and because of his ridiculous hatred towards the Crane family. How appropriate that you should marry Julian's lover and raise his child. A perfect way to get even I thought."  
  
"You sick, twisted bastard," TC cried as he rose from his chair, picked it up and threw it at Alistair.  
  
Alistair frowned gravely. He snapped his fingers, and Harry and his partner grabbed TC. With a nod of approval from Alistair, they dragged him out the side door and shut it.  
  
The crashing and banging could be heard around the club. TC screamed bloody murder, and a sickening crunch shut him up.  
  
Eve gasped in horror. "Dear God Julian, what are they doing to him?"  
  
Julian raced up on stage and grabbed his father by the jacket. "You order them to stop right now." He snarled at him.  
  
Shocked at Julian's boldness, Alistair stared at Julian for a moment smirked and then signaled the guard at the door.  
  
The guard banged on the door and the crashing suddenly stopped. The door opened and the two security guards came back in dragging a bloody TC with them. The dropped him at the door and walked back to their posts.  
  
"TC?" Eve cried out, pushing Julian's arm aside and raced over to TC's crumpled body. "TC?" She leaned over him trying to get him to respond.  
  
Liz rushed over to help Eve. "Is he going to be alright?" She asked her voice full of concern.  
  
"I don't know." Eve cried as she turned TC over.  
  
His face was bloody from the broken nose. TC groaned when Eve touched his ribs to see if anything was broken, and then passed out.  
  
"I think he may have some broken bones." Eve wiped the tears from her eyes. "He needs to get to the hospital so I can take a better look."  
  
"I'll drive you." Julian offered, standing behind Eve.  
  
"I don't want to hurt him any further. Please call an ambulance Julian." Eve turned to him her eyes red from crying.  
  
Julian touched her on the shoulder, "I'll get one here right away." He promised.  
  
Liz knelt down beside Eve. "Please be OK." She took TC's hand in hers as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Eve ignored her and tried to wake TC up. When he didn't respond, she turned to Alistair. "How do you live with yourself? How can you enjoy hurting others like this?"  
  
Alistair shrugged, "I don't give it a second thought." He rose from his chair. "My business here is done. What you do with the information you were given is up to you." With that he disappeared into the back of the club.  
  
Julian returned to Eve's side just as TC was regaining consciousness. "The ambulance is on its way Eve. They should be here any minute."  
  
"Thank you Julian." Eve said.  
  
"E..ve." TC groaned.  
  
"TC, I'm right here." Eve bent over him.  
  
"I.I'm s..o sorry Eve." He cried weakly.  
  
"Shhh, its OK TC, we'll talk about it later." Eve smoothed his brow as she placed his head in her lap.  
  
"No," TC said, "I have to tell you now. I have to.tell.you." He gasped for breath.  
  
"Take it easy TC your ribs may be cracked. The ambulance will be here soon."  
  
"Ple.ase.." TC coughed. "Please Eve."  
  
"Everything is going to be OK. I am right here." Eve tried to calm him.  
  
"Don't...leave...me." He choked out the words as tears streamed down his face.  
  
"I won't, I'll be with you every step of the way." Eve promised as tears formed in her eyes as well.  
  
Julian's throat tightened as he listened to the exchange between Eve and TC. Their bond was still clearly there. When it came down to the wire, they supported each other, and Julian knew there was nothing he could do to break that.  
  
"Forgive me, Eve." TC croaked. "I've been..such a fool."  
  
"Shhh.." Eve cried. "It's OK. We'll work it out, just like we always have."  
  
Julian withdrew from the scene when the paramedics arrived. Liz followed him. "Looks like you've lost her again Julian!"  
  
"Shut up Liz!" He snarled at her.  
  
When TC was strapped onto the stretcher, Eve followed him to the ambulance.  
  
"What happened here?" One of the paramedics asked.  
  
"Alistair Crane and his goons." Eve wiped the tears from her face.  
  
Understanding, the guy nodded. "Tough break. Alistair Crane is the last guy I would want to mess with."  
  
Julian stood in the entrance of the club and watched as Eve climb into the ambulance with TC took his hand and held it in hers. When Eve looked up, his heart skipped a beat when her eyes met his.  
  
Eve held Julian's gaze, the misery she saw there haunted her as the unspoken words flowed between them. She knew that he wanted more than anything to be beside her and support her, but respected her need to be with TC. She caught her breath when a tear rolled down his cheek. 'Oh Julian,' she thought. 'I know how much it must hurt you.'  
  
TC groaned and Eve turned to him. After a moment her eyes sought Julian's once more. Her heart sank. Julian was gone. 


	32. Goodbye

At the hospital emergency ward, Eve paced the floor while TC was being examined by a doctor. Eve wished she could join in, but was not allowed in the examining room due to her recent head injuries. Dr. Bradley felt that she needed more time to recuperate before she saw any patients.  
  
Eve argued that it was her husband TC, and that she wanted to be with him when they examined him. She was then told that was even more reason for her to remain outside. To closely related, too emotionally involved.  
  
As Eve paced, a nurse came out to see her. "Dr. Russell; Dr. Bradley will be out shortly to talk to you. Why don't you sit down and have some coffee. You really look like you could use some."  
  
Liz stood beside the nurse's station. She decided to get a cup of coffee to keep herself calm as she waited for news on TC's condition. When the nurse came to speak to Eve, she approached and listened in.  
  
Annoyed at Liz, Eve glared daggers at her and then asked the nurse. "How is TC?"  
  
"He is in very good hands. The doctor will tell you more." She walked Eve over to some chairs and sat her down.  
  
Liz followed, completely loving Eve's displeasure. "Is he hurt badly?" She asked.  
  
The nurse turned to Liz and said, "Are you a relative?"  
  
"No!" Eve said before Liz could speak.  
  
Liz stared at her, her mouth hanging open. "Yes I am! I am his sister-in- law." Liz said in a 'do you mind' kind of tone.  
  
The nurse looked from Liz to Eve and then back to Liz. "Maybe you two need to work out your issues."  
  
"What?" Eve and Liz practically shouted.  
  
"Nothing," The nurse squeaked, embarrassed that she said anything. She turned to Eve and said, "The doctor will be out soon." Then she rushed off before Eve and Liz had a chance to reply.  
  
Back at the club, Julian sat at the table where he and Eve had been sitting. He stared at the piece of paper in front of him.  
  
"Whitney Russell's real father is Julian Crane."  
  
Below that was scribbled the confirmation test results that Kate had done when she found the note in her memo box.  
  
"Donor Julian Crane is a 99.993% blood compatible donor for patient Whitney Russell, being the biological father."  
  
His heart pounded, scarcely allowing him to believe that it was true. He had never been able to explain why he'd felt such a closeness to her recently. Why she had become so dear to him. "Well now you know Julian." He spoke out loud. "That dear girl is your daughter."  
  
Julian wasn't sure what he was going to do. One thing was certain he needed to speak to Eve about this. He got up, grabbed the memo and stuffed it into his pocket. Stepping into the night, he headed for his Mercedes. He paused for a moment, found his keys and unlocked the door. A few moments later, he roared out of the parking lot and headed for the hospital.  
  
At the hospital Dr. Bradley finally came out to see Eve. "Dr. Russell? May I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Is TC alright?" Eve asked in concern.  
  
"He's going to be alright, he does have some cracked ribs a broken nose and a few bruises. Other than that I think that he is going to be just fine." Dr. Bradley smiled.  
  
Eve smiled in relief. "I am so glad. Can I see him?"  
  
"Sure, he was asking for you. Try to keep him calm, he seems agitated." Dr. Bradley suggested.  
  
Eve nodded, approached the cubicle that TC was in and moved the curtain aside. When Liz anxiously peered in Eve glared at her and closed the curtain.  
  
TC lay on the bed, his ribs and the wounds on his head bandaged. He smiled when Eve drew close to the bed. "Hi sweetheart, I am glad you came." He croaked weakly.  
  
"Of course I am here. I am so sorry for what happened. I feel like it's all my fault." Eve's voice trembled with emotion as she looked into TC's eyes.  
  
Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I love you Eve. Please forgive me for being such a fool. I don't want to loose you." He reached for her hand.  
  
Eve took his hand and held it to her cheek. "I forgive you honey. We have all been under terrible stress lately. I.I just want you to get better.so we can talk and try and work this out." Tears filled her eyes at TC's sincerity.  
  
"No, I want to talk now..about Whitney." He gasped with pain when he tried to sit up. He raised his hand to signal her was alright when concern flashed in Eve's eyes. "I'm OK, just hear me out."  
  
"OK TC, if that is what you want, we'll talk about it. But try not to exert yourself too much, you need to rest."  
  
He smiled, "Yes Doctor!" He sobered and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
Eve smiled and then asked seriously, "Can you forgive my past with Julian TC? Without that I am not sure we can work things out."  
  
"I've been thinking Eve.maybe I need to let go of this anger. I see now that all it is going to do is cost me what I love most in this world Eve..you and our girls!" The tears flowed freely down his cheeks.  
  
Eve started to cry, "Oh TC, I love you too. I think that if we can forgive each other then we have won half the battle." She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
TC smiled happily. "I do forgive you sweetheart."  
  
Eve's heart leaped, "thank you TC. You have no idea what that means to me.to have you forgive me for lying.."  
  
"I know, you kept the truth to protect me.I see that now."  
  
"Yes, my past was very painful for me. I wanted to keep it in the past..talking about it was just too painful. The fact that you hate Julian so much, well that was another reason I never brought it up."  
  
TC looked away for a moment. "I forgive your past Eve. But I still hold that pig responsible for what happened to my knee. He shouldn't have let you drive." TC started getting agitated.  
  
"Lets not talk about that honey." Eve tried to calm him down. "We don't want anything to ruin what we have accomplished so far."  
  
"You're right sweetheart. I'm sorry." TC readjusted himself and winced. "Man it sucks to have cracked ribs."  
  
Eve sympathized. "I know, just try to lie still."  
  
"We have to tell Whitney." TC started.  
  
"Yes, before she hears from someone else." Eve looked at him closely. "How do you feel about what has happened?"  
  
TC brushed his hand across his face. "I hate like hell that she is Julian Crane's daughter."  
  
Eve sighed.  
  
TC held up his hand to stop her. "I still think of her as my own, that will never change. I am glad that we were the ones that raised her. At least she grew up in a loving home. I hate to think what she would be like if Julian would have raised her."  
  
"I know." Eve whispered. In her heart she knew that TC was probably right, but she couldn't help but wonder what might have been had she and Julian been given the chance?  
  
"I want you to tell her. She is your daughter after all." TC said.  
  
"Oh TC, she is your daughter too. In the sense that means anything anyways. You raised her, and you did a wonderful job." Eve smiled. "But you're right; I think I better go tell her, before she finds out from someone else." Eve turned to leave.  
  
"Eve."  
  
"Yes?" She turned back to TC.  
  
"Promise me that we will stay together as a family, that this will not tear us apart." He pleaded, his eyes once again brimming with tears.  
  
Eve's heart pounded. This was what she had longed to hear from him all these years. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep our family together TC." With that she leaned over and kissed him soundly. "I'll come and see you later when I have talked to Whitney OK?"  
  
"OK. I'll be here." He joked.  
  
Eve blew him a kiss as she exited the cubicle. She paused for a moment knowing that she had made the right decision.for her family's sake. They needed her; she belonged with them, despite how she felt about Julian. Sighing, she turned and headed for Whitney's room.  
  
Half and hour later, Julian entered the emergency ward. He had been sitting in his car wondering if he should even go into the hospital. Knowing that sooner or later he and Eve would have to talk, he decided to go and look for her.  
  
He found Liz instead. Frowning he tried to avoid her, but was too late. She spotted him.  
  
"If you're looking for your whore, you are too late. She's made up with TC, and you have lost her again." She said smugly, enjoying the pain that flashed in his eyes.  
  
He stepped closer to her and breathed heavily, "You know Liz, if it wasn't for Eve, and what it would do to her, I'd have you shot!" He snarled. "Going to prison would be worth it, just to have your miserable presence out of Eve's life." He brushed past her leaving her staring after him, in shocked disbelief.  
  
Julian turned the corner past the nurse's station to get out of Liz's eye view. How he loathed that woman. His heart heavy, he approached Whitney's room. A moment later Eve came out. He paused and then decided to approach her. "Eve?" He questioned gently.  
  
Startled Eve looked up. "Julian!" She smiled and stepped easily into his arms.  
  
He closed his eyes and hugged her close. "My sweet Eve," He murmured, as he sucked in his breath, trying to calm his pounding heart. Lately they had become so close, so intimate. It was very hard for him to figure out exactly what it was that their relationship was. 'Friendship? The dearest of friends!' He decided even though he wanted much more than that. He knew Eve certainly wasn't leading him on.she had made it clear several times that she needed to work out her own life. Just where he fit in, he wasn't sure..or if he fit in. "Is everything alright Eve?" He asked finally.  
  
Eve pulled out of his arms and walked farther down the hall from Whitney's door. Julian followed. "I just told Whitney everything." She exhaled.  
  
"What? How did she take the news?" Julian stopped her and turned her to face him.  
  
"Let's go outside and talk Julian. There is a exit down the hall, we can go out there."  
  
Julian smiled and reached for her hand.  
  
The hall was empty, so Eve let Julian hold her hand. Opening the door, he held it for her. It was dark, but a small dim light lit the exit and they were able to see well enough to close the door.  
  
After making sure the door was firmly closed, Julian took Eve's hand again. "I need to feel you close to me." He explained with a grin.  
  
Eve smiled back and let him lead her onto the hospital grounds.  
  
"The moon is bright enough for us to walk. Why don't we walk a bit?" Julian suggested.  
  
Eve walked beside him, her hand resting comfortably in his. She loved the feel of his large manicured hand engulfing her own.  
  
"How did Whitney take the news?" Julian asked.  
  
"Not well at first. When I told her she was adopted she was quite hysterical. She couldn't understand why we never told her."  
  
"I can understand why she'd be upset. It must have been quite a shock." Julian said as he dropped her hand and placed his arm around her shoulders instead when Eve shivered. "Are you cold?"  
  
"Not anymore." She chuckled and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Did you tell her who her real father is?"  
  
"Yes, I first explained how Alistair manipulated the whole thing, ruined our lives. I told her that I would have never given her away, that I'd thought that she had died. How I thought that the drugs I'd taken was preventing me from having anymore children, and that that was why we adopted. She was a bit overwhelmed by the whole thing. I think when she thought about what I went through, she understood. She knew you and I were in love when we were young, so she wasn't surprised that you were the father. It was odd, she got this thoughtful look and wasn't angry at all."  
  
"Maybe it's because we'd become close lately." Julian offered. "After we got stuck in that elevator, we ran into each other a few times and had quite nice talks. She is a lovely girl, reminds me so much of you." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Well you know that TC will always be her 'daddy' Julian. She loves him very much. It is hard for her to except that he is not her father. But in time, I think she will be fine."  
  
"Yes, she is a very bright young lady, I think she will get past this, and move on with her life. There is no reason she shouldn't be happy still." Julian stopped and turned to face Eve. "There is something that I want to tell you Eve. Something that I have been thinking about tonight"  
  
"What?" Eve wondered, concerned about the serious tone in his voice.  
  
"I think it would be best for you and Whitney if I were to leave Harmony."  
  
"What? Why?" Eve objected.  
  
"Eve, your life is with your family, they need you. I have no right to take you away from them." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"But I need you too. So will Whitney.in time." Eve's voice started to tremble.  
  
Julian cupped her face in his hands. "Eve, I love you too much to tear you apart like this. How can you be happy with two men pulling you in two different directions?" He asked as he brushed the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"No Julian, please don't leave." She begged. "You are the only friend I have left. Grace hates me, David is probably going to leave town. I am sure my other friends will loose me too when they find out what I've done. And Liz, well, she's a lunatic. You're all I have."  
  
"You have TC." It pained him to point it out. "Liz told me you are trying to work things out."  
  
Eve sobered at the mention of his name. She remembered promising him to try again, and she knew that TC would not stand for having Julian in her life.  
  
Throwing herself into Julian's arms, she wept. "Why does it have to be this way?"  
  
As he held her trembling body, he felt his own emotions threaten to overtake him. "I wish there was another way my love, but you need to find yourself in all of this. My being here is not helping. So maybe if I go away, you will be able to figure out what you want for your life, or if I fit in it, that has to be your choice, without my influence. Your life is hectic enough without me making things worse."  
  
She pulled back and looked in his eyes. "You are the only solid rock I have Julian. What am I going to do when I need to lean on you and you are not there?"  
  
"Here," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "Here is the key to that suite I set up for you. When you need to be alone, just go there. Know that you are in my heart, always. That you are safe there, with me every moment of everyday." He placed the key in her hand.  
  
"It's not the same." Eve protested. "I had gotten so used to your comfort these days, and now you're leaving, I don't know how I'll survive Julian." She cried.  
  
"You will my love. Things are going to get better for you after I leave. You'll see." He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.  
  
Eve drew back. She reached up and pulled his head down, seeking his lips with her own. She opened her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss. As they kissed, Eve started crying again, straining to be nearer as she kissed him with an urgency that she didn't know she possessed.  
  
Julian pulled her tighter, molding her slim body to his. He moved over her lips, feeling her, wanting to taste every part of her. The pain in his heart was almost more than he could bear. He never wanted to let her go.  
  
Finally he pulled back. "I love you Eve. I'll always love you." With that he released her and took of into the night.  
  
Eve stood, her body shaking with sobs as the lights from his car came on and then the tires squealed as he left the parking lot. "Julian..." She cried as she watched the car's lights disappear from her life. 


	33. Sheridan's Forgiveness

Chapter 33  
  
Julian drove like a madman up the Crane driveway. The car screeched to a halt, nearly knocking Sheridan, Julian's sister, down in the process.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Julian?" She shouted angrily as she brushed herself off. When she noticed that he would not get out of the car, she became worried and approached.  
  
Julian sat with his head leaning against the steering wheel, tears streaming down his cheeks. His body trembling with silent grief.  
  
Sheridan stood shocked. She had never in her life seen Julian this emotional. Unsure of what to do, she finally opted to open the car door. "Julian?" She said cautiously. When he didn't respond, Sheridan became fearful. "Did something happen? What's wrong?" The panic in her voice rose.  
  
Julian leaned back, brushed the tears away and then got out of the car, slamming the door shut. He brushed past Sheridan, "It doesn't concern you Sheridan. Leave me alone."  
  
"Leave you alone?" She said in concern, "I am afraid too, Julian. What is wrong, you never cry. This must be pretty horrible if 'the mighty Julian Crane' is all emotional about it."  
  
Julian didn't respond.  
  
"Oh god, the family fortune, we've lost it all." Sheridan gasped in horror.  
  
Julian shook his head in amazement it appeared that not even his own sister thought that he had a heart to break.  
  
"What then, did something happen to father?"  
  
Julian turned to her with a sad smile. "One could only hope."  
  
Sheridan stepped closer, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment. His sister, he didn't remember the last time he'd 'talked' with her. As he thought of the horrible things he tried to do to her in the past, his stomach turned and he threw up.  
  
"Good lord Julian. I am getting very worried here. What is the matter with you?" Sheridan's voice started to tremble.  
  
Not wanting her to cry, he held out his hand for a moment then finally asked. "Do you think deserve any happiness Sheridan?"  
  
"Wha.what do you mean?" She asked confused by his unexpected question. "I know you have done some things, but you are my brother, and I care about you, hard as you make that sometimes." She smiled, "But everybody deserves happiness Julian, even you."  
  
He smiled at her gentle reasoning; leave it to Sheridan to see the good in everything. "I love her Sheridan." He said finally. "I want nothing more in this world than to be with her."  
  
"Who? Rebecca?" Sheridan asked in surprise. "I am sure she'd marry you in a heartbeat."  
  
Julian snorted in displeasure at the thought of marrying Rebecca. "I am sure she would too. But no, not Rebecca." He stared into the darkness.  
  
"Who then, don't keep me in suspense?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Eve." He said simply turning to face her.  
  
"Eve? Eve who?" She asked confused.  
  
The look he gave her shocked Sheridan as she realized who he meant. "Eve Russell?" She asked incredulously. "How can this be? It makes no sense."  
  
"It makes perfect sense." He snapped, then, was immediately sorry. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. If you knew the whole story." He began.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked again.  
  
"I guess I better talk to someone before I lose my mind." He said as he walked towards the cottage. "Come, I'll walk home."  
  
As they walked, Julian poured out his heart to Sheridan. A few times he had to stop to collect himself before he could continue.  
  
Sheridan listened with awe, she never in her wildest dreams thought that he brother lived such a sad and pitiful life. She finally understood why he was so harsh and unfeeling all these years. His love for Eve seemed deep and genuine. She was amazed; she had never thought him possible of a love like that.  
  
Even more amazing to Sheridan was that according to Julian, Eve had shared the same love for him, and Whitney...'Oh my goodness, she is my niece.' She thought suddenly.  
  
"And that is why I have to leave Harmony Sheridan; I can't stand to see her with TC. At least if I go I won't have to face him anymore." His voice choked as he spoke.  
  
Filled with compassion for him, she stopped him and stepped into his arms. "I am so sorry Julian." She hugged him to her.  
  
Unsure about her sudden affection, Julian stood frozen for a moment. Finally he let go, he hugged her fiercely and cried. "No, I am sorry, sorry for all the pain I have caused you. Please forgive me."  
  
Tears welled up in Sheridan's eyes. "I do. We haven't had the best life Julian, in spite of all the money. But there is no law that says we can't start over." She offered.  
  
Julian smiled. "Yes I would like that." He said as he pulled back. "But I do have to leave, you understand don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I can imagine what you are going through. My love life hasn't been a picnic either." She smiled gently.  
  
"Yes, I hope that things work out for you, however you chose to spend your life." He said.  
  
"Well, we do have tonight, why don't we go to the house instead and have something to eat. We can talk more there." Sheridan offered, not really wanting to go home just yet.  
  
"That sound great, but I am afraid we'll have to go to my room." He said.  
  
"What on earth for?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"He leaned over and whispered, "Cameras. Father has them everywhere, except my room." He said.  
  
"Oh," She replied nervously as she realized that her father could be spying on her as well. "I guess that would be wise then. Maybe we can play a game of chess like we used too." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks Sheridan, you were right, talking about this has helped a great deal. And yes, I think a game of chess will help me get my mind off my problems." He smiled and squeezed her hand affectionately.  
  
When they got to the mansion, the phone rang immediately. Julian picked it up with a sigh, "Hello Father."  
  
Sheridan smiled her amusement. Julian had their father so figured out.  
  
"Well, well! It seems my estranged son and daughter have made amends." Alistair said. "Well get over it, a Crane man has no time for women's emotional hogwash."  
  
Julian sighed, "Don't you have anything better to do than harass me father?"  
  
"You mind you tongue Julian. And I'll have you know that you better stay away from Eve Russell if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Don't worry father, Eve is no longer a part of my life." Julian felt like his heart had dropped into his shoes when he said that.  
  
Sheridan motioned to Julian that she was going upstairs. He nodded.  
  
"Julian! Don't even try silent language with Sheridan, I can see everything."  
  
"Father I am tired and I am going to bed. If you have anything else to say, tell your secretary, I am sure she'll be more than willing to listen." With that he hung up the phone. "Damn father, no one has any privacy these days." He rubbed his eyes wearily.  
  
Sheridan looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry Julian, you look so tired. Maybe we can get together some other time."  
  
He smiled at her kindness. "Thank you Sheridan, I would appreciate that. Besides, I don't think I'll be great company anyways."  
  
Sheridan smiled knowingly. "I understand. If you need me, you know where I am." She smiled and touched his arm before she headed out the door.  
  
Julian climbed the stairs to his room. The heaviness in his soul was too much for him to bear. When he got to his room, cleaned his face and brushed his teeth, washing away any trace of him throwing up. He poured a brandy and drained it, his favorite mouthwash! Then he collapsed on the bed as tears flowed freely down his cheeks.  
  
As he slept restlessly, tossing and turning, trying in vain to find rest; he was suddenly awakened by a knock on his door. "Go away!" He said hoarsely.  
  
The knock persisted till he fumbled angrily for the lamp and then got up and ripped open the door. He stood there, still dressed, his shirt open and un-tucked in complete shock.  
  
There before him stood Eve. Her face tear stained from crying, and her clothes slightly disheveled.  
  
"Eve," He cried in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't let you leave like this. I had to see you." She cried and bolted into his arms.  
  
Julian swung the door to his room shut and held onto her tightly, his heart pounding madly in his chest. "Oh god Eve, do you know what you are doing?" He cried as he crushed her lips to his. 


	34. Loving Eve

Tears of bittersweet pain flowed freely down their cheeks as they kissed in desperate attempts to be part of each other. Eve slid her hands up onto his shoulders and into his hair, pressing him closer still. Julian's mind reeled, barely able to conceive what was happening.  
  
Julian pulled back, "Eve, what are you doing to me? How can I resist you when every part of me is screaming to make love to you?"  
  
Eve parted her lips and pressed them against his. She wasted no words, only her lips and body told him why she was there, and he didn't have the strength or the desire to push her away.  
  
As her fingers combed through his hair he groaned with pleasure. "Eve.." He breathed, his mind in a whirl, thinking surely he was dreaming as the desire that she aroused in him became uncontrollable. Everything was a blur, everything except Eve, soft and vibrant beneath his hands.  
  
"Are you sure about this Eve?" He asked, his eyes seeking hers in the dimly lit room.  
  
"I need you Julian. Tonight I am yours." She placed the palm of her hand against his cheek and caressed him tenderly.  
  
"All night," he promised with a smile.  
  
His fingers trembled as he unbuttoned her shirt. The sight of her white bra cupping her golden breasts almost sent him into cardiac arrest; still not quite believing that this was really happening.  
  
He paused and looked into her eyes. Liquid pools of deep brown shone at him, glistening with tears that reflected the soft glow of the single lamp that lit the room. She smiled, her lips swollen from the fervor of his kisses.  
  
Eve stood before him, unashamed, wanting him to see her, not as the young girl he once loved, but the sensual woman she had become. She enjoyed watching the pleasure on his face as he pushed the shirt off her shoulders and then closed her eyes when he leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder.  
  
His lips grazed from her shoulder to the side of her throat. She arched her neck to allow him better access.  
  
His voice trembled with emotion as he moved to her ear and whispered, "I love you Eve."  
  
She drew back and looked into his eyes. "Love me!" She said simply, her eyes never leaving his as her fingers crept along the open seam of his shirt, grazing his bare chest lightly, then, pushing his unbuttoned shirt open farther.  
  
She placed her palms against his stomach, slowly sliding them up his smooth chest, remembering his masculine strength. With her polished fingernail she traced his nipple and then bent and replaced it with her lips. She kissed him there tenderly, biting gently, loving the growl that it produced from him.  
  
"Eve..." He groaned, unable to stand it any longer. He pulled her head up and picked her up in his arms.  
  
He stood there for a moment just holding her, looking into her eyes, amazed that at his age he could still lift her the way he did when they were young. 'She was his tonight, alive and sexy as hell!'  
  
He walked to his bed and placed one knee on it. Still dressed, he leaned down and lowered her onto the center of it.  
  
Against the masculine colors of his bed, she looked incredible dressed only in her bra and jeans. He smiled as he placed his hands on the bed on each side of her shoulders. Then gently he lowered himself against her chest and placed his lips on hers.  
  
Loving the weight of his body on hers, Eve reached up and placed her hand on the nape of his neck, her fingernails clipping his short hair. Parting her lips, she once again allowed him to deepen the kiss. Familiar feelings that she hadn't felt in years were being re-awakened within her, as her hands moved over his strong shoulders, and down his back. Her heart pounded wildly as she slipped her hands inside his khakis.  
  
He caught his breath when she slowly moved her hands under him to unbuckle his belt. "Not yet." He whispered as he shifted himself onto the bed next to her.  
  
He smiled when she whimpered, missing the warmth of his body on hers. He looped one finger under the strap of her bra, pulled on it gently and tugged it off her shoulder.  
  
Eve lifted her back slightly to give him access to the clasp on the back of her bra. He cursed when it wouldn't budge and then grinned sheepishly at her when it finally snapped open. Removing his hand, he pulled the bra out from beneath her.  
  
Slipping her arms through the loops, she smiled at his eagerness and helped him remove it completely.  
  
He tossed the bra aside and stared at her breasts. "Beautiful..." He murmured, his eyes filled with desire, as he slowly descended towards her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Much later, he got up from the bed, and pulled her with him. "Where are we going?" She objected.  
  
"You'll see!" He grinned.  
  
He led her to the bathroom, and ran water in his private Jacuzzi. "Care to join me?" He smiled mischievously.  
  
She looked at the tub, which for a Crane tub, looked rather small and laughed, "We won't fit in there..."  
  
"On the contrary, we fit quite well, don't you think?" He raised his eyebrows at her playfully. "It's for my own private use..no one else." He explained, wanting her to know that no other person had ever been in it.  
  
She blushed, and followed him into the tub. He had added bath bubbles, and they were multiplying fast. She slipped into the warm water, and leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. She relaxed and sank deeper into the water.  
  
'Heaven!' she thought. Taking an intimate bath with him, Heaven was the only way to describe it.  
  
With a bath sponge, he washed her body, moving gently over her. He could sense how much she loved it, so he continued to wash her. With his toes, he managed to turn off the water, but not before giving Eve a good laugh at his numerous failed attempts.  
  
They soaked in the tub for half an hour, before Eve started to yawn. "What time is it?' She asked.  
  
Julian got up, and pulled her with him. "I don't know...I wasn't keeping track." He smiled. Stepping out of the tub, he handed her a towel. She was about to take it, when he pulled back. She looked at him in surprise, and then smiled when he turned her around and wrapped her in it. Kissing her on the cheek, he handed her one of his shirts. "I don't have anything else...so this will have to do."  
  
She took the shirt, and after drying off, slipped into it. It was too big, and smelled of his cologne.  
  
He smiled at her and said, "You look very sexy in my clothes." Dressed only in boxers, he led her to the bed, and motioned for her to climb in.  
  
"Is that all you wear to bed?" She asked.  
  
"Every night," He smiled.  
  
Resting comfortably under the covers, he pulled her next to him, and held her in the crook of his arm. She rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you, Julian!" She whispered.  
  
He lifted her face, and turned her to look at him. "And I love you, Eve."   
  
She smiled and quickly kissed him. Soon they feel asleep, together, in each others arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, Eve awoke. She squinted, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness in the room with only the moon in the open window to give her light. Tangled in Julian's arms and legs, she lay frozen, afraid to wake him as he slept peacefully.  
  
She turned her head, her face close to his, and watched him sleep. She couldn't help herself as she reached up and played with his graying hair. Slowly she traced her fingers to his ear, down his cheek, and finally to his lips.   
  
When she outlined his lips, he caught her finger in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it. She shivered at the sudden wave of pleasure from it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered.  
  
Releasing her finger, he said, "I'm glad you did. Sleep is for the impotent."  
  
Eve laughed. "Well you certainly aren't one of them." She smiled.  
  
"Not with you." He grinned at her as he pulled her up and placed his lips on hers. His tongue darted into her mouth, as he pressed her fiercely to him.  
  
She caught his tongue, and matched him kiss for kiss. Their breathing became labored as once again he rolled her onto her back. His lips wondered from hers, and moved to her ear. He nibbled on her lobe, causing her to shiver with pleasure. He then proceeded to kiss her ear the way he had her mouth. His tongue, darting in and out, was making her weak with pleasure. "Julian...." she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Shhh....let me love you." He coaxed.  
  
He trailed his lips along the curve of her neck, loving how she shivered when he nuzzled her. He smiled, and together they set the bed on fire one more time.  
  
After they had made love for the second time, the phone rang shrilly next to Julian's bed. Turning on the lamp and rolling his eyes in disbelief, Julian picked it up. "Hello, Father."  
  
"Julian, what is that woman doing in your room?" Alistair yelled.  
  
"What woman, Father?" Julian smiled down at Eve, who was still beneath him burying her face against his arm to hide her amusement.  
  
"Don't get smart with me; you know exactly who I mean." He snapped.  
  
"Why, we are playing chess, Father." Julian said innocently.  
  
"Damn it, Julian, am I going to have to have you castrated to keep an eye on you?" Alistair snarled.  
  
"What do you mean, father? Honestly, we were just playing chess...t. You see, we took turns trying to capture each other..she almost got to me a few times, but I managed to block her advances and took control. Then after hours of flirting with the inevitable, I finally mated her. It was quite exhilarating father. We played a few rounds. You should try it yourself sometime," Julian said with a wicked glint in his eye and hung up the phone.  
  
Eve burst out laughing. "You are terrible, Julian. What will he think?"  
  
"Let him think what he likes; all I want to do is hold you in my arms and make love to you." He bent and kissed her soundly.  
  
She pulled back and tried to push him off her. "You're heavy." She puffed.  
  
"But I thought you liked this position." He teased, refusing to budge.  
  
"Oh, I do." She assured him with a sexy grin. "This night has been.." She paused and swallowed hard for a moment as tears suddenly sprang into her eyes. "There are no words to describe how you've made me feel..so loved..so beautiful."  
  
"Oh Eve, you are." He caressed her cheek as he finally moved off her and cradled her in the crook of his arm.  
  
"How am I ever going to recover from this night?" She half laughed as she wiped her eyes. Resting her head on his shoulder, she placed a hand on his chest, enjoying the rhythmic movement of his chest rising and falling as he breathed.  
  
Eve traced her fingernail on Julian's breast. "Julian.."  
  
"Hmmmm," He murmured sleepily.  
  
"I have to go back."  
  
His breathing stopped. Eve turned her head in alarm. "Julian?"  
  
He snapped out of it and exhaled loudly. "Eve." He protested.  
  
She turned, leaning her chin on his chest, gazing into his eyes. "You are incredibly sexy when you're upset." She said with a smile, tracing his lips with her fingernail. As she ran her finger across his chin, the rough stubble of his beard was already pushing its way through his skin.  
  
"I know how you can make me feel better." He finally grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah; how?" She teased.  
  
He gazed into her eyes, "Love me!" He whispered as he pulled her up and kissed her passionately. 


	35. Regrets

Chapter 35  
  
Julian lay in bed, staring at the moon outside his window. Eve was cradled against his shoulder, fast asleep. He held her close, afraid that if he let go, she might disappear, that this incredible night had all been his imagination.  
  
He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Even at this late hour, there was still a hint of coconut there.  
  
She stirred in her sleep and slipped her arm across his chest, her fingernails lightly scratching him. When the breeze through the open window ruffled her hair, Eve awoke.  
  
Opening her eyes, she stretched and repositioned herself in Julian's arms.  
  
"Hello, beautiful," he whispered.  
  
"Hmmm," she murmured sleepily. After a moment, she turned and looked up at him. "How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"About an hour," he said.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"I didn't want to waste time sleeping. Besides, I was really enjoying watching you," he grinned.  
  
"I probably snored too," she said, embarrassed.  
  
"No; Just a whole lot of snorting," he teased.  
  
She sat up and lightly punched his arm, "I was not!"  
  
He laughed, "I'm only teasing."  
  
She sat beside him and looked down into his laughing eyes. "I've missed these times we had together," she said quietly.  
  
He sat up and looked into her eyes. "You have no idea how many countless nights I have spent thinking about you, wishing you were here in my arms."  
  
"I would have been, Julian," she assured him. "My love for you was deep and real. But I was so devastated when you left me to marry Ivy Winthrop." Tears welled up in Eve's eyes as she relived the moment when she saw them together at the Harmony Country Club.  
  
"I know," he whispered. "I hated myself for it. If I only knew then, what I know now." His voice full of regret, he turned away and got up out of bed. Slipping into his robe, he stood by the open window. "I had every intention of keeping you in my life. But I guess the way I went about it wasn't a woman's dream come true," he snorted at his idiotic way of thinking when he was younger. "You wanted a man that would be true to you, not someone you had to sneak around to be with.." he laughed lightly. "Which is ironic, because here we are lamenting over our past, and the mistakes we made, and at the same time, doing now exactly what I had planned to do then."  
  
Eve got up from the bed and put Julian's shirt back on. She approached him, placing a hand against his back as she stood beside him.  
  
Julian turned slightly and took her in his arms. "Do you have any idea at all how much I love you?"  
  
Eve leaned her head against his chest and hugged him close. "Yes..I do," she replied.  
  
He tilted her chin up. "I wish things were different. I wish that I had been the man you deserved to have. I wish I had married you instead of Ivy." Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Don't, Julian, it's no use. We can't change anything. The important thing is to learn from your mistakes." She brushed her hand across his shoulder to his neck.  
  
"How, Eve? How do I learn from that? You belong to someone else.." He turned away from her, swallowing hard.  
  
She leaned against his side, hugging her arms around him. Resting her cheek against his arm, she sighed. "I'm sorry, Julian. I wish things were different too." Her voice trembled with emotion.  
  
He turned and wrapped her in his arms again. Tilting her tear-stained face up to meet his, he bent and placed his lips on hers.  
  
Her arms went up around his neck as she pressed him closer, surrendering to him completely. After a few minutes, she slipped her hands down to the front of his robe, pushing it open. Her hands roamed his chest, caressing the smoothness of his skin.  
  
He reached down and grabbed her hands. Pulling them up, he placed them around his neck again, grinning against her lips. "You drive me crazy," he said, his lips barely a breath's space from hers.  
  
She smiled back; her lips against his, her tongue darted out and briefly teased him.  
  
"Oh, so that's how you want to be?" he grinned and bent and swept her up in his arms. "Well, we'll just have to see what we can do about that."  
  
Eve laughed, loving Julian's playful side. "Tell me, what exactly are you planning to do?"  
  
He placed her on her feet at the foot of his bed. Then he put his hands against her hips, sensually sliding them up her leg, dragging the shirt with them. He continued to move up till he was level with her breasts. "You'll see," he promised, as he brushed his thumbs against them.  
  
Eve sucked in her breath. "Julian." she whispered, her knees about to buckle.  
  
Julian smiled and leaned her back against the bed. As they hit the bed, he immediately rolled over and pulled her up on top of him. He grabbed the sheets that had been thrown carelessly aside and pulled them overtop of them when she shivered.  
  
"I'm not cold," she laughed.  
  
"I agree, my dear, you are hot! There is just something about being wrapped in a blanket with you." He pressed his lips to hers, his tongue invading her mouth as they kissed passionately.  
  
Eve lay on his chest, both hands braced on the pillow beside his head. As she kissed him boldly, his hands roamed her back and moved lower, causing her breathing to become quick and shallow.  
  
Suddenly Julian flipped her onto her back. Covering her body with his, he smiled into her laughing eyes.  
  
"How old did you say you were?" she teased.  
  
"What's age got to do with it?" he grinned.  
  
"Well, you handle me like..." she paused, searching for a word.  
  
"Hmmm," he caught her bottom lip with his teeth.  
  
She caught his head in her hands and pressed him closer, kissing him soundly. Then she released his lips and leaned back on his pillow and looked up into his eyes. "I don't believe I ever spent so much time kissing in my entire life," she giggled.  
  
His eyes roamed her face, then centered on her lips. "Well, you taste like fine champagne; do you blame me for indulging?" he grinned happily.  
  
"Champagne, huh?" she smiled.  
  
"Would you like some?" he asked softly as he grabbed his phone.  
  
"It's so late, do you think we should?" she wondered, trying to be sensible.  
  
"Too late? Honey, the night has just begun," he said wickedly as he pressed a number on the keypad of his phone. Listening for a moment, he then said, "Bring a bottle of our finest champagne to my room." He shook his head at the response on the other end. "I pay you for your prompt service, not lectures about the time." With that he hung up.  
  
"Julian, be nice. I am sure that you woke her up," Eve chided.  
  
"Him, it was a man," he corrected her with a quick kiss. He shifted his body and lay on the bed next to her. Then he pulled her into his arms, her chin resting on his chest, so that she was looking up at him. "He is paid rather handsomely to do as I say," he replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Eve decided to give it up, realizing it wasn't her place to argue with him over the matters in his own house. "Well, thank you anyways," she smiled.  
  
He sat up and pulled her up with him. "I'd do anything for you, you know that," he said as he placed a thumb on her chin and caressed it.  
  
"You are so good to me," she said softly.  
  
"I love you. I always have; I always will. I just wish I could show you like this every night." He immediately regretted saying that, fearing she would think of TC and leave.  
  
Instead, he was pleasantly surprised when she laughed and said, "I'd never get any sleep. My patients would all leave me due to medical malpractice."  
  
"I'll be your patient," he grinned. "Actually I have been thinking about switching doctors. I think having you give me a physical would be a much more pleasurable experience."  
  
Eve laughed, "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh, is that a dare?" he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"No.." she started, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
Julian jumped up and put on his robe. He placed a finger against his lips, motioning for her to be silent. Opening the door, he took the champagne from the servant before he could enter the room. "There will be a bonus on your next paycheck," Julian promised and then closed the door.  
  
Eve got out of bed and put on Julian's shirt and began buttoning it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Julian asked.  
  
Surprised, she looked up. "Buttoning your shirt?" she offered.  
  
"Oh no, you're not! I like it just the way it is," he smiled as he placed the champagne on the night table and then proceeded to unbutton the shirt again. "I like looking at your beautiful body, so curvy and sexy. Just looking at you could reduce a grown man to tears."  
  
"Are you always this sweet?" Eve asked as she slid her arms around his neck.  
  
He bent and kissed her. "Only with you, my dear. Only with you."  
  
The champagne chilled on ice as Eve and Julian collapsed on the bed once more in a feverish heat of passion. 


	36. Rebecca Comes Calling

Chapter 36  
  
Julian and Eve slept peacefully. She slept on her side wrapped in a sheet, facing away from him, and he lay next to her, one arm holding her close to his chest.  
  
A knock on his bedroom door awoke Julian with a start.  
  
"Julian, are you in there?" Rebecca Hotchkiss called.  
  
"Rebecca?" he mouthed quietly, wondering what on earth she could want at such an ungodly hour. He looked at the clock and groaned when he saw it was nearly 8:30 am.  
  
"Julian." Rebecca turned the knob on his door.  
  
Panicked, Julian looked down at Eve, who was still sleeping soundly. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the ends of the sheet that Eve was wrapped in and gave it a violent tug, sending Eve hurling over the side of the bed.  
  
Landing in a totally confused heap, Eve shrieked in surprise as she tried to figure out what had just happened. When she heard Rebecca's voice, she covered her mouth with her hand and tried to lay as still as possible.  
  
Julian, feeling terrible about what he had just done, kicked Eve's clothes under the bed, placed the unopened champagne and glasses between the bed and night table and then raced to the door. "Rebecca?" he said with a forced smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his face flushed as he pulled open the door.  
  
"What was that noise?" She pushed her way into the room.  
  
"Noise? What noise?" Julian asked.  
  
"That thump, and then a shriek." Rebecca glanced around the room suspiciously.  
  
"Oh that. I was watching TV," Julian lied.  
  
"But it sounded so real."  
  
She tried to move farther into the room, but Julian stepped in front of her. "What do you want, Rebecca?"  
  
She pouted at his tone. "Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"No!" he replied too quickly. "Yes..I mean sure, Becks, it's always nice to see you." He poured on the charm.  
  
"Are you on something, Julian?" she asked as she leaned closer to inspect his eyes. "You seem a little on edge."  
  
"Of course not!" he said. "I am merely surprised to see you, that's all."  
  
"Oh." She raised her chin, not really believing him. "Well, I am here because my Gwenie is in the hospital, and I was wondering if you could take me."  
  
"Don't you have your own car?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Yes, but I thought maybe you and I could spend some time together today.for old times sake." She suggestively ran her finger across his chest. "I mean it must have been a while since you've had any action," she purred as she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Eve lay on the floor, her heart pounding furiously. Though she was worried about Rebecca finding her, she couldn't help but be amused at Julian's predicament. He was trying to fight her off, but the woman was relentless.  
  
"I have no time today, Rebecca. I have business to attend too. Besides, I told you it was over." He pried her arms from around his neck.  
  
"I didn't think you were serious, Pookie," she stressed. "You can't still be pining after Eve Russell. I mean, she did leave you in that club to be with her husband. Does that not tell you something?"  
  
"Yes! That she's a kind and caring person." He pushed her towards the door.  
  
"Oh, there it is!" Rebecca exclaimed as she side stepped Julian and rushed over to the bed.  
  
"What?" Julian asked, confused.  
  
Rebecca bent and picked up Eve's bra that Julian had missed kicking under the bed. "I was wondering where it had strayed." She inspected it for a moment. "My favorite one too. I must have left it here the last time we."  
  
"Uh, Rebecca, I think you better go now." Julian ushered her out the door. "I really have to get to my meeting this morning."  
  
"Well, you know where I am. If you need me, just call, ok?" she offered as she stuffed the bra into her bra.  
  
Julian eyed her curiously.  
  
"Better than any handbag," she said. And then with a few tugs, she flipped back her red mane and left his room.  
  
Julian locked the door, and sank against it in relief. Remembering Eve, he cursed and rushed around the side of the bed, where Eve was already stumbling to her feet. "I am so sorry, Eve." He helped her sit down on the bed.  
  
Eve looked at him, her appearance disheveled. "Throw me out the window, why don't you?" she said dryly. Then she smacked him on the arm. "You let her take my bra."  
  
Rubbing his arm he said, "What was I supposed to do? She would have known I was hiding someone here. She is one smart cookie."  
  
"What am I going to do now?" she asked. "Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is without one?"  
  
"I'll lend you a hand or two till you get one!" he grinned.  
  
"Julian!" Eve exclaimed with a laugh. "Men! You are all alike."  
  
"Well, I'll buy you a truckload," he promised as he bent and kissed her and then got to his feet, pulling her with him. "I'm going for a shower, care to join me?" he grinned as he led her to the bathroom.  
  
"I don't know, Julian, it is really late. I should have left hours ago," Eve said, slightly panicked as she looked at the clock.  
  
"Eve."  
  
"Yes?" She looked up at him.  
  
Julian dissolved all her worries as he took her in his arms and kissed her with an overwhelming urgency. His hands splayed her back as he molded her body to his.  
  
Eve's heart pounded in her ears as she returned him every kiss.  
  
A few minutes later, Julian released Eve and turned on the shower. As the glass steamed up, Julian held out his hand to her. "Game?" he challenged with a grin.  
  
Eve studied him for a moment; then, she slowly raised her hand and paused. She smiled as his eyes followed her hand. He was captivated.  
  
She seductively traced a fingernail along his fingers, across his palm, moving lazily in circles and then, rested gracefully in his hand.  
  
He smiled as he laced his fingers with hers. Raising them to his lips, one at a time, while glancing at her, he took each finger in his mouth and swirled his tongue around them.  
  
When Eve's mouth dropped open slightly in anticipation, Julian dropped her hand and pulled her into his arms, his lips settling on hers. Moving his mouth over hers, he deepened the kiss.  
  
Desire burned between them as they kissed, their breathing ragged and shallow. Julian released her lips for a moment and opened the shower door. He struggled to control himself as he fumbled to un-button the shirt she wore. Then he pushed it off her shoulders, and it dropped to the floor. Stripping his boxers, he stepped into the shower, pulling her with him.  
  
Eve stood before him, water running down her face, her shoulders..her breasts. She smiled at the obvious pleasure in his eyes. With Julian there was never a moment when she didn't feel beautiful, didn't feel loved.  
  
Julian reached for the soap. He lathered a soap puff and then gently ran it over her shoulders and down her arm. Then, he impatiently tossed the puff over his shoulder and gathered her in his arms and showed her once again just how much he did love her.  
  
After Julian and Eve had showered and dressed, he called down to the garage. "Please bring my car around front."  
  
Putting on her jacket, Eve flipped her hair out of her collar. After he hung up the phone she said, "Thank you, Julian, for everything!"  
  
He smiled gently, drew her close and hugged her. "I love you, Eve. If you ever need me."  
  
She reached up and kissed him lightly. "Being with you was wonderful, even though it did cost me a very good bra." She laughed.  
  
He laughed with her. "I will replace it. I promise!" he said as he stepped back, held out his hand and opened his bedroom door.  
  
She placed her hand in his and walked down the stairs to the front foyer with him. Just outside, as requested, his car was waiting.  
  
Julian walked her to the car and held the door for her as she climbed in. Closing it firmly, he then got into the driver's side and started the engine.  
  
The luxurious Mercedes roared to life, as Eve sank into the leather seat. The smell of the new car was intoxicating.  
  
Julian turned to look at her as he took her hand and held it. "I'll never forget this night, Eve."  
  
Eve smiled and replied, "Neither will I."  
  
Raising her hand to his lips, he kissed it. Then he released it for a moment to put the car into drive. Picking her hand up again, he slowly rolled the car down the long Crane driveway, savoring these last few moments alone with her. 


	37. The Ride To Town

Chapter 37  
  
The sun shone brilliantly as Julian and Eve headed for downtown Harmony. They sat quietly, enjoying the intimate touch of their hands.  
  
Julian squeezed Eve's hand as he stared ahead at the road.  
  
Eve turned in her seat and faced him. Removing her hand from his, she placed it at the nape of his neck and let her fingers play with his hair. Leaning her head against the car's headrest, she smiled as she watched him try to keep his attention on the road.  
  
"If you keep this up, we just may hit the ditch," he warned, grinning at her playfully for a moment and then turning his attention back to the road.  
  
Eve laughed lightly, "It doesn't take much, does it?"  
  
"Not with you, Eve. I am putty in your hands; you know that!" he said as he took her other hand and kissed it.  
  
Eve smiled at him warmly. "You have the same effect on me," she admitted, as she withdrew her hand from his neck and sat back into her seat.  
  
He reached down and took her hand again. "I want to touch you as long as I can," he explained, his mood changing slightly.  
  
Eve swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Julian. I've made things worse by coming to you."  
  
"No!" he objected. "I wouldn't have had it any other way." He squeezed her hand and smiled tenderly.  
  
Eve blushed. "It was amazing, wasn't it?"  
  
"There are no words, Eve." He kissed her hand, then placed it on his knee and laced his fingers with hers.  
  
As they approached the hospital, Julian steered the car into the underground parking lot. He found a parking spot and parked his car. Turning off the engine, he sat for a moment, staring straight ahead.  
  
They sat in silence for few minutes, neither willing to say anything to put an end to their magical time together. Finally Julian exhaled and flipped up his steering wheel. He turned in his seat to face her.  
  
His own eyes filled with tears as he watched Eve's trickle down her cheeks. He reached out and tenderly placed his palm against her cheek, wiping a tear with his thumb. A moment later, he drew her head towards him as he leaned closer to her.  
  
Through her tears, she gazed at him, trying to no avail not to cry. Her body started to tremble as her emotions overtook her.  
  
Julian pulled her into his arms and held her close. He buried his face in her hair in an attempt to hide his own.  
  
After a few minutes, Eve pulled back and attempted to wipe her face free of her tears. She sighed heavily and tried to smile at him.  
  
Julian touched her face, tracing her tear stains down to her lips. His breathing stopped for a moment when she parted them as he drew her closer, his face inches from hers.  
  
The anticipation was nearly driving Eve crazy as she closed her eyes, waiting for his kiss.  
  
Finally pressing his lips to hers, Julian deepened the kiss. Moving his mouth over hers, he kissed her with a fervor that threatened to consume him.  
  
Eve gripped him tightly, trying to control her body's response to his passionate kiss. As he invaded her mouth, she gave in to her own need to be part of him and boldly caught his tongue as she returned his kisses with the same love and desire that he expressed to her.  
  
Coming up for air, Julian breathed deeply and then kissed her briefly, his lips lingering a breaths space from hers. His hands in her hair, he drew her completely into his arms and hugged her tightly to him.  
  
Eve sighed as she placed her cheek against his broad shoulder, his masculine strength overwhelming her senses. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and enjoyed his presence, always affecting her, unlike any other man she had ever known.  
  
Eve smiled as she thought of the countless times he had tried to hit on her, and unknown to him, he had made her tremble each time with an unwanted desire. Her heart would always beat just a bit faster.  
  
Even though she had put on this front, this display of hate, she was always furious with her body's reaction to his presence. It betrayed every emotional wall she had built for herself, every thought that he was a despicable human being, every distasteful thing she had ever tried to make herself believe about him.  
  
She smiled as he exhaled into her hair. She readjusted her head against the black designer fabric of his suit jacket. She had always thought he looked incredible in a black suit, but to be here in his arms, her cheek against his shoulder, with the intoxicating scent of his cologne and his arms around her, Eve sighed, his nearness overwhelming her as her heart pounded erratically at the sudden thought of ever being without him.  
  
"Eve." Julian broke the silence between them.  
  
"Hmmm," she murmured as if in a trance.  
  
He chuckled, "Darling, we better go in before someone sees us." He pushed her back slightly to look into her eyes. "As much as I would like to remain here with you in my arms, we had best be going."  
  
Eve nodded and glanced towards the elevator. "Yes, I should have been here hours ago. TC will wonder where I am."  
  
The mention of TC's name caused Julian's eyes to flash briefly.  
  
Eve caught the look and placed her hand against his cheek. "You have my heart, Julian. No matter what, you will always have my heart."  
  
A tear escaped his eye as he smiled, "I know; I have always known that. Even when you thought you hated me, there was always something there, some unspoken word or unspoken gesture. I knew, even though you fought me tooth and nail, I knew." He grinned.  
  
Eve laughed, "I was pretty hard on you, wasn't I?"  
  
Julian smiled, "Well, I want you to know, whatever you decide to do, whatever." He paused and searched for a word. "Whatever path you decide to take, you will always own my heart and soul. Forever! And I will always be there for you. All you have to do is ask." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
"Thank you, Julian, for understanding, for being the man I need you to be, for loving me so completely." Her voice broke for a moment. Shaking her head, she smiled suddenly and held up her little finger.  
  
He gripped it with his with a curious look on his face.  
  
Smiling, she said, "My heart and yours, bound together, forever!"  
  
He pulled her close, "Amen!" he whispered as their lips met to seal the promise properly.  
  
"Well," Eve said as she pulled back, trying to catch her breath. "I think I better go." She opened the car door.  
  
Julian leaned over and kissed her quickly one more time, "Yes, you better," he smiled.  
  
Eve looked at him for a long moment and then, with one last smile, she stepped out of the car.  
  
Julian remained in his car and watched Eve walk to the hospital elevator. He waved when she turned in the elevator and waved to him as she waited for the doors to close.  
  
Julian sighed heavily as he leaned back into his seat. His mind was in a blur, his heart aching, as he watched Eve disappear from his view. Closing his eyes, he sat and thought of what to do next. A few minutes later, he locked his car and headed for the elevator. "I think it's time I talked to my daughter." He smiled as he thought of Whitney. Nothing in the world, next to being with Eve, had ever made him happier than to know that precious girl was his own. 


	38. The Hospital Closet

Julian approached Whitney's room. He stood outside the door, unsure if it was wise to go and see her so soon. A moment later, he decided to enter.  
  
Whitney was resting in the single hospital bed when the door swung open and Julian Crane stepped in. She exhaled nervously as he approached the bed.  
  
"I.is it ok if we talk for a minute?" he asked, unsure.  
  
"Mr. Crane!" Whitney exclaimed. "Sure.."  
  
Julian sat on a stool next to Whitney's bed. He smiled, not knowing what to say.  
  
"My mom told me what happened," Whitney started.  
  
Julian nodded. "I had no idea."  
  
"Neither did she, although finding out I am adopted is not something that thrills me.although I am not really..this is so confusing and unreal."  
  
"I know. I was in shock too. I mean.I am thrilled.I." Julian wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"It's ok, Mr. Crane. I understand," Whitney assured him.  
  
Julian smiled and reached out, patting her hand. "I'm glad. You are a remarkable young woman, Whitney. I couldn't be prouder than to know you are my daughter."  
  
Whitney looked away briefly. Finally she said, "I am grateful that you were so kind to me before we found out about this. You have proven to me that you really have changed - that you do care.not just because I am your biological child."  
  
"I do, Whitney.you have become so..dear to me. You are a very bright and wonderful young woman. I really hope that things work out for you.and that young man you love." He smiled.  
  
At the mention of Chad, Whitney brightened. "Well it's because of your advice that I am still with him. Thank you, Julian. Thank you for giving me such wonderful advice."  
  
"You are welcome, my dear!" Julian squeezed her hand.  
  
As Julian and Whitney spoke of their new found bond, Eve was sitting in her office, her heart in turmoil as she thought of her love for Julian and her marriage to TC. On one hand she didn't want to give up the life she had built for herself, her family, her security.though she wasn't sure how secure it was anymore, her name and reputation at the hospital.  
  
Then there was Julian. He was the man in her heart, the one who captured her heart and soul... Eve sighed wearily.  
  
Changing her clothes, she looked in her locker for a spare bra. Frustrated, Eve slammed the door shut. "Damn that Rebecca. Why did she have to take off with my bra?"  
  
Adjusting her shirt, she put a light jacket on and stepped out of her office and headed towards TC's room. As she walked down the corridor, she spotted Rebecca heading towards her. Thinking quickly, Eve slipped into a nearby closet. Leaving the door slightly ajar, she waited for her to approach. 'Good thing I know where she keeps everything she carries.' Eve mused.  
  
Rebecca walked towards the hospital supply closet. When she got up to the door, she noticed it was slightly ajar and heard a shuffling noise coming from within. Curious, she stepped closer and noticed it was dark inside the closet. "Hmm," she smiled wickedly. "Someone is having some fun in there I'll bet!" She quietly tiptoed up to the door. "A small peek won't hurt. Maybe I can learn something new for me and Pookie.something that can lure him back to my bed." She grinned at the thought.  
  
Rebecca placed an ear gently against the door's opening. Suddenly, without warning she was yanked inside, and the door closed. Rebecca fell into the darkness of the closet, against the wall, in complete shock, as her assailant reached into her dress and grabbed at her bra. After a moment of this unromantic manhandling, the bra was loosened from where she had neatly tucked it and yanked out.  
  
Frozen in confusion, Rebecca was afraid to move. 'Was she being raped? If that was the case, this was an amateur; someone who didn't have a clue what he was doing..What was he doing?' Her mind was going a mile a minute as she was shoved to the floor away from the door, and her assailant turned and escaped through the door before she ever had a chance to scream.  
  
Rebecca sat on the floor for a moment, not sure what had just happened. 'Well he was not after my ample bosom. Some men have no brain.Who would waste such a perfect opportunity, a few minutes of wild excitement, with a perfectly willing woman in a hospital closet.and for what? Stealing my bra? Who steals a bra?' Rebecca wondered as she tried to make sense of what just happened.  
  
Getting up, she squinted in the dark as she smoothed her ruffled hair and straightened her dress before peeking out the door. Satisfied that no one was around, she made a mad dash for the bathroom around the corner.  
  
Safely inside the bathroom, Rebecca perked up her breasts that had been roughly misshapen and thanked God that the bra she was wearing was not stolen. 'Walking around with this chest without a bra would be pure hell,' she thought as she straightened herself out. "Come to think of it, how did he know I had a bra in there?" she said out loud.  
  
As Rebecca was talking to herself, Eve entered the bathroom.  
  
"Dr. Russell, I have a complaint." Rebecca pouted.  
  
"Really, Rebecca, I can't help you with your relationship with Julian," Eve said, feeling guilty about what she had just done.  
  
Looking at her with her finger in the air, Rebecca was stumped for a moment. "No.no, this is not about Julian."  
  
"Oh," Eve said innocently.  
  
"I was just violated by some amateur. He stole my bra! He had a perfect opportunity to have a glorious time in the closet with a very willing, experienced woman, and all he did was steal my bra!" Rebecca huffed.  
  
Eve turned red! "That is your complaint - you didn't get it on in the hospital closet with a complete stranger?"  
  
"No! He stole my bra. I was just telling you how this awful incident could have been made a whole lot more exciting.had he stuck around long enough."  
  
Eve stood red faced as she listened to Rebecca's fantasy of getting action in the closet. 'If you only knew,' she thought, embarrassed. "Well I think its rather indecent to want to.to."  
  
"What? Have a fling in a hospital closet?" Rebecca asked in amusement. "Well you don't know what you are missing. It's so exiting, exhilarating, fun."  
  
"Ok, I get it." Eve said dryly. "But still, you should be more careful; there are a lot of sick people in this world," she warned.  
  
"Yes, including the one whole ran off with my bra. I have half a mind to go to the police. A woman can't even trust her own bosom to be a safe place for her things. What is this world coming to?" she huffed.  
  
Eve raised her eyebrows and tried not to look as guilty as she felt. "Well it's been..interesting, but I have to go."  
  
"If you happen to see my Pookie anywhere, tell him his Little Red Riding Hood is needing some action." Rebecca grinned at the thought.  
  
Eve frowned in displeasure. "You are disgusting Rebecca," she said as she turned and left the bathroom.  
  
"What did Julian ever see in you, Dr. Eve? You have no imagination," she called after her.  
  
Eve ignored her and kept walking. Turning the corner to the emergency ward, she stopped at the nurse's station. "What room was TC Russell transferred to?"  
  
"He's in room 120, Dr. Russell. He's been asking for you all night and this morning."  
  
"Thank you," Eve said as she walked down the hall, her heart and mind ridden with guilt. 


	39. Julian's Promise

Chapter 39  
  
In Whitney's room, Julian and Whitney were talking about the incredible news that they were father and daughter.  
  
"At least I know you, Mr. Crane. Some people never know their parents."  
  
"Julian, I would love it if you called me Julian." He smiled at her tenderly.  
  
"Julian." she said, nodding.  
  
"I want you to know that if there is anything you need, anything at all, all you have to do is ask. I will be here for you from this moment on," Julian promised.  
  
"Thank you, Mr.uh, Julian," she stammered nervously. "There is one thing that I want."  
  
"Anything, and it's yours," Julian promised.  
  
Whitney smiled. "I am not sure you will be so willing to give me this, Julian," she replied.  
  
"You have my word!" he assured her.  
  
"Well, OK then," Whitney said, taking a deep breath. "I want you to leave my mother alone." She waited for him to respond.  
  
Julian sucked in his breath. "Whitney..."  
  
"It is what I want! My parents promised me that they would do their best to keep our family together, and I want you to leave mom alone so that they can do that." She watched him closely, realizing the enormous sacrifice he would have to make for her. "I know this is far beyond anything that you expected, but please, Julian, it is not helping my mother having you around."  
  
Julian swallowed hard and nodded numbly that he understood.  
  
"I know how much you love her. And I know that deep down she loves you too. But she also loves my father and her family. Even though you are my biological father, TC will always be my daddy. He raised me, and I love him. I want my family to stay together. Do you understand why I am asking this of you?" She touched his hand gently.  
  
Julian squeezed her hand, and nodded. "Yes, you are right of course. My presence in your mother's life is not helping any. You are my daughter, I have grown to care for you very much, and if this is what you want, then I will do it," he promised, his heart aching as he made his vow to Whitney.  
  
"Thank you, Julian. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me. I will never forget this as long as I live," Whitney smiled through her tears.  
  
Julian got up and pulled Whitney into his arms and hugged her. "I would do anything for you, even if it means giving up the woman I love with all my heart." Tears ran down his cheeks as he sucked his breath in to control his emotions, as Whitney returned his hug.  
  
Sadness, complete sadness rocked his being as he willed himself to fulfill his daughter's wishes and abandon his own. After a moment, he sat back down and patted Whitney's hand. "There is something I want you to do for me when you get out of here," Julian said.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Take care of yourself, and never give up the love you have with that young man, and this," he handed her a card. "This is my attorney; he will help you with anything you need. Just give him this card; he will know what to do with it," Julian explained.  
  
"Thank you, Julian, I will," Whitney promised.  
  
Getting up to leave, Julian squeezed her hand one more time. "Get well soon, Whitney."  
  
"I will," she said quietly, sorry for the sadness that she saw in his eyes.  
  
"I have some things to do, so I will leave you to these capable nurses," he said as a couple nurses came into the room. Turning to leave, he looked back at her and said, "Don't lose that card. It is the one thing that will get you anything you need."  
  
Clutching it close, she smiled. "I won't. Thank you for everything, Julian."  
  
He smiled gently and then turned and left the room. Outside the room, Julian leaned against the door. He closed his eyes, wishing he could somehow make the pain all go away. He brushed his hand across his brow wearily. Finally he pushed off the door and headed down the hall. One thing was certain - he had to honor his daughter's wishes - not just for Whitney, but Eve as well. Eve needed space, space to figure out what she wanted. He walked, his shoulders sagging with sorrow, as he headed for the exit.  
  
Eve knocked lightly on room 120. "Anyone home?" she joked.  
  
"Hey, baby!" TC exclaimed with a happy grin.  
  
"Hey!" Eve returned, trying to look happier than she felt.  
  
"Come and give your man a kiss," TC motioned.  
  
Eve smiled and leaned over him, kissing his cheek.  
  
"What kind of greeting is that?" he laughed, and then winced.  
  
"Be careful, TC, your ribs need time to heal," Eve said, grateful for the escape as she sat on the stool next to his bed.  
  
"Forget my ribs," he smiled tightly, trying to hide his pain.  
  
"TC, I can see that you are in a lot of pain. Do you want me to call your doctor?" Eve asked in concern.  
  
"No! No, what I need is my beautiful wife," TC insisted. "I need to hold and kiss my lovely, talented wife." He continued to charm her.  
  
Eve smiled. "Well, I am here. Try not to exert yourself, it could set you back."  
  
"All right, doctor," he grinned. "I missed you!" He changed the subject. "I waited up for you last night. I thought you would come see me after you talked to Whitney. But I guess she didn't take the news too well, did she?"  
  
Eve turned away guiltily. "She.she was, well she took it better than I thought. She was upset at first, but when I explained what really happened, she accepted it."  
  
"Good, I was hoping it wouldn't have any long term effects on her. I mean finding out Julian Crane is your father - that is enough of a shock to send anyone into cardiac arrest, even one as young as Whitney."  
  
"Well, we can't ignore the fact that he is her father," Eve said in an attempt to defend Julian.  
  
"Well, that doesn't mean he has to be part of her life," TC said, getting irritated.  
  
"I think that is up to Whitney," Eve said.  
  
"Well, I know my little girl, and she would never want to have anything to do with that pig. I mean it, Eve, he better stay away from her, and from you, if he knows what is good for him. I forgive your past with him, but he better steer clear from here on out," TC threatened.  
  
Eve sighed. Some things, it seemed, would never change. "Well I am not here to fight about Julian Crane."  
  
"You're right, sweetheart, we shouldn't waste our time talking about that pig. We should be concentrating on us, and our marriage, getting that back on track." TC smiled as he took her hand.  
  
Eve smiled reluctantly. "Yes, I suppose we should try to work out our relationship."  
  
"Well, I'll start. First, I want to say how sorry I am for all that has happened between us, how our family has gotten out of control, how I let you down."  
  
"TC." Eve started.  
  
"No, let me finish. I am most sorry that I have not been there for you as a husband, as a man." He smiled tenderly.  
  
"It's OK, TC. Really!" Eve insisted uneasily.  
  
"No, its not. I should have been there for you. How long has it been since we last.?"  
  
"TC." Eve cried desperately, not wanting to discuss this with him now.  
  
"You have needs, Eve, and I failed you," TC persisted.  
  
"I am fine, really TC, the last time was.wow!" Eve said, without realizing what she had just said as she remembered her night with Julian.  
  
TC beamed happily. "It was good, wasn't it?"  
  
"What?" Eve asked, startled.  
  
"The last time we made love - it was great, wasn't it?" he asked, priding himself on his skill. "But still, you shouldn't have to go so long without."  
  
"I'm good!" Eve said quickly. "Really, I could go without for.quite a while anyway," she added, when she failed to come up with a suitable time.  
  
"I was that good eh?" TC grinned.  
  
"You were a real stud, TC," Eve said dryly.  
  
TC looked at her in confusion, not sure of what to make of her tone.  
  
Eve sighed in relief when a nurse came in to check on him. A few minutes later, she said, "Mr. Russell, your doctor will be in to check on you in a little while. But I think it is safe to say you can go home today." She smiled  
  
"Great!" TC whooped, and then gasped when a sharp pain shot through his ribs.  
  
"You will have to remain calm though. The more you irritate your ribs, the more painful it will be."  
  
"Thank you," Eve smiled as the nurse smiled at her and turned to leave.  
  
"Dr. Russell, may I speak with you outside please?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Eve said, getting up. Turning to TC she said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Once outside the room, the nurse turned to Eve. "We are planning a fundraiser for the hospital, and we were wondering if you would like to participate?"  
  
"What kind of fundraiser?" Eve asked, interested.  
  
"Well, we need doctors and nurses to sign up to be auctioned off as dates to exclusive guests, to eligible gentlemen or ladies. Are you game?" she challenged with a grin.  
  
Eve laughed, "Sure, I am always game for the good of the hospital." She accepted the challenge.  
  
"Terrific, I'll put you down on the list then." With that she turned and headed to the nurse's station to tell the rest the good news.  
  
When Eve returned to TC, he asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
"A hospital fundraiser," Eve explained. "I sighed up to be one of the doctors to be auctioned off as the highest bidder's date...Don't worry, it's nothing serious, all in good fun." She added the last part when she saw that TC's face had clouded.  
  
He brightened a bit. "Well in that case, I'll be sure to outbid everyone there," he promised.  
  
Eve smiled. "I am going to see how Whitney is doing. I will be back later."  
  
"You better!" TC grinned. "No going home like you did last night."  
  
Eve almost stumbled when he said that.  
  
"Careful, honey, we don't want you in here too," TC said in concern.  
  
"I..I'm OK. Just stepped funny I guess," Eve lied as she turned and headed for Whitney's room. 


	40. Heart To Heart

Eve entered Whitney's room, happy to see her daughter looking so much better. "Hi, honey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel so much better. I hope they let me go home soon." Whitney hugged her mom.  
  
Sitting down, Eve said, "I am sure it will be soon, but you had a terrible accident. The doctors need to be sure you are well enough to leave."  
  
"Julian Crane came to see me," Whitney said. Eve's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Julian's name. "Really?" she asked.  
  
"It was very nice. He really has changed a lot, hasn't he? But then he was so nice to me even before I found out he was my father," Whitney replied.  
  
"Yes, he has changed. He is a decent and caring man now. Not like he used to be." Eve smiled. "It seems through what Julian has told me that you and he have become friends of sorts," she stated.  
  
"Yes, ever since he saved my life in that horrible elevator crash.the one we were trapped in together.I still have nightmares when I think about what would have happened had he not been there with me."  
  
"It was very scary; I was so afraid for you. Julian was so selfless the way he protected you, almost as if he felt you were his daughter," Eve mused.  
  
"He had no idea though, right? I mean that is what he said."  
  
"No, honey, he didn't know. We thought our baby was a boy," Eve explained.  
  
"Through all of this, I feel blessed to know that I am loved by both my real parents. Some kids never have that."  
  
"Oh you are, more than you know." Eve squeezed her hand. "So tell me about this friendship you and Julian have," she said.  
  
Whitney laughed lightly, "Well, I am not sure it's friendship, but he has been so kind and decent to me. It's almost like he always knew he was my father, even though I know he didn't."  
  
"He is such a different man now. Not the self serving cad he used to be," Eve assured her daughter.  
  
"I know. He's proven to me that he has changed."  
  
"How so?" Eve asked curiously.  
  
Whitney stared straight ahead for a moment. "I asked him to leave you alone, and he promised me he would," she finally blurted out.  
  
Eve stood up in shock. "You what? Why on earth would you do something like that?" she asked, her voice rising higher.  
  
"Well, you and Daddy are having problems, and I thought that Julian wasn't helping. He agreed."  
  
"Whitney, our problems are not Julian's fault!" Eve almost shouted.  
  
Whitney shrank back from her mother's anger. Her outburst completely surprised her. "Mom, I wasn't saying that it was.I was only saying that having him around to distract you is not helping you."  
  
"You said that to him?" Eve asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, something like that." Whitney whimpered, well aware that she had crossed a line.  
  
"What would possess you to say that to him? How could you?" Eve cried in disbelief.  
  
"Mom." Whitney's voice started to tremble. "I'm sorry. I had no idea you'd be so against it. I only wanted to help."  
  
Eve took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Its.it's all right. I am sorry I lost it like that. I don't want to upset you. You need to rest.."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom," Whitney said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes," Eve said, "just..just don't! Don't, OK, I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone trying to help - it just makes things worse."  
  
"How? Julian left; now you can work things out with Daddy."  
  
"Whitney," Eve sighed wearily. "There are things you just don't know; your helping may have cost me the most important thing in my life," Eve said.  
  
Whitney's eyes widened. "Julian?"  
  
"Yes, he has been such a good friend to me. He stood by me when no one else would. He has been..my rock!" Eve finally said.  
  
"Sounds like he is more than a friend, Mom?" Whitney stated, as she touched her mother's hand.  
  
Eve looked at Whitney, her heart pounding with anxiety. "I .. I am not sure what you mean," Eve stammered. "He is just a friend."  
  
"Mom, I can see it in your face when you speak about him; it lights up and you can't stop smiling. You were practically glowing every time he came to see you at the hospital."  
  
"I was not!" Eve objected. "I was just happy that he was being so kind to our family. We have caused him a lot of financial problems lately."  
  
Whitney laughed lightly at Eve's lame attempts to hide her feelings. "Mom, it's OK, really. I know it must be hard to be so torn between two men. I would never handle it as well as you do if another man would try to take Chad's place in my life."  
  
"Julian is not taking TC's place."  
  
"I think he already has," Whitney said, convinced she was right.  
  
"No!" Eve protested loudly.  
  
"I know I asked Julian to leave you alone, but I never thought about what it would do to you, and for that I am sorry I asked him," Whitney said, ignoring Eve's protests.  
  
Eve opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She sighed and slowly exhaled. "I never knew that Julian would steal my heart the way that he has," she started. "I guess deep down I know that I never really stopped loving him."  
  
"So you are in love with him?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Yes, I always will be." Eve admitted.  
  
"And I was conceived in love?"  
  
"Oh yes, sweetheart! Your father and I loved each other very much when we were young, and we would have loved to have had the chance to raise you together."  
  
"I am sorry that was taken away from you, Mom," Whitney sympathized.  
  
"It's OK, we made mistakes. The important thing is not to repeat them, right?" Eve smiled, her eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
"What about daddy? Don't you love him anymore?"  
  
Eve smiled weakly. "I do, just not like I love Julian."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Whitney asked her heart aching for TC, but understanding that her mother would never be truely happy until she was given the chance to pick up the pieces of her broken past.  
  
"There is only one thing to do," Eve said. "I have to make things right." She got up from her chair. "I'll be in later to see how you are, OK?" Eve leaned over and hugged her.  
  
"OK!" Whitney hugged her mother close. "I hope you find the happiness you deserve, Mom."  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart! Thank you for understanding." Eve wiped a tear from her cheek and then headed for the door. She turned and blew Whitney a kiss. "Bye."  
  
Whitney returned the gesture and smiled. "Bye." Leaning back against her pillow, she sighed. "Oh Mom, I hope you know what you are doing."  
  
Meanwhile, outside the hospital, Liz was speaking on her cell phone. "So you followed her wherever she went last night?"  
  
Listening intently, a broad grin swept across her face. "I knew it. I knew that slut was cheating on TC!" Closing her cell phone, Liz then tapped it against her chin. "Well, well sister dear. Wait until TC hears about this!" She stuffed the phone into her purse and entered the hospital.  
  
Sitting in his car, Julian pulled out a photograph he had of Eve. "My love." He traced the figure of her face. "How can I leave you? How will I survive without you?" Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered his promise to Whitney. "Whitney is right though, you don't need me to complicate your life."  
  
Placing the car in gear, he drove out of the hospital underground parking lot. When he got to the street, he dialed his car phone.  
  
On the car speakers, the phone rang. "Crane Industries," the voice said.  
  
"Yes, this is Julian Crane. I want you to put me through to my secretary."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crane. Just a moment."  
  
Julian waited until he was connected.  
  
"Hello, Julian Crane's office," a female voice said.  
  
"Karen, I want you to do me a favor," Julian said.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crane, what can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"I am coming to the office. I want you to stay there until I arrive. I may need your help getting ready to leave."  
  
"You are leaving, sir?" Karen asked.  
  
"Yes, I will be out of town for a while."  
  
"But you can't leave!" Karen almost shrieked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Julian asked, taken aback.  
  
Flustered, Karen said, "Sorry, Mr. Crane. Of course I will be here when you arrive."  
  
"Good, I'll be there in a few minutes," he said and hung up the phone. 


	41. The Blue Papers

Chapter 41  
  
Julian arrived at Crane Industries a few minutes later. He parked his car. His heart heavy, his shoulders sagging, he headed for the elevators.  
  
When he reached his office, he was greeted by Karen. "Mr. Crane!" she exclaimed in alarm. "You look like you were run over by a truck."  
  
"I feel like it too," he said with a sigh as he closed his office door. He made an attempt to tug off his tie, but lack of energy and motivation caused him to leave it half undone as his arm sank back to his side.  
  
"Here, let me help you," Karen said as she stepped closer and started removing his tie. "You want to talk about it?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want to bore you with my personal life, Karen," he said wearily, as he stood patiently letting her remove his tie.  
  
"I am a good listener, remember?" she reminded him. Removing his tie, she stepped away and placed it over the back of a chair. "Come sit down and try to relax. I will get you a drink." She went over to his private bar and poured him a brandy.  
  
Julian sat down on the sofa, placing his feet on the coffee table in front of him. "Make it a stiff one," he said.  
  
Karen chuckled. "Aren't they always, Julian? What has got you down in the dumps this time, hmm? Rebecca again?" she asked, handing him his drink.  
  
Julian rolled his eyes. "No, I broke things off with her."  
  
Karen poured herself a glass of water and sat down on the sofa next to him. "I heard that Whitney Russell is really your daughter," she stated.  
  
Taking a gulp of his drink, Julian placed his feet on the floor. Sitting up from his slouched position, he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. He turned his head and looked at Karen. "Well, I guess it was too much to hope for that people would just mind their own business." He took another sip.  
  
"I guess. It was all over the office this morning," Karen replied, drinking from her water. "I wasn't sure if it was true."  
  
"It is. It's hard even for me to grasp, that that beautiful girl is my daughter." He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"What about her family?" Karen asked, unsure if she should or not.  
  
"TC, well he raised her, and Eve.." Julian paused as he remembered the previous night that he and Eve had spent together.  
  
"Do you still have feelings for her? The rumor was that she kissed you in front of everyone at the club."  
  
"They left nothing out, I see." Julian shook his head in amazement.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Karen sympathized.  
  
"Oh well, it doesn't really matter now, I guess." Julian sat back again.  
  
"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Julian looked at her and smiled. "There is not much to talk about."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Sighing, he exhaled. Taking another sip from his brandy, he said, "More than ever!"  
  
Karen smiled gently. "It must be really hard being in love with someone you can't have."  
  
"I just want her to be happy, Karen. If that means with TC, then so be it. I refuse to manipulate her in any way, shape or form, just so that she will choose to be with me."  
  
"That is so unlike you, Julian. I remember the days when you would not have let anything like a woman's husband stop you from getting what you wanted," Karen pointed out.  
  
"Well, Eve is my heart; to have her any other way except of her own free will would cheapen my love for her. She has managed, without realizing it, to completely change the way I look at the world. Without her my life is meaningless." Julian drained the rest of his brandy.  
  
"So you are saying that there will never be another woman in your life, even if Eve decides to stay with her husband?" Karen asked incredulously.  
  
"How can I? It wouldn't be fair. I would only be wishing for Eve." He sighed.  
  
"I guess I had better cancel that wedding dress I ordered," Karen joked.  
  
Julian laughed. "I guess you better."  
  
Karen finished her water and got up. "So where are you going at such short notice?" she asked.  
  
"Not me, we!" He smiled. "I bought some new property, and I want a woman's input. And since it's very obvious that Eve is not up for it, I thought maybe, if you don't mind, you might want to come along with me. It's only for a short while, and then you can come right back to Harmony."  
  
"Well, since I don't have much of a life outside of this office, and I haven't had any vacation this year.I guess it would be all right. But let me just call my significant other.Oh wait, I don't have one." She laughed.  
  
"Why not, a beautiful woman like you? Surely there is a young man somewhere that has his eye on you," Julian said.  
  
"Afraid not! I guess it doesn't help that I am here all the time, heading straight home right after work. Really, I don't have much outside of work. Hopefully someday it will pay off," she hinted as she cleaned up her glass.  
  
"Well, you can be sure that I will put a bonus in your next paycheck for all the great work that you have done for me - not to mention for putting up with all my moody crap that I have been dishing out lately." Julian smiled gratefully. "Also I think that a raise is due, don't you?"  
  
Karen raised her eyebrows and leaned against the bar. "Wow, Eve must really have done a number on you lately. You have never offered me a raise," she pointed out.  
  
"I guess you could say that she has brought out the best in me recently." He smiled at the thought of her.  
  
"Well, remind me to thank her when I see her," she said.  
  
"Well, I don't think, other than you going to her, that you will be seeing her around here anytime," he said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really wish that things would work out for you, Julian. I really do. You have been so kind to me. I only wish you the best, and if Eve is what you want, then I hope that is what you get."  
  
Julian got up from the sofa. "Well, I second that. Because Eve is what I want, more than anything." He placed his glass on the bar and took off his blazer. "Well, you better go home and get ready; we'll be leaving in an hour. I'll send a car to pick you up."  
  
"I guess I better get moving then; that doesn't leave me a whole lot of time." She laughed.  
  
"Sorry, but I want to get out of here as soon as possible," he replied.  
  
Julian stood and looked out his office window. He had poured another brandy, hoping somehow it would ease the pain in his heart. But, experience had proven over and over to him that it was not going to work. "Oh Eve, what have you done to me?" he sighed as he watched Karen's car leave the parking lot.  
  
At the hospital, Eve headed for TC's room. When she got there she was surprised to see TC getting dressed. "Were you released?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said rather stiffly.  
  
Suddenly uneasy, Eve said, "I didn't expect that to happen today." She smiled nervously.  
  
"I asked to be. There is no reason for me to stay anyways. I can get the same rest at the house," he said.  
  
"The house?" she asked. "Why are you referring to our home as 'house'?"  
  
Ignoring her question, he asked, "Where were you last night, Eve?"  
  
Eve's heart pounded with sudden fear, "Why I."  
  
"Don't bother lying to me. I know the truth," he said coldly.  
  
"What truth?" she asked weakly.  
  
TC looked at her with disgust. "You never stop lying, do you, Eve?"  
  
"I didn't.." she started.  
  
"That's bull, Eve, and you know it. You came in here this morning, acting like everything was all right between us, and now you have the gall to stand there and try to deny that you stayed with Julian Crane last night," he snarled.  
  
"What?" Eve shrieked, "Who told you that?"  
  
"Don't bother lying about it, Eve. Liz had you tailed." His eyes blazed with anger.  
  
"Liz! That bitch! How dare she."  
  
"No, Eve, how dare you! I want a divorce, and I want it now! I refuse to have anything to do with a woman who has been used by Julian Crane," he said as he threw a blue envelope at her.  
  
Eve bent to pick it up, her fingers shaking. "What is this?"  
  
"Remember a few days ago, I told you I had a lawyer draw me up some divorce papers? Well, I never got a chance to cancel that when I thought that we might be able to work things out - something that I would have been willing to do.forgive your past, and make things right for our family. But now, after what Liz just told me, you can forget it. I want a divorce, and I want it tonight," he spat. "My lawyer was just here. He thought I might want the papers right away when he heard what happened at the club last night."  
  
Eve looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. "TC."  
  
"Don't bother with the tears and the 'TC' crap. I don't want to hear it. I want you out of my life for good. I shudder at the thought of touching you after Julian Crane."  
  
Eve cried as TC brushed past her. "I didn't mean for things to turn out this way."  
  
"Oh yes you did - or you wouldn't have slept with that pig. I want those papers by tonight." With that, he stepped out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
Eve sank to the floor and wept. "Dear God, what a mess my life has become." She leaned against the wall, unable to stand any longer. Raising the papers so she could read them, Eve sobbed as twenty years of her life as she'd known it, slipped away page by page. 


	42. Julian Leaves Harmony

Chapter 42  
  
At his office, Julian turned from the window and packed his bag. "Well, there is nothing else for me to do except leave. Maybe getting away will help," he said out loud, knowing full well that this emptiness in his heart was there to stay. Zipping his bag, he grabbed his phone and called the Crane pilot. "Everything set to go?"  
  
"The jet is ready and waiting, Mr. Crane. We are scheduled to take off in forty minutes."  
  
"Perfect, I'll be there shortly." Julian hung up the phone and headed out the door.  
  
Karen had barely finished packing when someone knocked on her door. Opening the door, she wasn't surprised to see the Crane limo in her driveway, and the chauffeur patiently waiting on her doorstep. Giving him her bags, Karen followed the driver to the limo.  
  
"We have to hurry, the Crane jet is scheduled to take off in thirty-five minutes," he said as he held the door open for her.  
  
Nodding, Karen climbed into the car. Waiting for the driver to throw her things into the trunk, Karen surveyed her surroundings. This was not the first time she had been in a Crane limo. Julian had taken her on numerous business trips, yet it still amazed her, the incredible wealth his family processed.  
  
The limo, sleek and luxurious, was just one of the perks of her job as Julian Crane's personal secretary. On the job with him for two years now, she thought of the day she had accidentally, and literally, bumped into him while jogging in the park one lazy summer afternoon. Being the charmer that he was, he took a liking to her immediately.  
  
Learning that she was a law student, Julian offered her a job as his personal secretary. Desperate for work at the time, and knowing full well that he had more than work in mind for her, Karen accepted his offer.  
  
She grinned at the thought of his numerous attempts to seduce her. Resisting him proved to be a huge challenge for her, but she was determined not to be anyone's play thing, especially not someone as loose with women as Julian Crane was.  
  
Looking out the dark tinted window, she smiled as she thought of how disappointed he was when she had laid down the law for him. She had fully expected to get fired, but instead he praised her for standing up for herself. He had laughed and told her how rare a find she was, someone who wasn't out to get something from him.  
  
Since then, they had become close friends. He confided in her, somewhat, though he kept most of his personal problems to himself. His feelings for Eve he kept private, never saying a word, though Karen knew that something was haunting him, hurting him. His moods had been up and down lately, and she guessed it had something to do with Eve. For his sake, she hoped and prayed that he would someday get what he wanted.  
  
At Crane Industries, Julian got into his car and headed for the airport. He popped in his favorite CD and listened to Eve croon, 'My Baby's Gone.' He smiled as he listened to her beautiful voice take him back as he remembered the nights she would sing on stage at the night club in Boston.  
  
In his daydreaming state of mind, Julian stomped on his brakes when a car's horn blared, and he realized that he was about to run a stop sign. "Sorry." He mouthed the word to the annoyed driver. Breathing deeply to calm his rattled nerves, he waited for his turn to exit the four way stop.  
  
Arriving at the airport, he arranged for someone to drive his car back to the Crane Mansion. Giving the gentleman a hundred dollar tip, he grabbed his bag and hurried to the terminal.  
  
He smiled when he passed through security and saw Karen waiting at the gate for him. "I see you made it!" he said.  
  
Grinning, she replied, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I mean, how often does a handsome, distinguished gentleman ask me to go on a trip with him?" she teased.  
  
"Well now, this must be your lucky day." He grinned and placed his arm around her affectionately and led her through the gate to the Crane jet. "Let's go!"  
  
At the hospital, Eve sat in her office on her sofa. After TC had left her with the divorce papers in his hospital room, a nurse had come to see if she was all right. Helping Eve to her feet, she offered to walk her to her office.  
  
Once they got to Eve's office, the nurse sat her on the sofa and left her to deal with her problem, promising to come if she was needed. Eve thanked her and leaned back against the sofa, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
A few moments later, Eve raised the blue papers and stared at them miserably. Even though her marriage was in shambles, her relationship with TC strained to the breaking point, Eve hadn't thought that it would be so difficult to leave it all and sign the papers.  
  
In her heart she realized that no matter what she thought was right, or how much her daughters wanted their family to stay together, it was pointless. She knew that she didn't love TC the way a man should be loved by his wife. She knew that she could never again have surrendered herself to TC after the night she spent with Julian.  
  
"Julian." She felt her heart beating faster at the mere thought of his name. He was the man she wanted to be with, the love of her life, the one who set her heart, body and soul on fire every time he touched her, or was simply near her. It had always been this way. She loved him, only him.  
  
Eve's hands trembled as she turned to the last page of the divorce document. TC had already signed his name, she realized, as a new flood of sadness overwhelmed her and she began to cry again. She couldn't get over the pain that ending the last twenty years of her life on such a sour note caused her.  
  
TC had been good to her, and she had loved him on some level, just not the way he needed her to. She had invested so much in TC and their life, and she would miss him, but she knew she could never be the wife to him that he expected, ever again.  
  
Finally, after an agonizing moment, she placed her pen on the dotted line and signed her name: 'Dr. Eve Russell.' Having done that, she started to cry all over again.  
  
After she had collected her wits, Eve picked up her phone and dialed Crane Industries. "Julian Crane, please."  
  
"I'm sorry," the receptionist said. "He's not in at the moment."  
  
Not surprised, Eve asked, "Where can he be reached?"  
  
"He left on a business trip."  
  
"Do you have any idea when he will be back?" Eve asked, her heart sinking with disappointment.  
  
"He didn't say, ma'am. My guess would be not for a while."  
  
Panicked, Eve asked, "Why do you say that?"  
  
"He took his secretary with him; that usually means he won't be back for a while."  
  
"Thank you," Eve said quietly, as she slowly hung up the phone. The disappointment was almost more than she could bear. A deep feeling of loneliness suddenly overwhelmed her, and she began to weep. "What will I do without you?" she cried.  
  
On the coffee table lay the blue envelope. She stared at it and wept out loud. Everything was gone: her marriage, her life, and now Julian had left too. Devastated, she picked up the envelope and touched it, trying one more time to grasp the last bit of what was left of her life as she had known it. 


	43. Starting Over

Chapter 43  
  
Eve threw the signed papers on the coffee table beside her sofa. She leaned back and rested her throbbing head. Wiping her face with the backs of her hands, she sighed wearily.  
  
A few minutes later, she got up and straightened her clothes and brushed her hair. When she thought she looked presentable, she headed down to Whitney's room, just in time to catch her eating lunch.  
  
Opening the door, Eve smiled. "Hi, honey!"  
  
Whitney put down her fork and pushed her dinner away. "Hi, Mom; Daddy was just here a little while ago."  
  
"He was?" Eve asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Did he tell you anything?" Eve asked nervously.  
  
"He was very angry, Mom. He told me that you cheated on him, and that he wants a divorce."  
  
"He told you that? I can't believe he just came in here and said that," Eve said furiously.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mom. I know that you have been struggling with your feelings for Daddy and Julian. I just wish there was a way to work it out to make everyone happy," Whitney said sadly.  
  
Tears rolled down Eve's cheeks. "I wish there was a way too. But this is the real world; it just doesn't work that way most of the time."  
  
"Is it true..that you cheated on Daddy?"  
  
Eve hung her head. "This is probably the hardest thing that I have to tell you, and it really hurts me to say this to you, Whitney, but I feel that I need to be honest with you, honey." Eve tried her best to prepare Whitney. Finally, after hesitating for a moment, she just blurted it out. "I don't love TC the way a woman should love her husband."  
  
"So that's it? Our family is gone, just like that?" Whitney's eyes filled with tears. "Is there nothing at all that you can do?" she cried.  
  
"Oh honey, our family will always be a family, just not together. TC wants nothing to do with me. There is nothing that can be done," Eve explained. "It's been over for a long time, Whitney; my choosing to be with Julian only sped up the inevitable." Eve sighed as she sat on the stool next to her bed. "I really wish for your sake and Simone's that I had used better judgment last night. It is not something I wish for you and your sister to think, that I think this is acceptable behavior, or that I am trying to make excuses for what I did. I am sorry, for your sakes. It's no excuse for dishonoring my marriage vows, but I love you father, Whitney. I love Julian. I need to be with him. I hope you can understand that," Eve said, concerned.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Whitney asked, nodding her understanding.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't given it much thought," Eve said.  
  
"Does Julian know about you and Daddy?" Whitney asked curiously.  
  
"No, unless he is like Alistair.ears everywhere." She smiled weakly at the thought.  
  
"Are you going to tell him? Before he leaves town, I mean."  
  
"According to Crane Industries, he already has. They have no idea when he will be back," Eve said, her face clouding with sadness.  
  
"I am really sorry that I asked him to leave, Mom. I had no idea that things would turn out this way. If I had only known, I would have never asked him to leave."  
  
Eve touched her arm. "It's OK, honey; everything will work out. I really believe that..I have too," she said absently. "I think that I do need this time alone, to sort out what is left of my life. Then I can move on." Eve smiled as she squeezed Whitney's hand.  
  
Julian sat thoughtfully, looking out the small jet window, his heart and mind always on the woman he loved. "Eve." He whispered her name, his heart aching. "I don't want my love for you to tear you and your family apart. I want you to be happy, with or without me." A tear escaped his eye. He was not really feeling as noble as he was trying to be.  
  
"Thinking about Eve?" Karen smiled.  
  
Julian turned and looked at her. "Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Only about 99 percent of the time," Karen laughed lightly. "Why don't you just go to her or call her?"  
  
"No, I promised Whitney that I would leave Eve alone until she knows what she wants, and that is what I will do."  
  
"How will you know when that is?" Karen wondered.  
  
"I really haven't given that any thought, but I am sure it won't be too hard to find out, after all, I am a Crane," he boasted.  
  
"After all," Karen mimicked with a smile.  
  
A few days later, Eve helped Whitney get her things ready to leave the hospital. After the doctor had given her the release forms to sign, he left them to finish packing up her things.  
  
Whitney picked up the business card that Julian had given her. "Julian told me to give this to his attorney, that he would know what to do with it. I wonder what he meant by that." Whitney showed the card to Eve.  
  
Eve looked at it curiously. "Well, there is only one way to find out." She raised her eyebrows with interest.  
  
"Well, as soon as I have settled into your suite at the Crane Hotel, I'll give him a call." Whitney placed the card in her wallet. "Lucky for us Julian offered you the place," she said.  
  
"Yes, thank God we have a place to stay. I don't think that going home would be a good idea right now," Eve said. "I really appreciate your wanting to stay with me." She smiled at Whitney.  
  
"I know that Daddy still loves me, that he always will, but I think that you need me more than he does right now. Besides, Simone has decided to stay with him."  
  
"Simone," Eve said sadly. "She blames me for everything. I hope that one day she can forgive me for what has happened." Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the only child she had with TC.  
  
"She was very angry when she heard about the divorce, but I believe that someday she will come around. Besides, it is not just your fault. She will have to see that too."  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart. I appreciate you sticking by me like this. I don't know what I would do without you." She hugged her close.  
  
"Have you heard from Julian yet?" Whitney asked suddenly as she pulled out of her arms and zipped her overnight bag.  
  
Surprised, Eve looked up and said, "No, why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I was just hoping that he might have called you or something."  
  
"No," Eve whispered as her mind wandered to the night they had spent together. She smiled as she remembered his tender kiss, his sensual touch, his masculine strength.  
  
"Mom!" Whitney smiled. "Where are you?"  
  
Eve smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry, honey."  
  
"Thinking about Julian?" she asked tenderly.  
  
Eve blushed.  
  
"I can see how much you love him." Whitney squeezed her hand. "I love Chad just as much."  
  
Eve grinned. "Well, at least you two can finally be together without worrying."  
  
"Yes, Daddy was too hard on him. I know he only wanted what was best for me, but he refused to believe that that was Chad."  
  
"Well hopefully one day TC will see how wrong he was in this situation," Eve said.  
  
"That would be nice; I want him to get along with Chad. He is the man that I want to spend my life with." Whitney smiled when the door opened and Chad walked in.  
  
"Hey..." he said cautiously, looking at Eve.  
  
"Hi, Chad!" Eve smiled to reassure him.  
  
"I came to help you move your things." He kissed Whitney on the cheek.  
  
Eve smiled as she thought of how she and Julian were when they were young and in love.the wonderful times they had together, enjoying each other, loving each other. He had captured her heart, and she gave it willingly, never realizing how much one day she would come to depend on those memories to make it through her days.  
  
Chad turned to Eve. "I heard about you and TC. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. It must be tough."  
  
"It's hard, but it was harder living the way we did."  
  
"Well, I hope you find the love and happiness you deserve." Chad reached out and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you, Chad. That is very sweet of you." Eve smiled as she returned his hug. She sighed as she thought of Julian, wondering where he was, what he was doing. Was he thinking of her, as she was of him? Would he give her the love and happiness she needed? 'Without a doubt,' she thought longingly, wishing he was there. 


	44. Julian's Gift

Chapter 44  
  
It had been two months now since her divorce to TC. The house was sold, and all their belongings were divided equally.though they did sell most of them with the house. TC found a good coaching job and moved to Los Angeles. Simone moved with him to go to college there, still angry with Eve over the demise of their family. Eve hoped that one day her younger daughter would understand and forgive her.  
  
Eve looked down at the marina below from the large window in her apartment that Julian had set up for her at the Crane Hotel. She smiled as she remembered telling him that she loved him in the exact spot she was now standing. There they had stood in each others arms.  
  
She wondered what he was doing, wishing he would call her - to tell her that he was all right - that he missed her, loved her. Eve sighed. She knew him all too well. He would keep his word to Whitney; he would give her the space he thought she needed. Even if he knew she and TC were now divorced, he would still give her time to recover, whether she wanted it or not. This was the honorable Julian, the part in him that had been buried beneath the booze and the women for so many years.  
  
She missed him terribly. The emptiness in her heart was at times too much for her, and she would cry herself to sleep as she hugged her second pillow close, wishing it was him, praying that somehow he would come back again and be with her.  
  
Eve shook her head to clear her mind of the heartache she was causing herself by thinking of Julian. She had straightened up and smoothed her hair when the apartment door swung open and Whitney and Chad waltzed in. She smiled.  
  
"Hi, Mom!" Whitney chirped.  
  
"Hi.why are you so chipper?" she wondered.  
  
"Tell her!" Chad cried enthusiastically.  
  
"Tell me what?" Eve wondered, smiling at their obvious joy.  
  
"Well, Chad and I went down to see Julian's attorney, Ben Master, today," Whitney said. "We gave him the card that Julian gave me."  
  
"And.?" Eve asked curiously, her heart fluttering at the mention of Julian's name.  
  
"Well, you won't believe this, Dr. Russell," Chad declared.  
  
"What? What?" she cried.  
  
Whitney continued. "Well, he wasn't surprised to see me. He asked me to come into his office; Chad had to wait outside." Whitney smiled adoringly at him. "Well, once I was in his office, he handed me a set of keys."  
  
"Keys?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yes, keys to a suite of my own, across the hall from yours!" she cried with glee. "I couldn't believe it! Mr. Master said Julian told him that it is mine for as long as I need it."  
  
"Wow, that is really generous of him," Eve breathed.  
  
"Yes, now Chad and I have our very own place to live when we get married," Whitney gushed. "But there is more. He also gave me a credit card with a ten thousand dollar monthly limit," Whitney said, not quite believing it herself.  
  
Eve frowned when she heard that. "I am not sure spoiling you is such a good idea," she said, concerned.  
  
"I am a little concerned too - about his motives, I mean," Chad added.  
  
"Well, he told me that if I ever needed anything, I should go to his attorney. I don't believe that his intention was to spoil me - maybe to make up for all the years he missed out on," Whitney offered. "I mean, after all, he is a billionaire. He could have offered me more, but rather, he kept it simple. I don't want to take his money, but I think it would hurt him if I wouldn't. Besides, it will really help my tennis and music careers."  
  
Eve frowned. "You know how I feel about your singing, Whitney."  
  
"I know, Mom, but with this money, I will be able to work right out of the Crane Recording Studio. I won't have to leave home. Please, Mom, it's what I want," Whitney pleaded.  
  
Sighing, Eve resigned her objections. All of Whitney's relentless pleading was wearing her out. Besides, it was clear she was going to do it anyway, with or without her approval. "All right, but please promise me you will stay away from the partying and drugs. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did," Eve pleaded.  
  
"I promise, Mom." Whitney reached out and hugged her. "There is one thing that Mr. Master said that really convinced me that Julian has my best interests at heart," she said as she pulled out of Eve's arms.  
  
"What's that?" Eve held her breath.  
  
"He told me that Julian told him how much he admired me, and how much he has come to love me - that he is very happy that I am his daughter." Whitney smiled.  
  
Eve grinned. "I know he loves you, honey. You are the proof of the love that He and I once shared," she said sadly, wishing he were there to tell her himself.  
  
"Someday you'll have that love again, Mom. I just know it," Whitney tried to comfort her.  
  
"I hope so," she smiled.  
  
"Well guys, enough, we better get ready for that auction," Chad said. "After all, our prominent Dr. Russell is to be auctioned off tonight." He grinned. "Also, the Harmony P.D. is part of the fundraiser. So it should be real interesting."  
  
"Yes, I agree," Eve laughed, as she thought of all the eligible young men the women would be fighting to bid for.  
  
Locking the suite, Eve, Chad and Whitney quickly stepped into the apartment that would now be Whitney's, and were thrilled that it was almost identical to Eve's suite minus the view of the waterfront. When they finished, they locked it too, and then took the elevator to the underground garage. There, they hopped into Eve's car and drove off to Lighthouse Park to join the festivities surrounding the auction.  
  
Arriving at the park, Chad offered to drop them off at the gate and parked the car, promising to follow them soon. Eve and Whitney wandered onto the grounds that were already crowded with Harmony residents. The first part of the fundraiser was the Harmony police department, and that was well underway.  
  
Eve grinned as the young men flexed their muscles for all the screaming women wanting to get a piece of them. As she approached the gathered crowd, she bumped into Grace Bennett. "I.I'm sorry," Eve stammered.  
  
Grace looked at her and said, "It's OK, I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
They looked at each other uncomfortably. Finally after an awkward silence, Eve said, "I'm so sorry for what I did, Grace." Tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
Grace swallowed hard and wiped the tear from her eye that had escaped. "You know.uh.I can't understand why you would do that to me, Eve," she said, her voice quivering with emotion. "Why you didn't just tell me?"  
  
"I couldn't, Grace. Ivy threatened to tell TC about my past with Julian," she cried. "I just couldn't let her do that. I know it was a horrible thing to do, and I wish that I would have come to you - at least you would have been able to stop her from trying to steal Sam from you."  
  
Nodding, Grace exhaled loudly. "Well, what's done is done. The good thing is, Sam and I were able to get our marriage back.thanks to Alistair Crane of all people." She half laughed. "On the other hand, I think I understand why you did what you did. Look what happened to your marriage because of it."  
  
"Yes, well, there wasn't any glue out there that could hold our marriage together," Eve said as she wiped her eyes. "I hope that you can forgive me, Grace. I really miss my friend."  
  
Grace smiled. "I missed you too." Then she laughed suddenly. "I think I better forgive you, or I might end up like the character in your dream when you were in that coma. Uh, I couldn't bear to be reduced to that." She giggled as she remembered Eve's description.  
  
Crying, Eve threw herself into Grace's arms. "Oh thank you, Grace, thank you so much."  
  
As the two friends mended their broken relationship, a figure in the shadows watched them with great interest. Then after a few minutes, satisfied, the figure stepped back into the protection of the trees and disappeared. 


	45. The Auction: Part I

Chapter 45  
  
"Excuse me, coming through! Excuse me, look out! Make room for a still somewhat able, good-looking older woman!" Mrs. Wallace shouted as she shuffled her walker through the crowd with Precious, her orangutan help, in tow. She headed to the front where her daughter Beth was standing.  
  
Beth glared at her mother, humiliated as she kept shouting once she got to her side. "Mother, what are you doing here?" she hissed through clenched teeth as her mother elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
"Hello to you too, Bethie! Thought you were rid of me, eh? Well, I showed you I can get around without your help. Duct taping me to my favorite chair is no match for Precious with a pair of scissors," she snorted as she patted the orangutan for her good work.  
  
"Must you make a scene wherever you go?" Beth tried to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"Make a scene?" Mrs. Wallace clucked. "I am here to help out the community. I am going to bid on a fine, handsome young man - Luis Lopez- Fitzgerald to be exact." Grinning open mouthed, she waved and winked at Luis, who was standing on stage waiting his turn.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably and smiled back politely. Then, he scanned the crowd till his eyes settled on Sheridan Crane. He smiled deeply at her when she winked and held up her bidding paddle to ensure him that she was bidding for him. He nodded and grinned with pleasure.  
  
Across the grounds, on the other side of the crowd, Eve stood with Grace Bennett as the auction continued. They were watching in amusement as two older women squabbled and bid against each other for Hank Bennett, Grace's brother-in-law.  
  
"Poor Hank, he must be mortified. He is not used to this kind of attention," Grace chuckled.  
  
"Is Sam up for auction?" Eve wondered about Grace's husband.  
  
"With Ivy lurking in the shadows with a suitcase full of money? I don't think so," Grace replied.  
  
"I can't say I blame him. She is relentless; she will use anything and anyone to get what she wants," Eve said.  
  
"Yes, like forcing you to forge John's DNA tests - blackmailing you."  
  
"Yes," Eve said sadly. "I will always regret letting her use me to try to ruin what you and Sam have."  
  
"Well, I am thankful that we found out in time, and that we were able to get both Ivy and David out of our lives for good." Grace breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"John, what happened to John?" Eve wondered.  
  
"Well, when I thought he was my son, he and I became close. I became his mother. In a way I still feel like I am. I told him that if he ever needed someone, that I would be there for him," Grace explained. "He was angry with David, but understood when he found out that Ivy was blackmailing him too with something from his past. David never said what, though. They left town last month. John still emails me everyday." Grace smiled.  
  
A shout of glee from a woman caused Grace and Eve to shift their attention once more to the stage. Hank was being led off by a grinning older woman. He did not look happy but forced a smile to be a good sport.  
  
Chad and Whitney approached. "Hi, Mrs. Bennett," they both chorused.  
  
Grace smiled and exchanged greetings. "I have to go and find Sam, guys. Good luck up there, Eve," Grace waved.  
  
"Thank you," Eve returned as she watched Grace leave.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," the auctioneer shouted. "It is time for the last of Harmony's finest police officers to be auctioned off. Reach deep into your pockets; this one is a looker," he teased, and Luis blushed furiously.  
  
"Show us what you got, honey," Mrs. Wallace shouted as she smoothed her hair in an attempt to look more attractive to Luis.  
  
He laughed. "You are too much, Mrs. Wallace."  
  
"Mother," Beth poked her in the arm. "You are making a spectacle of yourself. Behave or I will have Precious take you home again," she threatened under her breath.  
  
"Precious? Hah! Good luck!" She motioned at the orangutan beside her who was sporting a bidding paddle herself. "She has her eye on Luis too, so I am not your only competition, Bethie dear." She chuckled at Beth's horrified look.  
  
"All right!" the auctioneer called. "Do I have an opening bid?"  
  
"One hundred dollars!" Mrs. Wallace shouted as she raised her paddle.  
  
"Mother, we don't have one hundred dollars!" Beth shrieked in alarm.  
  
"Well then, smarty pants," her mother said dryly. "How do you plan on outbidding everyone for that fine specimen of a man up there with less than a hundred bucks?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I haven't figured it out yet. I thought that no one would bid on him, and I would get him for like thirty dollars or something like that," she offered.  
  
Mrs. Wallace stared at her in utter disbelief. "Are you on drugs? I swear you just said that you thought that no one would bid on Luis." She knocked on Beth's forehead to see if anyone was home.  
  
Beth shrank back and chewed her fingers nervously as she realized how idiotic her plan was. "OK, OK, so I misjudged a bit."  
  
Mrs. Wallace snorted in sarcastic agreement.  
  
"Do I have one hundred fifty dollars?" the auctioneer asked.  
  
"One fifty." Sheridan Crane raised her paddle and grinned at Luis.  
  
"Do I hear two hundred?"  
  
"Two hundred!" Mrs. Wallace shouted.  
  
"Two fifty?"  
  
Precious, the orangutan held up her paddle and shrieked.  
  
Hearing the shriek and seeing the paddle, the auctioneer counted the bid.  
  
Mrs. Wallace and Beth gasped. "Precious!" they objected in unison.  
  
Precious stuck out her tongue and spat at them.  
  
"Gross!" Beth shrieked as she jumped back.  
  
"What did I tell you, Bethie? Luis is one hot commodity," Mrs. Wallace laughed.  
  
"Three hundred!" Sheridan cried.  
  
"Three fifty," Mrs. Wallace countered, much to Sheridan's annoyance.  
  
"Mother!" Beth cried. "Where are we supposed to get the money to pay for this?"  
  
"We'll get a loan," she stated matter-of-factly as she winked at Luis again.  
  
"One thousand dollars," Sheridan said firmly, determined to lose her fellow bidders.  
  
"Fifteen hundred," a woman suddenly joined the bidding.  
  
Luis gasped as he looked at Sheridan, who just winked at him to assure him.  
  
"Two thousand." She held up her paddle.  
  
Amazed, the auctioneer stared from one bidder to the next, feeling rather proud of himself even though he had to do very little to encourage the bidding.  
  
As Precious raised her paddle to bid again, both Beth and her mother reached over and tried to snatch it from her. Precious shrieked and took off with Beth close at her heels. Mrs. Wallace clambered after them, continually losing ground.  
  
"Twenty-five hundred," the woman in the crowd challenged Sheridan.  
  
"Five thousand dollars." Sheridan raised her paddle triumphantly when the woman waved her hand in defeat.  
  
Luis breathed a sigh of relief as the auctioneer pronounced him the official date of Sheridan Crane's.  
  
As she approached him, she promptly walked into his arms. Kissing him soundly, she said, "The best five thousand dollars I have ever spent." She hugged him happily.  
  
"All right, next up we have a line-up of the finest nurses and doctors in the area. Could all of you who signed up to be auctioned off please meet me here on stage?" the auctioneer called.  
  
"Well, I better go," Eve said to Chad and Whitney. "Wish me luck that someone nice will bid for me." She laughed as she remembered poor Hank being unwillingly dragged off.  
  
Chad and Whitney laughed and wished her good luck.  
  
"First up, we have the beautiful, talented Dr. Eve Russell. Look at her, gentlemen. Who wouldn't want a date with her?" The auctioneer smiled. "Dr. Russell is one of Harmony's finest doctors. We are so pleased that she agreed to join our fundraiser. Please, everyone, be generous and support our worthy cause for better health care and more police officers for our beautiful town."  
  
As the crowd gathered closer to the stage, a man stepped out of the shadows, wearing a dirty overcoat, his appearance ragged and unshaven. In his hand he carried the paddle that Precious had dropped in an attempt to outrun Beth and her mother. He marched into the thick of the crowd and planted himself right in the center where he would be well seen. He smiled at Eve, showing off his missing teeth.  
  
Eve noticed the dirty old man and shifted uncomfortably. "Dear God, help me," she prayed when she realized that he intended to bid for her. 


	46. The Auction: Part II

Chapter 46  
  
Eve stood nervously on stage and watched the dirty old man grin at her. He winked when he noticed her looking at him. Eve turned away, her stomach turning.  
  
As the auctioneer started the bidding, numerous young men bid for Eve. Whitney watched with interest and was pleased that her mother was going for a hefty amount. Smiling, she tried to get Eve's attention and encourage her. Noticing the distressed look on her mother's face, she followed her gaze.  
  
Whitney yanked on Chad's arm. "I think my mother is worried about one of the bidders."  
  
"What? Why? There is nothing to worry about," he tried to assure her.  
  
"Look at that guy." She pointed to the dirty old man who kept right on outbidding everyone. "The bid is already two thousand dollars, and he is still in the race. I think she is scared, Chad." She faced Eve to confirm her suspicions.  
  
This time Eve caught her look and noticed that they saw the old man too. Eve mouthed, 'help.'  
  
"That's it; I am bidding for my mother!" Whitney exclaimed as she nodded to Eve.  
  
"What? We don't have any money," Chad yelped.  
  
"Wrong, I have ten thousand dollars," Whitney said, determined to win the bid as she help up her paddle for a bid of twenty-five hundred dollars.  
  
"Are you sure it's OK?" Chad asked, a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"Julian said it was mine, to use as I wished. And right now, I wish to save my mother from that guy." She pointed to the dirty stranger. "Lord knows what he wants with her."  
  
"Well, I hope you know what you are doing," Chad replied. "Maybe I should go over there and tell him to get lost."  
  
"No, you can't do that; he has just as much right to be here as we do. We'll just outbid him." She smiled.  
  
"What if he bids higher than you?" Chad asked.  
  
"Let's hope he runs out of money long before we do, though he doesn't seem to be the kind who would have that kind of money."  
  
"I guess looking poor doesn't mean you are," Chad added. The auctioneer was thrilled with the large bids that were coming in. "Come on, gentlemen, who wouldn't want a date with the beautiful woman? Who knows, maybe she can show you a little CPR later," he joked with a laugh. "Do I hear three thousand?"  
  
Eve winced in embarrassment when the ragged old man shouted with glee and bid three thousand dollars.  
  
Panicked, Eve turned to Whitney, as it seemed that the bid was too rich for anyone else's blood. She didn't care if she had to get a loan to pay for this bid, but she was desperate enough to encourage Whitney and Chad to bid for her. She nodded her approval to Whitney and was pleased that she understood.  
  
Whitney held up her paddle. "Five thousand dollars!" she shouted.  
  
The auctioneer grinned. "Do I have six thousand?" His eyes returned to the old man.  
  
On cue, he raised his paddle.  
  
Eve gasped. Her stomached churned and threatened to turn over.  
  
"Seven thousand!" Whitney cried.  
  
"Seven thousand, five hundred!" the man shouted.  
  
Whitney glared at him. "Ten thousand dollars!!" she breathed, her heart racing madly as she continued to glare at the dirty old man, fearing that he would top her bid.  
  
The crowd gasped. The auctioneer was delighted; greedily he looked at the old man, hoping to keep this going.  
  
The old man shook his head in defeat, and Whitney jumped and hugged Chad, crying out with joy as the auctioneer pointed at her and shouted, "Sold to the young couple on the right!"  
  
Eve exhaled in relief. "Thank God," she said as she smiled her thanks to Whitney. She turned to look for the old man. He stood and grinned at her, seeming to have enjoyed getting her blood pumping. She dropped his gaze and headed off the stage toward Whitney and Chad.  
  
Whitney hugged her mom when she reached them. "That was close."  
  
"Yes," Eve agreed. "Too close. I wonder where he got that kind of money anyway," she said.  
  
"Who knows, maybe he didn't have any and was just bidding to make it more interesting," Chad put in.  
  
"Well, I am just glad I don't have to go with anyone I don't know. I am not really up for a date with a stranger these days," Eve said.  
  
"Are you feeling OK?" Whitney asked in concern.  
  
"Yes, I am fine - just tired, I guess." Eve smiled wearily.  
  
"You do look tired, Dr. Russell.." Chad started.  
  
"Call me Eve, Chad," Eve suggested.  
  
Grinning sheepishly, he said, "OK by me. But really, you should go home and rest or something - you do look tired."  
  
"You're right; I think I will pass on the party." Eve yawned. "The hospital got its money, right, so there is no harm done in not showing up." Turning to Whitney she said, "I will pay you back every cent you had to spend, honey."  
  
"No!" Whitney objected. "It was for a good cause; I didn't mind. I am sure that Julian wouldn't mind either."  
  
Eve's heart accelerated at the mention of Julian's name. She turned away from Chad and Whitney and stared up at the sky as twilight started to set in. She searched, but could not yet find, the first star out. Sighing, she thought about Julian. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away.  
  
With his handsome face imprinted in her mind, and the warmth of his embrace in her heart, she raised her hand to her lips and remembered his tender kisses. A moment later, she collected herself and turned to Whitney and Chad. "I'm ready to go if you are."  
  
Chad coughed lightly. "Whitney and I were just thinking. Maybe we should go out and have some fun tonight. I know you said you are tired, but we thought that getting out and having a little fun would help get you back on your feet."  
  
Eve smiled. "Don't worry about me. You guys go on; I think I will just go home and rest."  
  
"No, you are coming with us," Whitney insisted. "We will go home and change, and then we are going to go out for dinner. After all, you are my date." Whitney grinned mischievously.  
  
Eve laughed. "All right, but I need to shower and change first."  
  
"OK, let's go home and change then." Whitney grabbed Chad's hand and headed for the parking lot.  
  
"Where are you planning on going tonight?" Eve asked curiously.  
  
"The Blue Note," Chad smiled. "Who knows, maybe Whitney can sing for us there."  
  
Eve smiled. "Yes that would be nice. I would like to hear you sing, without all the pressure that I had put you under about not singing."  
  
"OK, great, it is all settled then - we are going out tonight." Chad and Whitney grinned at each other.  
  
Eve looked at them curiously. 'I wonder what they are really up to,' she mused to herself.  
  
An hour later, showered and dressed in black slacks and white buttoned shirt, Eve headed to the garage where Whitney and Chad were already waiting. "Ready guys?" she asked when she saw them standing next to Chad's car.  
  
"Yes," Whitney smiled. "How are you feeling, Mom?"  
  
"Much better, thank you," Eve smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess we are off then." Chad held open the door for them and then got in the driver's side and started the engine.  
  
Arriving at the Blue Note, Chad parked the car and helped Eve and Whitney out.  
  
Whitney walked on ahead in anticipation.  
  
Chad grabbed Eve's arm and held her back. "Can I speak to you a minute?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Eve said gently.  
  
"Well, before we go in, there is something I want to tell you. I want to ask Whitney to marry me tonight, and I was wondering if you are OK with that."  
  
Eve smiled. "How sweet of you to ask," she said, thoroughly pleased. "Of course it's OK with me, as long as you are good to her and take care of her."  
  
"I promise." He grinned. "I am going to ask her now. Do you mind going on ahead? We'll be in as soon as she says "yes."  
  
Laughing lightly, Eve said, "Sure, I'll tell her that you wish to speak with her," as she headed for the entrance of the club.  
  
Just inside the door, Whitney stood waiting for them.  
  
"Whitney, Chad wants to speak to you in private." Eve's eyes sparkled.  
  
"He does? Why doesn't he come in here?" she asked.  
  
"I think he wants a little more privacy than this." Eve smiled.  
  
"OK, you go on and find us a seat; I'll be right back with Chad." Whitney turned and walked out the door.  
  
Music started to play softly as Eve stepped out of the dark entrance into the soft light of the Blue Note's cocktail lounge. She was surprised to find it empty. Curious, she walked through the lounge into the dance floor area. There in the center of the room stood a single table with two chairs. It was set up with a bottle of champagne and two glasses, and a single red rose lying across the center of it. Eve smiled at Chad's romantic intentions. "How beautiful," she smiled.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, my dear." A man stepped out of the shadows and slowly approached her.  
  
"Julian!" she gasped as tears immediately flooded her eyes. 


	47. Together Again

Chapter 47  
  
"Hello Eve." His tone was smooth and controlled.  
  
"Julian," she said again, her voice trembling as she stood staring, scarcely believing that she was seeing right.  
  
Dressed in a dark suit and a crisp white shirt with a yellow tie, he stood before her, smiling gently, trying to calm his erratically beating heart. Her white shirt enhancing her tanned completion in the soft light, her beautiful black hair, and her eyes shimmering with tears, made her look absolutely stunning to him.  
  
Being away from her for so long, and now seeing her again, it was the most exhilarating feeling he had ever experienced. "You're more beautiful than ever," he said, his control shaking as his voice gave hint of the struggle he was going through trying to contain himself.  
  
A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "I." she started, stepping closer, reaching out to touch him to make sure he was really there.  
  
He closed the gap between them and caught her up in his arms, swinging her off the ground, his lips desperately seeking hers. Kissing her, he spun around, hugging her fiercely to him as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
Eve gasped with pleasure as his tongue entered her mouth, seeking hers. With her arms around his neck and her hands in his hair, she pressed closer, weeping tears of joy, clinging to him for dear life.  
  
A few minutes later, when he set her down on her feet, he pulled back, their breathing ragged and shallow. "Eve," he rasped, his voice shaking with emotion, his eyes seeking hers.  
  
Her need, through glistening tears reflecting in the soft light, caused him to shiver with desire as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Unable to control his need to kiss her, his lips settled on hers once more. He combed his fingers through her soft black hair, pressing his hand against the side of her head, turning to give him better access to her mouth. He smiled as she parted her lips, boldly seeking his tongue.  
  
Over and over again, their intense desire to be part of each other was evident in every passionate kiss. They groaned with pleasure, simply from loving each other, touching, feeling, tasting, and thrilling in the closeness of their hearts, mind, body and soul.  
  
Finally, with their lips swollen from the fervent heat of their kisses, they pulled apart just enough to breathe.  
  
"Oh, Eve," his voice trembled with emotion.  
  
Smiling through her tears, she reached to cup his face in her palms. "I can't believe this is happening." She slipped her arms around his neck again and hugged him tightly. "I have dreamed of this moment for so long," she cried into his hair.  
  
"My love, you have no idea how often I wanted to jump on that plane and fly here to be with you." He grazed his lips along the smooth contours of her neck.  
  
Shivering with pleasure, she pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. "I missed you so much. I never wanted you to leave." She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I had to leave; you understand, don't you, my love?" he asked, brushing his thumb across her cheek.  
  
She breathed deeply. "I know," she said as she reached up and traced his face with her fingers before settling them on his lips. Staring at them for a moment, she then looked up into his eyes and continued. "I just can't bear to be apart from you, Julian; it has been so difficult." she said quietly, turning from him.  
  
"I know about you and TC." He turned her to face him again, his eyes filled with concern. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that alone. I wish I had been here for you." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.  
  
"How did you find out?" Eve asked in surprise.  
  
He pulled back and lifted her chin. "I am a Crane," he said, smiling at her expression. "Actually Whitney told me." He looked up and stepped back when Whitney and Chad approached.  
  
"Hi, Mom, we heard you talking and thought it was all right to come in." She hugged Eve and whispered. "I hope you're OK with this."  
  
Eve hugged her in response. "I am OK, honey, really." Pulling out of Whitney's arms, Eve asked, "When did you speak to Julian?"  
  
"I called him," she explained.  
  
"What? When?" Eve asked, confused.  
  
Whitney took Julian's hand for support. "I hated to see you so unhappy, Mom. So I called Julian's attorney and had him get me in contact with him."  
  
"Yes, I was looking over some property with Karen Cullen, my secretary." He touched Eve's arm and laughed when her eyebrows shot up. "She only came along to give me an objective opinion," he explained.  
  
"I called him a week ago, Mom," Whitney said as she let go of Julian's hand and walked up to Chad. "Chad had no idea. I told him at the park today. It was there that I told him of this plan that Julian and I came up with."  
  
"Plan? Plan for what?" Eve asked.  
  
"Well, I was supposed to bid on you at the auction for Julian. He hired an older gentleman to impersonate a bum so that he could bid on you. We figured that you would be worried about him, because of his looks, and especially if he outbid everyone. This gave me the excuse I needed to bid for you, and not arouse any suspicions. He was not to exceed nine thousand dollars. That was the deal," Whitney explained.  
  
"You set this whole thing up?" Eve asked incredulously, turning to Julian.  
  
"I hope you are not mad. I just wanted our first meeting to be perfect, not to mention private." He smiled as he thought of their passionate kisses.  
  
Blushing, Eve turned to Chad. "And this engagement, that was all part of the plan?"  
  
"Nope, that was real." Chad held up Whitney's left hand and grinned. "She said 'yes.'"  
  
Eve hugged them. "Congratulations. I am so happy for you, both of you." She smiled, her eyes filling with tears. She could scarcely believe her beautiful girl was getting married.  
  
"Yes." Julian held out his hand to shake Chad's. "I hope that you have as great a love as your mother and I have," he said to Whitney as he turned to her and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you, Julian." Whitney hugged him back. "I hope we do too." Pulling out of his arms, she said, "I can see how much you love each other. I just pray that we grow old together and still feel the way we do now."  
  
"Love is something that is to be cherished. Never taken for granted, always protected, no matter what happens. The love between a man and a woman is a wonderful gift from God, never let anyone take it from you," Julian said to them.  
  
Eve stared at him, astonished. He really was a wonderful man, trying to be a father. She could not have given this young love any better advice. "Julian's right, love is a wonderful gift. I was fortunate enough to get a second chance at it." She smiled at him.  
  
Julian stepped closer, wanting to pull her into his arms, but controlled himself.  
  
Whitney smiled at them. "I am so happy for you."  
  
"Me too, Eve," Chad smiled.  
  
Exhaling, Julian said. "I have an idea. Why don't you and Whitney enjoy the champagne and dinner, to celebrate your love?" he offered.  
  
"What? This was your dinner. We can't do that," Chad tried to refuse.  
  
"Sure you can. The place is closed for tonight. Besides, Eve and I need some time alone.to talk, somewhere a little more private." He grinned mischievously.   
  
Getting the hint, Chad and Whitney agreed.   
  
A few minutes later, leaving a very happy couple to take advantage of the Blue Note in any way they wished, Julian held out his hand to Eve, his eyes twinkling with promise. With a final wave to Whitney and Chad, he turned and led her out of the club.   
  
Outside, the stars and moon shone brightly, and the leaves rustled in the breeze as Julian and Eve made their way, hand in hand, towards the Crane limo waiting at the curb.   
  
Stopping beside the car, Julian laced his fingers with Eve's. Bringing her hand up to his lips, he gently kissed it. He lowered her hand and looked into her beautiful face, his eyes filled with longing.  
  
Eve held her breath as she watched his handsome features studying her. With one hand still engulfed in his, she reached out with the other and brushed it up his designer suit, touching him, wanting to be near him - to feel his masculine strength.  
  
Julian placed his free hand over hers and pressed it to his heart as a lone tear slipped down his face. Then sliding it up onto his shoulder, he drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground. Breathing deeply, he buried his face in her hair as he molded her body to his.   
  
Pressing closer, their emotions got the best of them as they held onto each other, the love and joy of being together again flowing freely between them.   
  
Standing there for what seemed like hours, Julian finally set Eve back on the ground. He grazed his lips along her throat up to her chin, then after a breathless moment, settled on hers.   
  
Eve clung to him, her fingers in his hair, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she opened her mouth to receive his kiss. Her heart soared. Loving him, being close to him, nothing mattered - just his arms around her, hugging her, and his lips passionately making love to hers 


	48. The Trip

Chapter 48  
  
The Trip  
  
The Crane Limousine cruised down the highway towards the Harmony Airport. The moon and stars shone brightly as it slowed and attempted to pass a slower motorist. Finally, after a few moments of impatient tailgating, it changed lanes and sped past the slower car. The people in the other car stared at the luxurious car in awe, as if it was the first time they had ever seen one.  
  
Inside, Julian and Eve sat in each other's arms. Julian leaned his head back against the seat in attempt to get more comfortable, and Eve placed hers against his chest. Being near him like this was exciting her beyond her own comprehension. It was the first time she was completely relaxed, not having to think about anything other than being with him. The feeling was extremely liberating.  
  
Looking out the limo window, Eve noticed they were not heading for her place or the Crane Mansion. "Where are we going?" she asked, turning back to Julian.  
  
Smiling, he said, "I have someplace special that I want to show you. Since it's Friday night, and Whitney told me you are not working this weekend, I figured you wouldn't mind taking a little trip with me."  
  
"Oh you did, did you?" she teased as she moved closer to him on the plush leather seat.  
  
He raised his eyebrows and motioned 'yes.'  
  
"Well how long do we have to drive?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Not drive, fly," he announced as the limo pulled into the airport.  
  
"We're flying?"  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" he asked, suddenly anxious that she may not want to.  
  
"Well.." she hesitated for a moment.  
  
"What? Are you OK? You're not afraid of flying are you?" he asked as he moved towards the open limo door.  
  
"No, I am just surprised, that's all. I wasn't expecting the "privacy" to involve the Crane Jet." She reached out and took his hand, and he helped her out of the car.  
  
Lacing his fingers with hers, he bent and kissed her on the cheek. "You're going to love it, I promise," he said as they walked towards the terminal.  
  
"We won't need a passport, will we?" She laughed. "Because I left mine at home."  
  
He chuckled. "As much as I would love to whisk you off to Paris or Bermuda." He paused as he remembered the wonderful times that they had had together there. "No, we are actually going to Raleigh, North Carolina, or nearby Raleigh, rather," he informed her.  
  
"Oh really? Now I am intrigued." She slipped her arm around his waist as they waited for their turn to clear security.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they finally climbed aboard the Crane Jet, Eve was getting worn out from all the excitement. She yawned as they took their seats and waited for take-off.  
  
Julian, sitting next to her, drew her into his arms. "I am sorry, my love. I should have checked with you first if you were up for travel," he apologized.  
  
"It's OK, really. It's just been such an emotional day, or night rather." She chuckled. "I could sleep for days."  
  
"I'm so sorry." He stroked her hair.  
  
Pulling out of his arms, she put on her seatbelt. "Don't you dare apologize. This has been the most wonderful, exciting night that I have had since...well, it's been a long time." She hugged him.  
  
He chuckled lightly and kissed her. "I'm glad. Tonight I will accept nothing less than perfection for you." He smiled. "After we take off, why don't you lie down and sleep for a while? You're going to need to rest up for what I have in store for you tonight," he said, his eyes twinkling with promise.  
  
"Hmmm," she murmured against his lips. "I think I will," she said when she finally pulled away from his kiss.  
  
The steward entered the room and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Crane. We are ready for take-off."  
  
"Thank you," Julian said as he sat back in his seat and buckled himself in.  
  
Eve sat back in her seat and smiled at Julian as the jet rolled down the runway.  
  
Outside the small window, the lights of Harmony flashed by as the jet picked up speed. A moment later it lifted off, and they were airborne.  
  
When the plane leveled out, Eve unbuckled her seatbelt. "I think I will lie down for a while," she announced.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Julian helped her get comfortable on the sofa after he had unbuckled himself. Sitting down at her head, he smiled with pleasure when she lay down, placing her head on his lap.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it back from her face. "You are so beautiful." He leaned down and quickly kissed her.  
  
"Hmm." She smiled as she positioned herself more snuggly against him, her eyes already heavy with sleep.  
  
He chuckled lightly, his heart feeling like it was about to burst with love, as he sat there watching her sleep. He felt so blessed to have her in his life again. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought how fortunate he was to have been given a second chance with her, a woman who, despite his shortcomings, loved him as much as he loved her. Leaning back against the sofa, he closed his eyes and dozed along with her, trying to get some rest before they landed in North Carolina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Crane." A hand shook him awake.  
  
Julian opened his eyes with a start. "What?"  
  
"We are getting ready to land," the steward said.  
  
"OK, good. Thank you." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Looking down on his lap, he smiled as he watched Eve sleep. She looked so peaceful; he didn't want to wake her. A few minutes later, he shook her gently. "Eve," he said quietly so he wouldn't startle her.  
  
Eve moved at the sound of his voice. "Julian." she murmured sleepily as she snuggled deeper into the sofa.  
  
Laughing, he shook her a little harder. "Eve, my love, it's time to get up. We are getting ready to land."  
  
Eve opened her eyes and blinked. Looking up at him, she smiled widely. "I thought for a minute I was dreaming." She sat up and tried to smooth what she thought was surely a rumpled appearance.  
  
"You look beautiful," he assured her as he buckled his seatbelt.  
  
Doing the same, she looked at him and squinted. "Were you sleeping too?"  
  
Laughing, he asked, "Can you tell?"  
  
"Well not really, but you do look refreshed. I just didn't want you to sit here and stare into space while I slept," she said, reaching up to smooth his hair.  
  
"Well, watching you sleep is a pleasure all in itself. I was really enjoying myself there for awhile. Then, I figured if you're going to rest, I may as well do the same, and I am glad I did. I feel wide awake now." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Me too," she smiled.  
  
"Good!" he grinned. "You're going to need to be where we are going."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rolling through the North Carolina countryside in what appeared to Eve to be a brand new Cadillac Escalade EXT only increased Eve's excitement. She grinned at Julian like a little girl with a new toy. "Can't you even give me a hint of where we are going?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, you'll see soon enough," he grinned.  
  
Sitting back in her seat next to Julian, she ran her hands over the expensive leather seats. "Rental?" she asked.  
  
He laughed. "No, it's mine. I bought it a month ago. I rent a garage space at the airport when I am not here. Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful, though it seems kind of low-key for a Crane," she said.  
  
"I wanted something low-key. I came here for privacy, and running around in a stretch limo would definitely raise some eyebrows." He took her hand and held it.  
  
Eve sat deeper into the luxurious leather, enjoying the warmth of his hand. Looking outside in the moonlight, she spotted a country lane turning off the main road.  
  
As if reading her mind, Julian slowed the truck and guided it down the lane. Massive oak trees on each side, with the branches leaping out and joining together, formed a canopy where the truck would pass underneath, and lit lamp posts about every twenty feet apart gave the small road a unique country charm.  
  
Driving slowly, about one mile under the canopy, the trees suddenly broke away to reveal to an astonished Eve a beautiful timber frame house. The massive peak in the center of the home was littered with windows all the way to the top causing lights from the house to glow like candles in a pumpkin on a Halloween night.  
  
In the bright moonlight, as they cruised up to the six-car garage and parked, Eve could see a large deck extending from the house, complete with patio furniture. Surveying the grounds as best as she could at night, she noticed flower gardens, trees, fountains, and a brick path that led...Eve leaned over Julian to see and gasped; a lake! "Oh Julian, it's beautiful. How did you ever find this place?"  
  
Julian grinned with pleasure. Her reaction was everything he had hoped. "I have a great realtor," he announced as he hit the door opener located in the ceiling of his truck. Julian shifted into drive and slowly rolled into the garage and parked.  
  
Eve sat in silence for a moment and surveyed the huge garage. "This place is big enough for ten trucks," she said.  
  
Julian laughed. "It will fill up soon enough. Besides, I like space."  
  
"It appears that way. The house is huge."  
  
"You think so? I thought it was rather small. It is only five thousand square feet."  
  
"Five thousand!" Eve exclaimed. "For a Crane it may be small, but for someone like me, that is huge, Julian." She laughed.  
  
"Someone like you? There is no other like you, Eve. You deserve the best, and I aim to give it to you." He pulled her out of the truck and into his arms. "Starting tonight, I am going to make all your dreams come true," he promised as he kissed her passionately. 


	49. The Tour

Julian took Eve's hand and led the way to the side door of the house. He opened it and called out, "Honey, I'm home!" He laughed at Eve's shocked look.  
  
A female voice called out, "In your dreams, Julian!" Karen Cullen came to the door and greeted them.  
  
Julian bent and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for staying here, Karen. I'm sorry it took so long."  
  
Eve stared from one to the other in complete dismay.  
  
Julian turned to Eve. "This is Karen Cullen. She is my secretary, confidant, shrink.." He laughed. "She stayed to keep an eye on the place while I flew back to Harmony to get you."  
  
"Karen, this is the love of my life - Eve!" He proudly hugged her close.  
  
Karen held out her hand to Eve. "I am pleased to meet the famous Eve. You are all Julian talks about." She winked at Eve.  
  
Eve shook her hand, not sure what to think. "I am?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at Julian, who was blushing furiously.  
  
"OK, enough about that," he objected as he handed the truck keys to Karen. "The Crane jet is ready to take you back to Harmony. Just park the truck at the airport; I'll send for it in the morning. Thank you again."  
  
Taking the keys, she touched Eve on the shoulder gently as she walked by. "I am so happy for Julian. He loves you so much."  
  
Eve smiled, "I love him too. I feel truly blessed." She slipped her arm around his waist as Karen, with a final wave, opened the door and headed for the truck.  
  
Closing the door behind Karen, Julian turned to Eve and smiled. "Now that we are all alone, why don't I give you a tour?" He pulled her with him.  
  
"You know," she said, following him, "any other woman would beat you with a stick if she came home with you to be greeted by your lovely secretary."  
  
Julian laughed. "But you won't, right? Karen is harmless. If the "old Julian" couldn't get it on with her, the "new" one certainly won't. And that is because I have eyes for only one woman - you! No one else even comes close to what you do to me, Eve." He stopped and kissed her. "Now come on, I want to show you the rest of the house." He smiled.  
  
Eve stared in amazement at the huge vaulted, tongue and groove, wood ceiling. The living room had two leather sofas and a couple of chairs. In the center was an expensive Persian rug complete with a cherry wood coffee table.  
  
Windows covered the front center wall from floor to peak, making the entire side of the room seem like a wall of glass. To the right of the glass wall was a marble fireplace. On the mantle stood some vases and other art that Eve didn't recognize, and to Eve's surprise and delight, a picture of Whitney. Above the fireplace was a beautiful painting of a waterfall in a forest.  
  
The dining room was elegant and charming. At the sight of the solid oak rectangular table for ten, Eve smiled. 'I guess he expects to have company sometime.' High oak chairs complemented the table, as well as a vase filled with two dozen red roses.  
  
Julian walked up to the table and took a rose out of the vase. "For the woman I love with all my heart and soul." He handed Eve the rose.  
  
Eve took it and held it to her nose, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the fresh cut blossom. Surveying the rooms, she was in awe of all the tropical plants hanging and standing throughout the house. She didn't know that Julian had a thing for plants.  
  
He showed her the kitchen: oak cabinets, stainless steel fridge, range and dishwasher, and also a large pantry disguised as a floor to ceiling cabinet. The island in the middle of the kitchen had a round wheel suspended from the ceiling hanging above it, hung with an assortment of pots and pans. Eve smiled; it was everything a cook could ever want.  
  
Then he took her to his den. Large windows filled one wall, while a desk of solid wood, beautifully built and polished to a brilliant shine, with a rather comfortable looking high back leather chair behind it, and a wall full of books addressed the left side of the room.  
  
Directly in front of the desk sat a leather sofa and two chairs. The coffee table in the center gave the room a "family room - office" type feel. On the right wall was a fireplace, and in front of the sofas was a huge entertainment wall unit.  
  
The entertainment center included a large fifty inch TV, VCRs, DVD player, and game gear. Eve mused, 'Did Julian play video games?' Trying to take it all in, she couldn't help but wonder how much it had all cost him. She was sure it wasn't cheap.  
  
"This is where I like to relax." He smiled at her.  
  
"It is very impressive, Julian. Though the house seems small for a Crane, I see the interior shouts it from every room." She laughed.  
  
"Well, I may be a Crane, but I want this place to be something else, something special, that is not Crane.. a place where you and I can come as often as we please, just to be together, away from everyone." He pulled her into his arms. Running his hands lightly up her arms to her shoulders, he cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Eve. I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives," he said as he kissed her.  
  
"Just being with you, no matter where it is, Julian, that makes me happy," Eve said, pulling back slightly.  
  
Kissing her again, he said, "I feel the same way, and I want to show you just how much I do love you." He nuzzled her neck eagerly.  
  
Pushing him back, laughing, Eve said, "I want to finish looking at the house first. I won't be able to concentrate thinking about all of this.and what it possibly looks like. I am a woman after all; this 'need to know' must be satisfied." She chuckled at his pouting expression.  
  
"But there is so much left to see - bathrooms, a utility room if you are interested in that, freezers, wine cellar - goodness, it is endless. Not to mention the stables and guest house. There is the indoor pool.we are going to waste the whole night looking at the house," he complained with a smile, trying to convince her to look later.  
  
"All right, I just want to see the upstairs; then I am all yours," she promised with a kiss.  
  
"Let's go." He hurried her up a spiral staircase in the center of the house that led to a large loft. Julian led the way into a huge bedroom with a king-sized, dark mahogany wood poster bed.  
  
Eve smiled at the longing in Julian's eyes when he caught her gaze lingering on the bed. Before he got carried away with that look, Eve quickly shifted her gaze to the rest of the room.  
  
Overstuffed chairs and a writing table, a large walk in closet, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi, and a breathtaking view of the lake from the suspended deck outside the French doors gave the room a cozy feeling, like a home within a home.  
  
Eve stood for a moment out on the deck and enjoyed the beauty of the moonlight reflecting off the still lake, giving it a glassy look.  
  
Julian walked up behind her and put his arms around her, hugging her close.  
  
"It's so peaceful and beautiful here, Julian." Eve turned and smiled up at him.  
  
"Yes, it is. That is part of the reason I chose this place." He leaned down and kissed her. "I have an idea," he suddenly whispered into her ear.  
  
Eve turned when he dropped his arms from around her and took her hand. "What?"  
  
"There are clothes in the closet for you. Dress in something more comfortable, something you can wear on the beach." He winked as he left the room.  
  
"The beach? Where are you going?" she called after him.  
  
"I am going to change. I will meet you downstairs." With a wave and a grin he was out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Julian was standing by the fireplace looking at the picture of Whitney when he heard Eve close the bedroom door. He waited anxiously for her to appear at the top of the loft.  
  
Eve stood outside the room and looked down the open hall. There appeared to be at least four more bedrooms there. But, before her curiosity got the best of her, she headed for the railing and looked down into the living room.  
  
She sucked in her breath when she saw Julian standing there grinning up at her, dressed only in white slacks, rolled up slightly above the ankle, and an open white shirt, revealing his smooth chest. He was barefoot and more handsome than Eve had ever seen him.  
  
Julian smiled happily as Eve descended the staircase, wearing a pair of blue slacks and a white shirt, unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage. He raised his eyebrows at that and laughed when she kicked off her sandals, now barefoot just like he.  
  
Eve approached him and elegantly held out her hand to him. "I am all yours, kind sir." She curtsied and giggled when he bowed and kissed her hand.  
  
"Come on." He pulled her out the patio doors and down the stairs along the brick path to the beach.  
  
"Julian!" she cried breathlessly when they got to the beach.  
  
He slowed his pace as they headed up the wooden ramp to the end of the dock. "I'm sorry, my love, but I just can't take this anymore. We have been apart for too long, and I want you in my arms for the rest of the night." He pulled his shirt off his shoulders and threw it onto the dock.  
  
"What are you doing?" Eve asked in surprise.  
  
"We are going for a little swim," he announced.  
  
"Swim? I don't have a suit," she protested.  
  
"Neither do I." He winked mischievously.  
  
Eve raised an eyebrow with interest. "You planned all this, didn't you?" She ran her hands up his smooth chest and around his neck.  
  
He reached up and took her hands from around her neck and held them up, lacing his fingers with hers. Pulling her close, he bent and placed his lips on hers.  
  
Eve opened her mouth to receive his kiss. Her hands ran through his hair and onto his broad shoulders as she rose on her tip toes in an effort to be closer to him.  
  
Julian wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and lifted her off the dock. Pushing into her mouth, his tongue sought hers as he demanded total surrender.  
  
Eve melted in his arms. The onslaught of his kisses made her weak in the knees, and she was glad that he was holding her; otherwise she would surely have fallen.  
  
Finally coming up for air, the passion in their eyes was evident even in the silver moonlight.  
  
The lights from the beach house illuminated the water with a soft yellow glow. Julian held Eve's gaze, his hands sure and gentle as they reached for the buttons on her shirt. One at a time, his eyes never leaving hers, he unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders.  
  
He smiled as he leaned closer, sliding his arms behind her back, and unclipped her bra.  
  
Eve sucked in her breath at his closeness as he released her breasts to the warm summer air. Her eyes sought his, enjoying him, the privacy, the thought that they could do whatever they wanted out here without a care in the world. Smiling deeply when he finally lifted his gaze to her face, she reached for his pants and unbuttoned them.  
  
Julian held his breath, his heart pounding madly. "My love, I hope I survive this night."  
  
Laughing, Eve stopped. "You are young still, and fit I might add." She eyed his toned shoulders and chest.  
  
"My heart, it's my heart, it is pounding a mile a minute right now. I hope it doesn't quit on me," he joked.  
  
Gliding her fingernail across his chest, she purred. "I am a doctor; I am an expert in cardiology and CPR." She grinned wickedly as she pulled his head down for a kiss.  
  
Crushing her to him, Julian kissed her with the reckless abandon of a teenager. His fingers combed her hair and ran up and down her back, pressing her as close as humanly possible. His hands reached her pants and tugged on them impatiently.  
  
Eve broke off the kiss, breathless and just as impatient as Julian. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, flirting with him.  
  
He raised his in reply, shed the remainder of his clothing and dove into the lake.  
  
Eve gasped in surprise. Then, as he surfaced and watched her with hungry eyes, she took off her clothes and gracefully posed for him before diving into the water herself. 


	50. Hot Summer Night

Grateful for the full moon and the lights from the beach house, Eve easily saw Julian, underwater, a few feet from her. She reached out and grabbed him around his waist, sensually sliding her body up against his as she surfaced in his arms.  
  
Immediately his lips settled on hers. He wrapped his arms around her as their legs kicked against each other in an effort to stay afloat. With Eve in his arms, he swam slowly toward the beach, kissing her passionately, till his feet were firmly planted on the bottom.  
  
Eve strained against him as she stood shoulder deep in the cool refreshing water. Opening her mouth, she welcomed his kiss, as her fingers combed through his slick wet hair.  
  
Julian's hands roamed over her slim body, the cool water adding a sensational thrill to the passion and desire driving him, while the need to make her his was sending every other thought or care fleeing from his mind.  
  
He released her lips, swollen from his kiss, and raised his face to hers. Under the bright moonlight, her eyes dark with passion, he saw her need was as great as his own. He groaned and captured her lips with his once more. Moving over her mouth, his tongue danced with hers as he stepped back, and the deeper water completely submerged them once more.  
  
Underwater, their lips fused together to keep water from filling their mouths. Julian's hands roamed her back and pressed her closer.  
  
Eve released his lips and leaned back as far as he would allow her and let her arms and head float freely as they surfaced for air. Julian planted his feet firmly on the bottom, letting hers tread water as he held her.  
  
Julian bent, allowing him to lean closer as he kissed her shoulders and neck. His breathing shallow, his lips moved down, roaming over her breasts, glistening wet from the warm summer water.  
  
Eve moaned with pleasure as he caressed her body. Raising her head and arms out of the water, she stood, forcing him to return his attention to her eyes, liquid pools of deep brown.  
  
They stared at each other, breathless, water drops running down their faces. Julian reached up and touched Eve's face. He gently traced it from her cheeks to her nose and lips.  
  
Eve smiled and caught his finger in her mouth, sucking it gently.  
  
Julian groaned and picked her up out of the water, his lips replacing his finger, and carried her towards the shore.  
  
In the shallow waters of the beach, he lay her down and settled next to her. His hands roamed her wet, glistening body, enjoying the freedom of loving her completely, freely.  
  
Eve, her eyes glazed with desire, reached up to touch him. Lightly scratching his chin, she moved her finger along toward his bottom lip. She smiled as his lips moved in anticipation of her touch. Tracing them with her fingernail, she loved the sound it produced from his throat as he patiently let her play with his face.  
  
Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled her close and placed his mouth on hers. He parted his lips and pushed against hers, encouraging her to allow him access as he drowned himself in the sweetness of her kiss.  
  
"Eve," he breathed against her mouth, "I want you so much."  
  
"I need you, Julian. Love me," she cried against his lips, her tongue pushing into his mouth and battling with his as their bodies joined the ritual, straining to become one body and soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The flames flickered and lapped against each other in the cooling summer night as Julian and Eve, dressed again, relaxed by the warm fire they had built to warm up after spending nearly an hour in the cool water.  
  
Julian sat with his back against a large bean bag that he had produced from the beach house. He smiled happily against Eve's hair, his arms wrapped around her as she leaned against his chest, sitting between his legs.  
  
Eve sighed; she didn't remember the last time she was so content to just sit by a fire and do nothing at all, just enjoying the wonderful summer night and the man that she loved. She smiled and reached up with her hand and placed it against his cheek, hugging his cheek against her head.  
  
He turned and kissed the palm of her hand and hugged her closer. "Eve," he whispered.  
  
"Hmmmm," she murmured lazily.  
  
"I think I have died and gone to Heaven," he said.  
  
Smiling, she turned in his arms and placed her arms against his chest so she could look at him. "Me too - this has been so perfect, so romantic. I never dreamed this day would ever come, that I would be here, in a place like this, alone with you. I am truly grateful for the chance we have been given to make things the way I believe they were meant to be," she said as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"I know, my love, I am never letting you go again. Not ever!" he declared. "There is something that I want to talk to you about." He paused.  
  
"What?" She smiled tenderly, a hair straying and sticking to her bottom lip.  
  
Julian reached up and smoothed it back as he exhaled loudly. His voice trembled. "You know you are my heart, that I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you." He traced a finger along her cheek.  
  
Eve smiled gently, her eyes never leaving his as she nodded.  
  
"You have completely redefined what I always thought about women. I used to think that women were placed on earth to satisfy the man's sexual desires." He chuckled when she shook her head in dismay.  
  
His eyes held hers as he continued. "I was wrong. Your love has made me see what a perfect and beautiful creation a woman really is - how much a man needs a woman, to love and be loved, like he needs air to breathe. I need you, Eve. Without you, my life is meaningless." Tears formed in his eyes as he gently pushed the strand of hair behind her ear again.  
  
"Julian." Her voice quivered at his touching words.  
  
He placed a finger against her lips. "You gave me love when I didn't deserve any and brought joy to my life that I never knew existed. Spend the rest of your life with me, Eve; please say you'll be my wife." He held his breath as he watched her eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Oh, Julian," she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you! Being apart from you has made me realize just how much I want to be with you, how much I want to be your wife, how much I want you to be my husband."  
  
"Eve!" he cried as he pulled her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. Sitting up, he pushed the bean bag away and lay her down on the blanket they were sitting on. His hand on her cheek, he slid it into her hair, resting against her ear.  
  
He gently pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth, his tongue expertly darting in and out of her mouth, making her writhe with passion. He pulled up to breathe, moving his hand and placing his thumb on her swollen lips, rubbing them.  
  
Eve parted her lips, glistening and tender from his kiss. Her tongue lightly brushed against his thumb, causing him to groan with pleasure.  
  
Unable to control himself, he completely covered her mouth with his, assaulting not only her lips but her senses as well, leaving her breathless and squirming with desire. His tongue ravished every crevice, tasting the sweetness that was distinctly Eve.  
  
She gasped for air when he finally released her lips and moved to her throat. The wave of passion that flooded her being caused her head to spin, dizzy with pleasure. Clinging to him for dear life, she realized she had never experienced such an incredible onslaught of passion from him. 'I should have said 'yes' long ago. He's been holding out!' Eve thought.  
  
Breathing hot air into her ear got the response Julian was looking for when she shivered with pleasure and arched her neck closer to his lips. He smiled and then proceeded to tease her with his tongue, kissing her lobe. Then, as he dipped his wet tongue in her ear, she groaned out loud, her hands pulling on his shirt.  
  
There, under the stars, next to a warming fire, on the blanket in front of the towering timber frame house, Julian and Eve, with the promise of a new life together, made love once again, in a heat of passion that would make even the most seasoned lovers blush. 


	51. Evidence of Love

Eve sat on the bean bag by the dying fire, poking at the embers with a stick, trying to kindle the new logs she had placed on it. She looked up and smiled when she saw Julian heading towards her on the brick path with a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hands.  
  
He placed the wine and glasses in the sand and straddled the bag, sitting behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he helped her kindle the flames as he nuzzled her neck, causing her to shiver with pleasure.  
  
Eve leaned back into his arms, dropping the stick as the fire started crackling in the cool air. Placing her head against his shoulder, she watched the fire dance and leap to life as Julian hugged her close, rocking her gently.  
  
"Eve," he whispered into her hair.  
  
Eve turned slightly, her back still against his chest. Tilting her head back, she looked up at him and smiled deeply when he gently kissed her cheek. "I think you are trying to seduce me again," she said.  
  
"Is it working?" He grinned against her hair.  
  
"Well, if you try a little harder, it might," she offered.  
  
Turning her in his arms so her shoulder was against his chest, he lifted a finger and tipped her chin up so he could look into her brown eyes. As his gaze shifted to her lips, he caught his breath when she moved them seductively, deliberately enticing him.  
  
She stared at his lips, and after the evening they had had so far, she was still amazed how much she needed him, wanted him. With the loneliness and pain of being apart from him still haunting her, she wanted to spend every waking moment with him, loving him, enjoying him, vowing never to let him go again.  
  
Julian stared at her lips, full and..he groaned when she licked them. Trying to be a gentleman, he struggled to control himself, though she was making it extremely difficult for him. He raised his eyes to hers and sucked in his breath when he saw the same need and desire reflecting in hers as well.  
  
Eve's gaze fell on his lips, slowly descending towards her.  
  
His hand reached up and slid into her hair, palming the side of her head, tilting it to give him better access to her mouth.  
  
When his lips settled on hers, Eve almost started to cry as he gently caressed her as if she was a delicate flower. Her body responded willingly when he grazed his tongue against her lips, and then she sighed, content, when he kissed her thoroughly, leaving her clinging to him, weak and trembling, passion and renewed desire coursing through her veins.  
  
After kissing her senseless, Julian broke the kiss and pulled back. "Am I getting any warmer?" he murmured into her ear.  
  
"Hmm, yes, and so is that wine." She smiled.  
  
"You taste better than any fine wine." He nuzzled her throat.  
  
Eve smiled, leaning her head back and enjoying his roaming lips, while looking up at the clear sky.  
  
"I can always get more if it gets warm," he whispered, not wanting to give up his exploring.  
  
Eve laughed.  
  
Julian looked up and smiled. "Well, since it is here anyway, we might as well enjoy it," he stated as he reached for the glasses.  
  
Eve turned and stirred the fire again, while Julian poured them some wine.  
  
"I don't want too much, Julian, just a little," she said.  
  
He smiled and poured her glass half full, and then poured himself one. He placed the bottle back in the sand and picked up both glasses, putting one arm around her as he handed her the glass.  
  
Eve took it from him, eyeing the clear liquid. She tilted it up to her lips and then lowered it curiously when it clinked. Holding the glass up for closer inspection, Eve gasped when she saw a beautiful diamond ring glittering back at her from the bottom of her wine glass.  
  
"Julian," she breathed, her heart pounding in excitement.  
  
He chuckled as he got off the bean bag and settled down on one knee, turning her to face him. Taking her glass, he placed it to his lips and drained the wine, sliding the ring into his mouth.  
  
She watched him, mesmerized as he brought the ring to his lips and then swept his tongue over it. Eve's eyes widened as she watched, completely taken in.  
  
"Not to go against tradition, I thought that we should do this.right." He grinned at her.  
  
She reached out and touched his cheek. "The first time was perfect," she whispered.  
  
He smiled, a tear escaping his eye. "You are such a beautiful woman, Eve. I want everything to be perfect for you. This." He held up the ring for her to see, "This, as beautiful as it is, as brilliant as it shines, doesn't hold a candle to you, my love." His eyes shone with love.  
  
"Oh, Julian." Her voice quivered with emotion.  
  
He took her left hand in his and looked up into her eyes. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife, my partner, my lover?"  
  
Eve spread her fingers in delight, her hands shaking as she stared at the huge round diamond, sparkling brilliantly in the flames.  
  
Looking up into his gorgeous eyes, so full of love and anticipation, she smiled deeply, tears shining in her eyes as she moved her lips and said, "Yes."  
  
He slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "My sweet Eve," he breathed huskily against her lips.  
  
A few moments later, after they had thoroughly examined the 5 carat diamond, Julian reached over and poured them some more wine. Handing Eve her glass, he held up his to toast her.  
  
Sipping, he looked at her curiously when she hardly touched her wine. "What's the matter? Don't you like it? I can get something else," he said, getting up.  
  
"Julian." She reached up and pulled him back down. "Don't."  
  
Concerned, he dropped to his knees and looked into her face. "What is it?"  
  
"I can't." She looked at him.  
  
"Why not, are you sick?" he asked, getting worried.  
  
"No, I'm pregnant," she announced. 


	52. Morning Battles

Julian sat back on his heels and stared at Eve in shocked silence. "Pregnant?" he said, his voice slightly high in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," Eve said quietly, not sure what else to say.  
  
"How?" he asked stupidly.  
  
Eve laughed. "Well, about two months ago, I came to your mansion. There, we spent the most incredible night." Eve's mind wandered as she remembered that night.  
  
"Yes, yes, who could forget?" Julian smiled, distracted as well.  
  
Eve lifted her eyes to his again. "We didn't use any protection, and now I'm pregnant," she said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"So." he said slowly, "I am the father?" It all seemed so unreal.  
  
"Well, yes!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
"So you never." he started.  
  
"How could I go back to TC after being with you, Julian?" She reached out and touched his cheek. "I couldn't, no matter what. Besides, TC and I hadn't been together since before my accident. Since then, I have only been with the man I love." She leaned forward and kissed him gently.  
  
A tear escaped his eye as he returned her kiss. He brushed it away impatiently and smiled happily.  
  
"Are you OK with this, Julian?" Eve asked, watching him closely.  
  
"I.I can't believe it; you and I are going to have a baby!"  
  
"So, you are happy about it then?" she asked.  
  
"Happy?" He pulled her off the bean bag and into his arms, falling back into the sand next to the crackling fire with Eve on top of him. "Sweetheart, I am ecstatic!! We are going to have a baby, you and me, a new start!!" He wept tears of joy as Eve cried happily with him.  
  
A few minutes later, Julian rolled Eve onto her back, away slightly, as he propped his head up in one hand, his elbow digging into the sand, while he wiped Eve's tears from her cheeks with the other. Chuckling softly, he said, "This day has turned out to be the most wonderful day of my life." He smiled down at her. "I can hardly believe this is all happening. You and me, the baby..Eve, I love you so much, there are no words for what I am feeling right now." His voice quivered. "I am so thankful."  
  
Eve reached up and pulled his head down, kissing him tenderly. Pulling back slightly, she whispered, "Me too, Julian, me too."  
  
His lips settled on hers once more..moving over her mouth, showing her, rather then telling, just how happy he was.  
  
Eve sighed happily against his lips. She didn't mind that her hair and body were now full of sand..only that she was with the man she loved, having their baby, soon to be his wife. Besides, they could always take another swim she figured, her heart full of playful mischief as she imagined all the possible ways she and Julian could rid themselves of the sand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shone brilliantly through the patio doors. Eve stirred in her sleep and then opened her eyes. She blinked as she tried to adjust to the bright sunlight. Looking out the doors, she was confused for a moment, not remembering that she had patio doors in her room.  
  
She smiled as she remembered where she was. Rolling over, she saw that she was alone in bed. 'Julian must be up and about already,' she thought as she sat up in bed and propped her pillows behind her. Sudden nausea overcame her, and she made a mad dash for the bathroom.  
  
Julian entered the bedroom carrying a tray of bacon, eggs, toast, and an assortment of fruit, juice and coffee. He stared at the empty bed for a moment, then called, "Eve?"  
  
"In here," she said.  
  
Placing the tray on the bed, he hurried to the bathroom. "Are you all right, Eve?" He pushed the door open in concern.  
  
Having washed her face, Eve patted it dry with a clean towel. "Yes." She smiled weakly. "Just a little morning sickness."  
  
"Do you get that a lot?" he asked. "I mean, I am not familiar with such things. Ivy kept me in the dark about this.among other things," he said, feeling a bit foolish.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said simply. "Please don't feel bad. I promise to involve you in every part of our baby's life." She stepped into his arms and hugged him.  
  
He smiled into her hair. "I am looking forward to every moment! Now, I brought you some food, if you feel like eating, that is. Do you get sick often?" he asked again.  
  
She pulled from his arms at the mention of food. "Every morning," she informed him as she made a beeline for the tray.  
  
Julian stared after her in amazement.  
  
"I am one of the lucky ones. I am only sick in the morning; some have it all day. Some are sick only a few months, some the whole pregnancy." She held up a juice. "Here is to being sick only a little while." She grinned as she drank some and then dove into the food.  
  
Julian watched her eat in amusement. "Wow, you really are hungry." He chuckled.  
  
Eve swallowed her bacon. "Well, after last night, do you blame me?"  
  
Julian sat across from her and bit into a piece of bacon. He smiled tenderly as he remembered. "Yes, we did work up an appetite, didn't we?" He leaned over and tried to kiss her.  
  
Eve grinned, nodding, as she pierced a piece of melon and popped it into her mouth just as he leaned close.  
  
He laughed. "Well, I can see you are not to be distracted from your objective, so why don't you finish eating, while I go shower?"  
  
She nodded, watching him get up and head for the bathroom. She munched on some toast and then raised her eyebrows when he dropped his robe on the floor just as he stepped into the bathroom, completely undressed.  
  
He turned and winked at her, and she blushed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Julian whistled in the shower as the steam from the hot water rose and clouded the glass around him. He turned when a blast of cool air hit him. He smiled when he saw Eve standing there, her hand on the open glass door.  
  
"Want some company?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively as she lowered her robe to the floor.  
  
He stared at her, his hand still holding the soap against his chest. His eyes had followed the robe to the floor, and then traveled back up, desire smoldering in them as he reached out and pulled her into the shower with him, closing the door behind her.  
  
Eve smiled as he placed kisses on her shoulder, his arms around her, having dropped the soap. She arched her neck, shivering as his lips nibbled the side of her throat.  
  
Julian moved up along her neck and kissed her cheek. Slowly he trailed his lips to hers, kissing her briefly before he kissed the other cheek.  
  
Eve reached up and took his face in her hands. She turned him to face her and then planted her lips on his, pressing, determined to keep him from straying anywhere else. She opened her mouth and caught his tongue when he glided it lightly against her lips.  
  
Julian groaned and pressed her closer, battling her for control of the kiss. He lost! She held onto his tongue, refusing to let it go, as her hands wandered freely, exploring his body.  
  
Julian groaned. He admitted that he enjoyed letting her have her way with him; it was quite exhilarating. When her hands boldly moved lower, he gasped, and managed to finally pull his lips from hers.  
  
As the warm water ran freely over their bodies, Julian moved her against the shower wall. He lifted her arms and pinned them above her head.  
  
Her face was glistening wet; her hair, curly, clinging to her neck and shoulders; her eyes were full of desire, and her chest was heaving with anticipation. Julian stared at her in renewed awe of her beauty. It seemed to him that it didn't matter where or when he was with her - Eve was a natural born beauty, and time would never change that.  
  
She licked her lips wickedly. And just like she thought, his eyes turned passionate, and his lips descended upon hers once more.  
  
Still holding her arms above her head, he grazed his lips lightly against her mouth, smiling when she moved her lips in an attempt to return his kiss. His eyes met hers and held. He held her hands with one hand and brought the other down to caress her cheek with his finger.  
  
He moved his lips, brushing hers again slowly, teasing her. Then with his thumb, he kneaded the tenderness of them. He leaned closer and glided his tongue against her lips, pulling back, rubbing them again with his thumb, assaulting her senses, causing her to writhe with passion.  
  
"Julian," she whispered, unable to take it any longer.  
  
"Hmm?" he murmured against her mouth.  
  
"Please." she whimpered, trying to free her hands.  
  
"Oh, no you don't." He breathed against her throat, his lips caressing her gently.  
  
Frustrated at the snail's pace he was kissing her, she brought her leg against his, sensually gliding it up his calf. Long, sleek and smooth, her leg hooked his and pulled him closer.  
  
Julian groaned, gently biting her bottom lip. "Eve." he breathed heavily as his lips crushed hers.  
  
Finally freeing her arms, he wrapped his around her, hugging her close, his fingers splaying her back. Over and over he kissed her with reckless abandon, his tongue expertly manipulating hers into submission, as he made love to her there in the shower, with the steaming water streaming down upon them. 


	53. Memories

She stood before the full-length mirror, admiring her beautiful wedding dress, custom made for her and her growing child. She ran her hands tenderly over her belly. "A few more months, my sweet little angel."  
  
Julian bent and kissed her shoulder, his arms sliding around her waist, his hands caressing her stomach. "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." He smiled at her through the mirror.  
  
"Julian!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You know you are not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I didn't see Ivy for a whole week, and look where it got me." He laughed.  
  
Eve turned in his arms, chuckling. "Well, I don't believe in that stuff anyway." She raised her arms and placed them around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
A few minutes later, breathless, Julian pulled back. "I'm afraid if I don't leave now, we won't make it to our own wedding." He laughed.  
  
Eve stepped out of his arms and admired him. He was dressed in a black tux, with his hair gray and neatly trimmed, and his crisp white shirt hugging his broad chest. This, together with his beautiful eyes and sexy grin, to Eve, made him look incredibly handsome. "Julian, you had better leave right now," she insisted.  
  
"Why?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"You are, without a doubt, the most handsome man I have ever had the pleasure of being within arms length of, and if you don't leave right now, I will not be held responsible for my actions," she warned.  
  
"Ohh." His eyebrows shot up in delight. "I won't hold it against you." He grinned as his lips settled on hers.  
  
As his mouth moved over hers, Eve laced her fingers behind his head as she relaxed in his embrace. Her heart pounded with excitement as she welcomed his kiss and all the tender love and desire that he poured into it.  
  
Julian's hands caressed her back, pressing her closer, gently, enjoying the feeling of their unborn child pressing against his stomach.  
  
Suddenly he pulled back and gasped. "The baby kicked!" he cried in surprise.  
  
Eve took his hand and placed it against her stomach, watching the pleasure on his face as the baby put on a big show for him and moved its leg from one side of her stomach to the other.  
  
"This is incredible," Julian said. "I had no idea he could move so much."  
  
"Well, he will for a little while longer, till HE or SHE," she laughed, "gets too cramped in there."  
  
He smiled. "I understand, but is it normal to move so much? I mean, you could see him OR her move all the way across your stomach!" he said in awe.  
  
"It happens. If you think seeing it is something, you should try feeling it. It is the most amazing thing. Sometimes the baby puts a foot up against my ribs.That is not too comfortable." She laughed lightly.  
  
"Wow, Eve, I had no idea." Tears filled his eyes as he looked up at her. "That was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced - our baby, alive in your womb - no doubt a Crane who doesn't mind objecting when the need arises." Julian chuckled.  
  
"I am so glad you finally got to feel the baby move. What a wonderful wedding gift for you!" Eve beamed.  
  
"Yeah, it seemed I was always too late to feel anything." He laughed as he placed his hand against her stomach again in hopes of feeling the baby kick once more.  
  
After a few minutes, Eve said, "The baby has settled down; I don't think you will feel anything again for awhile." She kissed him and laughed at his disappointed expression. "Don't worry, it will happen again. After all, we have our entire honeymoon ahead of us. lying around, in bed. I am sure he or she will make an appearance sometime." Eve smiled.  
  
"I can't wait. Ivy never let me see her pregnant, let alone feel the baby," he explained.  
  
Eve reached up and caressed his cheek. "You missed out on so much, Julian. I am truly sorry for that."  
  
"You don't have to apologize, especially not now, when I have been given a second chance with you and our new baby. a chance to get it right, to make up for all the things I missed out on." He kissed her tenderly.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted them.  
  
"Come in," Eve called out as she stepped out of Julian's arms.  
  
Whitney entered the room, wearing a beautiful blue gown. "What are you doing in here?" She wagged her finger at Julian.  
  
"I just had to see my beautiful bride." He bent and kissed Whitney's cheek in greeting.  
  
"Well, you better get out there; the minister is waiting for you." Whitney pointed him to the door.  
  
"I agree." Eve grinned at him.  
  
Julian held up his hands in defeat. "I know when I am outnumbered." He walked to the door and turned to smile at Eve and Whitney. "My beautiful girls.." His heart pounded with love for them.  
  
Whitney and Eve smiled at his obvious pleasure as he winked at them and then left the room.  
  
Eve held out her arms to Whitney.  
  
Whitney embraced Eve tenderly, careful of her pregnant stomach. "How are you feeling, Mom?"  
  
"A bit tired. Thank God the morning sickness is gone," Eve said. "I wish, though, that Simone were here. She just can't find it in her heart to forgive me for divorcing TC." Eve sighed unhappily.  
  
"I know; she is mad at me too. She still thinks I stole Chad from her," Whitney said.  
  
"Well, all we can do is pray that she'll come around someday soon. But I am afraid that right now, things don't look good," Eve said, as a tear escaped her eye.  
  
"She will, Mom; you'll see. She can't stay mad at us forever," Whitney tried to reassure her.  
  
Eve nodded numbly. "I hope so," she said as she smoothed her dress and started for the door.  
  
"Before we go out there, there is something I want to say," Whitney began.  
  
Eve pushed a strand of Whitney's hair back from her cheek. "What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted you to know how happy I am for you. It is very obvious how much you love Julian, and I know that he loves you with all his heart."  
  
"Oh, Whitney." Eve started.  
  
"I also wanted to tell you that I couldn't ask for a better mom. I am so grateful that I am your daughter." Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, honey, I am so glad too. I always loved you as my very own, and now to know that you are, I feel truly blessed." She hugged her close. "I love you, Whitney, and I know Julian does too."  
  
Whitney stepped back from her embrace. "I know he does. I feel it every time he is near me. He just beams the whole time." She chuckled. "I have a very deep respect for him; he has been so good to me." Whitney smiled. "I love him, I do. But I also love Daddy," she said cautiously.  
  
"I know, and you should. No one expects you to stop loving TC. Julian would never ask that of you, and neither would I. TC raised you, and he did a wonderful job." Eve smiled.  
  
"I agree!" Julian said, poking his head through the open door. "I'm sorry; I couldn't help but overhear," he explained as he stepped into the room and closed the door. "Your mother is right, Whitney. I would never ask you to give up your love for TC. Your mother and I are getting married today, and we want nothing more than for you to be happy and to share your life with us, as our daughter. But know this. TC raised you, and he deserves that place in your heart reserved for fathers." He selflessly gave TC that spot in her heart. "I wasn't there for you when you grew up, and he was." He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I know I don't deserve your love, or your mother's, but I thank God for second chances." He smiled tenderly. "Just know that I love you.I will always love you..and your mother."  
  
Whitney stepped into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you for being so wonderful to me and Mom. In my heart, TC will always be my dad. But I want you to know that I am glad that you are my father." Whitney hugged him tightly.  
  
Julian held her close, then reached out his arm to Eve and drew her into the hug as well, trying to hold back his tears. They stood there holding each other, creating new memories together. 


	54. Bermuda Exchange

Julian stood barefoot in the sand, next to the minister, trying not to look too nervous. The warm weather made it too hot for a jacket, so he took it off and tossed it to Sheridan, sitting in the front row.  
  
She caught it with a smile, admiring how handsome he looked in just his white shirt, with his black pants rolled up once and no shoes on his feet. She had noticed before he'd stepped onto the beach that he had decided to follow Eve's idea and go barefoot. Apparently everyone thought that was a good idea, because they were all barefoot in a matter of minutes when they saw Julian take his shoes and socks off.  
  
The sun shone brightly as a light Bermuda breeze ruffled Julian's hair, and he smiled. What a perfect place to get married, the very place where their love had begun so many years ago. He surveyed the few friends who had agreed to be flown out to share their day, as well as colleagues from his work and Eve's.  
  
Julian grinned as he thought how eager everyone was at the notion of a free weekend in Bermuda. Julian Crane was no fool. He knew most of them would not have come, but he was satisfied that they did. And as a Crane, he didn't care what their reasons were, as long as Eve got the wedding she deserved, with her friends there to witness it. He smiled at the thought of Eve. 'I can hardly wait to send all your friends packing, my love, so we can be alone as husband and wife.' His heart skipped a beat at the thought.  
  
He admired the beach, where seats had been set up for the guests, who were already sitting and waiting for the bride to make her entrance through the arch of red and white roses. Roses were everywhere - along the path where Eve would walk, behind Julian and the minister.. Arches and bouquets littered the small private beach, giving the place a wonderfully delicate floral scent. To the left of Julian was a beautiful black grand piano. He had no idea why Eve wanted that, but thought live music was better than soundtracks, so he went along with the idea.  
  
Eve had requested that they keep it simple; she didn't feel comfortable flaunting the Crane wealth in front of her friends. She wanted them to feel that she was still the same person, regardless of her new life. Julian finally gave in, giving up the idea of throwing her the biggest, most extravagant wedding the world had ever witnessed.  
  
Scanning the guests, he wasn't too thrilled to see his former "wife," Theresa, in attendance, but respected that she was there as a friend of Eve's as well as Whitney.  
  
He gaped in surprise when his eyes rested upon Fox, his son, born of his ex- wife Ivy, sitting next to Theresa. He had called and asked him to come, but Fox had refused. Julian wondered what had changed his mind.  
  
Fox nodded his greeting and then looked away. Things were clearly not all right between father and son.  
  
Julian exhaled slowly. He knew he was to blame for their strained relationship. Just how he was going to mend things with the boy, he did not know. All he knew was that today was not the day to be worrying about that. It was his wedding day, and his focus had to be on Eve.  
  
The groom's eyes continued to pan the assortment of guests gathered for his wedding. Julian smiled when his eyes rested once more on Sheridan, who was sitting next to Luis and Pilar and the rest of the Lopez-Fitzgerald clan.  
  
Sheridan returned his smile, but Luis refused to look at him. He was clearly there because Sheridan had asked him to be. Pilar had agreed to come because she loved Eve, and also out of respect for Julian as an employer, but mostly because she wanted to be near Sheridan in her pregnant state, just in case.  
  
Behind Sheridan sat Gwen and Ethan. They appeared distant and aloof with each other, but came for Julian as well as Eve. Julian's heart went out to them, knowing how painful it must be to lose a child.  
  
His eyes shifted a few rows back to where Grace and Sam Bennett and their family were seated. He knew they were not there for him, but for Eve. He was grateful for that, and also for the fact that they had forgiven Eve for her part in the deception that Ivy had tried to pull on them. He smiled at Grace, and she returned it. Sam nodded politely.  
  
Julian had just turned to look over his friends when his cell phone rang. "Julian Crane," he said tersely, determined to get rid of the intruder immediately, while cursing himself for bringing the stupid thing along.  
  
"Julian, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Alistair roared in his son's ear.  
  
Holding the phone away, Julian contemplated hanging up on him, but then thought better of it. "What I should have done twenty years ago, Father," he replied.  
  
Sheridan frowned at Julian, who rolled his eyes, and she knew immediately that it was their father. "Poor Julian..Father won't even let him get married in peace," she said to Luis.  
  
"Serves him right, for all the problems he has caused us," Luis replied, enjoying watching Julian trying to deal with his father.  
  
"He has changed, Luis. He has apologized and has been making up for all of that, and I have forgiven him," she whispered, wishing he would give Julian a chance.  
  
"Well I haven't, and I don't intend to anytime soon," he said.  
  
Sheridan sighed; she knew it was pointless to argue with him about it. Besides, the stress was not good for their unborn baby that was due soon. She was glad her doctor gave her the 'OK' to be there for Julian, much to Luis' displeasure. She smiled at how disappointed he was that she was allowed to fly.  
  
Julian turned his back to everyone and hissed into the phone. "I refuse to discuss this with you, Father. You have bullied me for the last time."  
  
"Watch you mouth, Julian, if you know what's good for you," Alistair snapped angrily.  
  
"Do what you have to do, Father. I have better things to attend to." With that, he turned the power off, snapped the phone shut and stuffed it back into his pants pocket. He smiled at Sheridan to assure her. She nodded in response.  
  
The pianist softly played. Julian looked up and saw Eve standing under the arch of roses, barefoot, her long ivory dress lightly caressing the sand as it flowed behind her. His heart stopped at the sight of her. Her hair, in long waves curved to her face, was resting on her shoulders.  
  
He smiled tenderly at Whitney, who was walking her mother to the front. He'd thought it a good idea that their daughter should play a part in their wedding, and Eve and Whitney had both agreed.  
  
Julian held Eve's gaze, frozen in place by her indescribable beauty. He wanted to run up the aisle and sweep her into his arms, never letting her go.  
  
Eve smiled as she looked into his handsome face. He took her breath away; it was as simple as that. His white shirt, rolled up pants.she grinned when she spotted his bare feet digging into the sand. She raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, and he laughed.  
  
Finally she stood before him, her eyes misty from overwhelming happiness and nervousness too.  
  
The minister asked who was giving her to this man, and Whitney said, "I do." She turned and kissed her mother, and when Julian stepped forward to take Eve's arm, she kissed his cheek as well.  
  
Eve watched Whitney return to her seat next to Chad, who congratulated her on a job well done. Then she turned her attention to the man before her.  
  
His eyes shone, filled with love and hope. She reached up and caressed his cheek.  
  
He took her hand and planted a kiss in the palm of it.  
  
The minister coughed slightly to get their attention.  
  
The audience chuckled at their endearing awe of one another.  
  
Grace turned to Sam and said, "I am so happy for Eve. I hope that Julian is good to her."  
  
"I never thought I would see the day that I would witness Eve marrying Julian Crane, that is for sure. But I have to admit, they do seem very much in love," Sam whispered back.  
  
Julian and Eve stood hand in hand as the minister preached on the sanctity of marriage. Eve felt guilty about having divorced TC, after never really trying to make things right. But when she turned and saw Julian's reassuring smile, her doubts and guilt vanished. He squeezed her hand, and she returned the gesture.  
  
"Julian Crane, do you take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked him.  
  
Julian looked into Eve's eyes and smiled deeply. "I do!"  
  
Repeating the vows for Eve, the minister faced her as she said, "I do!"  
  
"Can we have the rings, please?" The minister turned to Whitney, who got up and handed them to him.  
  
She stayed beside Eve and Julian, watching as Julian slipped the beautiful gold band on Eve's finger.  
  
Eve's hand trembled as she in turn slipped a gold band on Julian's ring finger. It shone brilliantly there, right where it was meant to be, the symbol of his unending love for her.  
  
Whitney smiled happily for them, a tear escaping her eye. "I am so happy for you both. I hope that I will have the same love when I get older that you have for each other."  
  
Eve hugged Whitney. "Thank you, sweetheart. I am sure that you will."  
  
Julian bent and kissed her cheek. "Hang onto the man you love, and you can't go wrong." He winked at her, and then she returned to her chair.  
  
"Are you ready to say your vows to each other?" the minister asked them.  
  
Julian and Eve nodded, facing one another, holding each other's hands between them.  
  
Julian said he would go first. He cleared his throat nervously. "I am a businessman who speaks to people all the time, but when I look into those incredible brown eyes, I am at a total loss for words," he said.  
  
Eve laughed lightly and squeezed his hands to encourage him.  
  
"I was a fool to let you slip out of my life twenty years ago. I wandered aimlessly to and fro, looking for happiness in all the wrong places, with all the wrong people. I had no direction, no real purpose..I got lost missing you." His eyes brimmed with tears. "Then one day I looked up and there you were..my heart, my life, my most precious love." He reached out and caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
  
Eve leaned her cheek into his caress as she listened to his heart, tears shining in her eyes as well.  
  
"I never dreamed that I would ever get the chance to mend the wrong I had done by you. But I thank God, from the bottom of my heart, that he gave you back to me. You have completely changed me, Eve. If I am a better man, it's because of you. You gave me love that I didn't deserve, and hope when I thought there was none." He smiled into her beautiful eyes, watching her lips part slightly as she listened to his words to her.  
  
"I know, in my heart, that you and I were destined to be together from the beginning of time, and I promise that for the rest of our lives and beyond, I will stand by you, and I will be true to you. I love you, Eve, with all my heart and soul." He bent and kissed her lips tenderly.  
  
The minister coughed. "That is for later," he said when Julian wouldn't break the kiss.  
  
The audience laughed and cheered his enthusiasm.  
  
Eve pulled back and laughed, her eyes shining with happiness. "I love you too, Julian," she said. "What I have to say to you, I have decided, along with our daughter Whitney's help, to sing to you." She smiled, a little nervous.  
  
Julian's jaw dropped in shock. "You're what?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Whitney got up along with Chad, who went to sit at the piano. She took the two mikes off of a nearby stand and approached Eve, handing her one, and then returned to stand next to Chad as Eve's backup singer.  
  
"I am going to sing to the man I love. Chad, Whitney and I have been secretly working on this," Eve said, reaching for Julian's hand and holding it firmly in her free one, as Chad started the music. Then she began to sing:  
  
For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful, baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through  
  
Through it all  
  
Julian sucked in his breath, his heart pounding, desperately trying to keep his emotions under control as he listened to Eve sing. Her voice, just like he remembered, was beautiful, rich..so wonderfully expressive, like she was the song. He shifted his gaze to Whitney when she joined in. She sang beautifully..so like her mother.  
  
Chad beamed as he played the piano. He had never felt so proud.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand; I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love; I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was  
  
loved by you, ooooh  
  
Eve smiled deeply into his eyes. She knew she was delivering the song with all the love and emotion that was in her. His eyes, never leaving hers, were shimmering with tears as her voice mesmerized him.  
  
The audience sat in stunned awe as they listened to Eve and Whitney sing. Their harmonies rang throughout the private beach and into the main foyer of the hotel, where the staff suddenly stopped what they were doing and stood listening to the song.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me, ooooh  
  
Eve squeezed his hand, watching him as she sang. He was obviously very affected by her performance, and she was giving it her all.  
  
You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love  
  
Into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place  
  
Because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me.  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
because you loved me.  
  
A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek as Eve crooned the last notes of the song. He simply didn't know what to say.  
  
Eve handed the mike to Whitney and turned back to Julian. "I feel truly blessed to have you in my life and that we have found each other again. There are no words that accurately describe the love that I feel for you, Julian. You are the love of my life; you always have been, and you always will be."  
  
Ignoring the minister, Julian stepped closer and pulled Eve into his arms. His lips settled on hers, kissing her passionately, as her hands slid onto his broad shoulders.  
  
"Well, I may as well pronounce them man and wife." The minister chuckled.  
  
The audience clapped as Eve and Julian continued to kiss, not caring what anyone thought, or how tradition went.  
  
Her lips, soft and sweet under the pressure of his, parted to deepen the kiss, as her fingers combed through his soft, lightly ruffled hair..She suddenly jumped back, breaking the kiss, when the baby kicked strongly against the wall of her womb.  
  
Julian felt it too and laughed. He reached up and brushed his thumb along her bottom lip, trying to wipe off the slightly smudged lipstick. "When is he due?" he complained good-naturedly.  
  
Eve laughed and rubbed her lips together to smooth the color again.  
  
"OK, you two, you have papers to sign." The minister pointed them to a table that the hotel staff had just set up, ready for them to sign the paperwork.  
  
Eve sat on a chair, while Julian bent down next to her. Together, they signed the marriage license, legally making them man and wife.  
  
When they had finished, and Whitney and Chad had signed as witnesses, the minister stepped out of their path as they made their way to the front of the audience. "For the first time ever, I am so pleased to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Julian Crane."  
  
As the guests clapped, Julian took Eve's hand, and together they walked back down the aisle, through the arch of roses. There Julian stopped and drew her into his arms, once again taking her breath away with a sweet and passionate kiss. 


	55. Mr & Mrs Crane

Julian and Eve stood outside their hotel suite, engaged in a long, passionate kiss. A few moments later, Julian pulled back. "Hmm.. Mrs. Crane! Those words used to make me shudder, and now, they consume me with love and desire." He smiled, caressing her lip with his thumb.  
  
Eve laughed, "I love how wonderful that sounds. Finally, after all this time, we are husband and wife, just like it was always meant to be."  
  
Julian unlocked the suite and swung open the door. Before Eve had time to think, he swooped her up in his arms, and true to tradition, carried her across the threshold, kicked the door shut and carried her to the bed. "Meant to be, I like the sound of that. That out there, somewhere, someone is looking out for us, leading us to each other, no matter what mistakes we make." He lowered her onto the bed and lay down next to her.  
  
"I love you, Julian." She whispered.  
  
"My sweet love, I love you! And tonight, I am going to show you just how much." He grinned as he bent and kissed her. "But first, a toast," He got up and walked to a table that had been set up with champagne, sparkling water, flowers, fruit, and all kinds of different chocolates from all over the world.  
  
"This is such a beautiful room, Julian." Eve said as she surveyed the place. The bed stood against one wall, complete with a canopy, lace and deep burgundy silk. To the left of the bed was a stone, gas, fireplace, which was burning not for the warmth of it, but rather the romantic effect. Balcony overlooking the ocean was to the right of the bed, while a spacious living room was located at the foot of the bed, as well as a kitchen, bathroom and a dining area.  
  
Candles had been place sporadically placed around the room, and Julian had had the staff light them all just prior to their entrance. A soft, warm, orange-yellow glow filled the room, and Eve sank back onto the large king- sized bed, her heart overflowing with joy.  
  
He brought her a flute of sparkling water and some champagne for himself. He placed the glasses on the nightstand and sat on the bed, reaching out to help her sit up.  
  
"Thanks," She said, patting her stomach. "It is getting harder and harder to get up."  
  
He leaned closer and kissed her. "Hmmm." He murmured against her lips. "Kissing you is like tasting fine wine, or breathing fresh air.a pleasure that is just beyond words." He smiled.  
  
She smiled in delight. "You say the sweetest things, but you know, I was just thinking the exact same thing about you." She traced his bottom lips with her fingernail.  
  
"Really?" He teased, as he caught her finger in his mouth and smiled as her lips parted at the sudden pleasure of it.  
  
He dropped her finger and grinned. "Toast first." He said as he reached for the glasses and handed hers to her. "Mrs. Eve Crane." He smiled. "Words I never thought I would ever be able to say. To you, my love, you have made me the happiest man on this planet, the joy you bring me is beyond measure."  
  
She smiled, "Hmm, I remember you telling me that not so long ago. I feel the same way, I feel truly complete having you in my life, and our baby." She rubbed her growing belly as they both sipped from their drinks.  
  
He placed his hand on her stomach too, feeling for any movement the baby might make. "Sometimes I wonder what our lives would be like had gotten married years ago? Had I had the courage to ask you to be my wife back then?" He said quietly.  
  
"Oh, I think it would have gone something like this." She leaned over slightly and kissed his cheek. "And like this..." She moved to the corner of his mouth.  
  
He brightened. Taking her glass he placed it on the nightstand next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I think it would have gone like this." He kissed her passionately as he leaned her back against the bed.  
  
A few moments later, she murmured, "Yeah? I think it would have gone a little more like this." She slipped her hands to the base of his collar and started unbuttoning his shirt, her lips grazing his. She smiled wickedly as she pushed against his chest, encouraging him to lie on his back.  
  
She then struggled to get up. Finally sitting up, she turned and looked down at him and laughed. "It's not easy getting up when you are seven months pregnant." She explained, smacking her hand on his chest when he raised his eyebrows in amusement.  
  
She got up on her knees as he lay on his back grinning up at her. She smiled and straddled his stomach, surrounding him with the train of her wedding dress. "I am going to make you pay for making fun of me."  
  
"Promise?" He asked wickedly.  
  
"Oh yeah," She placed her hands on his broad shoulders, then moved and slid them inside his shirt, slowly sliding her hands up to the base of his throat. She tried to circle his throat with her hands.  
  
"Too much for you, darlin'?" He teased.  
  
"Wonderful, strong, and sexy I might add." She smiled as she massaged his muscles.  
  
He groaned with pleasure. "That feels great, love, I didn't know you were a masseuse."  
  
She laughed, "You must really be tight if you think that was great."  
  
"Well, it's been a long day, and only a little stressful." He admitted.  
  
"Really? Did anything happen that you haven't told me?" She asked in concern.  
  
"My father called, right before the ceremony." He said.  
  
"Oh, no. Did he give you a hard time?" She felt so bad for Julian.  
  
"He tried, but I hung up on him. I vowed never to let him interfere with my life, now our lives again. So I am not sure what he is going to do. Disinherit me probably." He said looking up at her still sitting on his stomach.  
  
"So what if he does. You will be better off without him anyways." She smiled.  
  
He grinned, "You're right, my love, I don't need him.we don't need him. If he is out of our lives and our children's lives that is the best news I could ever have. Financially speaking, we don't need Crane money either; I have enough of my own money invested to make a great life for us for the rest of our lives." He smiled deeply, reaching up to circle her wrist.  
  
"I don't care about money. I only want you." She leaned down and kissed him, her hands on the sides of his face, caressing him.  
  
She sat back up and grinned at him. "Now where were we?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm...." He smiled.  
  
"Ah, Yes. I remember." She smiled as her hands moved to his breast. She circled his nipple with her finger, slowly seductively; then, she bent and kissed him there, biting lightly down on his nipple.  
  
He sucked in his breath as she kissed his chest, moving from one side to the other. "Eve." He whispered.  
  
She looked up and smiled seeing the need and desire in his eyes.  
  
He propped him self up on his elbows. With one arm around her waist, he maneuvered so that he was sitting with her in his lap.  
  
"Mrs. Crane, I believe you are trying to drive me mad." He nuzzled her neck, his lips them moving to her ear, kissing it, tugging tenderly on her lobe. "What about the baby? Will he or she object to our.well how shall I put this? Well let's just say it like we always have.setting the bed on fire." He smiled.  
  
She shivered with pleasure and reached back and grabbed his champagne and drank it.  
  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"There, give him half an hour and he will be sound asleep for the rest of the night." She grinned.  
  
"Are you sure that is ok?" He asked.  
  
"Why not, I didn't drink the whole bottle. A little never hurt anyone. Excessive alcohol is dangerous, but not one glass." She assured him.  
  
"Well in that case. What shall we do while we wait." He grinned at her mischievously.  
  
"Well the baby is quiet now, no reason to wait." She smiled. "Why don't we." Her face twisted in pain as she gasped and clutched her stomach.  
  
"Oh God, what's wrong?" Julian panicked.  
  
"I don't..know." Eve cried. "I think it might be labor..."  
  
"What? Isn't it a bit early?" He helped her lie down.  
  
"Yes, two months early. I think you better call the doctor, Julian." Eve moaned.  
  
Julian jumped up and raced for the phone. He called the front desk and asked them to call a doctor. When he was done, he returned to Eve's side and took her hand in his. "It wasn't the alcohol I hope." He said in concern as he stoked her hair from her forehead.  
  
"No, don't worry about that. Maybe just too much activity for our baby," She smiled weakly.  
  
"Well the front desk said there was a doctor living nearby, he will be here shortly." Julian knelt beside the bed, and tried to sooth her pain by gently rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Thank you, Julian. Try not to worry. I am sure it is nothing serious, but just to be safe I want to see a doctor." Eve caressed his cheek. He tried to look calm for her, but she could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
Eve cried out again as another wave of pain flooded her weary body. 


	56. Critical Condition

Critical Condition  
  
The ambulance siren screamed, and its lights flashed, as it raced toward King Edward VII Memorial Hospital. Julian sat in complete shock as the doctor worked furiously on an unconscious Eve.  
  
His mind was in a whirl as he remembered the doctor's words: "Your wife has been poisoned.." Tears streamed down his face. He had no idea how the doctor knew, but he saw how determined and confident she was, and he didn't dare question her.  
  
The ER staff was waiting for the ambulance when they arrived, and Eve was rushed into the emergency room. Julian was forced to stay outside. A nurse stayed with him, trying to calm him down as he frantically paced back and forth, clearly distraught.  
  
"They are doing everything they can for your wife and child, Mr. Crane. The best thing you can do is pray for them," she said gently.  
  
His face stained with tears, his eyes bloodshot, his clothes disheveled, Julian looked every bit as distraught as he felt. His heart was breaking; he had no idea what the doctor had meant. How could Eve have been poisoned? With what? His mind was a blur as he frantically tried to think of what could have happened and who would have done such a thing. He paced back and forth for nearly an hour before the doctor came to see him.  
  
"Mr. Crane." She spoke slowly. "I'm Dr. Tracy Moore."  
  
"Are Eve and the baby all right? Are they going to be OK?" Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"The baby was in serious distress; we had to do an emergency C-section. By the grace of God, your son is alive. He is in our SCBU right now. He is getting the best care possible, Mr. Crane. He is premature and needs help breathing. So far he is doing fine," she explained.  
  
"What about Eve? How is Eve?" His voice broke.  
  
"Your wife has lapsed into a coma. She is in critical condition."  
  
"No.." he cried as he tried to get past her to get to Eve.  
  
"Mr. Crane," she said quickly as she held him off, "you can't go in there. Please, we are doing everything possible to save your wife. If you go in there, you will only make things worse."  
  
Julian sobbed uncontrollably as he sank to the floor near the door. "Oh, Eve, my sweet Eve..."  
  
Dr. Moore knelt down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder as she tried to comfort him. "Mr. Crane, we managed to stabilize your wife, but her condition is still critical. The symptoms she had are consistent with poisoning. You said earlier that she drank champagne and a little water and got cramps about half an hour later, right?"  
  
He nodded his head numbly.  
  
"If it was the water or the champagne, she did get the symptoms rather early. Usually you only notice about two hours later, which in this case, I believe, would have been too late for the baby."  
  
"You said she was poisoned; how do you know she was poisoned?" Julian asked, bewildered.  
  
Dr. Moore helped him to his feet and led him to a private waiting room and offered him a seat. "Do you believe in God, Mr. Crane?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said as he wiped his face, his voice still shaking with grief.  
  
"Well, my belief in God goes beyond just believing. It may be politically incorrect or unprofessional, or even strange, but when I came into your hotel room and saw you wife, I immediately perceived in my heart what was wrong with her. God intervened on your wife and child's behalf, Mr. Crane. Whatever went down at that hotel, God has seen fit that it fails."  
  
Julian was blown away. "What? Are you for real? God told you my wife was poisoned?" He almost laughed.  
  
"Mr. Crane, I couldn't possibly have known what was wrong with your wife. We might not have found the problem until it was too late. You would have lost the baby. I don't know why, but God has his finger on your life as well as your wife's and child's lives."  
  
Julian sat back. He didn't know what to say. Dr. Moore seemed so sincere and honest, he couldn't help but believe her. "Please tell me she will be all right." He begged for any positive words.  
  
"We just have to wait and see. We are doing everything we can to rid her body of the poison; the rest is up to Eve.and to God." Dr. Moore smiled as she reached out and gently touched his arm. "I really believe she will make it through this, Mr. Crane. We are all praying for her."  
  
"Thank you," Julian said as fresh tears sprang into his eyes. He couldn't understand why, but the thought of a total stranger caring so much about what happened to him and his family really touched him. "I will do anything.bring in the best doctors money can buy.whatever it takes to save my wife."  
  
"Mr. Crane, you already have the best physician on your side." She pointed skyward. "You can't get any better than that."  
  
Julian swallowed hard. The woman had deep religious convictions. He was not about to argue with her. "Do you have any idea what kind of poison it was, or where it might have come from?" he asked.  
  
"We are still running tests just to be positive, but I believe we are dealing with arsenic," she replied.  
  
"How.?" Julian stopped when she smiled. He knew what her reply was going to be, so he left the question hang. "Can I see her?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Not just yet. But you can see your son." She smiled.  
  
His heart leaped. "My son.." he said and then got up and followed her.  
  
Julian was given a blue hospital gown and cap. Once he had dressed in them, a nurse took him into the SCBU to see his son. As he entered the room and approached the incubator with 'Baby Crane' written on the side of it, a whooshing sound came from a device that was attached to the baby.  
  
The nurse explained that he needed assistance in breathing because he was still so young and his lungs were not fully developed. She assured Julian that in spite of this, he could still hold the baby.  
  
Julian stepped closer and peered into the tiny incubator. His heart almost stopped as he looked down at the tiny baby. He was naked other than his diaper, and tubes were running from his nose to the breathing device.  
  
With his golden brown skin and his dark hair, he was a tiny image of Eve. Tears formed in Julian's eyes as he looked at his son. He could barely conceive the miracle that lay before him..his son, his and Eve's.  
  
The nurse carefully took the baby out of the incubator and placed him in Julian's arms.  
  
Julian held his son. He was so light and small, he was afraid he might break. Smiling through tears at the sleeping infant, Julian raised him to his face and kissed him on his forehead.  
  
The nurse brought him a chair to sit in while he held the baby. Sitting down carefully, he couldn't take his eyes off of his child. He was a miracle, a miracle indeed to have survived practically unscathed through this whole dramatic incident. Julian felt certain, like Dr. Moore had said, that God was truly looking out for them.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you, God, for saving my baby's life," he cried softly as he held his son close. "Please. please help Eve. I couldn't bear to live without her. I need her; our son needs her. Please help her." His heart was consumed with grief and joy at the same time as he thanked God for his son and prayed for his wife's recovery.  
  
A hour later, Julian finally gave his son back to the nurse. He looked longingly at his child. "I'll be back soon," he promised, and then headed up to the ICU to see if they would let him see Eve.  
  
When he reached the second floor of the hospital, he followed the arrows on the floor to the Intensive Care Unit. He was about to go to the information desk when he spotted Dr. Moore heading towards him. "Can I see Eve?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, she is in the ICU. But only for a few minutes; her condition, though, has improved from critical to serious condition," she said, hoping to give him some comfort.  
  
"That is good, yes?" he asked, his voice hopeful.  
  
"Yes, but she is not out of the woods yet, Mr. Crane. I think having you with her will help her immensely." She led him to the ICU.  
  
His tears ran freely down his cheeks as he slowly approached Eve's bed. Hooked up to all kinds of tubes and machines, she looked weak and pale, but was still as beautiful as ever to him.  
  
"Talk to her," Dr. Moore said. "It will do her a lot of good to hear your voice." She patted his shoulder and left.  
  
Julian walked up to Eve's head and bent over and kissed her forehead. His tears dripped on her face. "I love you, Eve," he whispered as he leaned his head against hers and held her close. "Please don't leave me.." 


	57. Dead End

Julian sat beside Eve's bed, his head resting against hers. He had been sleeping there like that for over an hour, and the nurses didn't have the heart to wake him.  
  
Whitney placed a hand on Julian's shoulder and gently shook him. "Julian," she whispered, trying to wake him.  
  
He stirred and then awoke with a start. "Eve." He looked and saw that nothing had changed.  
  
"Julian," Whitney said again with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
He got up and hugged her to him. "Whitney," he said, his voice shaking.  
  
"How did this happen?" Whitney whispered. "How could this happen?"  
  
"I don't know, but I won't rest until I find who is responsible and make them pay."  
  
Whitney pulled back. "The doctor told me she was stable. That is good, right?"  
  
"Yes, thank God. She is not completely out of the woods though," he explained. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Fox and Chad brought me. Sheridan and Grace are in the waiting room. The nurses said only family could go in, so they are just waiting to see you."  
  
"I don't want to see anyone," he said and turned back to Eve, stroking her hair, holding her hand against his cheek. "Eve, my love, can you hear me?" he said to her.  
  
Whitney fought back tears at the sight of him. "You really love her, don't you?" she said.  
  
"More than my own life," he replied as he bent and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Why don't you go back to the hotel and shower and get something to eat? I will stay here with Mom," Whitney suggested.  
  
"No, I don't want to leave her," he said stubbornly.  
  
"I know," she whispered, "but your son needs you too; you need to be strong for him too."  
  
At the mention of his son, Julian looked up. "You saw the baby?" His eyes lit up with pride.  
  
"He is a beautiful boy."  
  
"Yes, he is. He looks just like his mother." He looked at Eve again.  
  
"Please, Julian, take care of yourself. I don't want you to wear yourself out like this, and neither would Mom." Whitney took his hand and tugged him away from the bed. "Please, for my brother's sake, go to the hotel and rest. I will stay with Mom. I promise to call you as soon as there is any change at all."  
  
Julian looked into her pleading eyes and sighed. "All right, but call me as soon as anything happens," he said.  
  
"I will," she promised.  
  
Julian turned to Eve again. "I will be back soon, my love. Whitney is here; she will sit with you till I get back." He bent and kissed her lips. "I love you, Eve," he whispered, and then with a squeeze of Whitney's hand, he reluctantly left the room.  
  
After Julian had spoken to everyone who came to see Eve and convinced them to go back to the hotel, he went to see his son one more time before he left the hospital. His heart filled with pride as he looked down at his little boy.  
  
Fox stepped close to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "For what it's worth, Father, I am sorry."  
  
Julian looked at Fox and smiled. "Thank you, Fox. Thank you for being here."  
  
"He is a handsome kid, isn't he?" Fox said, gazing at the infant.  
  
"Mmhmm," Julian murmured.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go back to the hotel then. I'll see you there," Fox said after a while.  
  
"I can drive you. I am heading there myself," Julian offered.  
  
"OK, sure. Let me just go tell Chad. I will meet you by the.what are you driving?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I came with the ambulance. I don't have a car." Julian frowned.  
  
"That's OK. I'll go get us a cab," Fox said and left the room.  
  
Julian entered the hotel suite that he and Eve had rented for their honeymoon. His eyes filled with tears as he relived the moments before Eve collapsed on the bed in agony.  
  
A few minutes later, he sank down on the bed and tried to get some sleep, but his head was filled with questions, and he couldn't get his mind off of what could have happened to Eve.how she could have gotten poisoned. Not only that, but why the hell were there no police officers there to investigate?  
  
Frustrated, he picked up the phone and called the front desk. When he finally got the police department's phone number, he dialed it and tapped anxiously against the phone. After a few rings, the call was finally answered.  
  
Julian explained who he was and was promptly forwarded to the chief of police. "Hello, Mr. Crane. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You have been informed of an attempted poisoning, I assume?" Julian inquired.  
  
"Yes, we have."  
  
"Well, I want to know what you discovered, and what you plan to do about it," he demanded.  
  
"Well, you see, Mr. Crane, we didn't find anything in your room. As you will see, we didn't disturb anything. There appears to be no evidence of foul play in your room or anywhere on the hotel grounds. But we will not close this case just yet."  
  
Julian slammed the phone down after giving the man a few choice words, 'incompetent' being one of them. He sighed in frustration; he couldn't figure out what was going on.  
  
Just as he was about to call the police back, a knock at the door drew his attention. Before he had time to respond, the door flew open and Alistair Crane walked in.  
  
"Father," Julian gasped.  
  
"Son," Alistair replied. "I am glad to see you dragged yourself away from that black woman's bedside."  
  
Julian's eyes narrowed. "She is my wife, and I will not have you disrespect her in that way!" he demanded. "And what do you know about what happened to Eve?"  
  
Alistair laughed. "I know everything!" he said arrogantly.  
  
"Tell me that you had nothing to do with what happened to Eve," Julian said.  
  
"All right, if that is what you want to hear. I had nothing to do with it," he said smugly.  
  
"I don't believe you." Julian eyed him carefully.  
  
"OK, OK, I give up. Yes, it was me; I put a little something in her water." He pulled the bottle of water from his jacket pocket. "I knew you wouldn't drink water, and she wouldn't drink champagne.her being knocked up and all." He smirked.  
  
"Why you lousy." Julian struggled to control his rage as Alistair held up his hand to signal he wasn't done talking.  
  
"I did you a favor. She was not fit for this family, and neither is that brat of hers. I told you to stay away from her, and you didn't listen. You forced my hand, Julian. You left me no choice but to eliminate her for good."  
  
"You son-of-a-bitch!" Julian screamed and lunged for him.  
  
Alistair gaped in surprise as Julian cleared the room in a few strides and leaped at him, sending him toppling to the ground.  
  
Julian sat on him, pummeling him repeatedly, cursing and screaming up a blue streak.  
  
Alistair desperately tried to defend himself; he had not counted on Julian losing his mind on him like this. His nose started bleeding as Julian pounded him over and over again. Just as Alistair was about to pass out from pain, someone dragged Julian off of him. He saw it was his bodyguards and nodded 'thanks' weakly as one helped him up. "You are going to be sorry for this, Julian," Alistair threatened.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Julian screamed.  
  
"No, you won't." Alistair nodded to the bodyguard who promptly punched Julian in the nose, knocking him out.  
  
Julian groaned in pain as he came to. "Oh, my head..."  
  
"You are lucky he only knocked you out," Alistair sneered.  
  
Enraged once more, Julian leaped to his feet and charged at Alistair. His bodyguards grabbed him and held him fast.  
  
"Well, son, it looks like you leave me no choice in this matter. I thought maybe I could reason with you, but it doesn't appear that you are willing to give up this foolish notion that you are in 'love,' and leave that woman alone. You have forced me to take drastic measures, Julian. I wash my hands of you. You have chosen your fate." He nodded to one of his guards, who then left the room.  
  
"I don't care; I don't want to have anything to do with you. You are sick, and I swear one day I will make you pay for what you did to Eve and my son," Julian snarled.  
  
"No you won't," Alistair said matter-of-factly as he turned to leave the room. "It's been a bore, Julian. See you in hell." He spat and left the room.  
  
The guard holding Julian punched him again and left as well.  
  
Julian gasped as he tried to collect himself. He leaned against the bed and groaned. He feared what lengths his father would go to to destroy his precious love with Eve. Sudden fear overcame him, and he raced for his rental car. He didn't think, he couldn't think, all he wanted was to get to Eve and fast.  
  
He slammed the car door shut and started the engine. As it roared to life, he shifted into drive and raced through the parking lot, heading for the hospital. He drove as fast as he dared around bends and up and down hills. More and more, fear gripped his heart as he stepped on the gas and drove even faster.  
  
Julian roared around a bend and suddenly slammed on his brakes as he approached an intersection full of traffic. He pumped his brakes and got no response. "Oh God," he thought. "My brakes don't work." He panicked as he tried to think of what to do.  
  
As his car screamed towards the traffic, he pulled hard on the steering wheel in an attempt to avoid the hitting the vehicles and sent the car careening through the ditch, straight into a telephone pole.  
  
A sickening crunch brought the car to a dead stop, violently whipping Julian against the steering wheel, glass and metal flying everywhere. Smoke and steam rose from the mangled remains of the car.  
  
Julian stood beside the wreck and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God I got out of that all right."  
  
He approached the driver's side of the car and peered inside. He stared for a moment in shock. There in the driver's seat, someone was slumped against the steering wheel. He reached in and pulled the man back against the seat. He stumbled backward away from the car as he looked at himself sitting in the vehicle. "Oh God, no!" he cried in horror as he realized that he was dead. 


	58. The King

Julian stood rooted in place, unable to move, unable to conceive what had just happened. "How can this be?" he asked, bewildered, as he stared at his lifeless body.  
  
People rushed up to the car, right past him, as if they didn't notice he was there. "Call an ambulance!" Julian shouted. "Do something!"  
  
He was completely ignored.  
  
"Tough break," someone said. "No way could anyone have survived that crash."  
  
Julian stepped back from the crowd. The horror that he had suspected was becoming more and more of a reality to him as the people seemed to rush right through him. Deep sorrow and fear filled his heart as he backed further and further from the car.  
  
"In denial, are we?" a rather pale looking man asked him.  
  
"Thank God, I was beginning to think no one saw me.that I was dead." Julian sighed in relief.  
  
The man smirked coldly. "You are dead, and so am I. That is why I can see you, and you can see me."  
  
"What?" Julian asked, suddenly very uneasy.  
  
"You don't believe you are dead, do you?" The man laughed.  
  
Julian stepped away from him. "Who are you?"  
  
"I was sent to get you," he said simply.  
  
"Well, I am not leaving. Go tell whoever sent you that I am not going anywhere but back to Eve."  
  
"I am afraid you don't have much of a choice. You had your chance to make your choices, and this is what it has gotten you - death. Unfortunately, that is the door every human being has to go through, no exception..except for Enoch and Elijah."  
  
"What? Who?" Julian asked in confusion.  
  
"Two guys from a few thousand years ago; they are the only two who have not experienced death.yet."  
  
"Yet?" Julian asked.  
  
"Never mind, we have to go now," the man insisted.  
  
Julian studied him for a moment and then decided to follow him.  
  
As they walked farther from the accident, Julian noticed that others were joining them, staring at him. Uncomfortable with their gawking, he stared straight ahead.  
  
Suddenly, someone smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey, Crane. I suppose you think you are too good for us," an older male with a menacing glare said.  
  
Julian ignored the rude remark as fear started gripping his soul the farther they went from his body.  
  
Soon all the people around him started crowding him, poking him, slapping him and calling him names. Julian drew his arms close around him as he tried to defend himself. Fear kept him from saying anything, not wanting to encourage their awful behavior any further.  
  
"You tried to kill your sister, Sheridan!" One of them poked him in the ribs, causing Julian to gasp in pain.  
  
"Yes, and you cheated on your wife on more than one occasion. You stole another man's wife."  
  
"I did not!" he blurted out, then immediately regretted saying anything, as they listed all of his transgressions one by one, truth and lies altogether. He winced when they started hitting him, biting him, and calling him names.  
  
His whole being shook with fear as they walked him further away from the scene of the accident. He stopped and looked back, but it was too far to see what was happening.  
  
"No need to look back," a nasty looking woman hissed. "You ain't going back to that."  
  
"You've been a bad boy, Julian," someone else snickered.  
  
Julian closed his eyes as panic and despair gripped his soul. "God help me, where am I?" he prayed silently.  
  
Then out of nowhere, he remembered a little boy. Everything fled from his mind except the time when he was just five years old. He watched as the young child sat among other children, singing songs. He listened. He could hear a faint sound, almost too faint. 'The song, what was that song again?'  
  
He tried hard to remember. His heart sank when he could only remember the first line. Finally he decided to sing that line, anything to shut out the nasty slurs of the people around him, poking and biting him.  
  
He hummed for a moment and then sang that one line, "Jesus loves me...Jesus loves me." He couldn't remember the rest, so he just kept singing that line. He sang louder when he noticed the nasty people shrank back in fear. His heart pounded as he sang. He was not sure why the song made them so afraid.  
  
Suddenly in the vast distance, a pinhole of bright light appeared. Julian shielded his eyes as it rapidly sped towards him. Quivering in terror, he stumbled back when light flooded the emptiness, and a man stood before him.  
  
The nasty people fled, and he was left all alone with this man. He was dressed in a brilliant white robe, with a gold sash around his waist that dangled down his thigh. On the sash was written 'King of Kings and Lord of Lords.' His hair was shoulder length and golden blond in color. His eyes were kind and gentle. He stood before Julian and said, "Do not be afraid."  
  
"Who are you?" Julian quaked with fear, despite what he said.  
  
"I am Jesus, the son of God. The one of whom you sang," He replied.  
  
"Jesus Christ? Oh God, I am in trouble now!" he cried.  
  
Jesus smiled and stretched out his arms. "Fear not. I have come, that you might live."  
  
Julian looked at his tattered clothes. He was covered in grime and filth. "I am so filthy, how can you look at me like this? Why would you want to help me, a Crane?" he asked as tears sprang into his eyes.  
  
"Because I love you," Jesus said simply.  
  
"You love me? How can you love me? I have done so many terrible things," Julian said, weeping.  
  
"Before you were even born, Julian, I knew you. I am well aware of the mistakes you've made."  
  
"Why has this happened to me? Who are these horrible people?" He motioned to the group who had shrunk back into the shadows, cowering in fear.  
  
"Those people are you, Julian. That is what you are like - not the man you try to be, but the man that you are, hopeless and lost."  
  
Julian was crushed; he'd never felt so lost and full of despair. "Why?" he asked again. "Why am I here? What is going to happen to me?" he asked, clearly terrified.  
  
"I came as a babe to live among mortal men. I was hung, beaten and torn for your sins, the sins of the whole world. I am the only sacrifice my father will accept as the atonement for sin. Your sins are forgiven, Julian. All you have to do is believe."  
  
"Even the time.?"  
  
"Yes, even when you tried to kill Sheridan. You can be free and clean of it all, if you will only trust me."  
  
"But I am so filthy." Julian started.  
  
"The filth you see is not dirt of any earthly substance. It is the condition of your soul. You may have tried to change, Julian, and on the outside it appears that you have, but it did nothing for your soul. You cannot, under your own devices and strength, change your status with God."  
  
"I tried; I really tried!" Julian cried in despair. "I don't want to be like my father."  
  
"I know, Julian. That is why I am here. Your heart is in the right place. Your motives are honest and good. But to really change your life requires more than starting to do good things and refraining from evil. You need a change of heart and soul, Julian; otherwise, eventually you will just go back to behaving the way that you used to. Your love for Eve does not have the power to keep you from evil, but I do."  
  
Julian trembled. "What can I do? I feel so lost and empty. Please tell me what to do."  
  
"It is written, for God so loved the world that he gave his only son, that whoever believes in Him shall not perish but receive eternal life."  
  
Julian sank to his knees and wept. "I am so sorry for the things I've done, please forgive me. Please help me, please. I do believe you."  
  
Jesus smiled. He reached down and took him by the hand and raised him to his feet. As He touched him, suddenly the filth and grime was gone, and he was clothed in a robe of spotless white. Jesus wiped his tears and said, "From this moment on, you shall live forever. Do not fear death. It is but a shadow, a gate if you will. Your life and hope is secure in me. No one shall take you from me, and I will bless you for all eternity for believing in me."  
  
Joy and peace flooded Julian's heart and soul. He could scarcely believe what was happening, yet he did. Any doubts and fears that he had had were gone. Instead, he felt safe. For the first time in his life, he felt completely safe.  
  
At the scene of the accident, paramedics leaned over Julian, desperately trying to revive him. He groaned, "Forgive me, help me." and then went into cardiac arrest.  
  
One of the paramedics shouted with dumbfounded amazement, "Oh my God, he spoke! He wants us to help him." They rushed to get him into the ambulance and took him to King Edward VII Memorial Hospital, furiously working, trying to get his heart started again.  
  
Meanwhile, Julian stood before the King.  
  
"Look, this is what I am preparing for you and all those who trust in me." Jesus extended his arm, and suddenly before them was a river, crisp and clean, flowing out of a city that stood in the distance.  
  
Julian stumbled backward in complete shock. "My God, it's beautiful!" he gasped. "The colors - I have never seen anything like them!" he shouted with joy as he stared at the magnificent city. ** Color seemed to be bursting from the seams. There were twelve gates, each made of a single solid pearl, and twelve foundations constructed of precious jewels. The construction of its wall was jasper, and the city was pure gold, shining like transparent glass, measuring fifteen hundred miles squared.  
  
"Can we go in? I have to see it!" Julian cried, breathless. "I want to see what is inside."  
  
"Your time has not yet come," Jesus said. "I have shown you this so that you will know what is waiting for you when it does. This is only the city, there is so much more that can be found in the Word. Search it; seek after the things of God and your rewards will be great."  
  
Julian's face fell in disappointment.  
  
"You have to go back, Julian," Jesus said.  
  
"You're sending me back? Why?" Julian asked, confused. "I thought once a man dies, that is it."  
  
"That is true; a man cannot go back unless he is sent back. You have been given a second chance, Julian," Jesus explained. "When you died, you were unprepared for eternity, so I am sending you back to make things right. Your father has destroyed your family's name. You are going to go back and undo all the damage he has done, and share with others the things I have done for you."  
  
"What about my Eve? She is barely hanging onto life; if I have to go back, I don't want to live without her.I love her so much." Tears sprang into his eyes.  
  
Jesus touched his shoulder. "Eve is going to be all right. I am with her; she will recover completely," He promised. "Your son as well.I have seen fit that no harm comes to your child."  
  
Grateful, Julian threw himself into Jesus' arms. "Thank you, thank you," he wept. "All the days of my life, I will thank you."  
  
Jesus wiped his tears away. "I will make you a mighty man among men. The Crane name will be one you can be proud of."  
  
"What about my father? He tried to kill my family, and I fear he will do it again," Julian said in concern. "He is a ruthless man."  
  
"Yes, his heart is continually evil. He has tried to place himself as God in the lives of men. He has chosen his destiny. He will get his Just reward," Jesus promised. "Do not fear him - no evil shall prosper against you or your family."  
  
With a final smile, Jesus disappeared, and Julian found himself standing next to his body. The paramedics were performing CPR on him when the heart machine suddenly started beeping, and the relieved men congratulated each other on a job well done.  
  
Julian opened his eyes and smiled weakly at them.  
  
"He's conscious! I can't believe after everything he has been through, that he is alive and conscious. It must be a miracle," one man said in amazement.  
  
"Don't worry, mister. Everything will be all right," the other assured him.  
  
Julian smiled again. He knew it. He knew it better than anyone.  
  
** taken from Revelations 21 


	59. Evan

Julian lay in his hospital bed, trying to get comfortable. His cracked ribs and multiple bruises didn't help matters much. He rubbed his temples to try to relieve his aching head.  
  
Turning, he looked at Eve, who was still in a coma next to him. He had insisted on being hospitalized in the same room as Eve, so he could be close to her. The nurses obliged when he asked them to roll his bed right up next to hers and put the guardrails down between them, making the beds look like a double bed.  
  
Julian leaned over slightly and ran a finger down her cheek. "My love," he whispered as he tried to maneuver closer to her. After a bit of painful struggling, he managed to shift himself right up next to her. He placed his head against hers, enjoying being close to her again. He could hardly wait for her to wake up.  
  
Julian smiled as he remembered his talk with Jesus. Despite the bleak picture the doctors painted him concerning her, he knew that she was going to be all right. He kissed her cheek and spoke softly to her.  
  
"I love you, Eve, more than I ever thought possible." He rested his arm across her chest, hugging her gently to him. "I need you to wake up, my love. I need you, our baby needs you." A tear ran down his cheek as he thought of their son. "He is such a beautiful boy. He looks like you. He has your mouth, your hair, you deep chocolate eyes.."  
  
"Someone is hungry." A nurse smiled at Julian as she entered the room with the baby. She carried a bottle of formula and approached Julian's bed.  
  
Julian grinned happily as the nurse placed the infant in his arms and handed him the bottle. Pride swelled in his heart as he looked down at the hungry infant.  
  
It was the second day now that the nurses had given him the duties of feeding the baby. At first he was very reluctant, afraid more than anything. A nurse showed him how it was done and supervised the first few times just to make sure he didn't have any problems. Once Julian got the hang of it, he could barely wait for the next feeding. He had no idea that it could be such a delightful experience. Tears welled in his eyes; he was grateful to have been given a second chance at being a father.  
  
The nurse checked Eve's vitals. "Mr. Crane, I don't know if you have given this much thought, but you need to name your son. The registration papers are on your table there."  
  
Julian looked up at her. "But, I don't want to do this without Eve," he protested.  
  
The nurse sighed. "Mr. Crane, Eve may not wake up for a long time. You keep putting this off. I am sure you and your wife discussed baby names at some point," she pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but." Julian started.  
  
"He has to be registered. I will be back later to pick up the forms." With a final look at the baby, she smiled gently at him. "When you are ready to put him back in the nursery, ring the buzzer."  
  
Julian nodded as he watched her leave. He looked down at the infant and sighed. "What am I to do, son? This is something that I wanted to share with your mother." He looked at Eve with longing, almost willing her to wake up. "I guess it's up to you and me." He returned his attention to his son.  
  
The last of the formula drained from the bottle as the baby finished suckling. Julian put it aside and then held the baby upright. On a cloth that the nurse had provided him, he placed the baby's head against his shoulder just like they had taught him and patted him lightly on the back, encouraging him to burp.  
  
No sooner had he done that, the baby burped loudly and then threw up slightly. Carefully, Julian placed the infant onto a large pillow and wiped the formula from his mouth. Grinning happily, he watched as the baby placed his tiny fist against his mouth and continued to suckle on it. "Still hungry?" Julian asked.  
  
"I think he wants a pacifier," Whitney said as she entered the room.  
  
"Hi!" Julian's face lit up at the sight of her.  
  
Whitney walked around to his side of the bed and kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better today, thank God. My ribs were killing me yesterday."  
  
"I'm glad you are feeling better." She kissed his cheek. "May I?" Whitney motioned to the baby.  
  
"Of course!" Julian smiled proudly as he watched his daughter pick up her baby brother.  
  
Whitney cooed with the baby as she walked over to Eve's side of the bed. "Hi, Mom," she said as she sat on the stool next to Eve. "I wish you would wake up." A tear escaped her eye as she studied Eve's still face.  
  
"Did Fox and Chad fly back to Harmony?" Julian asked after giving Whitney a moment with Eve.  
  
"Fox did. Chad decided to stay with me. He is at the hotel." Whitney smiled.  
  
"Good, I am glad that you have someone to stay with you. I wouldn't want you to be alone."  
  
Whitney smiled at the baby. "I hope that Mom wakes up soon."  
  
"She will; I am confident that she will," Julian said.  
  
Whitney looked at him curiously. She couldn't place what was different about him; he seemed..happier. She almost laughed at the thought. How could he after he had almost lost his wife and child and was now hospitalized? Life was just so unfair, she thought.  
  
Half an hour later, Whitney placed the sleeping baby back into Julian's arms. "Chad and I will be back later tonight," she promised.  
  
"Good!" He smiled happily as he took the baby in his arms.  
  
Whitney walked back to her mother's side and kissed her cheek. She said goodbye, and then turned to Julian and waved. "Bye."  
  
Julian waved back, watching her leave.  
  
He sighed and leaned back against his pillow. The baby was sleeping soundly now. He gently caressed his cheek as he tried to think of what to name him.  
  
Turning slightly, he looked at Eve, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. No matter what she wore, or how ragged she appeared, she was so beautiful to him. He gently held the baby against his chest, not wanting to wake him as he shifted to move closer to Eve.  
  
Sitting up, he leaned over and placed the baby on Eve's chest. He laid him on his tummy, his face turned toward him so that he could watch him sleep. Taking Eve's left hand, he placed it on the baby's back. He held it there for a moment to make sure it didn't slip off.  
  
Satisfied that her hand would stay put, he once again rested his head next to hers. "Oh, Eve, if only you could see this now. You and our son." He kissed her temple as he softly spoke to her.  
  
"The doctors want me to name the baby. I didn't want to do this without you, but I don't think I can put it off any longer," he said as he placed his hand over hers, which was resting gently on the baby's back.  
  
"I have thought of a name. I know we discussed this briefly, so I am going with it. His name will be Evan Johnson Crane," he said, and then repeated it. "Evan Johnson Crane, partly your name, partly mine and both our last names," he explained to a comatose Eve. "I hope you like it," he added.  
  
"I think it's beautiful," Eve whispered weakly. 


	60. Justice

"Eve!" Julian cried and then gasped in pain as he tried to sit up. He lay back to catch his breath. "Eve." His eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Julian." Her voice broke with emotion as she weakly whispered his name.  
  
Carefully, he managed to sit up, one hand still on the sleeping infant that lay on Eve's chest. "Eve, my love, you are awake!" His tears ran freely down his cheeks as he bent over, ignoring his pain, and kissed her on the lips.  
  
His heart soared when her lips moved in response to his. A moment later, he pulled back and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Her eyes brimming with tears, she stared at him, not sure what was going on, but her heart rejoiced at the sight of Julian. "What happened?" she whispered.  
  
"Shhh, don't talk. I will tell you everything." He smiled as he squeezed her hand on Evan's back. "This is our son, Eve. Evan." He helped her move a bit so that she could get a better look at him.  
  
The baby stirred and started to fuss as Eve tried to move her hand over his small body.  
  
Julian, delighted that Evan was waking up, picked him up off of Eve's chest so that he could give her a better look. He carefully supported Evan's head as he held him out to her, displaying him for her, grinning like a poor man who had just won the lottery. "Our son, healthy and always very hungry." Julian laughed lightly, his heart bursting with pride.  
  
Eve lifted a heavy arm and tried to touch the baby. Lacking the strength, it fell back down by her side. She started to cry.  
  
Julian immediately placed the baby in the crook of his arm and reached for her hand. He held it up to Evan, placing her hand against the baby's cheek. He smiled as she caressed him with her fingers.  
  
"Evan." she whispered, as her tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
Julian lowered her hand and then held the baby near her face, allowing her to kiss him. His heart went out to her; he knew how much she wanted to hold him, but lacked the strength to do so.  
  
Smiling suddenly, Julian grabbed a pillow and propped it next to Eve's head. He then breathed deeply to try to ease the pain in his ribs, as he placed the baby next to Eve's face so that she could be near him.  
  
Eve immediately turned her head and buried her face against the baby and wept.  
  
Julian bent to kiss her cheek and lay down as well, one arm across Eve's chest, hugging her to him, and the other against her pillow, his fingers playing with her hair, as Evan settled down and slept once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in Europe, Alistair Crane sat behind his desk, impatiently waiting for his call to be answered. Finally, after a moment, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello," the voice said.  
  
"It's about damn time!" Alistair roared.  
  
"I am sorry, Mr. Crane. I was taking a shower."  
  
"I don't care what you are doing. When I call, I expect immediate service. Is that clear?" Alistair bellowed.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crane. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I want to write up a new will. Draw up the necessary papers and have them on my desk first thing in the morning. That no good son of mine is never going to get a penny of the Crane fortune!" Alistair snarled. "I want his name taken out of every part of my last will and replaced with Nicholas Foxworth Crane."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crane. I will get on it immediately."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Alistair smirked wickedly. "We'll see how much you value Eve now, Julian, without a penny to your name." The room filled with evil laughter as his mistress shuddered in the wings, waiting to be of service to him.  
  
A few hours later, Alistair dismissed her and then rolled over to sleep. He grunted in pleasure, knowing that tomorrow he was ridding himself of a greater menace than Eve Russell would ever be. He scowled, refusing to call her a Crane.  
  
The door to Alistair's room creaked open. A tap, tap, tapping of hooves clopped across the hardwood floor as a dark figure approached his bed. A gnarled finger reached out and tapped Alistair on the shoulder.  
  
"Did I tell you to come back in here?" he snapped as he turned, thinking it was his mistress.  
  
A hideous laughter filled the room. "I am not your woman," the voice hissed.  
  
"Who are you?" He fumbled for the light switch.  
  
"Here, let me help you see me better," the voice crackled.  
  
Alistair squinted as the figure of a face drew closer. His eyes widened and the most mind numbing fear, fear itself, gripped him in the chest as he stared into the cold eyes of the hideous face that loomed above him. Alistair fell back against his pillow, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, as his heart stopped beating  
  
Reaching out to grab him off the bed, the creature frothed at the mouth and laughed wickedly. "You are not getting away from me." He pulled Alistair right out of his body and dragged him to the floor.  
  
As his body lay dead in bed, Alistair was kicking and screaming in complete terror as the hideous beast dragged him toward the door.  
  
"Let go of me!" he screamed in horror, trying to break free, not believing this was happening to him. "I am Alistair Crane."  
  
The beast flung his saliva dripping fangs in his face and snarled. "I know who you are, and you are coming with me."  
  
"NO!" Alistair screamed as he was being dragged by the feet down the hall and out the door of his mansion, clawing at the floor with his well manicured nails.  
  
"YES!" The demon shouted with glee. "You are mine now, and nothing will save you from me."  
  
"What about Julian? Take him." Alistair tried to distract him and perhaps send him to get Julian instead.  
  
"NO!" the demon hissed in anger.  
  
"Why not? He is even worse than I am. He tried to kill his sister." Alistair desperately tried to convince him that Julian was a better choice.  
  
The demon stopped and jumped on top of the horrified man. "He repented, you stupid fool. I can't touch him." He swiped a clawed hand across Alistair's face and buried the sharp talons deep in the flesh of his cheek. "Don't ever mention him to me again!"  
  
Alistair screamed in pain.  
  
"That is just a taste of what is to come for you, old man." The demon laughed hideously as he dragged a kicking and screaming Alistair off into the night.  
  
Back inside the mansion, Alistair's mistress had heard him scream and rushed to his room. She gasped in horror as her eyes fell upon the terror stricken face of what used to be Alistair Crane.  
  
Her bloodcurdling scream was heard clear to the main gate, and the butler came running. He looked at Alistair and then quickly covered his face with a sheet. He shuddered at the thought of what must have happened to make his face so twisted. Grabbing the phone, he dialed 911.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Bermuda, Julian stretched and smiled happily as he watched Eve resting peacefully. The nurses had taken Evan back to the nursery and given Eve a thorough examination.  
  
They informed him that even though she was awake and alert, it would take time for her to fully recover from the trauma her body went through. All in all, though, they told him she was doing remarkably well.  
  
Finishing his meal, he pushed the tray aside and grabbed the TV remote and turned it on.  
  
Eve stirred in her sleep, and he quickly switched it off again, leaning toward her. "Get some rest, my love. You have been through a lot these past few weeks." He kissed her cheek.  
  
Eve smiled. "I love you, Julian Crane."  
  
"Hmm, I love you too, Eve," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"That's OK," she whispered. "I have slept enough for a good long while." She tried to chuckle, but her voice gave out on her.  
  
"Save your strength, my love. Give yourself some time to get better. It is better not to push it too soon."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I was going to watch TV. Care to join me?" He grinned.  
  
She smiled her answer.  
  
Flipping through the channels, Julian stopped short when he saw a picture of his father splashed across the screen. He hurriedly raised the volume to hear what was being said.  
  
"Tonight, in his sleep, the great Alistair Crane was found dead on his estate in Paris, France. The cause of death is still under investigation, but witnesses say it looked like it might have been heart related."  
  
Julian turned off the TV and dropped the remote. He sat numb with shock as he remembered what Jesus had said to him: "He will get his just reward!" His mind reeled from the news. Justice had finally been served; Alistair would forever pay for the horrible things he had done, and above all else, for rejecting the only one that could have redeemed him, Jesus Christ himself.  
  
A sudden wave of sadness overwhelmed Julian as he realized there was no more hope for his father. He was lost; he had died the most horrible death, alone and lost without a Savior.  
  
Eve reached out and placed her hand on his arm.  
  
He covered her hand with his as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Eve swallowed hard as she watched her husband try to come to grips with this news. She knew that no matter how awful his father had been to them, Julian could never be as hateful as Alistair and rejoice in his death. He was a good man, and that was one of the reasons why she loved him so much. 


	61. Final Insult

Disclaimer: All characters are fiction. Any similarities to real life individuals are pure coincidence. LOL  
  
Julian stepped out of his jet at the Harmony airport. Weary from the flight, with his ribs still healing from his accident, he slowly made his way toward the terminal.  
  
He smiled when he saw Sheridan waiting for him. As soon as he cleared security, she rushed into his arms and hugged him. "It's so good to see you," she said and then pulled away when he gasped. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern.  
  
"The ribs." He pointed to them and tried to smile through the pain. "They aren't completely healed yet."  
  
"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed in regret.  
  
"It's OK. I'm all right." He waved away her need to apologize.  
  
"How is Eve doing?" she asked, taking his overnight bag to help him out. "And your son?"  
  
"Eve is doing much better, thank God, and Evan is doing wonderfully. He has really been doing well since he has been around his mother," he explained, pride shining in his eyes. "They are still in the hospital in Bermuda though. I want to wait till Eve is stronger before I fly them back home," he said as they walked through the lobby toward the parking lot.  
  
"I am so glad. You have no idea how much I prayed that all of you would be all right. With Father gone, you are all that I have left...you and your family." She sobered at the thought.  
  
Julian placed his arm around her shoulder. "Thank you, I appreciate it." He smiled and then sighed heavily. "It is sad to say, but we are better off without him. He caused us nothing but pain and misery."  
  
"I know." Sheridan's voice trembled. "Still though, he was our father."  
  
"I understand how you feel. Even though he was a horrible man, a part of me is sad that he had to die in such a horrible state," he said somberly.  
  
"I am almost afraid of what to expect at the reading of his will today," Sheridan said as she climbed into the limousine and then turned and tried to help Julian get in himself, gently, trying not to aggravate his ribs.  
  
"Maybe we should have postponed this, Julian, till you are better." Sheridan watched him in concern as he gasped when he finally settled in.  
  
"No, I am fine. I just need to lean back to give my ribs a little room." He smiled weakly.  
  
"You are not fine, Julian. I can see the pain you are in," Sheridan objected, trying to reason with him.  
  
Julian took her hand and squeezed it. "I love you for being so concerned, but I want to get this over with so that I can get back to Eve and my son." He smiled tenderly at the thought of them.  
  
He had not wanted to leave her alone, but Eve had insisted that he take care of his family business, that that was important too. She promised, with a sweet and tender kiss, that she would be eagerly awaiting his return.  
  
Julian raised his fingers to his lips. The memory of Eve's kiss was an ever present reminder of how good God had been to him. "Let's go; I can't wait to get this out of the way," he said stubbornly.  
  
Sheridan sighed; she knew it was futile to try to change his mind.  
  
"You know, Sheridan, I wouldn't expect too much today. Father always has ways of sticking it to people, even one last time." Julian looked out the limo windows at the landscape surrounding Harmony.  
  
"I know. I don't expect him to leave me anything besides my trust fund. Having women run the company was not something he approved of," she said, her face tense with disapproval.  
  
"Well, I have a feeling things are going to change drastically for the Crane family, starting with who runs what." Julian smiled at her.  
  
"Do you know something?" Sheridan asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing in particular, but the last time I talked to Father about his Will, he was leaving me everything. Unless he has changed his mind recently, I don't expect there to be any surprises." Julian squeezed her hand. "He has this belief that one man should run everything, be in control of it all. My guess is that he hopes that the money and power will turn me into an image of him." Julian snorted at the idea. "A few years ago, that might have just been the case." He closed his eyes and breathed a prayer of thanks that he wasn't the man he used to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they arrived at Crane Industries, Karen Cullen rushed out of the building to greet Julian and Sheridan. "Mr. Crane, it's so wonderful to see you back in Harmony." She grinned.  
  
"Hi, Karen." He smiled. "How have things been going without me?"  
  
"It's been going. Not as smoothly as when you are here, but it's been going." She took his bag and held the door open for him and Sheridan.  
  
Sheridan smiled her thanks and followed Julian into the building.  
  
"Julian!" Ben Master, his lawyer, greeted him with a firm handshake.  
  
"Ben." Julian nodded. "I assume everything is set?"  
  
"Yes, your father's..." He paused and looked over Julian's shoulder as a beautiful African-American woman entered Crane Industries. His eyes followed her as she headed for the elevators.  
  
"What??" Julian turned to see what he was looking at.  
  
"Um, excuse me; I'll meet you in the boardroom in a few minutes. There is something I have to do first." He headed for the elevators and stepped into the one next to the elevator she took.  
  
"What the hell?" Julian asked in confusion as he watched the doors to the elevator close with Ben inside. Shaking his head, he headed for the boardroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the elevator, Ben Master stood, his heart pounding with anticipation. He pushed each button to make certain it would stop at every floor. Each floor, he got out and checked if she was there. Each time, he was disappointed.  
  
Feeling foolish, he decided to give it up and head back down to the lobby. Staring up at the ceiling, he staggered a bit when the elevator stopped. His heart stopped when there before him stood the woman he had been searching for.  
  
She smiled politely and stepped into the elevator, pressing the ground floor button.  
  
He smiled weakly as his heart pounded wildly in his chest, and he couldn't help but stare at her shocking resemblance to Julian's wife, Eve.  
  
She shifted under his gaze and finally parted her red lips and spoke. "Are you all right?"  
  
Ben blinked. "Uh, yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm not sure, you seem a bit..." She paused, searching for the proper word.  
  
"I'm fine, really." Ben smiled. "My name is Ben Master." He extended his hand in greeting.  
  
"Tracey Rozz." She placed her hand in his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julian drummed his fingers impatiently against the long, gleaming, solid wood boardroom table. "Where the hell is Ben?" He turned to Sheridan, who shrugged in response.  
  
A moment later, Ben Master entered the room, a broad smile on his face.  
  
Julian glanced at him sideways. "What was the hold-up?"  
  
Ben sat down next to him and leaned closer. "I think I have found my Eve." He grinned.  
  
Julian raised his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
Ben laughed. "I just met the most incredible..."  
  
Alistair Crane's lawyer, Palmer Harper, cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "I see that everyone is here." He surveyed the group consisting of Julian, Sheridan, and Fox. He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it for a moment. Looking at Julian, he said, "Your father had me write a new will the night before he died. He requested that everything be left to Fox Crane."  
  
Fox grinned in delight.  
  
"But..." Harper smirked at Fox's enthusiasm. "He died before he had a chance to sign it, so it's useless. His old will still stands." He pulled out a tape and put it into the VCR as Fox's face fell in disappointment.  
  
Alistair Crane's face appeared on the TV screen, and everyone's attention turned at the sound of his voice. "If you, my sorry excuses for offspring, are listening to this, the unthinkable has happened, and I have passed on to claim my throne on the other side." Alistair laughed. "Oh, don't look so shocked, I am the most powerful man on earth. Why not continue after I leave it?" he smirked arrogantly.  
  
Fox snickered. "I have a feeling he might just do that."  
  
Julian frowned. "Give God a little credit, Fox. Father may have been a force to be reckoned with here, but there...let's just say, I think that father has finally gotten what he deserves."  
  
Returning their attention to the TV screen, they continued to listen to Alistair insult them. "Julian, my miserable excuse for a son, you better have given up on that ridiculous piece of black trash you have been chasing after. She is so far beneath us Cranes; she isn't fit to shine our shoes. Get rid of this foolish notion that you 'love' her. She does not deserve to breathe the same air as us." Alistair's nostrils flared angrily as he slammed his fist onto the desk. "Find yourself a decent woman, for God's sake...one that won't taint our bloodlines! Be the man I raised you to be, so that you can run this empire properly, without some sniveling whore robbing you blind every time you turn your back."  
  
Julian's face turned red with anger, his heart pounding madly in his chest, as the uncontrollable rage at his father's words rose within him. "If you weren't already dead, Father, I would kill you with my bare hands for that," he snarled at the face on the screen, desperately trying to control himself as his knuckles became white from the fierce grip of his clenched fingers. "You arrogant son-of-a-bitch, you deserve the hell you are rotting in!"  
  
Ben reached out and placed his hand on Julian's tense shoulder. "Relax, Julian. The pig is dead. Don't let him get to you the way he obviously intended."  
  
"I swear to God, Ben, I would have killed him had he said that to my face." Julian tried to take his advice and relaxed a little. "I am so glad that Eve didn't have to hear that. She has been through enough because of me." His heart broke at the abuse she had had to endure from his father because of her race.  
  
"Yes, it is a good thing she wasn't here. No one should have to go through that." He thought of the woman he'd met in the elevator. 'To think, that someone would actually think less of her because she wasn't white.' Ben shook his head in amazement.  
  
"Sheridan, my wayward daughter," Alistair smirked, "if you insist on staying with that Lopez-Fitzgerald, I will have no choice but to disown you. This is my will, that unless you drop him immediately, you get nothing!" He pounded his desk to punctuate his remarks. "And I want you to live the rest of your miserable life knowing that I hold you responsible for your mother's death. I would still have my wife if it weren't for you! I would still have my wife!" he roared in an almost demonic rage as his desk rattled from the blows his fists dealt it.  
  
Julian leaped from his chair and yanked the TV off the stand, slamming it onto the floor, setting off sparks and smoke that made everyone shriek in surprise. "Enough, I have heard enough of this garbage!" he roared. "I refuse to listen to another word." His eyes blazed with anger as he stared at Harper, while Sheridan wept quietly. "You will tell us the bottom line, and you will tell us now!" He moved towards him threateningly.  
  
Palmer Harper backed up and held up his hands in surrender, clearing his throat nervously.  
  
Sheridan tried to compose herself after hearing what her father had said, as Julian clutched his ribs, in obvious physical pain from what he had just done.  
  
"He is a sick and evil man, Sheridan. Don't lose sleep over what he said. It wasn't your fault; it never was." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and then kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Julian, but you shouldn't have done that; you must be in terrible pain." Concern masked her face.  
  
"Don't worry about me. A little pain to shut him up is worth it." He sat down gingerly, leaning back and trying to breathe through the pain.  
  
Harper began, nervously, clearly rattled by Julian's display of anger. "Sheridan gets nothing if she insists on marrying Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Sheridan gasped. Even dead, her father was still determined to ruin her life. "I don't care," she spat. "I don't need his money, and I am certainly not going to give up Luis for it."  
  
Julian reached over and squeezed her hand in support. "Don't worry, Sheridan. I won't let him get away with this."  
  
"Julian Crane," Harper continued. "You get everything...the company, the real estate, businesses...everything owned by the Crane Empire."  
  
"If he gets everything, what do I get?" Fox asked, confused.  
  
"You get to be the next Crane heir, since Ethan is no longer a Crane," he explained, and then turned to face Julian again. "You have to groom Fox to take over after you, Julian."  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. "Whatever! What makes you think he will stick to grandfather's demands?"  
  
"Well, you can always take this to court," Harper offered hopefully.  
  
"No, thanks." Julian got up. "Fox, you and I are going to be working very closely together from now on. You are my firstborn son. It is only right that you are the next heir. But I am warning you, there will be some serious changes made in this business."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the meeting, Julian sat in his chair and pondered the things that had just taken place.  
  
Everyone had left except for Ben Master, who sat next to him. "Julian, this is a huge responsibility you are taking on. Are you sure that you still want me as your legal representative? My firm has very little experience with such a huge corporation."  
  
Julian absently reached out and patted his hand as if he were a child. "You're just the man for the job, Ben. You have a face that I know I can trust." He chuckled suddenly. "Come to think of it, Ben, you rather remind me of myself."  
  
Ben laughed. "Minus the money, right?"  
  
"Oh, I don't think you are going to be complaining about your income for a very long time to come." Julian grinned and reached to shake his hand. "First thing's first, I am flying back to Bermuda tonight, so I will see you when I get back." He got up and headed for the door.  
  
"That's fine. I have a few things to do anyway." Ben grinned as he thought of Tracey Rozz.  
  
Julian raised his eyebrows curiously. "Well, I would love to hear about it, but right now all I can think about is Eve." He smiled and left the room. 


	62. The Little Things

At two a.m., Julian quietly stepped into Eve's hospital room. The light from the hallway provided enough of a glow for him to see that Eve was lying on her back, sleeping peacefully. He glanced around the room and concluded that Evan must be in the nursery.  
  
He approached her bed, pulled up a stool and sat down, watching her for a moment. Tired from traveling, he stifled a yawn and breathed in as his ribs started to ache again.  
  
Adjusting the stool right up against her bed, Julian leaned close and tenderly brushed a stray strand of curly hair away from her eyes.  
  
Eve moved when he touched her and opened her eyes. A smile crept onto her face as she looked up at him. "Julian..." she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled as he leaned closer.  
  
Eve tried to sit up, but sank back, not yet strong enough to get up on her own.  
  
Julian got up from the stool he was sitting on and sat on the bed. He pulled her up into his arms, hugging her close, his face buried in her hair. "My sweet love," he murmured. "I missed you so much," he said, and then pulled back so he could look into her eyes.  
  
She looked at him and started to cry.  
  
Julian leaned nearer and placed his lips on hers, gently, moving softly over her mouth, enjoying being near her again. He pulled back slightly and smiled when she whimpered in objection. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
She smiled and looked up, gazing into his eyes, not able to find the strength to express how she felt at that moment...seeing him, being near him.  
  
He leaned her back against the pillow and moved her over a bit so he could join her on the bed. "I know, my love," he murmured as he settled on the bed next to her. He pulled her back into his arms and leaned his chin against her head. Blowing a few strands of her hair from his face, he hugged her to him, careful not to aggravate his aching ribs. He sighed, content. "This feels like Heaven." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Eve smiled, enjoying his nearness as he got comfortable beside her, taking up most of the room on the small bed. "Julian..."  
  
"Hmm?" he murmured sleepily.  
  
"I love you," she whispered, placing her head on his shoulder and running her fingers across his chest.  
  
He breathed deeply and pulled her up higher to face him. As she looked into his eyes in wonder, he grazed a finger across her bottom lip. "I...." he started, as he replaced his finger with his thumb, kneading her lip, "love..." He slipped it into her mouth when she parted her lips, anticipating his words.  
  
When she brushed her tongue against his thumb, he groaned, lowering his head, capturing her lips with his. "I love you, Eve," he breathed against her mouth.  
  
She placed her hand against his chest and slowly slid it up to his collar. He had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, exposing the base of his throat. She slipped her hand inside his shirt, touching his skin as she caressed his neck and throat.  
  
Moving slowly, taken in with pleasure, she got reacquainted with the strength and comfort of his broad shoulders and the masculine presence that filled her senses, causing her body to respond to him in the most intimate way.  
  
Julian caught her chin and kissed her deeply, his body on fire under the gentle touch of her hand. The exhaustion from the flight fled with each brush of her fingers, each kiss of her sweet lips, and her tongue that was driving him mad as she continued to tease him, eluding his attempts to capture it with his lips.  
  
He smiled when she gasped in pleasure against his mouth. It felt like it had been a lifetime since he had been this intimate with her as he retreated and then once again slipped his tongue past her lips, seeking the silky softness of hers. He pressed her closer, the ache in his ribs consumed by the desire that she aroused in him.  
  
"I've missed you," Eve cried against his lips, clinging to him, desperate to be closer to him, and needing him more than ever.  
  
When he finally pulled back, Eve, completely numb with pleasure from his kiss, sank against him, her face pressed to his throat. She kissed him there and sighed, content, into the crook of his neck.  
  
He adjusted his head to get more comfortable. His eyes closed. "Oh, Eve, in your arms I feel like I have purpose. I feel alive, complete," he murmured against her hair.  
  
When a nurse came in to check on Eve, he quickly sat up and got off the bed. He smiled and gave her room to examine Eve.  
  
The nurse checked Eve's pulse and raised her eyes to Julian. "What did you do to her? She is too weak to even hold up her hand."  
  
"I kissed her 'hello,'" Julian said innocently, grinning at Eve.  
  
Eve blushed. "This is Nurse Tammy. She is new here. Tammy, this is my husband, Julian."  
  
Julian lifted his hand politely, and then motioned that he was going to get something to drink. "I'll be back soon," he said and gave them some privacy.  
  
Julian quietly walked to a juice machine and bought some orange juice. Sitting down on a nearby chair, jet lag suddenly kicked in, and he began to feel the exhaustion from the day's events set in. He leaned back and dozed while he waited for the nurse to finish with Eve.  
  
In Eve's room, Tammy winked. "He kissed you 'hello,' eh?" She grinned. "That must have been some kiss; your heart was racing, and you don't even possess the strength to hold up you arm."  
  
Eve smiled sheepishly. "He has always had this way of..." She stopped.  
  
"Curling your toes?" Tammy offered.  
  
"Something like that," Eve replied softly, a little embarrassed.  
  
A few minutes later, another nurse brought Evan into the room. The infant fussed, demanding to be fed.  
  
Placing the baby on a pillow next to Eve, the nurse handed Eve the bottle of formula.  
  
Eve tried to hold the bottle, but lowered it a moment later. "I'm sorry," she cried in regret. "I can't hold it."  
  
"That's OK, dear," Tammy said. "It is going to take some time for your body to fully recover...from your ordeal," she added with a smile as she placed a pillow under her arm to prop it up. "There you go; try that."  
  
Eve couldn't help but blush. She knew Julian had a little more to do with her weakened condition at that moment than the coma she had been in. "Thank you," she said gratefully, as she gave Evan his bottle. "Where is Julian?" Eve wondered.  
  
"Oh," the nurse who brought the baby said, "is he the gentleman sleeping in the chair outside the room?"  
  
Julian slept awkwardly in the uncomfortable chair. A hand shook him, and he awoke with a start.  
  
"Mr. Crane? Your wife would like to see you."  
  
Looking at the nurse in confusion for a moment, he suddenly sat up straight. "Eve? Is she OK?"  
  
"She is fine, Mr. Crane. She is feeding your son and thought you might like to join her." She smiled.  
  
Julian got up and smiled. "Yes, thank you," he said as he walked over to Eve's room.  
  
The noisy suckling of the baby caused Julian's heart to swell with joy as he watched Eve feed him. "You are a natural." He smiled tenderly.  
  
Eve looked up, tears in her eyes.  
  
Julian approached the bed in alarm. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"  
  
Eve tried to hand him the bottle, but her arm failed to lift more than a few inches.  
  
Seeing her problem, Julian sat down next to her and helped her feed the baby. "Don't cry, my love. Things are going to get better soon. I promise." He hugged her close as they fed the baby together.  
  
After the nurse took Evan back to the nursery, Julian pulled Eve into his arms once more and kissed her soundly. "All I want to do tonight is hold my beautiful wife in my arms." He leaned back, sharing her pillow, and closed his eyes.  
  
Eve smiled as he shifted to make them more comfortable, aware that he intended to spend the night in her bed. "That is all I want too, Julian...to be with my husband," she murmured sleepily as he pulled the blanket over them.  
  
A few days later, Eve was transferred to the Kessler Institute for Rehabilitation, located in northern New Jersey. It was one of the leading facilities in the United States to deal with her type of trauma. At the institute, the doctors explained the kind of physical therapy she would receive to help her learn to walk again and to build strength in her muscles.  
  
Occupational therapy, they explained, would be given as well, which would help her learn to do all of the little things she had taken for granted since early childhood, like feeding herself, tying her shoes, buttoning a coat, and writing with a pencil. Later, she would learn to type again, and would practice the trying feats of threading a needle and working with instruments similar to the ones she used in surgery.  
  
When Julian and Eve were finally alone in the new hospital room, Eve turned to Julian, fearful that she would never regain the skills she needed to succeed in the operating room.  
  
Julian hugged her close, giving her the support and comfort she needed, letting her know that she wasn't alone and never would be, ever again. "I know it will be difficult, my love, but I am here with you, and so are our children. Whitney will come to see you as often as she can, and I will be nearby with Evan at all times." He kissed her gently. "I am staying at a suite I rented for as long as you are here. I am also going to hire a nurse to help with Evan, so there is no need to worry about him."  
  
Eve smiled, feeling a lot better. "Thank you, Julian. I would never in my wildest dreams have thought that the kind of love we have would come with such a tremendous price...but still, through it all, we never lost sight of each other, and for that I am so grateful."  
  
Tears brimmed his eyes as he whispered, "Me too, my love...me too." 


	63. To Love Again

Six months later, Eve had almost fully recovered from her ordeal in Bermuda. Her doctors were astonished at how quickly and easily she had bounced back, fully expecting, in the best case scenario, for her recovery to take at least a year.  
  
Julian sat on his bed, trying to read a newspaper. Not able to concentrate, he gave up, thinking how far he and Eve had come the past year, how much they had struggled through to get where they were today.  
  
He remembered Eve's rehab, how the days had turned into weeks, and weeks had turned into months. He had faithfully stayed with her during her painful recovery. Every morning he had brought Evan to her, letting her spend as much time with their son as she needed. When she would cry from the slow progress, he would hold her and comfort her. When she laughed when things went well, he would share her joy.  
  
It had been a difficult road for Eve, not only having to relearn the basic skills of life, but also missing out on precious time with their son. The full-time nanny had been a big help to Julian, especially during the nights, when he had no idea how to stop the fussing baby from crying.  
  
Then there were the diaper changes. He had watched the nanny carefully one day and hoped to surprise Eve. During a visit one evening, the boy needed changing, and Julian took it upon himself to show Eve what he had learned.  
  
He smiled as he remembered her laughter when the diaper fell off as he held up their son for Eve, proudly displaying his achievement as a new father. She showed him how it was done, and he prayed that she wouldn't be too mad at him for letting the nanny do that part.  
  
Julian smiled as he sat on their bed, propped against a few pillows, waiting for Eve to return from Evan's room. It was nearly 10 p.m. when he finally heard her coming toward their bedroom.  
  
Entering their room, Eve closed the door behind her. Approaching the bed, she sat down and pulled the newspaper he was pretending to read down a few inches so she could see his face.  
  
His eyes lifted, and he grinned at her. Her stunning beauty caused his heart to pound faster as he beheld her hair, up in pins, and her beautiful face...unlike any woman who had ever enraptured him.  
  
"Do you," she purred, "have time for your wife? Or is that paper too interesting to put down?"  
  
He threw the paper on the nightstand and pulled her into his arms. "Nothing holds my interest like you do, my love." He placed a gentle kiss on her sweet lips.  
  
"Well," she murmured against his lips, "in that case, what do you say that you and I get a little more personal?" She moved out of his arms and undressed.  
  
Julian pulled her down on top of him the moment she climbed into bed and flung the covers over her. He caressed her cheek as she hovered above his face, her lips inches from his.  
  
"I see you are one step ahead of me," she pointed out, realizing he was already undressed.  
  
"I am a man." He grinned.  
  
Laughing softly, Eve grazed her lips against his, moving to the corner of his mouth.  
  
He turned his head to follow, trying to prevent her lips from leaving his.  
  
Eve smiled and pulled back, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Eve..." he groaned, his eyes filled with desire as he pulled her head down, his lips fusing to hers.  
  
His mouth moved over hers while his hands spread across her back, pressing her closer. Running his tongue along her lips, he smiled when she stubbornly refused him access to the sweetness of her mouth. He nipped at her bottom lip gently, and still she refused.  
  
One hand moved down her back and rested on her thigh, dragging her leg off of him, forcing her to straddle his waist, while the other held her firmly to his chest, his lips pressed against hers. Gliding his hand lightly along the back of her inner thigh, he paused, waiting for her to respond to his touch.  
  
Nothing!  
  
'She is playing with me, and I am going to have to make her pay for it,' he thought to himself, looking forward to making her squirm with desire.  
  
He rolled her over onto her back and promptly placed his body on top of hers, engulfing her completely with his size and weight. With his arms, he eased up slightly to give her room to breathe.  
  
His lips strayed from hers, roaming to her cheek and over to her ear. Softly he blew warm air into it and grinned wickedly when she shivered.  
  
"Julian," she protested.  
  
This only encouraged him more. Lightly kissing the lobe of her ear, he continued to blow warm air against it, his tongue grazing it lightly.  
  
She squirmed beneath him, trying to get away from him as he drove her mad with laughter and desire at the same time.  
  
His tongue and lips continued to assault her ear while he held her fast beneath him, not allowing her to escape his merciless tickling.  
  
Finally, when she was too weak to move anymore, he relented and lifted his head to look in her eyes. "Enough?" He raised his eyebrows with a mischievous laugh.  
  
"Yes! No more!" she cried, her body shaking with laughter.  
  
"Now, where were we?" He rolled over and once more pulled her up on top of him.  
  
Smiling deeply, his eyes shining with love for her, he reached up and pulled the pins from her hair, tangling his fingers as the waves of black tumbled down around her face. She was a sensual woman, a woman who deserved to be loved more than he deserved to live.  
  
"So beautiful..." he murmured as he drew her head down, kissing her with all the love and passion he possessed; and this time, she didn't hesitate when he moved to deepen the kiss, his heart soaring as he explored every crevice of her mouth, tasting her sweetness that was for him and him alone.   
  
She caught his tongue with her lips and suckled on it for a moment, before she pushed past his lips to indulge in the masculine feel and taste of his mouth. He was her man, and she thanked God that he had blessed her with this incredible gift - her husband, her lover, her friend.  
  
Their kisses brought them to a new height of passion, straining to be closer, wanting to be a part of each other in the most intimate way, their bodies screaming to be joined as one.  
  
His hand moved down her back, once again encouraging her to straddle his waist as he rolled her over onto her back, his free hand gliding along her side, down to her thigh. He rested his hand on her hip, lifting her slightly, allowing him to slide under her, pressing her closer to his need. He smiled as he watched her lips part with anticipation.  
  
Eve bit her lip, her body trembling...on fire with need and desire. She responded to every touch of his hands, every kiss of his lips. Her mind reeled with drunken pleasure as he assaulted her senses, and then, when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, he shifted slightly, and they became one.   
  
He moved slowly, gently, giving her his heart, his body, and his love.   
  
Straining against him, her arms twined around his neck, she once again thrust her tongue between his parted lips, meeting his in a feverish dance of burning passion.  
  
With one hand on her hip, lifting her lightly up against him, and the other bracing himself against the bed, he groaned with pleasure when she responded to his rhythmic movement. The sensation she was arousing in him threatened to utterly consume him, erasing everything from his consciousness but her, soft and tremulous beneath his hands.  
  
Julian looked into her eyes, so deep and intense from the pleasure he was giving her. He held her gaze as her mouth dropped open in astonishment when the tremors began from deep within her. He cried her name against her open mouth as they experienced the ultimate pleasure together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After having showered and prepared for bed, Eve lay in the crook of Julian's arm, her head resting on his chest. "I have missed being with you like this," she murmured sleepily.  
  
Julian leaned his cheek against her head and hugged her close. "Me too, my love," he sighed, content.  
  
They lay there in bed, enjoying the peaceful silence, listening to Evan's monitor. They were thankful that he was sleeping soundly, giving them this precious time together.  
  
"I am so sorry that my father stole half a year from us," Julian said after a moment, his voice filled with regret.  
  
She raised her face to his and looked into his eyes. "We are together now, and he is gone. He can't hurt us anymore." She kissed him tenderly.  
  
He returned her kiss and tucked the covers around them tighter. "You're right; we are free of him. Thank God," he whispered.  
  
She nodded as she pressed closer to him, her arm lying across his chest under the covers. "I want to go to bed like this every night and wake up like this every morning."  
  
He smiled and hugged her closer still. "I plan to make that happen every day, my love."  
  
She smiled, nestled in his arms, the rhythmic movement of his chest lulling her to sleep. 


	64. Chain Reaction

Sheridan Crane threw open the door to the Harmony police station and headed toward Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, a girl of about thirteen towing along behind her.  
  
Luis stared in amazement as he watched Sheridan trying to keep the kid from grabbing stuff. "What's going on?" he asked, eyeing the girl.  
  
"Luis, you have got to help me," Sheridan puffed. "I offered to help out at the shelter the other day and they put me in charge of Sandy here, but I have a meeting with Julian this morning, and I can't watch her. Can you take her with you in your car for a little while?" she pleaded.  
  
Luis laughed. "I don't know, Sheridan. Tagging along in a police cruiser is not the safest place for a kid."  
  
"This is Harmony, Luis. What ever happens here?" she pointed out.  
  
He shrugged. "You have a point. OK, I guess a few hours won't matter." He leaned over and kissed her gently. "This is going to cost you." He grinned.  
  
"Oh, I was hoping you would say that." She smiled deeply and kissed him again quickly before turning toward her young charge. "I have to go. See you soon. Luis will take good care of you." She touched Sandy's shoulder.  
  
"Whatever!" the girl retorted and looked around, bored.  
  
Luis rolled his eyes and waved as Sheridan headed out the door. He turned to Sandy. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
She stared at him for a moment. "Can I drive?"  
  
Luis laughed. "Yeah, right. Let's go. I need to grab a coffee from the Book Café first though."  
  
Sulking, she followed him to the car, grabbing a pen from his desk as they walked by.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julian stared out the window of the Book Café. Sipping the hot coffee warmed his stomach as he waited for Ben Master, his lawyer and friend, to join him.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the door swung open and Ben sauntered in.  
  
"Finally, I have been here for half an hour," Julian said.  
  
"Well, I was...busy." Ben grinned.  
  
Julian eyed him curiously. "Did you get the papers all drawn up?" he asked.  
  
Pulling up a chair, Ben sat down, signaling the waiter to bring him coffee. "Yes, Crane Industries will never be the same again." He laughed.  
  
"Well, let's hope not. The last thing I want is for the Crane name to continue in the footsteps of my father." Julian sobered at the thought of Alistair Crane. "Why don't we head over to the office and get that all settled then?" He got up from the table and ordered another coffee to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Raleigh, North Carolina, Eve tossed in bed, unable to sleep. When Julian was away on business, her days were never very good, even though Evan, their one-year-old son, kept her very busy. She hated their time apart, even if it was only for one day. "Hurry home, my love," she whispered into his pillow.  
  
Darien stood and looked down on Eve hugging her pillow. He smiled  
  
A sudden rushing wind ruffled his cloak. "What is it?" he asked, turning to face Gabriel.  
  
"She is to pray. Pray for Julian," the Seraphim replied, "immediately!" He gave Darien a nod and disappeared.  
  
Darien approached Eve's bed. His huge frame towered over the bed as he reached down and touched her shoulder. "Pray for Julian," he said.  
  
Eve sat up in bed. She looked around the room, unsure what to make of the sudden uneasiness that had come over her.  
  
Again, Darien reached out and this time struck her lightly in the side. "Pray for Julian," he said, urgency creeping into his tone.  
  
'Pray for Julian,' she thought, placing her hand on her side. A moment later, she knelt beside her bed and began to pray for her husband's safety.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julian and Ben stepped out of the Book Café and entered a small alley that led to the rear parking lot where their cars were parked. "So, what was it that kept you this morning?" Julian glanced at Ben and grinned.  
  
"Well, I ..." Ben started, and then stopped abruptly when a young man jumped out from behind a dumpster, wildly waving a gun at them.  
  
"Give me your money, or you are both dead!" he shouted.  
  
Julian and Ben dropped their briefcases and held up their hands in surrender.  
  
"Now, you fools," the man insisted.  
  
"I left my money clip at home," Ben frantically whispered sideways to Julian. "All I have is my credit cards."  
  
Julian cleared his throat nervously. 'Jesus, please help us,' he prayed. "I have only a few dollars in my pocket," Julian said to the thief.  
  
The gunman pointed his gun at him. "Well, that's too bad for you," he snarled as he pulled back the hammer of the gun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luis parked the police car behind the Book Café just short of the alley. "You wait here; I will run in and get a cup of coffee." He opened the door.  
  
Sandy looked at him and grinned. "Sure," she replied, reaching out and pressing buttons on the dash.  
  
"Hey, stop that. This is not a toy. You can't..."  
  
The police siren began to wail as she fooled around with the controls.  
  
"Stop!" Luis screamed above the noise.  
  
At the other end of the alley, Ben, Julian and the gunman jumped when the police siren went off, followed by Luis's screams. Dropping the gun, the would-be thief took off past Julian and Ben.  
  
When the siren stopped, Julian and Ben shouted for Luis to come.  
  
Racing up the alley, Luis stopped short when he spotted the gun on the ground. "What is going on here?" he asked.  
  
"Someone just tried to rob us...and I think he was about to shoot Julian," Ben said, his face pale and his body shaking from the close call.  
  
Julian breathed a prayer of thanks. "It's a good thing that siren went off. Who knows what might have happened?"  
  
"Weird how that just happened," Ben replied, breathing deeply to try to calm his rattled nerves.  
  
"Yeah, I am watching this kid for Sheridan. She turned on the siren and lights. I guess she saved your skins, gentlemen," he said as he picked up the gun with his handkerchief and un-cocked it. "I am surprised it didn't go off. You guys are very lucky." He turned and headed back to his car.  
  
Ben and Julian stared at each other for a moment and then, still shaken, headed toward their cars.  
  
"I think I am going to call Eve," Julian said, unlocking his car.  
  
"I'll meet you at Crane Industries," Ben replied and drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Eve reached to pick up the ringing telephone. "Hello."  
  
"Eve, it's me." Julian smiled, loving the sound of her voice. "I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you."  
  
"Is everything OK, Julian?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" He stared at a butterfly floating and fluttering its wings in the warm breeze.  
  
"I don't know; I just had a weird feeling that I should pray for you earlier. I wanted to make sure you were OK," she said softly.  
  
Julian, having not wanted to tell her what happened, decided to do it anyway.  
  
When he finished telling her about his close call, they both thanked God together for looking out for them.  
  
"Well, I have to run, my love. I will be home tonight," he promised. "I love you, Eve."  
  
"I love you too, Julian. I can't wait for you to get home." She smiled into the phone, kissed the air noisily for him, and then hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 9:30 p.m. Eve heard Julian's truck pull into the garage. She dropped her book and rushed to the door, throwing it open before he had a chance to touch the door handle.  
  
Julian dropped his briefcase and swooped her up in his arms, his lips seeking hers. Kissing her passionately, he hugged her tightly against him.  
  
Eve's arms slipped around his neck, pressing closer, enjoying the nearness of him. A few minutes later, she pulled back. "I missed you so much!" Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Setting her back on the floor, he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I missed you too, so much...and our son." He smiled. "Is he still awake?" He looked into the house.  
  
"He's been sleeping for a couple of hours now," Eve replied, holding his hand as they headed up the stairs to Evan's room.  
  
Together, they watched Evan sleep, so innocent and peaceful.  
  
Julian slipped his arm around Eve's waist and hugged her to his side. "I am a blessed man," he whispered into her hair, kissing the side of her head.  
  
Eve smiled. "I feel the same way, Julian."  
  
A few minutes later, Eve fixed Julian a light snack, while he sat on a bar stool leaning his elbows on the island in the middle of the kitchen, watching her. "A pleasure I have come to enjoy so much, watching the woman I love make me a sandwich." He smiled.  
  
"You've been spoiled." She looked up and grinned.  
  
"Well, let's change all that, shall we?" He got up from his stool and approached her. He took the knife from her and grabbed a piece of bread. "Let's see, do you want butter, mayo or mustard on yours?"  
  
"I ate already," she replied.  
  
"Oh, come on, you aren't going to let me eat alone, are you? Besides, I really want to make you one." He pouted good-naturedly.  
  
"All right, I'll eat with you." She smiled, leaning over to kiss him.  
  
When their sandwiches were made, Julian opened a bottle of wine and grabbed a couple glasses. "Let's go watch a movie while we eat," he suggested.  
  
Eve led the way to the den and waited for him to pour them some wine. He sat on the sofa and stretched one leg out on it, while planting the other on the floor. He patted the sofa in front of him.  
  
Eve smiled as she placed the food on the coffee table and then sat down next to him, leaning against his chest, with both of her legs stretched out in front of her.  
  
Julian wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He pressed his lips into her hair and kissed her head. "Friday night has always been my favorite time of the week." He smiled against her head.  
  
"Yeah, mine too." She hugged his arms closer around her.  
  
They watched TV for awhile and ate their lunch.  
  
Sipping her wine, Eve said, "Whitney called today."  
  
"Yeah?" Julian asked, taking a sip from his glass.  
  
"Well, she wanted me to talk to you about something." Eve sat up and turned to face him.  
  
Julian placed his wine glass on the coffee table in concern. "Is everything OK?"  
  
"Yes." Eve placed her hand on his chest, playing with his shirt. "You know she and Chad are getting married in a few weeks."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, she has decided to invite TC," Eve said slowly.  
  
"He did raise her. It is only right, I guess," he said softly, caressing her cheek with his finger. "How do you feel about seeing him again?" he asked.  
  
Eve sighed. "I don't know. I spent many years with him. He is no longer in my heart, but I am a little nervous about it," she admitted, casting her eyes down.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it, my love. I will be right there with you, supporting you." He turned her eyes up to meet his.  
  
"Whitney also wanted me to tell you that she has decided to ask TC to walk her down the aisle." Eve met his gaze.  
  
Julian exhaled. "I thought we had been getting closer this past year, but I understand that she still thinks of him as her 'father.' I wasn't there for her when she needed me, and he was. So I won't interfere with what she wants." Julian pulled a relieved Eve into his arms.  
  
"I know how much you love Whitney, Julian. I am sorry that you will be missing out on such an important part of her life."  
  
"Don't worry about it, my love. There are some things that I can't change, and one of them is the fact that TC was a good father to Whitney, and she wants to honor him with the part he played in her life. I respect that." He smiled at her concern.  
  
"Well good, but you are her father. I wish you had this honor." Eve caressed his cheek.  
  
"It's OK, really. I'll be fine, and Whitney will be a beautiful bride." Julian grinned. "I can't believe it - our daughter is getting married. Come to think of it..."  
  
"Hmm?" She raised her eyebrows with a smile.  
  
"She is the first of my children to get married."  
  
Eve laughed and leaned against his chest again. "Yes, it's going to be a wonderful day."  
  
"There is something I want to talk to you about as well, Eve." Julian sat up, pushing her back slightly so he could look at her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want us to move back to Harmony."  
  
"What? Why? I thought you wanted us to live here," Eve said, confused.  
  
"I do, but not all the time. We can come back here every weekend, but I need to be in Harmony to run Crane Industries...and I certainly don't want to leave you here all by yourself."  
  
"Well, can't someone else run it?"  
  
"Today I signed half the company over to Sheridan...so she will be involved, but there are so many things we need to change - things that Father did, how he ran things. It's just going to take some time," he explained. "I am also having the mansion redone, so it will look nothing like the way it does now. We will have a new home to move into, no reminders of the things that went on there...well, there is one particular room I want to keep remembering." He grinned.  
  
"Which?" she asked blankly.  
  
"Well, the room where we spent that wonderful night when we created Evan." He smiled, leaning over to kiss her.  
  
"Oh, yes. Who could forget?" Eve laughed.  
  
"Also, you can go back to work, if that's what you want. You don't have to, of course, but we can get a full-time nanny if you do."  
  
"I have been missing work. I would love to work again, but I don't want to leave our son."  
  
"Well, I am sure daily visits to the hospital can be arranged." Julian smiled.  
  
"When do you want to do this?" she inquired.  
  
"As soon as the mansion renovations are complete, and that should fall right around the time of Whitney and Chad's wedding, so everything will work out great. They can have the wedding at the mansion if they want."  
  
"That would be great." Eve smiled happily and then yawned. "I am tired. Why don't we call it a night and get up to bed?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows mischievously. "Sounds like a great idea, Mrs. Crane."  
  
Getting up, Eve laughed. She pulled him up with her, leading him to their bedroom. 


	65. Double Trouble

The Crane Mansion was bustling with activity as guests arrived for Whitney and Chad's wedding, and the Crane staff rushed to accommodate them. The mansion, newly renovated, now included a ballroom, perfect for the wedding and all kinds of parties.  
  
Julian stood in the shadows of a huge ceiling-to-floor curtain, holding Evan, now a year old, in his arms.  
  
Evan poked him with his finger and giggled when Julian made a face.  
  
Julian kissed his cheek. "You be a good boy today, OK? Whitney is getting married."  
  
Evan continued to play with his face.  
  
Julian noticed Eve across the room and grinned. His smile quickly disappeared when a sudden foul odor hit his nostrils. Turning his nose up, Julian held Evan at arm's length. "You have great timing, son," he complained as he turned Evan to face Eve. "Look – Mommy!" He made sure the toddler saw his mother.  
  
Evan started to kick and squeal when he spotted Eve. "Mama!" he cried, holding his arms toward her.  
  
Julian happily obliged and set him down, watching in the shadows of the curtain as Evan waddled toward Eve.  
  
Eve turned to see him coming toward her.  
  
"Mama!" he cried again, holding up his arms to her.  
  
Eve stooped to pick him up. "Honey, why are you ...? Ohhh." She frowned, looking up just in time to see Julian duck behind the curtain. "Well," she snorted, "it's a good thing you aren't stuck with your daddy for an entire day. I wouldn't be surprised if he used a broom and garden hose on you. Remind me to pay him back for this." She turned and headed for the stairs.  
  
As Eve went to deal with Evan, Julian came out of his hiding place. He spotted Ben Master standing in the foyer and headed over to greet him. "Didn't you bring a date?" Julian asked.  
  
"Yes, she went to 'freshen up.'" He laughed. "And where is your wife?"  
  
Julian looked toward the stairs. "Ugh, the same," he said. Suddenly overcome with guilt, Julian excused himself and went to find Eve. "I'll be right back, Ben."  
  
"Take your time!" Ben called after him, as he grabbed a flute of champagne from a servant.  
  
After greeting a few other guests, Julian headed toward the stairs and noticed Eve standing near the entrance bathroom, looking into the hall mirror and applying fresh lipstick. He approached her cautiously and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, my love," he whispered in her ear.  
  
When she stiffened in his arms, he knew he was in trouble. He dealt with trouble the only way he knew how. Turning her to face him, he swiftly captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately in hopes of softening her apparent anger. When she didn't respond, he stepped back and peered at her. "What's wrong?" He looked her up and down. "Why have you changed your hair and dress?" he asked.  
  
A resounding slap rang in his ears. "I do not appreciate being manhandled by someone who thinks I am 'his love!'" Tracey Rozz snapped.  
  
Julian reached up with his handkerchief and wiped her smudged lipstick. "Eve, it's only a dirty diaper," he protested, when Tracey batted his hand away.  
  
"What?!" Tracey cried in dismay, lifting her hand to where the hankie had touched her face. "How disgusting!" She raced for the bathroom and slammed it in Julian's face.  
  
"Women!" Julian fumed.  
  
Ben approached and handed him a flute of champagne. "Have you seen my date?"  
  
"I've never met her; how should I know if I've seen her?" Julian retorted rudely.  
  
Ben stared at him a moment and then shrugged. "She looks just like..."  
  
"Julian!" Pilar interrupted.  
  
"Yes," Julian snapped, clearly disturbed by Eve's odd behavior.  
  
"TC and Simone have just arrived. I thought you might want to know," she said, taken aback by his abruptness.  
  
Softening, Julian apologized. "I'm sorry, Pilar. It's just been one of those days," he explained.  
  
Pilar nodded.  
  
"Thank you for letting me know." He breathed deeply and exhaled loudly. "Sorry, Ben; you'll have to introduce me to your date later." He handed him his empty glass and headed for the foyer again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TC Russell stood inside the entrance of the Crane Mansion. The new look didn't impress him as his stomach churned at the thought of having to be anywhere near anything Crane. 'I am here for Whitney,' he reminded himself. "Simone!" TC called, spotting Julian heading towards him.  
  
"Yes, Daddy?" She rushed through the open door of the mansion. "I was just looking around. This place is amazing!" She gushed.  
  
"Whatever! It's Crane," TC replied.  
  
"TC, Simone, welcome!" Julian exclaimed, smiling nervously.  
  
"Get out of my face, Crane," TC said coldly.  
  
"Home wrecker!" Simone spat as they brushed past him and headed for the ballroom.  
  
Julian watched them walk away. "Well, that went well. This day just keeps getting better."  
  
He was about to go look for Eve again, when he heard the sound of stilettos snapping against the hardwood floor. He turned. His eyes widened in surprise as a beautiful African-American woman reached up and slapped him across the face. "You bastard!" she cried angrily.  
  
Covering his cheek in astonishment, Julian groaned. "What did I do?"  
  
"You said you would call! You promised!" Her eyes flashed angrily as she raised her arm to hit him again.  
  
Julian caught it in mid-swing. "What are you doing? I have no idea what you are talking about," he said, exasperated.  
  
She looked at him for a moment. "Well, here is a reminder." Throwing her arms around his neck, she firmly pressed her lips against his.  
  
Julian's eyes widened in shocked surprise as his mind raced, trying to figure out who she was. Finally, after struggling to pry her death grip off of him, he managed to push her at arm's length.  
  
"Excuse me!" Eve interrupted, her eyes flashing with fury. "Get your paws off my man."  
  
"Eve!" Julian exclaimed. "I can explain."  
  
"Please do." She stepped between him and the woman.  
  
"I have no idea who this is..." Julian started.  
  
"My name is Priscilla Jones. Does that ring any bells?" She then turned to Eve and eyed her up and down. "Is this the tramp you left me for?" Her nose turned up in displeasure.  
  
"Eve is not a tramp." Julian grabbed Priscilla's arm. "I do not appreciate strangers coming into my house and calling my wife names. Now, if you don't mind...leave." He pointed her toward the door.  
  
She turned to face him again, her demeanor softening. "You really don't remember me?" she asked.  
  
"No, I don't," Julian replied, wiping a weary hand across his brow.  
  
Priscilla stared at Eve. "We met in Boston about 20-some years ago. We had a passionate fling. One day Julian decided he wanted to go try out a new Jazz club. Well, I hate Jazz, so he ended up going alone. He promised to call me the next day, but he never came back."  
  
The wheels in Julian's head were spinning. Yes, he remembered her...one-night stand was more like it...the Jazz club...The Blue Note...the night he met Eve.  
  
Julian's eyes met Priscilla's. "I'm so sorry. I was a complete cad back then. I really don't remember making any promises; there were so many young..." He stopped when he felt Eve's nails digging into his back through his jacket. He cleared his throat and smiled. "What I am trying to say is, that is where I met Eve." He placed his arm around her waist and hugged her close. "My heart has belonged to her ever since."  
  
Priscilla's eyes flashed as she stepped close to Eve. "He was my man first! Weren't there enough men to go around? Why'd you have to steal mine, you hussy?" she snarled.  
  
Julian turned red. "She didn't steal me from anyone, nor was I ever yours. If you want to remain here as a guest and a date to whomever, I suggest you stop insulting Eve," he breathed heavily.  
  
Stepping backwards, Priscilla straightened up. "Fine, keep him then. Besides, I found a good man - one who hasn't been tarnished by the likes of you!" she spat at Eve and then marched off.  
  
Julian turned to Eve and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry about that, my love."  
  
Eve smiled in amusement. "Are there any more surprises that I should know about?"  
  
"I hope not. This day hasn't exactly been what I expected our daughter's wedding day to be like," he replied. "Sorry for leaving you to deal with Evan."  
  
Eve smiled and brushed her hand over his tux. "It's OK. Besides, I don't want his diaper to fall off during the wedding." She laughed.  
  
He grinned and stepped back, wrinkling his brow. "How come you keep changing?"  
  
"What? I haven't..."  
  
"Eve..." he interrupted her. "Simone is here." He pointed her towards her daughter.  
  
Eve's heart leaped at the sight of Simone. "Julian, do you think she has forgiven me?" She turned and searched his face.  
  
Julian smiled tenderly. "How could she not, my love? You are a wonderful mother. Go...go talk to her." He kissed her gently.  
  
"I need a drink." Julian exhaled, lingering a moment to watch Eve and Simone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TC stood in the beautifully decorated ballroom as instructed, waiting to be taken to Whitney. He wasn't happy to be near the Cranes again, but he was looking forward to seeing his daughter after such a long time. He missed her. His heart, though, was still bruised from the blow that she was actually Julian Crane's daughter with Eve; but, he wasn't going to let that bastard ruin his little girl's day.  
  
It thrilled him to no end that Whitney had chosen him over her biological father, Julian, to walk her down the aisle. Knowing that she still considered him her dad made him proud of his accomplishments as a father, even though he thought she could do a lot better than that punk Chad Harris.  
  
Scanning the room, his heart leaped into his throat when he spotted Eve looking into her compact, adjusting her hair. He approached her cautiously, partly still mad at her, partly thrilled to see her again. Stopping directly behind her, he whispered, "You've always been the most beautiful woman at any occasion." He couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing her shoulder. "I miss the pleasure of holding you, feeling your skin against mine...making love to you." He turned her around and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately.  
  
Wrenching herself from his arms, Tracey reached up and slapped him. "Pervert! What the hell is wrong with you people? First someone wipes my lip with a dirty diaper, and now you get fresh with me." Her nostrils flared with irritation. "I swear to God, if anyone tries anything else with me today, he is going to be singing soprano for the church choir on Sunday!"  
  
TC stared after her, stunned by her outburst. The least he expected was 'Hello, TC.' "Living with Julian Crane has definitely turned you into ice," he mumbled, shaking his head in amazement. "What a waste of a beautiful woman."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ben turned and grinned when he saw Tracey heading toward him. "I have been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed.  
  
"We have not been here for more than an hour, and already I have had two guys hit on me, and one of them tried to assault me with a diaper! What is wrong with these people?" She explained everything that had just happened to her.  
  
Ben couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"It's not funny!" she returned.  
  
"My dear, there is something you should know." He chuckled  
  
"What? Tell me. You're not messing with me, are you?" She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"No, I wouldn't do that." He laughed, turning and pointing towards Julian Crane. "Is he one of the men that 'hit' on you?"  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed. "He also tried to wipe my lip..."  
  
"Julian with a diaper...somehow I can't quite picture that." He smiled.  
  
"It's true!" she insisted.  
  
"OK, OK, I believe you." He laughed. "The reason Julian hit on you is right over there." Ben pointed toward Eve, who was walking over to Julian. "She is his wife, dear, and she looks just like you."  
  
Tracey's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no, Ben, why didn't you tell me? I would have at least been more...well...prepared."  
  
"Well, I didn't think it would be a problem. I have been trying to tell Julian about you, but I always get interrupted," he explained.  
  
"Oh, those poor guys." She covered her burning face. "I slapped them both. I can about imagine what they must think of me."  
  
"They probably deserved it." He slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Ben!" she exclaimed. "You're terrible."  
  
He laughed. "It's going to be an interesting day, I think. Crane parties are always a hit." 


	66. Mending Hearts

Chapter 66  
  
Whitney stared nervously into her full-length mirror, anxiously waiting for the moment she and Chad were to become husband and wife. A knock at the door caused her to jump.  
  
"Come in, but only if you aren't Chad," she giggled.  
  
TC opened the door slightly and peered in. "Whitney?"  
  
"Daddy!" she exclaimed with a smile and rushed into his arms. "I am so glad you came."  
  
"Me too, sweetheart," TC breathed, tears clouding his vision.  
  
Pulling back, Whitney studied him. "Are you crying, Daddy?"  
  
"No." TC brushed his eyes and smiled. "I have just missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too, Daddy. I wasn't sure you were going to come." She closed the door behind him. "I wasn't sure you would come, considering..."  
  
"I almost didn't; then I thought, why should I let a Crane ruin my baby's day? She wants me to escort her down the aisle, and I am not going to let Julian Crane stop me from being there for the angel I still consider to be my daughter." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, Daddy, I still think of you as my daddy too. I always will." She hugged him again. "Did Simone come?" she asked tentatively, not expecting her estranged sister to have made an appearance.  
  
"She did. She was rather reluctant, since she still thinks you stole Chad from her. I did get her to see that if Chad wanted to be with her, he would be marrying her, not you." He smiled tenderly. "I think she finally sees it."  
  
Whitney breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I wanted her to be my bridesmaid, but I think that is wishful thinking on my part." She sighed and turned back to the mirror.  
  
"Well," TC said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Maybe when she sees you, she will change her mind."  
  
"Maybe..." Whitney echoed.

****

Outside, on the terrace, Eve cautiously approached Simone. "I am glad you agreed to meet me out here. I really wanted to talk to you in private."  
  
Simone turned and faced her mother. "You know, I don't think I can get over what you did to our family, Mom."  
  
Eve swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat and the pain in her heart. "I know it's hard for you," she began, "to accept that your father and I don't have a future together anymore..."  
  
"But you would have if Julian hadn't come along and ruined it all," Simone insisted.  
  
"It wasn't Julian's fault," Eve replied. "It was me. I was the one who hurt your father, not Julian."  
  
Simone looked at her for a moment and then turned to stare across the grounds. "If Julian hadn't pursued you, would you have left Daddy?" She turned to watch her response.  
  
Eve pressed her lips together and shook her head. "I don't know. I can't answer that."  
  
"Well, I know. This wouldn't have happened if Julian hadn't seduced you," she declared.  
  
Eve sighed. "Can we just not talk about this? It's been so long, and I have missed you so much."  
  
"Fine." Simone folded her arms across her chest.  
  
The door opened, and Evan came running out.  
  
Eve looked up and spotted Julian standing in the doorway. He smiled tenderly and then closed the door. Eve understood. Julian was trying to help.  
  
Simone stared at the boy for a moment; then, she stooped down and touched his cheek. "Hello, what is your name?" She smiled.  
  
He stared at her in wonder.  
  
"His name is Evan. He is your brother, Simone," Eve said.  
  
Evan shyly reached out to touch Simone. He poked her cheek and giggled.  
  
Simone laughed. "He is so cute."  
  
Eve smiled as she watched Simone bond with her brother. "He seems to like you very much."  
  
Simone stood up. "Maybe he and I can spend a little time together; I have never had a brother."  
  
Eve's heart leaped. "Do you mean that?"  
  
"I do. I may have a hard time getting used to you being Julian's wife, but I don't think I will have a problem getting used to having a brother." She smiled and stooped down to play with Evan again.  
  
"If you want, you can play with him now. There is a swing right over there." Eve pointed to the swing set among the huge towering trees. "He loves to swing."  
  
Simone took Evan's hand. "You want to swing?"  
  
He nodded his head eagerly.  
  
"You go ahead then. I will be right inside if you need me," Eve said, encouraging the tender relationship between Simone and Evan.  
  
She stood and watched them walk to the swings, turning when Julian opened the door. Smiling, she walked up to him and kissed him. "Thank you, Julian. I may not have convinced her to accept you as my husband, but Evan had no trouble touching her heart."  
  
Julian placed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "You're welcome, my love. I noticed the tense look on Simone's face and thought Evan might be able to help resolve her bitterness toward this whole situation, at least a little." He smiled.  
  
Eve leaned against him. "Well, it was a very good idea. I am glad you thought of it." She ran her fingers along the nape of his neck. "If we didn't have a house full of guests, I would thank you properly." She grinned mischievously.  
  
"Hmm," Julian murmured, his eyes lighting up. "Maybe I can take a rain check?"  
  
"Definitely." She kissed him lightly. "In the meantime, I think it's time I greeted TC."

****  
  
Tracey sipped her champagne, watching the rest of the guests arrive. "Where did Julian and my double go?"  
  
Ben turned to scan the room. "I have no idea. We get distracted for one moment, and they disappear."  
  
"Hmm, that was some distraction." Tracey laughed.  
  
"Yes, it was," Ben mused.  
  
"Maybe we can try it again later?" she offered with a smile.  
  
"You're on. But I have to warn you, I get better each time around," he boasted.  
  
Winking, she wagged a finger at him. "So do I."

****  
  
Julian stood just inside the mansion entrance and smiled when Sheridan entered.  
  
Luis followed, a scowl on his face, dragging a young girl behind him. "Tell me again why we couldn't bring our own son but had to bring Sandy?" he complained.  
  
"I told you, Luis. She is homeless, and I volunteered to look after her till we can find a proper home for her. Besides, she would have been too much for the sitter, and coming here might do her some good," Sheridan explained.  
  
Luis grimaced. "You are a billionaire, Sheridan. You shouldn't have to 'baby-sit' the homeless."  
  
Sheridan gawked at him. "Are you serious? It is because I am able to that I have to do everything I can to help her."  
  
Julian approached them and smiled. "I'm glad you could make it. I was getting worried."  
  
"Well, if it had been up to me, we wouldn't be here," Luis remarked.  
  
Julian laughed. "Get used to it, man. It never will be."  
  
"HEY!" Sheridan protested.  
  
Julian laughed and turned his attention to Sandy. "And who might you be?" He smiled his welcome.  
  
"Stuff it, Grandpa," she retorted rudely.  
  
"Sandy! That wasn't very nice!" Sheridan exclaimed.  
  
Sandy rolled her eyes. "Whatever... I just want to get some champagne and party."  
  
"I don't think so!" Sheridan cried in dismay.  
  
Luis turned to Julian and smiled. "This is the lovely misfit who saved your life when that mugger held you and your lawyer friend up in the alley behind the Book Café. If it wasn't for her eager fingers, you might be dead right now."  
  
Sandy's ears perked up. "What? I saved his life? Do I get a reward or something?" She eyed Julian expectantly. "Like a million dollars maybe?"  
  
Julian laughed and then turned to Sheridan. "Why don't you take her shopping? On me. Buy her some new clothes or something."  
  
"That's it, just clothes?" Disappointment clouded her face. "That blows!"  
  
"Sandy!" Sheridan tried to get her to be quiet.  
  
Luis grinned. "I told you it was a bad idea to bring her."  
  
Sheridan gave him a dirty look and turned to Julian.  
  
Julian grinned. "You said she was homeless?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, why don't you see about getting her a room at the Crane House?"  
  
Sheridan slapped her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that before?" She turned to Sandy. "Julian and I started a new charity, a home for young people like yourself who have no place else to go. You each get a room of your own, three squares a day..."  
  
"Really?" Sandy cried.  
  
"Yes, really. The only thing you have to worry about is the rules they have there. The rest is all taken care of."  
  
Sandy threw herself into Sheridan's arms. "Thank you so much!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Turning to Julian, she said, "I am sorry for insulting you. I won't forget this...ever!"  
  
Julian smiled. "That's OK; I just want you to get the care that you need."  
  
Wiping her tears, her face turned red. "I am such a baby."  
  
Julian drew her close and hugged her. "No, there is nothing wrong with tears," he said, as he stepped back and lifted her chin. "I knew you weren't as tough as you acted." He smiled. "I pray that God will bless you and look out for you, Sandy." He tenderly wiped her tears. "I have to go now. Why don't you get seated; the wedding is due to start in a few minutes." He began to walk away and then stopped. Turning, he bent to kiss her cheek. "Thank you for saving my life."  
  
Sandy beamed proudly.  
  
Sheridan grinned happily as she watched Julian walk toward the stairs.  
  
Luis was equally pleased, but for entirely different reasons.

****  
  
Eve knocked lightly on Whitney's door. "Whitney, honey, can I come in?"  
  
"Yes, you can come in, Mom." Whitney looked at TC, who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Eve entered the room and closed the door behind her. She paused when her eyes met TC's. The silence between them was deafening and very awkward.  
  
Whitney looked from one to the other. "Ugh...I need to check my make-up. I'll use the mirror in the bathroom." She hurried off before either of them could protest.  
  
After a moment of silence, Eve stepped closer. "How have you been?" She hoped to break the ice.  
  
"Fine," he replied curtly.  
  
Eve nodded. "Good, I'm glad."  
  
TC looked at her for a moment and then sighed. "Eve, about before... I'm sorry, I was out of line," he said, recalling how he had grabbed and kissed her, and she had rewarded him with a healthy slap.  
  
Eve blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I shouldn't have behaved that way. I am truly sorry."  
  
Eve wrinkled her brow in confusion. Opening her mouth for a moment, she then promptly closed it again, trying to think of something she might have missed that he could be referring to. Stumped, she decided he must mean the day their marriage ended. "If anyone should apologize, it should be me," she finally said.  
  
"No, Eve, I was out of line," TC insisted.  
  
"It's OK, TC, really. What's done is done," Eve said, realizing that some things will never change. "I'm glad you decided to come."  
  
He exhaled loudly. "I wanted to be here for my little..." He stopped himself.  
  
"It's OK, TC. She is your daughter in every way that matters. You raised her."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate that." He turned and looked out the window for a moment, watching Simone play with Evan. "Are you happy, Eve?"  
  
Startled, Eve looked up and studied him. She then walked to the window, standing next to him. "Yes."  
  
He turned his head toward her. "We were happy too." The hurt in his voice was unmistakable.  
  
Eve swallowed hard. "Yes, we were."  
  
"Then why? Why did you let Julian Crane seduce you with his fast cars and easy money?"  
  
Eve stepped back. "He didn't seduce me, TC."  
  
"Yes, he did," TC insisted firmly.  
  
"It's pointless that we discuss this. We will never agree when it comes to Julian." Eve struggled to keep her tone civil.  
  
"You've got that right!" His eyes flashed. "How you can want him is beyond me."  
  
"Well I do, and nothing will change that," she said, staring out the window once more. "I do, however, wish that things between us hadn't ended so badly."  
  
TC smiled. "You know, it wouldn't have hurt so bad had it not been with Julian Crane."  
  
"I am sorry that you were so hurt, TC. I honestly didn't mean for things to turn out like this. I didn't plan it, or look for it. It just happened. I realized that I have always loved Julian, and I hope that one day you will find that kind of love yourself."  
  
TC nodded. "Well, it's pretty obvious how much you love him...though I think I'll pass on having anything even remotely similar to anything 'Julian.' All I ask is to find a woman he hasn't tainted."  
  
"Please don't talk like that," Eve whispered.  
  
"Sorry," TC said.  
  
"So, have you met anyone new out in LA?"  
  
TC smiled. "Yes. I don't want to jinx it, but I think she might be the one."  
  
Eve brightened. "That's wonderful! I am so happy for you. I really hope it works out."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Well," Eve started, "I think I better go relieve Simone of Evan. She looks exhausted." Eve laughed. "Evan loves to swing and won't let you rest, even for a moment."  
  
TC nodded.  
  
"Whitney, you can stop eavesdropping and come out now!" Eve called.  
  
The bathroom door opened. "I wasn't." She smiled.  
  
"Sure," Eve replied.  
  
"I am glad you guys are talking. That is what I prayed for - that you both would share my special day and be happy." Whitney hugged them close.  
  
Eve and TC looked at each other.  
  
"I think we raised a wonderful young woman," TC said.  
  
Eve smiled proudly. "That we did."

****  
  
Ben and Tracey sat down, giving up on finding Julian and Eve.  
  
"I will have to introduce you to them later." Ben straightened out his suit.  
  
"Just promise you won't leave me alone again. I don't want to run into anyone else who might mistake me for Eve," she said, helping him smooth his jacket.  
  
"But imagine all the fun we could have with that!" he remarked with a grin.  
  
"I don't think so." She laughed. "I have had all the fun I can handle for one day."  
  
"Ah, what about the fun we had earlier? Are you still game?" He raised his eyebrows mischievously.  
  
Her eyes twinkled. "Are you?"  
  
He glanced around the room for a moment. "This wedding is moving at a snail's pace. I think we have time for one more round." He got up and took her hand. "Let's go." He grinned.  
  
Tracey stood near the huge curtain that separated the ballroom from the bar. She touched it, feeling the smoothness of its rich burgundy velvet. Smiling, she noted that one could get lost in a massive curtain like that.  
  
Warm hands on her shoulders snapped her back to reality.  
  
"Hmm, ready?" Ben whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh, yes!" she replied.  
  
"OK, here goes," he said, sending a dart sailing for the dartboard near the bar.  
  
Bull's-eye!  
  
Ben grinned with pleasure as he handed her three darts. "Told you..."  
  
Tracey ignored his remark and fired a dart.  
  
A 'clink' of metal striking metal caused Ben to gasp as her dart hit the bull's-eye, touching his dart. "Good shot!" he cried.  
  
"Told you!" she mimicked with a grin.  
  
The bartender stared at the board. "Wow, that is nice throwing," he said, impressed. "Two darts so close...cool!"  
  
An usher approached them, informing them that the wedding was about to begin.  
  
Grinning, they decided to call it a draw and returned to their seats.


	67. Twist of Fate

  
Julian knocked softly on Whitney's door.  
  
"Come in." she called out and smiled when he popped his head into the room.  
  
"I just came to see my beautiful daughter before she is a married woman." He smiled at Theresa who was helping Whitney add the finishing touches to her makeup.  
  
"I'll give you a moment." She said and left the room.  
  
"So," he started, after Theresa left. "Are you ready?"  
  
She looked up at him and nodded. "I'm sorry, Julian." She lowered her eyes sadly.  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders. "For what, my dear?"  
  
"You are my father, and I know that you would like to be the man to walk me down the isle...I hope you understand." Her eyes began to moisten with tears.  
  
He smiled tenderly and lifted her chin. "Don't worry my beautiful daughter. I know you love TC too...he is your father...he was there for you, and he deserves this place at your side. I am grateful to him for raising you so well." He swallowed the lump in his throat in effort to hide his true feelings. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to walk you down the isle...but, I understand, I really do." He wiped a stray tear from cheek.  
  
Whitney hugged him. "I love you, Julian. Of all the men mom could have loved, I am so happy it is you. I feel so blessed to be your daughter."  
  
Julian inhaled sharply to control his emotions as he hugged her tight. "I love you too. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. So you go and marry that young man, and I pray you will have a happy life."  
  
Whitney smiled happily. "Thank you, so much."  
  
The door opened and TC poked his head in. "Ready sweet...." He stopped short at the sight of Julian.  
  
"TC." Julian nodded.  
  
Clearing his throat, TC turned is attention to Whitney. "Everyone one is waiting. Are you ready?"  
  
Whitney looked at Julian, her heart heavy for him. "Yes, I am."  
  
Theresa pushed the door open wider and entered, followed by Simone.  
  
'Simone!" Whitney exclaimed, her heart pounding at the sight of her sister. "I'm so glad you decided to come."  
  
"Well," Theresa began, "I made her come up here, before the wedding gets going."  
  
"Theresa!" Whitney started.  
  
"I know it's none of my business, but I really think you two should talk."  
  
Simone shifted around uncomfortably.  
  
"I agree." Julian said. "Why don't we give them a few minutes?" he suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Theresa said and left the room.  
  
Julian followed, after nodding encouragingly to Whitney.  
  
TC stood stubbornly, unwilling to agree with anything Julian said, but then thought better of it and nodded. "I'll be right outside." He said to Whitney. Turning to Simone he reached for her hand. "Give your sister a chance; I hate to see you two not getting along."  
  
Simone nodded. "I'll try daddy."  
  
Simone stood and stared at the closed door nervously, afraid to speak.  
  
Whitney took the initiative and spoke to break the ice. "I've missed you, I missed my sister."  
  
"Half sister," Simone turned to face her.  
  
"Does it matter?" Whitney cocked her head and looked at her carefully.  
  
Simone shrugged, "I guess not."  
  
Whitney approached her. "I am so sorry I hurt you, Simone. I know that you believe that I stole Chad from you, but I didn't honestly."  
  
"I know that now." Simone smiled lightly. "Daddy got me to see the truth. I think I have known it all along, I just didn't want to admit it."  
  
"So, we can get past this then, and be sisters again?" Whitney said cautiously, afraid to hope for too much.  
  
Simone studied her for a while. Then, a slow smile crept onto her face. "I would like that."  
  
Whitney began to cry.  
  
Simone stepped closer and hugged her, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Eve..." Julian pulled her into the massive curtain where he had been standing for the past ten minutes waiting for her to walk by.  
  
"Julian!" She cried in surprise as the darkness surrounded them. "What are you doing?" She tried to adjust to the lack of light.  
  
His lips settled on hers smothering anymore words or protests that might be uttered. Softly, slowly, tasting, pressing her body closer, as he expertly manipulated her into submission.  
  
Eve's heart raced as his mouth moved over hers, overwhelming her, invading her, leaving her weak and breathless. Pulling back, Eve leaned against him for support, her face pressed into the crook of his neck. "Julian, what are you doing?" She whispered.  
  
He smiled, now able to see her silhouette as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Stealing a little time with my wife."  
  
"There are people everywhere." Eve protested as he continued to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"Don't worry, my love, this curtain is large enough to cover a house, no one can see us." He kissed her again.  
  
"But it's so dark..." She protested.  
  
"I don't need light, I have you memorized, ever curve, every..."  
  
"Shhhh....people will hear you." Eve placed her hand over his mouth.  
  
His lips caressed it, "maybe we can escape to our room then?" He suggested hopefully, as he moved to kiss her ear and throat.  
  
Panting, Eve pushed him back. "Stop it, Julian, behave."  
  
"Never!" he declared, claiming her lips once more.  
  
"Where is Evan?" Eve said, sliding her mouth off his.  
  
"With Sheridan." He grabbed her face in his hands and held her fast. "Would you be quiet and kiss me?" He said with a grin and firmly planted his lips on hers once more.  
  
Eve moaned as his tongue slid against hers, smooth, like silk, soft and wet, hungrily dancing, seducing, yearning for fulfillment, pulling up for air and then again her lips seeking his.  
  
His, warm, masculine, overwhelming hers, tasting her, loving her, wanting more, desperately wanting more. He pulled back, his breathing ragged and heavy.  
  
Eve leaned her head against his chest to catch her breath, brushing her hand against his tuxedo. Finally after a few breathless moments she said, "We better get out of this curtain, Lord knows if anyone is watching."  
  
He chuckled softly. "Who cares about that, I could make love to you right here, right now." He breathed deeply in effort to control his desire.  
  
Eve smoothed her gown. "I have no doubts about that." She chuckled, trying to find her way out of the curtain.  
  
He kissed her swiftly once more. "Here," he guided her out, peering first to see if anyone was looking.  
  
Priscilla Jones walked by the curtain on her way to her seat when Julian stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear. "Julian!" She exclaimed in startled surprise. "What are you doing?"  
  
Pushing Eve further back into the curtain to avoid trouble, he smiled. "Ah, nothing, just waiting for the bride. She will be along any moment now, better get to your seat." He hoped she would leave.  
  
"Hmmm....want me to wait with you? We can catch up on old times." She purred, grabbing his tux jacket, pulling him close to her.  
  
Eve took hold of the back of Julian's jacket, pulling him back into the curtain.  
  
Not aware of Eve, Priscilla though he was taking her up on her offer as she moved with him towards the curtain. "Oh I knew it! You are the same old Julian. I knew that tramp you married wouldn't keep you satisfied for long..."  
  
A punch in the nose sent Priscilla reeling back in pain.  
  
"Keep your paws off my man!" Eve stepped out of the curtain. "Have you no decency?" She stormed furiously.  
  
"Ladies..." Julian interrupted, trying to keep a war from breaking out.  
  
"You stay out of this." Priscilla snapped angrily, dabbing a tissue at the trickle of blood in her nose, while taking a swing at Eve.  
  
Eve pulled back, causing Priscilla's fist to miss, barely.  
  
Julian grabbed Eve around the waist and forced her to stand behind him. "Enough of this." He hissed, trying to avoid a scene and grateful for the curtain dividing them from the ballroom. Then, to his dismay, TC and Whitney appeared.  
  
"What's going on here?" TC demanded, eying Julian suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, nothing..." Julian laughed nervously. "Just a minor disagreement."  
  
"Disagreement about what?" TC asked suspicious as ever.  
  
Priscilla turned to TC and hooked her arm in his.  
  
"Was this jerk bothering you?" TC asked her.  
  
"No, schnookums (LOL) it's her!" She pointed at Eve. "She punched me in the nose."  
  
"Eve?" TC asked in dismay, looking at Eve. "How could you?"  
  
"She is a man stealing hussy, that's how." Priscilla's eyes flashed.  
  
"Stop saying that!" Julian started to get extremely irritated with her claims that Eve stole him from her.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" TC asked, clearly getting upset.  
  
Eve stepped up, wanting to avoid any further confrontation. "Can't we just drop this and get on with the wedding? The guests are all ready and waiting."  
  
"Yes," Whitney piped in, "mom is right."  
  
Priscilla whirled to face Whitney. "Mom?? She is your mother?"  
  
"Yes, and TC is my father...well not biologically." Whitney explained.  
  
Eve wiped her brow as a headache started to brew.  
  
"You were involved with her???" Priscilla's voice rose to a screech as she questioned TC.  
  
"Yes, we were married for twenty years. Till Julian seduced her away from me."  
  
Priscilla's eyes flashed. "Oh, I doubt it was Julian's fault. It was her. I am sure of it." She pointed an accusing finger at Eve. "She stole Julian from me years ago and now, she has gotten her hooks into him again!!"  
  
TC fainted! 


	68. Compromise

"TC!" Priscilla screeched as she dropped to her knees.  
  
Eve was about to kneel down to help as well, but Priscilla's murderous glare caused her to back off. "I'm a doctor," Eve explained, hoping to convince her to let her examine TC.  
  
"Keep your hands off him!" Priscilla warned.  
  
Inside the ballroom, Chad and Fox stood at the altar with the minister, impatiently waiting for the bride to appear.  
  
"Wonder what the hold up is," Chad said nervously.  
  
Fox tapped his shoulder. "Relax, man. I am sure everything is fine."  
  
"Could you go check, just to be sure, please?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back," Fox said, leaving the room through a side door.  
  
Whitney paced nervously as Eve tried to get Priscilla to let her check TC out. "What's wrong with him?" she cried.  
  
Eve looked at Whitney. "I am not one hundred percent sure, but I think he fainted."  
  
"Yes," Julian piped in, "I think it was the shock of finding out that I knew Priscilla years ago." He swallowed with a wry smile when Eve looked at him. "Briefly, very briefly," he added.  
  
Fox approached them, eyeing TC lying on the floor. "What happened to him?"  
  
"I think he fainted," Eve explained. "If I could just look at him..." she said, exasperated that Priscilla still refused to let her examine him.  
  
"Maybe I can help," Julian suddenly said, approaching Priscilla. He reached down and took her by the arm. "Come, we need to talk."  
  
Her eyes gleamed enthusiastically. Forgetting all about TC, she hurriedly followed Julian to the front door.  
  
Eve retrieved her medical bag from the coat closet near the door and paused a moment when Julian turned to look at her. Her heart leaped when he smiled tenderly at her, and she reached out to catch the kiss he blew her. God, how she loved that man.  
  
Fox stared after his father and Priscilla for a moment and then turned to Whitney. "Chad is getting pretty worried in there. What shall I tell him?"  
  
"Poor Chad!" Whitney cried, rushing over to Eve. "What are we going to do, Mom? Daddy is out cold, and Chad is waiting to get married."  
  
Eve tried to calm her anxious daughter. "Don't worry; maybe smelling salts will bring him around."  
  
"And if it doesn't?" Fox asked.  
  
Eve looked at him. "Well, there is always Julian." She turned to Whitney. "I am sure he would be more than pleased to help."  
  
Whitney nodded and said to Fox, "Tell Chad and everyone that things will be underway soon."  
  
Outside, Priscilla turned to Julian and slid her hands up his tux. "What was it that you wanted to speak to me about in private?" she purred.  
  
Julian sighed. "You are here with TC. Why do you keep throwing yourself at me?" He asked wearily, trying to pry her arms from around his neck.  
  
"Because I find you irresistible." She smiled, raising her eyes to meet his. "Kiss me, Julian. Spank me into submission the way you used to years ago." She hooked one leg around his hip. "Take me now; I am yours. Do with me what you wish... Make wild passionate love to me." She pressed her lips to his.  
  
Julian pushed her back in horror. "Stop it. I love Eve, only Eve."  
  
"Eve, schmeve! She is nothing but a prude. I am so much more. I can give you so much more..." She threw her arms around him again. "I will make all your wildest, and I do mean wildest, dreams come true."  
  
Julian un-pried Priscilla's arms from around his neck. Then, to his utter horror, she jumped into his arms and clamped her legs around his waist.  
  
"I am not leaving till I get what I want...and I want a wild ride in the tool shed." She again tried to force a kiss on him.  
  
Not wanting to raise a hand toward a woman for any reason, he opted to pray instead. "Dear God, please help me."  
  
She stopped trying to kiss him and stared in disbelief. "Julian Crane, praying?!" she cried, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "and there is nothing funny about it."  
  
Priscilla stopped laughing and dropped to the ground, finally letting go of him completely. "You're serious?" she asked.  
  
"Quite. Jesus has changed my life. If you want, I can tell you all about it." He smiled suddenly.  
  
"No, that's fine. I, uh...I have to go now..." She backed off slightly and then stopped. "There is just one more thing I want before I leave..." She stepped closer.  
  
Julian quickly whipped out his checkbook. "Will ten thousand dollars be enough to get you back to Boston?" He started scribbling.  
  
Startled, Priscilla stopped short. A kiss is what she had been after, but money... "Fifty thousand. The gas prices are insane these days...and it's Los Angeles, not Boston," she pointed out.  
  
Julian looked up and stared at her for a moment. She appeared quite serious. Quickly, he made out the check and handed it to her. "There, leave, and don't even think about coming back for more," he said, handing it to her.  
  
Priscilla grabbed the check from him and studied it with glee. "Uh, be a darling, Julian, and tell TC I had urgent family business to attend to... I couldn't stay a moment longer," she said and got into the car that Julian had provided to drive her to the airport, instructing his driver not to stop anywhere else.  
  
Thanking God that he had finally gotten rid of her, he turned to enter the mansion. He stopped short at the sight of Eve leaning against the door jam. "Eve." He smiled nervously. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough," she replied.  
  
"It wasn't what it looked like... I mean, she jumped..." he began to explain, but Eve had approached him and placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"I know," she said, sliding her arms up around his neck. "You have to hand it to her though. If she is as tenacious in the work force as she was trying to land you, she will be a millionaire in no time."  
  
"With a fifty thousand dollar head start," Julian chuckled.  
  
Eve kissed him gently. "I would love to go sit on a swing with you and just relax in your arms, but we have a daughter in there who wants both of her fathers to walk her down the aisle."  
  
"What?!" Julian asked in shock. "Are you serious? What about TC? He won't stand for it."  
  
"Well, he was extremely reluctant at first. But Whitney and Simone managed to convince him, for Whitney's sake. It is what she wanted...and TC finally gave in and agreed to put his feelings for you aside for one day."  
  
"Wow," Julian exclaimed. "I can't believe it. It's a miracle."  
  
"I think so too," Eve chuckled. "It has to be. How else can you explain TC agreeing to do anything with you?"  
  
Well, then, let's not keep our daughter waiting any longer." He smiled proudly as he walked back into the mansion, arm in arm with Eve, to give his daughter away.

The wedding went smoothly. TC, reluctant at first, managed to pull off a smile, and much to Whitney's delight, even decided to shake hands with Chad upon giving her away. TC took his seat in the front row and wondered what happened to Priscilla.  
  
Julian, though a little concerned being so close to TC, relaxed halfway down the aisle as he gave away his only daughter with the woman he truly loved, Eve.  
  
As they had been walking, Whitney thanked them both for being there for her. They smiled at her, and then stared at each other for a moment, before looking away uncomfortably.  
  
Eve wiped her tears as she watched her daughter walk toward the man she loved. Evan called out hellos to Whitney and his daddy and had everyone in the room chuckling. Eve smiled deeply at Simone, who had agreed to be a bridesmaid and was standing at the front next to Theresa.  
  
Simone returned her smile and then breathed deeply. Maybe things weren't as bad as she had originally thought, she realized.After Chad and Whitney were officially declared husband and wife, everyone moved out onto the estate grounds for the reception. A massive tent had been erected, and a live band was playing all of Chad and Whitney's favorite songs. On the dance floor that had been built just for this occasion, the happy couple shared their first dance as newlyweds. All three of Whitney's parents beamed as they watched this special moment in their daughter's life.  
  
A little while later, TC danced with Whitney, and he couldn't help but feel a tremendous amount of pride at his and Eve's accomplishment. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," he said, as he held her close.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy. Thank you again for coming, and for trying...for me." She smiled widely.  
  
"Anything for my baby girl." He smiled back.  
  
"Where did your date go?" Whitney asked innocently.  
  
"Julian said she had family matters to attend to," TC said, not convinced. "I don't think she and I have much of a future anyway, so it's just as well."  
  
"But, didn't you love her?"  
  
"Love? I don't think I know what that is. Maybe someday I will find it. I thought I had it with your mother, but I guess that wasn't it either," he said sadly.  
  
"You will find it one day, Daddy. I just know it," Whitney tried to reassure him.  
  
Simone approached. "May I steal Daddy from you?" she asked Whitney.  
  
"Sure, Chad seems anxious to dance with me again." Whitney laughed.  
  
Leaving Simone with TC, Whitney headed over to Chad.  
  
"Hey, baby. How are things with your pops?" he asked, placing his arm around her waist as he sipped on champagne.  
  
Whitney took a flute of champagne herself from a waiter who approached them and sipped it slowly. "I don't know. I don't think he believes in love anymore. His date ran out on him."  
  
"That's rough. Any idea what happened?"  
  
"He found out that she used to go out with Julian." Whitney sipped more of her champagne.  
  
"Ahh," Chad said knowingly. "I guess that didn't go over well with your pops?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." Whitney smiled at Julian and Eve dancing. "My mom sure is happy though." She bent to greet Evan, whom Julian had set down so he could dance with Eve. "Hey." She picked him up and kissed him.  
  
He giggled and kicked, trying to get back down.  
  
Whitney set him down when his nanny approached with an ice cream cone for him.  
  
Evan shrieked in delight and ran to her.  
  
Chad laughed. "Kids - you can always win them over with candy or ice cream."  
  
"Yeah." Whitney smiled. "I guess we will know what it takes to raise kids just by watching my parents raise Evan."  
  
Chad gathered her in his arms. "Yeah," he grinned, "and I can't wait to get started on that."  
  
Julian held Eve close as they danced. "Hmm" he whispered in her ear. "What do you say you and I sneak out of here and have our own private party?" he suggested, nuzzling her ear.  
  
Eve shivered in his arms. "Oh, behave. Can you stop thinking about that for one day?"  
  
Julian let go of Eve and stumbled back in mocked shock, clutching his heart. "Eve, my love, you can't be serious?"  
  
Eve glanced around to see if anyone was looking. "Stop it," she laughed.  
  
He swiftly pulled her into his arms. "Never... I will never stop wanting you, or loving you, or..." he placed his lips on hers, "or kissing you."  
  
Eve smiled, knowing full well there was no changing him in that department, not that she ever wanted to. "OK, maybe later, but right now, we are going to celebrate our daughter's wedding...and visit with all our friends whom we haven't seen in awhile." She looked over his shoulder at Grace and Sam.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are right. And I do still have to meet Ben's date. Somehow that has eluded me all day." He looked around to see if he could spot him.  
  
"Well, see, we have lots to keep us entertained till much later." She smiled suggestively.  
  
"Hmm, well, let's not wait too long, OK?" he pleaded.  
  
"I promise," she whispered in his ear. "Tonight, you and I are going to set the bed on fire." She softly blew in his ear and then quickly dashed off before he could respond.  
  
Julian shivered with pleasure. "I will hold you to it, my love," he promised with a smile. 


	69. Conclusions

  
  
Julian approached Whitney and Chad, dancing closely, and tapped Chad on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" He grinned.  
  
Chad stepped back. "Sure, but just one song," he teased.  
  
Julian chuckled. "I don't blame you. I didn't want to let anyone dance with Eve, either, on our wedding day."  
  
Julian gathered Whitney close, and they danced. Father and daughter...a dream come true for Julian, not only to dance with his firstborn daughter with Eve on her wedding day, but to have her in his life, accepting him as her father. He smiled as they danced. 'Life was good.'  
  
TC watched Julian and Whitney dance. He had to admit the man didn't seem like the same Julian he'd known all his life, and Whitney sure seemed drawn to him. Maybe it was time he let the past go and made a fresh start. Sipping his drink, he looked up and frowned when he saw Eve, who appeared to be completely undecided on what outfit to wear to this occasion, walking hand in hand with another man...Julian's lawyer.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to make of this 'friendliness' between them, as they approached him. TC smiled politely, staring at Eve...and then down at her hand in Ben's. He cleared his throat and took another sip of his champagne, deciding it was best to pretend he didn't notice.  
  
Ben grinned; he knew exactly what TC was thinking. "Enjoying the wedding?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, yes. It's better than I thought it would be," TC replied, avoiding Ben's eyes. At that moment, he felt like smashing his fist into him, but it wasn't Ben's fault. Like him, it appeared now that Julian was a victim to Eve's wandering eye, and in public too...and they accused him of having problems!  
  
TC drained his drink and then stared at Eve. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. "I know this is none of my business, but..."  
  
"TC Russell, I would like you to meet Tracey," Ben interrupted with a smile, placing his arm around her waist.  
  
TC blinked. "What?"  
  
"That is why you are so uncomfortable, isn't it? You think this is Eve," Ben replied.  
  
TC straightened up. "It isn't?" he asked, confused. "What are you talking about? Of course it's Eve." He looked at her. "Eve?" he said, suddenly not so sure.  
  
"It's true; I am not Eve Crane. My name is Tracey Rozz, and it appears, though I have yet to meet her, that Eve and I could pass for twins," Tracey explained, hugging Ben's arm.  
  
TC's face reddened suddenly. "Oh no, you must have been the one I spoke too..." He looked away, embarrassed with the way he had acted when he first ran into her and thought she was Eve.  
  
"Think nothing of it. You weren't the only one who mistook me for Eve. She doesn't need to know. I won't tell a soul." Tracey smiled kindly.  
  
"Thank you so much. I feel like such a fool," TC said, his eyes suddenly following an African-American woman walking past them. "Who is that?" he whispered, his mouth going dry.  
  
Ben turned. "A friend from New Jersey, I believe."  
  
"Beautiful..." TC murmured absently, as he rudely left Tracey and Ben to follow her.  
  
"He seems smitten," Tracey remarked.  
  
"Yes, it appears so." Ben stared after TC.  
  
TC's eyes stayed glued on the woman a few feet ahead of him. He had to get her name.  
  
A waiter carrying a tray of champagne stood in front of him, blocking his path. TC, irritated, tried to step around him, but to his annoyance, the waiter tried the same thing, and they kept stepping in each other's way. Finally, TC stopped. "You go..." He motioned as he stood still.  
  
The waiter smiled apologetically and quickly rushed off.  
  
TC looked around for the woman. "Where did she go?" he wondered, glancing around.  
  
Walking a few feet, he searched the crowd, but to no avail. Disappointed, he decided to look for Simone so they could make plans to leave. Turning around abruptly, he knocked a woman off balance. "I am so sorry." He reached out to steady her.  
  
The woman he had been searching for raised her eyes to his. "No, I wasn't looking where I was going. Forgive me." She smiled kindly.  
  
TC stared. "No, no need to apologize, really. My name is TC." He held out his hand to her.  
  
She placed her hand in his and smiled. "My friends call me Miss Sip."  
  
"Miss Sip..." He rolled the name off his tongue, savoring it.  
  
"It isn't my real name. To tell you that, I will have to get to know you better," she replied with a grin.  
  
"Well, that can certainly be arranged, if you are interested, that is," TC offered, his heart pounding with excitement.  
  
"Why not? It's a lovely day." She turned and gestured that they walk.  
  
"So..." TC began. "How do you know the Cranes?" he wondered, holding his breath.  
  
"I am a psychologist from the rehab clinic in New Jersey where Eve recuperated from the poisoning that almost killed her. We became friends, and I also got to know Whitney and Chad during that time..." Miss Sip explained as they walked.  
  
"So you are a shrink." TC smiled.  
  
She chuckled. "I suppose you could say that. Why? Do you need a shrink?"  
  
"I am beginning to think that might not be a bad idea." He laughed.  
  
"Ah, nothing electric shock won't cure I am sure." She chuckled at the look of horror that crossed his face. "I am only teasing." She brushed his arm gently.  
  
"Maybe you could take a crack at me over coffee sometime?" TC returned with a grin.  
  
"I think that would be very nice." She smiled as they continued to walk the garden paths of the Crane Estate.  
  
Simone watched her father walk with the stranger. He genuinely seemed happy. Her heart pounded with joy. Maybe this was going to be a new start for him. Maybe, finally, he could put the past behind him and move on. She turned and watched Chad claim his bride from Julian, and the two started dancing again.  
  
"They make a beautiful couple, don't they?" Fox Crane stood next to her and nodded at the dance floor.  
  
"Uh, yes. Yes they do," she replied, a little uncomfortable.  
  
Fox nodded. "Where is your date?"  
  
"I came with my father. I didn't bring one," she replied.  
  
"Oh, that's rough. I am sure your boyfriend wishes you had." A sly smile crept onto his face.  
  
Simone turned and looked at him, blushing. "I don't have one. I have been too busy for that."  
  
"Too busy for boys? What could possibly keep you too busy for that?" he asked, folding his arms, ready for the long version of her life's story.  
  
"You don't want to hear about my boring life." She waved a hand to dismiss the idea.  
  
"No, really, I do. Why don't we go for a walk or something, and you can tell me all about it?" he suggested, with a devilishly charming smile.  
  
Not used to this kind of attention from such a handsome young man, she nodded numbly and took the arm he offered and walked with him.  
  
Whitney and Chad grinned happily at the exchange between Fox and Simone.  
  
"I really think Simone is going to be OK." Chad smiled, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too. Just like you and me." Whitney hugged him close.  
  
Eve wiped Evan's mouth and then kissed him on the cheek. "Now, Aunt Sheridan wants to take you home to play with Martin. Would you like to stay with him for the night?" She tucked his shirt in properly.  
  
Evan nodded eagerly.  
  
Sheridan and Luis approached.  
  
"Are you ready for some fun?" Luis picked Evan up.  
  
He nodded shyly.  
  
"We are going to take Sandy to the Crane House first and help her get settled in quickly. Then we will head on home. I hope that is OK," Sheridan explained, taking the overnight bag Eve handed her.  
  
"That's fine. Just don't let him loose. He is hard to catch when he starts exploring." Eve laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let him out of my sight." Luis smiled.  
  
Eve walked with them to the car, and once more kissed Evan before buckling him into the car seat. She waved and watched them drive off of the estate. "Now, where is my husband?" she mused, looking over the dance floor. Seeing Whitney with Chad again, she figured he was mingling with the guests. Smoothing her gown, she went to search for him.  
  
"Eve..."  
  
Eve turned and smiled as Sam and Grace approached her.  
  
"Sam and I are heading home," Grace puffed, her face glowing.  
  
"It's still early," Eve objected.  
  
"I know, but I need to get off my feet." Grace smiled.  
  
"Why? You're not ill are you?" Eve asked, concerned.  
  
"No," Sam replied and hugged Grace close. "Shall we tell her, honey?" He grinned.  
  
"Tell me what?" Eve looked from one to the other.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Grace beamed.  
  
Eve's mouth dropped and tears sprang into her eyes. "How can this be?"  
  
"A miracle. Sam and I, we prayed so hard, and it looks like God heard our prayers." Grace wiped her own tears. "Cause, I really am pregnant."  
  
Eve stepped close and hugged her. "I am so happy for you."  
  
The two friends cried, sharing the happy moment, as Sam smiled, looking on, waiting patiently to take Grace home so he could pamper her and make sure she got all the proper rest that the doctor had instructed her to get. He was a happy man indeed.  
  
Ben and Tracey danced under a canopy of trees, away from the dance floor, enjoying the privacy they provided.  
  
"How about I go get us some champagne, and we can celebrate what we have?" He grinned happily at her, moving her slowly to the rhythm of the music.  
  
"I would like that." She smiled.  
  
"OK. I will be right back. Don't go anywhere."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," she returned, leaning against a massive willow tree.  
  
She watched him walk, wondering how on earth she got so lucky to find a man like him. She turned to sit on the nearby bench when she heard a rustling in the bushes. Curious, she looked around for a moment, and then decided there wasn't any harm in checking it out. Carefully approaching the shrubs, she moved some branches to look. Suddenly, a hand reached out and pulled her off balance, onto the ground. Before she could scream, a set of lips settled on hers, kissing her passionately.  
  
Meanwhile, at the bar, Ben picked up a couple of glasses of champagne. He turned and almost ran into Eve. "Eve!" he exclaimed. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Have you seen Julian?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"Yes, a few times, but not recently." He glanced around as well to help her look for him. "Listen, Eve..." He gave up the search. "I want to introduce you to Tracey."  
  
"Tracey?" Eve sighed and gave up looking for Julian as well.  
  
"She is really special. I want you and Julian to meet her." He smiled, walking with her to where he left Tracey. "She is right over...well... She was here a minute ago." Ben scanned the area. "Wonder where she is?"  
  
Eve shrugged and glanced around as well, not having any clue who to look for.  
  
In the nearby bushes, on the ground, Tracey lay stunned, unable to conceive what was happening. Was she being raped? If so, well, he was the most tender, gentle... He smelled so good... His tongue was...his tongue?!? Tracey's closed eyes flew open, and she beat against his chest, finally coming to her senses. "Stop it!" Tracey cried, breathlessly.  
  
"Ah, my sweet Eve, I know you said we could set the bed on fire later, but I can't wait another moment. I want you so much." Julian nibbled at her throat.  
  
Raising her knee, Tracey made good solid contact with his groin, and Julian rolled off of her, gasping in agony.  
  
Wheezing in pain, Julian tried to speak. "E...vvve," he groaned.  
  
Hearing Tracey cry out, Ben dropped the champagne and rushed toward the bushes, with Eve close at his heels. "Tracey..." he dropped to his knees to help her up. "What happened? Are you OK?" His voice was filled with concern.  
  
She nodded and pointed to Julian lying in the underbrush.  
  
Ben's scowl turned to humor when he saw who it was.  
  
Eve rushed to help Julian. "What happened? What did you do?" She froze when she saw Tracey. "Oh my..." She stared in shocked silence.  
  
'Eve..." Julian finally managed to collect himself as he stumbled to his feet. "What did you do that for?" He was still in considerable pain.  
  
"I didn't, Julian." Eve tried to comfort him. "She did." She stepped back so he could get a good look at Tracey.  
  
Julian stared from Eve to Tracey and back. He touched his head. "I think I am more hurt than I realize. I think I need a doctor," he finally said and shook his head.  
  
Ben stepped up. "No, that is why I have been trying to get you to meet Tracey - so you don't get mixed up in a mess like this. You are not seeing double. She just looks exactly like Eve," he tried to explain.  
  
Julian backed away when Tracey tried to approach him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were trying to take advantage of me. It was clearly a misunderstanding, as we can all see. It is rather amazing that we look so alike...aside from the different dresses." She offered her hand in truce. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Oh, yes you did." Julian hesitated, and then finally grasped her hand. "But I understand. I should be the one to apologize." he said.  
  
Eve was too stunned to speak, too stunned to realize what had just happened.  
  
"Eve?" Julian touched her arm. "Are you OK?"  
  
"What?" Eve stared at Julian. "I am fine."  
  
"You don't look fine," Julian replied.  
  
Shaking her heard, Eve suddenly snapped out of it. "What happened here?" She couldn't help but keep glancing at Tracey, trying not to be rude.  
  
"Well," Julian began sheepishly, "I thought I saw you standing by that tree over there." He pointed. "I made a racket to get your attention. Though, for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why you kept changing gowns."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Julian continued to explain and was thrilled that Eve wasn't mad at him, and neither was Ben, for that matter. Finally beginning to relax, Julian invited them into the mansion for a private drink in his study.  
  
Tracey, however, tried to keep a decent amount of distance between herself and Julian, clinging to Ben's arm for the rest of the evening.  
  
Much later, when most of the guests had gone home, and Chad and Whitney had boarded the Crane Jet and headed off to Paris for their honeymoon, Ben and Tracey politely refused to stay at the mansion for the night. Julian tried to make them stay, but Tracey wasn't about to spend the night in the same house with a man who kept mistaking her for his wife, and Ben wasn't about to refuse her wishes.  
  
Waving as Ben and Tracey headed off down the Crane driveway; Julian turned to Eve and pulled her into his arms. "Alone at last," he whispered, kissing her softly.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed, stroking his cheek. "It's been an exhausting day."  
  
"In more ways than one." Julian grimaced as he remembered Tracey's knee. "I think a little TLC is in order, from my favorite doctor." Julian grinned, pulling her toward the stairs.  
  
Eve laughed. "I am so sorry that had to happen to you, Julian, but you really should have waited until now, like I told you to." She wrapped her arm around his waist.  
  
"I promise I will make it up to you...for disobeying," he teased, tickling her side.  
  
Eve wiggled out of his grasp and raced up the stairs. At the top, she paused. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I will be there in a minute." He smiled tenderly. "I just want to take a moment and thank God for being so good to us."  
  
"All right, but don't be too long." She winked.  
  
The room was aglow with the softness of candlelight flickering against the gold toned walls and the king-size, burgundy clad bed.  
  
Eve pulled the covers back and patted the pillows. Then, she smoothed her hair and the navy silk negligee she had changed into, which was short, about mid-thigh. She smiled when the door creaked and locked behind her.  
  
Julian approached Eve from behind and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her beautiful black hair. She had taken her pins out of it, and it was now down around her face. "Hmm, you smell wonderful." He kissed her neck.  
  
Eve turned in his arms, her eyes lifting to his, shining with love. "Hmm, so do you. It's been a wonderful day, and I couldn't think of a better way to end it than to be in the arms of the man I love with all my heart and soul." She pulled his head down for a kiss.  
  
His mouth moved gently over hers, kissing her passionately, loving her. He thanked God that through it all, through the good and the bad, she was his and his alone, and nothing and no one would ever change that. "I'll always love you, Eve," he whispered as they fell back on the bed.  
  
"And I you," she returned.  
  
They spent the night in each other's arms, filled with love and passion and hope for the future, not only for themselves, but for their children as well.

The End


	70. Author's Note

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I appreciate it so much. I am really glad you enjoyed this story so much. You have been a pleasure to write for.

I am not planning a sequel to this story, but I did start a new on called The Perfect Beast. This story can also be found here on this fabulous website.

Thanks again,

Bailey


End file.
